<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hunted dog 败犬 by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294732">A hunted dog 败犬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB'>SAPPHIRE_LOVEB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel Luke Hobbs/Sentinel Deckard Shaw, sentinel/sentinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人人皆知他们有旧，无人知晓那是一段隐秘的爱情，直到他们重逢：他是囚犯，他是狱卒。<br/>Everyone knew that they had a story, but no one knew it was a secret love affair until they meet again: he is a prisoner, and he is a jailer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 囚徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Deckard没从追捕中跑掉的哨向世界，双哨兵，时间上大概是速度与激情6结束之后，但这仅仅是时间上，我改了非常非常多的原著剧情，真的非常多。例如欧文并没有参与cipher的计划，他忙着想办法拯救他可怜的大哥，而莱蒂也因此还没有回到团队中。<br/>在哨兵和向导设定上我也做了很多个人设定，例如精神攻击这种带有很明显异能色彩的东西……<br/>另外本文中涉及一些关于法律和政府的东西，他们完全是剧情需要，我个人对英国的法律了解为零，因此不存在任何个人看法和观点，一切为了剧情服务。<br/>弃权声明：权力属于官方，这篇文章属于我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ⅰ 囚徒</p><p>（一）<br/>
室内灯霍然开启的瞬间，埃琳娜下意识遮住了眼睛。<br/>
高瓦数的白炽灯在她的眼前烙下一块巨大的亮斑，一时什么都看不见。她眨眨眼，合上眼睛缓了一会，眼前的事物才逐渐变得清晰。<br/>
某种职业病让她快速打量了一下周围的兵力和布置：五个全副武装的士兵持枪站在不到十平米的房间内，每个人的手都放在保险栓上，这意味着他们最多只需要数秒钟就可以射完一梭子弹；完全纯白的房间，视觉上没有任何死角，所有东西都被固定住，最大限度上断绝了囚犯获得武器的可能；再加上她一路走来，五道关卡，三次全身搜查，连项链都不被允许佩戴。如果不是知道此行是要为一位精神世界崩塌的哨兵做精神核查，她恐怕会认为自己即将面见世界上最大的恐怖分子。<br/>
然而，她想起那些被她反复翻阅，一字不差刻入脑中的资料——她至今无法相信上面任何一个字是真的。但如果那是真的，她恐怕真的是要面见世界上最大的恐怖分子了。<br/>
戴卡德·肖，前SAS少校，被控犯下叛国罪、谋杀罪等多项罪名，军方控告他在伦敦组织并参与多次恐怖袭击案，其中就包括被英方隐瞒至今的伦敦塔①爆炸案。最终，肖被判长达三百年的刑期，以及对于哨兵来说最恐怖的极刑。<br/>
所谓极刑，是在向导精神力集体进化后才出现的一种酷刑。<br/>
在很久以前，没有向导可以通过自己的精神力影响外界，再加上他们与哨兵互相依存的关系，让向导一度只是作为哨兵的附庸存在着。<br/>
十八世纪末期，全世界的向导受到了未知外力的影响，他们的精神力出现爆炸式的增长，向导的精神力开始对外界产生影响，平均智商提升，远高于普通水准。<br/>
向导掌握了一种针对哨兵的能力，原理非常简单：使用精神力冲击哨兵的精神屏障，就可以对他们的精神世界产生相当巨大的震荡，如果向导人数众多，他们甚至可以让对方的精神世界彻底崩塌。<br/>
统治者一直在寻找限制哨兵的方法，尤其是那些被称作黑暗哨兵的极其强大的个体，突然出现进化的向导给他们提供了真正的武器。他们利用民众对哨兵特权的憎恨情绪，颁布了针对哨兵的极刑，即击溃他们的精神世界。<br/>
很少有哨兵能在这种攻击下存活，而如果没有屏障和精神世界的帮助，活下去的那部分也无法掌控他们优越的五感，迟早也会因信息过载导致精神崩溃而自杀。即便撑下去，也是生不如死。<br/>
随着时间走向二十一世纪，人类的武器达到了一种前人难以想象的程度，酷刑的存在变得十分鸡肋——再强大的哨兵也扛不住子弹。加上人权意识的普及，二十一世纪后，一部分国家选择废除这种刑罚，英国并不在其中。<br/>
埃琳娜打量着四周，暗道设计这个医务室的人必定患有某种心理疾病。看看这里吧，所有的一切都是单调而刺目的白色，房间过亮的灯光让她忍不住眯眼睛，她的眼睛曾在一次军事演习中受伤，自那以后便离开了军队，在朋友的引荐下进入DSS做文职。这次会来，也是受那位朋友所托。<br/>
她胡思乱想着，不知道坐在那里等了多久，或许只有五分钟，或许已经整整过了一个小时，绝对的安静和视觉上的单一让人的时间观念变得非常模糊。她尝试过提问，但周围那些警戒着的士兵甚至没有人分个眼神给她，他们始终专注地警惕着房间的另一个入口，好像那里即将走来的不是手无寸铁的囚犯，而是一个活生生的恶魔。<br/>
受到紧张气氛的感染，埃琳娜心跳不由自主地加快了，她下意识捏紧衣袖，垂首观察起桌子上的纹路。就在她忍不住要再一次询问的时候，门上的灯忽然亮起刺目的红光，警报连响三声，铁门无声滑开，露出门后站着的三个人。<br/>
两个身穿西装的高大特工一人一边，紧紧控制住最中间个子较矮的囚犯，那被伦敦方面严阵以待的背叛者看起来却不应该由两个特工加上五个士兵紧密盯梢，相反，他看起来更需要医生和护士。他的脸色十分苍白，几乎要跟房间融为一体，宽大的囚服穿在他身上显得空荡荡的。<br/>
他看起来像是生了一场重病，从ICU中被强拉出来，塞进了这个屋子里，整个人透着一股将死的味道。<br/>
她见过他，就是伤到眼睛的那次演习。那是一次英美联合的秘密军演②，地点选在英国境内的一处峡谷，对抗战，但他们不幸遇上了山体滑坡。她和队长卢克·霍布斯加上英方领队戴卡德·肖被困在一起，是他们两个联手将她从悬崖上救下来。这也就是为什么她不相信肖会犯下那种罪行——他曾冒着生命危险拯救别人，他曾是个英雄。<br/>
埃琳娜深吸一口气，强迫自己摆出礼节性的微笑。<br/>
戴卡德已经坐下了，眼睛仍垂着，不知道是不是因为这里过亮的灯光。<br/>
埃琳娜告诉自己，不要显得太过急切，作为评估人员，她的立场必须看起来客观，才能让这份评估具有效益。她翻开文件夹，按照程序先跟旁边的特工对接，再一次确认彼此的文件无误之后，她才将视线转回囚犯的身上。<br/>
“请把你的手给我。”埃琳娜先一步将自己的两手摊平，放在桌子上。<br/>
戴卡德的反应很迟缓，埃琳娜猜测这是长期单人监禁带来的后果。他手腕上栓了一副看起来非常沉重坚固的手铐，不漏缝隙地限制他的行动。铁链在桌子上拖行，发出哗啦哗啦的刺耳响声，在这种声音里，戴卡德的脸色看起来更加苍白了。终于，那双手放到了埃琳娜的掌心，他的指甲有非常明显断裂过的痕迹，在白人的肤色衬托之下异常刺眼。<br/>
埃琳娜沉下意识，小心翼翼通过掌心释放自己的精神力，缓慢地接触另一个人的精神世界。没有阻力，这不正常，她跟戴卡德的匹配度不到百分之五十。但埃琳娜很快意识到这并不是契合的缘故，而是因为戴卡德根本就没有屏障。他的精神世界已经被摧毁了，没有能力对抗外界入侵。<br/>
埃琳娜在无边黑暗中行走了一会，才隐隐感觉精神力落到了实处。她放开保护，就如同在戴卡德的脑海中“睁开”眼睛。瞬间，她的精神向导在未被召唤的情况下出现，矫健的公羚羊保护性地挡在她身前，埃琳娜简直不敢相信她看到的景象。<br/>
这里一团糟。<br/>
戴卡德的精神世界像是被原子弹轰炸过的伦敦，随处可见断裂的房舍，残破的街道，而这甚至不是最可怕。最可怕的是，这里连空间都是混乱的，上下左右失去了原本的意义。大本钟倒悬在头顶，白金汉宫分裂成碎片，泰晤士河截断成几节，在四面八方孤独地变成一潭潭死水，这简直是最疯狂的噩梦中也没有的景象。<br/>
她迟疑着走了两步，路很快断了，脚下是一片黑暗的虚空。<br/>
“肖？”埃琳娜放开自己的精神力，在戴卡德脑海中“大喊”。她的声音被不规则的建筑物切割成碎片，在废墟中徒劳地回荡着，无人应答。<br/>
她的精神向导安德鲁提醒她，在废墟的最高处，有微弱的精神向导反应。她抿了抿唇，转身寻找可以攀爬的地方。<br/>
她想起戴卡德的精神向导，一头危险而又美丽的母豹子③，名叫格洛丽亚。她的性格傲慢强势，第一次同安德鲁见面时，恶劣地绕着营地追了他三圈，吓得安德鲁躲在精神世界里不敢出来。那是一头毋庸置疑的强大掠食者，不应该像安德鲁说得那样反应微弱。<br/>
幸好，这里散落的杂物足够多，给埃琳娜提供了很多落脚点，她一路跌跌撞撞向上爬，对这里的混乱产生了全新的认识，简而言之，她从未见过一个哨兵能在这种情况中活下来。<br/>
最上层看起来像是广场，到处都是被轰炸过的焦痕。她四处搜寻了一下，很快看到了侧卧在一堆建筑物废墟之上的格洛丽亚。她捂住了嘴巴，颤抖着靠近那曾经狡黠健壮的生灵，俯下身体想要触碰她，却不知道可以触碰哪里。<br/>
格洛丽亚躺在那里，曾经灵动的双眼紧闭着，记忆中油亮的皮毛变得黯淡，甚至不再是夜空般的黑色，而更接近于尸体的死灰。她看起来就像是死了，苍白的骨骼裸露在外，心脏——如果那个东西还能称之为心脏——仍在跳动着。<br/>
埃琳娜艰难地舒了一口气，滚烫热意涌上眼睑，没有人能对此情此景无动于衷。如果格洛丽亚是一只真正的豹子，她确实早就应该死去，死亡对她是种仁慈，活着反而更像是可怕的诅咒。<br/>
是什么让他继续活着的？<br/>
她没有看到他，她为此感到庆幸，她不知道见到对方应该说些什么。他是救过她，但是却不能算是熟人。此时此刻，她难以遏制地想起霍布斯，想起他拜托她时一贯强硬的口吻和微微泛红的眼眶——天啊，她该怎么告诉霍布斯她看到的一切？<br/>
她将这些放到之后去想，现在，她缓缓伸出手，让自己的精神力微风般流入格洛丽亚的伤口，以减轻黑豹的痛苦——这是违规的，她的任务只是同伦敦塔对接核查。但是那又有什么关系？她做不到就这样看着。<br/>
当她在现实世界睁开眼的时候，眼泪不受控制地涌了出来，对面那个一直恹恹垂眸的男人正盯着她看。男人眼中没有太多情绪，但由于刚刚进入过对方的精神世界，埃琳娜能从中读出一丝安抚，她立刻知道戴卡德不会让她为难。<br/>
戴卡德勾勒出一个有点僵硬的笑，猛地攥住她的手掌。埃琳娜本能地挣脱，却失败了，戴卡德的力气出乎意料的大，陡然发生的袭击让所有人都紧张起来，埃琳娜甚至听到了步枪上膛的声音。在她喊停之前，戴卡德被狠狠地按到了桌子上，头磕在雪白色的桌面，听起来非常疼。<br/>
他没有进一步挣扎，平静地任由士兵粗鲁的将他带离。<br/>
他会被怎么样？<br/>
埃琳娜不让这个念头在她脑海中盘旋太久，理智告诉她对方不会被怎么样，作为被出借给美方的财产，出于合约精神，戴卡德不会在伦敦塔受到任何伤害。<br/>
她深吸一口气，在一个女兵的陪伴下从房间中走出来，再次经过数道关卡的核查才被允许离开，她抖着手在同意书上签署了自己的名字。从现在起“猎犬”戴卡德·肖将暂时被交到DSS手中执行任务，如果他能从这次任务中活下来，他将能争取到一定的减刑。</p><p>推开厕所隔间的门，埃琳娜叹了口气，拖着脚走到洗手池旁边。她打开水龙头时顿了一下，将阀门切成凉水，让低温帮助她整理混乱的思绪。她抹了一把脸，抬起头来时却看到刚才搀扶她离开的女兵站在旁边盯着她看。<br/>
她心中一惊，假装不经意瞟了对方两眼，做出一副没认出来她是谁的表情。<br/>
女兵露出了无奈的笑容，开口道：“我是刚才那个……”<br/>
埃琳娜恍然大悟，抱歉地朝她笑：“是你啊，不好意思，我有点走神。”<br/>
女兵答：“没关系，刚才的事情你不用太在意的，我们都很理解。”<br/>
“你指的是哪件事，我刚刚可不止一件事丢人。”她自嘲，偏过头从包里掏出卫生纸和粉饼开始补妆。<br/>
“就是你被吓哭了那事情，说真的，没什么可丢人的。”陌生女人耸耸肩继续说，“这也不算是什么秘密，欺负你们外人不知道罢了，塔里的人都懂。大概五或六年前吧，他第一次被派任务，当时有个向导负责给他做核查，那还是个男人。结果你猜怎么着，他被吓疯了，不得不接受整整一年心理干预。”女兵甩了甩手上的水，也掏出一管口红细细描画着。<br/>
“后来还是那位女士亲自出手做的核查，就是肖家那位传奇向导。那次核查相当的不合程序，但是没有办法，没有其他向导愿意接手了。所以你只是被吓哭已经很不错了。”<br/>
“为什么你们……哦我无意冒犯，我是说，他不是已经被行刑了吗？你们却好像还是很忌惮他，当然，他确实足够……恐怖，对个人来说是这样。”埃琳娜抿了抿嘴，她感觉到空气中若有若无飘着的哨兵素④，一下就明白了这个陌生的女哨兵向她搭话的原因，很巧，她也确实想知道戴卡德的更多情况。她撇过头，马尾在空气中甩出一个俏皮的弧度，用那双瞪大时看起来格外天真的眼睛盯着女兵的嘴唇，露齿而笑，“我还有个问题，你口红是哪个色号？”<br/>
女人咬了咬嘴唇，她居然害羞了，脸颊飞起两坨绯红，一看就是个新晋哨兵，没怎么见过向导。埃琳娜几乎要感到愧疚了。<br/>
女哨兵嘟囔了一串数字，听起来更像是蚊子嗡嗡，她撩了撩头发，小声回答：“塔里流传着一种说法，就算肖的精神世界被摧毁了，他脑子里一样装了个地狱。”<br/>
“你也应该看了那些资料，你要知道，只有恶魔才能做出这些事来。”</p><p>（二）<br/>
“这次行动不需要猎犬！”<br/>
卢克一把拉开椅子坐下，冲着一脸无辜的老无名氏大发雷霆。他一直觉得他们不能算是朋友，毕竟他连对方真名都不知道，所以吼起来也毫无心理负担——搞不好老人就是体贴地考虑到这种问题所以不告诉他名字。<br/>
“我知道你讨厌这种制度，没有哨兵会喜欢。但是你也得想想，这次的事情牵扯上了英国，带上猎犬是他们的条件，这不难，甚至算是给我们提供帮助，我们没有理由拒绝。”老人拍了拍他的肩膀，将一份文件和一杯咖啡同时放到他面前。<br/>
“帮助？”卢克嗤之以鼻，罪犯不给他添麻烦已经是烧高香了，谁如果觉得无法信任的人肉炸弹是帮助，那他的脑子一定是早就被C4炸上了天。<br/>
猎犬不过是一群可悲的罪犯，他们都是些罪大恶极而又极其强大的上位哨兵——不够强大的哨兵不可能活过那种酷刑。但是这份让他们活下来的强大会让他们生不如死：他们成为“猎犬”，灰暗地带的合法炮灰，身上带着一个甚至几个炸弹执行各种危险的自杀任务，是名副其实的消耗品。<br/>
美国有几个州仍然保存着这种极刑，所以卢克曾经也见过几个所谓的猎犬。他翻过卷宗，他们中一些人确实罪大恶极，但说真的，无论对方犯过什么事，终身监禁或者一颗子弹就已经足矣，没有必要受到这种惩罚——这根本不是正义，猎犬们又不是被派去做社区服务。猎犬只是一种非人道的武器，他甚至觉得背后藏着的是某些人对强大哨兵的凌虐欲，恶心透了。<br/>
他并不是同情他们，他不是那种人，现在的怒气和不满更多是对这种不合理制度的痛恨。<br/>
“你看看就知道了。”老无名氏很坚持。<br/>
当卢克打开那份档案，他是带着不以为意的轻蔑和一点未消怒气的。他完全没有想到会看到那个人，那张消失在他世界整整八年的脸。<br/>
他看着照片，表情没什么变化，但一向控制良好的哨兵素却诚实地席卷了整个屋子，上了年纪的老哨兵被逼得站起身后退两步，本能给这位狂怒的强大哨兵让出更多空间。<br/>
卢克揉了揉自己的眼睛，用力到眼睛模糊了一阵，但他看到的依然是那张脸。戴卡德·肖——老对手，老朋友……旧情人。<br/>
从他们离开那个峡谷起，八年未见了。<br/>
他又想起那双闪闪发光的眼睛。</p><p>“嘿，你小心点！”卢克艰难避过一块被对方踢下来的落石，半个身体都悬空了一会儿。他绷紧腰背，靠着强大的核心力量再次把自己扭回到山岩上，一时间很难继续动作。<br/>
肖比他灵巧，爬得就快得多，少校在他右上方一米远的地方，很不耐烦地回头抱怨。<br/>
“你就不应该跟过来，我一个人就能回去。”话是这么说，他还是把留给卢克借力的钉子又往里凿了一下，免得对方失足。<br/>
卢克抬头，正好撞上他望过来的目光，年轻的少校盯着他，似乎打定主意要等他一起走了。卢克停下来喘了口气，憋着一股劲几步上去跟戴卡德并驾齐驱，这么近的距离，他可以看清对方脸上还未收起来的担忧神采，他雀跃了一下，心里唾弃自己像个毛头小子，嘴上又忍不住开始逗身边年长他几岁的男人说话。<br/>
“某个差点掉到河里的小精灵这么说。”<br/>
“哈，”戴卡德立刻反唇相讥，“那双倍笨拙的弗兰肯斯坦还差点被石头埋了呢。”<br/>
峡谷如刀的山风切割着他们裸露在外的皮肤，逐渐变成一种麻木的刺痛，他们衣服都有破损，戴卡德的上衣被锋利的岩石切开了一个巨大的口子，此刻正呼呼往里漏风，卢克则失去了一条袖子和一条裤腿。两个人又冷，身上的伤口又疼得要命，但是依靠着彼此喋喋不休的垃圾话打发时间，他们硬是撑着并肩爬上了悬崖。<br/>
营地已完全是另一幅景象，山体滑坡冲垮了所有的帐篷，两人同时庆幸山体滑坡的时候他们正在进行拉练，如果当时是深夜，所有人都在帐篷里休息，那恐怕这里将会成为一个巨大的坟场了。<br/>
他们都受了伤，又因为一场攀岩而精疲力竭，但他们应该是第一批返回这里的人——两个人都拒绝去想另一种可能。<br/>
“这里的信号弹也没办法用了，全都泡了水。”戴卡德将手里的垃圾丢回箱子里，继续在废墟中搜索。<br/>
卢克直起身来，抱着手臂思考了一会，忽然想起了什么。他往旁边跑了几步，用铲子刨了两下，在戴卡德震惊的目光中挖出一个大箱子，变魔术一样掏出了一个RPG。<br/>
“你怎么知道——”<br/>
“——我放的，有备无患。”卢克耸了耸肩，露出个阳光的微笑。作为敌对队伍，戴卡德当然知道他所谓的“患”指的是谁，当场还给了他一个中指。<br/>
卢克检查了一下，发现还能用，找了个合适的位置，示意戴卡德过来帮他。少校不太乐意，但还是过来帮忙了。<br/>
这东西当然不是真家伙，箱子里放的弹药是演习用的，正式训练的时候对天打一发就能宣告一片人的“暴毙”。信号弹拖着绚丽的尾巴上了天，在漆黑的夜幕中炸出一片夺目的光影，然后又一次，填弹，发射。<br/>
在被焰火照亮的天空下，卢克偏头望进戴卡德的眼睛，光芒在那双剔透的棕绿色眼睛中绽开，像是他的眼睛中盛着一整片夜空，又像是一颗格外绚丽的星星。<br/>
他忽然很想吻一吻那双眼睛。<br/>
“烟花好看吗？”他的声音在爆炸声中接近喃喃自语，但他知道戴卡德的听力有多出色，所以只是屏息等待他的回答。<br/>
戴卡德沉默了一会，轻声回复道：“还不赖。”<br/>
但不是在看所谓的“烟花”，戴卡德凝视着卢克，正如卢克凝视着他。<br/>
因为意外，军演被迫中止。在他们休整的最后一个夜晚，英国少校悄悄掀开了美国大兵的帐篷。昏黄灯光的映衬下，强大的上位哨兵缓缓靠近，像极了他的豹子。卢克凝视着他，灯光在戴卡德四周镀了一层暖色，如同鹅绒在他心口轻轻一挠。他也走过去，捕捉对方的嘴唇和尖牙利齿，将血腥与甜蜜一同吞咽入腹。<br/>
那夜他拥有了一个哨兵。<br/>
暮春时节，夏天却像是已经提前来了，汗流浃背的两个男人搂抱在一起，肌肤亲密地贴着。他们约定，如果他们一起在洛杉矶度过今年的圣诞节，他们就还会有更多个一起度过的日子。<br/>
那时候的卢克以为戴卡德一定会来，但他没有，卢克没有继续等他。他们之间只有峡谷三月，一段短短的爱恋，他不能确定少校如何看待他们之间的关系。他于同年调职进入了DSS，忙碌的生活迫使他将失败的爱情抛之脑后。新的环境，新的人际，那段日子简直焦头烂额，但也有好事，圣诞节之后，他认识了一朵玫瑰，露西·罗斯。第二年她重伤住院，卢克在医院里单膝跪地，向她求婚，他曾经也以为这会是一段永恒。<br/>
但是没有什么永恒，露西留给了他一个女儿，死于一场蓄谋已久的车祸。<br/>
卢克为她报了仇。</p><p>卢克几乎捏碎手里的文件夹。<br/>
“解释。”<br/>
室内落针可闻，卢克盯着手里的纸张，但他看不进去一个字，他全力控制着自己不要对无辜的老人发脾气。<br/>
他也不知道自己在气什么，在气谁，戴卡德·肖还是那些把他变成人肉炸弹的政客。他在最不经意的时候陡然意识到自己错过了什么，那个圣诞节背后还藏着他不知道的故事吗？他心情复杂，以至于差点没听清无名氏在离开前说的最后一句话。<br/>
“解释都在你手里。”老无名氏拍了拍他的肩膀，将所有的空间留给他。<br/>
卢克稍微冷静下来后认真阅读了这份文件，看完后决定当那些都是狗屎。<br/>
在亲眼看到肖之前，他不会信哪怕一个字。</p><p>如老无名氏所料，霍布斯从抵触变得比谁都积极。他亲力亲为操办了每一个环节，甚至亲自去求埃琳娜做那个负责核查的向导，探一探戴卡德的情况。他还算有理智，表现的仅仅像是在认真工作，没让更多人感受到他对戴卡德的特殊情感——这会让他失去这次任务。<br/>
时间在他的期盼下流转到第三天，他将前去伦敦塔交接，他将亲眼见到戴卡德·肖。<br/>
他最后一次紧了紧身上的枪袋。<br/>
“八年。”警长喃喃自语，离开了自己的房间。</p><p>（三）<br/>
自从得知肖的消息以来，卢克就在想他们见面时的情形。<br/>
对方肯定变了很多，他知道自己再也见不到峡谷中的少校了，但那并不是问题，卢克自己也早就不是当年的样子。他害怕的不是时光带走了什么，他害怕的是时光留下的那些东西。那些痛苦，那些孤身一人的日子，再坚强的人也会留下深深的刻痕，他曾见过不少被单独囚禁数年的囚犯……那很可怕，孤独会改变一个人许多东西，生的气息仿佛都从那些人的身体上被剥夺。<br/>
他甚至害怕，连戴卡德·肖自己都认不出自己现在的模样了。<br/>
更别说他还会记得他吗，他还会记得峡谷短短的三个月吗，那样脆弱的、短暂的热情，有资格成为对方在牢狱里度过的漫漫八年中，一刻坚持下去的理由吗？<br/>
卢克·霍布斯一向是个坚韧的人。他曾是罪犯，被捕后因为哨兵的身份，他成为了一个士兵，现在是一个警察。<br/>
少年时，他曾饱含热情，希望自己能做个大山一样的男人。时隔多年，热情换了一种模样，但他确实做到了，无论他处于什么境遇，他永远都是那座山，人们会把他当成定海神针，因为他坚韧不移，英勇不改。<br/>
但人心不是那样的东西，人心不是只要勇往直前就能破开的障碍。它是血肉做的，非常复杂，非常脆弱，它要放在骨骼、肌肉、脂肪的保护下，才能鲜活跳动，泵出血液，维持生命。如果心被丢入泥沼，肆意践踏，就会腐烂，而且永不复生。<br/>
他想象不出埃琳娜口中的戴卡德·肖，这似乎是个悲哀的预兆，他可能不再懂得他了，峡谷中一个眼神就能明白彼此的青年，各自都变成了新的样子。<br/>
所以答案是，他想象不出跟那样的戴卡德·肖见面的场景，他也不会想到，他们最终会在这种场景下重逢。<br/>
卢克·霍布斯站在拐角，打心里不明白自己为什么还站在这里。通过走廊玻璃的反射，卢克看到了戴卡德。埃琳娜没有骗他，肖确实变了很多，当他看到那个垂着眼的男人时，他的心脏跳得飞快，四肢却凉得像冰。<br/>
戴卡德面前站着一头禽兽，没错，他会用这样的词汇去形容那个口沫横飞的年轻人。棕发的小子满脸涨红，在周围人的阻拦下昂首挺胸地唾骂一个手无寸铁的囚犯。<br/>
听听他都在吠些什么：“你怎么不说话，你是哑巴了吗？哦，让我猜猜看，是不是这个塔里的每一个哨兵乃至向导都操过你，让你叫床叫的声音都哑了？戴卡德·肖，他们操的你舒服吗？你这个男娼！”<br/>
卢克觉得荒谬，极其荒谬，八年前的肖堪称伦敦塔最强的哨兵，他是个英雄，卢克没想过有一天会看到别人如此唾骂他，更没想到戴卡德给出的反应竟然是沉默不言。那男人仍垂着眼，兀自沉默着，仿佛周围的一切跟他毫无关联。<br/>
你怎么可以变成这样？<br/>
他冷静下来一定会觉得自己刻薄，他不应该这样想一个饱受折磨的男人，但是心中的某个角落还是觉得他被背叛了，那些混蛋……<br/>
他听不下去，捏紧了文件夹大步上前，出手的动作更像那是一把刀。他用文件夹扇了那个年轻人的脸，力道大得几乎让对方跌个倒仰。他可以用拳头，那会打得更狠，但他没有，因为他暂时不想碰这个禽兽。他抽了抽鼻子，不意外地从空气中闻到了令人作呕的乳臭气——一个嗨过头了的新晋哨兵，只有这些小孩才会像只发情野狗一样无时无刻四处标记他们的味道。<br/>
卢克冷笑着呲牙，低头看向红着眼就要冲上来的棕发小子，上位哨兵霸道的哨兵素瞬间笼罩在年轻人的身上。那小子动作顿住了，当然，上位哨兵对下位哨兵的阶级威压是绝对的，极少数人有本事冲破这种压力，而他显然不是其中之一。<br/>
但棕发小子仍梗着脖子，眼睛暴突出来，他没有像卢克认为的选择放弃，而是从牙缝里挤出自己满含仇恨的声音，那男孩说：“你是什么东西？这个恶魔杀了我哥哥！”<br/>
卢克动作一顿，没有因此后退，只是收回了自己的哨兵素，他声音不善地说：“就当是我教你点规矩，我不管你们认为他做了什么，现在他是我的犯人，你不应该动别人的囚犯，听懂了吗？”他上前一步，将暴怒的青年完全笼罩在身体形成的阴影下。<br/>
青年动作顿住了，他四周的人如梦初醒，小心翼翼拉住他的身体，劝说他，安慰他，然后保护性地将他淹没在人墙里面，让他远离神色危险的高大男人。<br/>
卢克见他们退却，回过头走向戴卡德，这时，他听到身后传来青年崩溃的哭声，他脚步顿了顿，最终还是没有回头。<br/>
因为戴卡德就站在他眼前。囚犯低垂着眼睛，神情疲惫，身后只站着两个公事公办的特工，他孤身一人。<br/>
卢克看了看旁边两人，将文件拍到其中一人怀里，特工仔细核查一番，没有为难他什么。他们递给他一个遥控器，告诉他那可以引爆猎犬身体中的炸弹，接着递给他一个手环，他们说，那是有距离限制的起爆器，如果戴卡德·肖在任务期间离开这个起爆器超过一公里以上，炸弹就会在三十秒内爆炸。他们盯着卢克将那个手环扣到他自己手上——那东西严丝合缝，不是让一两根手指脱臼就能弄下来的东西。然后他们满意地点了点头，礼貌寒暄着离开了。<br/>
从头到尾，两人没有一个顾及戴卡德，而戴卡德看起来也完全不在意，像是完全活在自己的世界。<br/>
卢克身后的人群早就散了，走廊上只剩下他们两个人。<br/>
英国人仍该死地低垂着眼睛。<br/>
卢克有很多话想说，但他知道这里不是叙旧的地方。他想了想，一把抓住犯人的胳膊，将他拉到自己的房间里去。<br/>
门刚一关上，卢克就再也压不住话，几乎是立刻就开口质问对方：“你什么时候脾气变这么好了？”他不应该先说这个，但怒火在他身体里冲撞，急需一个发泄口，再不说出来他怕自己会精神力失控。<br/>
卢克一边等他回答，一边要去开灯，肖就在这时候开了口：“别开灯，我不喜欢太亮的地方。”<br/>
很好，又是一个疑问，卢克让自己深呼吸，把这个疑问憋在心里。他放下手，凑上前盯着戴卡德的眼睛，房间里不是纯黑的环境，窗帘的遮光性不太好，阳光透过布料，让房间维持在一个比较昏暗的亮度，刚好能让卢克看见那双眼四周嵌着的一圈绿色。<br/>
肖先移开了视线，这在以前相当罕见：“你怎么知道是我脾气变好了，说不定是我被捉住了痛脚，无话可说呢？”<br/>
卢克的呼吸停住了，他感觉心跳也停了一瞬，随后迷茫占领了他的脑子，他拒绝理解这句话代表的含义。他的哨兵素却很诚实，立刻失控地席卷了整个房间。<br/>
他的身体先一步理解了他的想法，他不知道自己要开始说话了，这很奇怪，但他确实听见自己的声音，他咬牙切齿地说：“他们怎么敢……！”<br/>
然后大脑才来得及继续运转，理智追上了那句话的尾巴，把后面赤裸裸的回护藏起来，留下一个苍白的尾音。他呼出一口气，像是炸膛炸到一半忽然被冻住的炮筒，哑着嗓子干笑了一声，余怒仍在肺腑震颤。<br/>
“别扯了，你是要犯，他们怎么可能随意让你接触外界。”<br/>
他声音干涩，与其说是想明白了，不如说是紧抓最后一丝荒谬感，不愿意相信这世界疯了的可怜虫，他仔细盯着戴卡德的脸，期盼着对方说点什么，告诉他这真的只是个玩笑。<br/>
然后戴卡德就笑了，恍惚间让他看到了八年前的青年，吐出的话语犹如特赦般天籁。<br/>
“一别八年，你变蠢了，真是令人遗憾。”<br/>
“我倒挺高兴，八年来你这张嘴没怎么变过。”卢克松了一口气，也笑了。<br/>
肖转过身不再看他，四处张望房间，像是熟悉新领地一般打转。他的脚链和手铐都被特工带走，反正他的身体里也有个炸弹，跑不掉的。卢克意识到戴卡德现在可以说是衣冠不整，他没有穿鞋，两脚赤裸着落在地毯上，在黑色的羊毛毯上显得越加苍白。他身上只穿了件囚服，由于牢笼里常年恒温，那织料并不算厚实，如果光线再强一点，卢克或许能透过衣服看到那具瘦了不止一点的身体。<br/>
他在房间中走了一圈，然后才回到卢克的身边，卢克注意到他一直抱着胳膊，是觉得冷吗？这还挺奇怪的，现在正值伦敦的盛夏，房间里没开空调。<br/>
“你想太多，”戴卡德的话拉回了他的注意力，现在对方几乎贴着他站着。<br/>
他抬起眼看他，“我当时被吵的头疼，所以晚了一步，如果你没来，那个男孩不会只是挨了一下文件夹，至少也得尝尝铁链锁喉的味道。”<br/>
卢克敏锐地抓住了头疼这个词，他知道失去精神世界的哨兵很难收束自己的五感，有时候它们就是会冷不丁失控那么一下。假设十米开外的地方有个人打碎玻璃杯，在听力失控的哨兵听起来也好像那是贴着他们的耳朵开枪，所以戴卡德被吵的头疼起来也不奇怪。<br/>
他松了口气，知道肖还有他熟悉的强悍让他很高兴。戴卡德仍旧盯着他看，看起来近乎乖巧，似乎在等着他提出下一个问题。<br/>
他确实有很多问题，譬如他是怎么得到的那些罪名——打死卢克他都不信戴卡德会参与。但是……事情又是怎么走到这一步的？还有些他这些年是怎样过的，零零散散的小问号，它们充斥着他的脑子，反而让卢克开不了口。而除了这些，他还有一个更难启齿的问题，那是个看起来最不重要，但又非常重要的疑问。关于那个圣诞节，肖有没有什么别的要告诉他，他是不是因为忙于躲避追捕，所以没办法兑现他们的约定？<br/>
他怎么能问出口，想想埃琳娜说的话，在理该严肃的时候，他不能厚颜无耻地纠缠一段逝去了八年的爱情。<br/>
于是他最后只能问：“你还好吗？”<br/>
他没料到戴卡德的回答，这将是他接下来一段生活的常态。<br/>
戴卡德直接靠了过来，将头抵上卢克的肩膀，低沉的伦敦腔像是含着雾气：“说真的，不太好。”<br/>
他的身体透着一股寒意，靠过来像是一块冰。八年前卢克从未想过，有朝一日，戴卡德·肖主动依靠到他身上，他居然要犹豫是不是要抱回去。但他此刻确实犹豫了，如果他收拢手臂，抱紧的不仅是戴卡德，还有那些伤痛和时光。他的犹豫不意味着退却，反而蕴含着无比的慎重。过了一分钟，或许是一个世纪，他才像是终于通电的机器人那样，僵硬而又小心地将男人消瘦不少的身体拥入怀里。<br/>
戴卡德在这时偷袭了他，他用力将他推搡到墙上，用嘴唇袭击他的脸。<br/>
第一下亲吻没对准方向，狠狠撞上了卢克的鼻梁，卢克疼地嘶了一声，前少校喉咙中也发出某种不满的咕哝。戴卡德很快就来了第二次，这次如愿咬上了卢克的嘴唇。他狠厉地撬开卢克的齿关，像久渴的旅人吸吮甘泉那样吸吮卢克的舌头，他那样急迫，那样热情，就像他还年轻时那样。卢克心头一热，他忽然很想看看他的眼睛，很想看那眼中是不是仍旧燃着火焰。<br/>
囚犯恶狠狠嘶声道：“别装了，你他妈今天看见我第一眼就想着上我，以为我看不出来？”<br/>
卢克同时感到被冤枉和心虚，就这么一会戴卡德已经快把卢克的衣服撕开了。卢克立刻反手将戴卡德按到墙上，少校被按住了手也不肯老实，伸长脖子想要凑过来亲他。<br/>
囚犯急切的模样让卢克难以自持地爆了一句粗口，他又一次狠狠将他抵上墙，就着微弱的光线去找今天一句好话没吐出来的嘴，他颤抖着吻上他，八年，整整八年……<br/>
“操。”他在亲吻的间隙呢喃，而戴卡德的回应是将舌头伸进他的嘴里，他热情地不断搅弄着，撩拨他吻得更深，在唇齿交缠中发出细微的呜咽声。<br/>
他的少校祈求：“更多……”<br/>
他们终于分开，卢克又忍不住爆粗，他诚然不同表面上看起来的那样嘴拙，相反他有一张可以气死人的嘴巴和一个有着足够丰富词汇量的脑袋。但此刻它们在肖的面前都失了灵，就像炮弹哑了火，跑车打不着，除了fuck之外他什么都想不出来。<br/>
戴卡德被他逗笑了，不安分的手扯开他的腰带，抱住卢克的腰将那处贴紧自己，挑衅他：“你就只会嘴上操我？”<br/>
卢克顺着他松垮的囚服下摆摸了进去：“我会让你接下来连动嘴的力气都没有。哦对了，还有，我确实会用嘴操你。”</p><p>事后戴卡德靠在床头，卢克坐在床尾。他们维持这个姿势有一会了，疯狂的情热熄灭下来，留下的只有尴尬的余烬。<br/>
时光，他们中间隔着一段长到可怕的时光，他没有后悔过结婚，他仍然记得他的小玫瑰。但是他也确实不知道怎么告诉戴卡德在他最痛苦的时候，卢克已经迈过去向前看——诚然，他没有权限得知英国的一次机密审判，当时他以为自己才是那个被抛弃的人。但当他得知一切真相的时候，他还是难以遏制地想，如果他去找了呢，如果他去追查，是不是事情就会有所不同？<br/>
如果他说出来，戴卡德会嗤之以鼻，用跟当年没什么差别的口吻告诉他不要纠结这种没用的东西。<br/>
卢克不需要戴卡德反过来用讽刺的话安慰他，少校这几年吃的苦已经够多了。<br/>
结果还是肖先开的口：“你这里有烟或者酒吗？”<br/>
“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”<br/>
戴卡德没回答：“没有烟，酒也行。”<br/>
卢克摊开手，让自己的话语里带点轻松：“我的殿下，没烟也没酒，这不是我的地盘，将就着点吧。”<br/>
戴卡德睨了他一眼。又来了，那双深邃的眼睛今天不知道第多少次翻涌起他看不懂的情绪。卢克不喜欢这样，虽然他们真正在一起不过山谷中的三个月，但他自认已经读懂了少校。他本应该懂他的，而不是像解读谜团一样解读他的每一个眼神，每一次呼吸。戴卡德的改变每时每刻都在提醒他错过的事情：处刑、入狱，整整八年。<br/>
但戴卡德又有很多没变的地方，他傲慢依旧，嘴毒依旧，床上又是那样热情如火，好得像昨日重现。此刻他又靠过来，离得那样近，近到卢克可以看清昏暗光线下仍旧闪烁光芒的瞳孔，刚才在近乎无光的地方，它们看起来是黑色的。<br/>
“也没关系，”他看起来并不像是在跟卢克说话，更接近喃喃自语：“我有你就够了。”<br/>
他靠过来，爬动的样子像一只猎豹，凸起的锁骨上还挂着警长不知何时留在那里的精液，一身淫乱却无端圣洁，将自己投入警长的怀中。<br/>
这囚犯抱着他的狱卒自语道：“我有你就够了。”<br/>
Chapter Ⅰ 囚徒（完）</p><p>①此伦敦塔指的是哨兵向导设定里的那个塔，即管理和调动一定区域内的哨兵和向导的机构，管理人员通常也是年长的哨兵和向导，普通人很难适应这里。哨兵向导觉醒后就必须前往塔进行登记，塔会提供能完美保护他们的居所（静音室或是远离人群的社区）并负责他们的教育的塔（来自百度百科），而并非现实中那个伦敦塔景点。<br/>②我更改了埃琳娜的设定，这里她是在军队和老霍认识的。<br/>③想必大家也注意到埃琳娜的精神向导是公羚羊，而Deckard的精神向导是母豹子，这里设定是精神向导的性别和主人是反过来的。<br/>④我知道有向导素，为了后面很多描写上的方便，我也就搞了个哨兵素出来，不过我觉得我应该不是第一个吧？反正类比abo的信息素来看就行。<br/>这篇文章是个大工程，大家看完第一章应该也明白这篇文章是个什么调性，很多的hurt，也有很多的甜，hurt的部分真的很hurt，然后comfort的部分，老霍也会做他应该做的那个人，永远坚定，永远勇往直前。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 自缚（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>痛从何来？爱从何来？<br/>Where does the pain come from?Where does love come from?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>
他有很多年没做过梦，或者更准确点说，他有很多年没睡过觉了。<br/>
不，不是那么恐怖的事情，人是没办法在不睡觉的情况下活着的，虽然，当你活在一个睁开眼睛跟闭上眼睛都一个样的地方，睡不睡觉其实没那么多的差别。但，不，不是那么回事，他的缺眠少觉跟他会沦落到这种境地都是一样，都是来自他人精心的构陷。<br/>
这事是最开始的事情，拜这件事所赐，他之后活得没有那么糟糕。他不知道那个人是谁，按理应该是他所谓的狱卒，他不太确定，因为在黑牢里别说人影，连鬼影都看不见。他应该是当时能离戴卡德最近的人类——其他的都是机械。一日三餐总是随着机械的隆隆声响如约而至，这是每天唯一的变化。有时候他能从中吃到母亲亲手烤的司康饼（它们难吃至极，很好分辨），这是他当年那段监禁生涯唯一能期待的事情。<br/>
其他时间就是黑暗，无所不及的黑暗。他至今为止没看过自己待了两年的地方长什么样子，一切全是他靠手摸出来的，里面的东西不多，只够他勉强自顾。他们看管他，措施严格但又透着轻慢，很难说是笃定他不敢逃，还是坚定地认为他没待几天就会发疯。<br/>
他当然没有发疯，在永无止境的黑暗和寂静之中，他选择躲进自己的精神世界。当时那里还是一团乱，他的精神世界被外力轰塌，到处都是难以约束的风暴——他自己的风暴。格洛丽亚像个浮尸一样到处乱飘。但那里有光，场景会变化，如果幸运，戴卡德还可以从风暴中回溯一段记忆，总的来说比外界好得多。慢慢他开始意识到这或许就是对方的目的，把他困在精神世界里，永远处于浅眠的状态，保持着最低限度的精力。哨兵的身体让他不会死，但也不能好好活着。那个戴卡德·肖会变成一具行尸走肉，这是他们能对他做的最好的报复。<br/>
最疯狂的日子里他会同情设计他黑牢生涯的那些人，他们如此恨他，想出最可怕的方式折磨他，但他们恨错了人，他们真正的仇人誉满天下。在他被判刑的那天，死去的布里斯顿被追授勋章，好像是世间正义在朝他这个叛徒示威。他凝视着处刑室的灯光，精神力像凿子一样往里他脑子里钻，在无法描述的剧痛中，他一瞬间觉得不如去死。<br/>
讽刺的是，他们想要进一步折磨他的做法救了他。<br/>
那天他吃下晚餐，百无聊赖地在黑暗中数着心跳，觉得差不多了立刻就沉浸到自己的世界里去。他那时很迷恋自己的精神世界，不是什么好兆头，但那时候谁还能指望他做的更多。<br/>
这一次睁眼，他看到的却不是自己满是风暴的脑海，而是一片茫茫的雪白。他很诧异，第一个念头就是找到格洛丽亚。可怜的豹子半死不活，还要任劳任怨为他一个念头而出现，然后飞速在他面前摊成了一张饼，躺着不动——她想动也不行，半边身体都是骨头。<br/>
戴卡德蹲下身，在地上抓了一把，他抓到了空气。这里看起来像是一片精神世界中的雪原，他不知道自己为什么会跑到这里。<br/>
第一个晚上他抱着格洛丽亚，身上穿着单薄的囚服，在天寒地冻中瑟瑟发抖，精神体不会被冻死——这种感觉难以形容，就好像从一个炼狱到了另一个。<br/>
第一餐饭到来的时候他准时醒来，一时不知今夕何夕。<br/>
然后第二个晚上，他又来到了那片雪原。<br/>
他遭到了无名向导的精神攻击，这持续了整整一个月。他的屏障早被击溃，精神力的入侵异常轻易。到了月底的例行体检，狱警从黑牢里把几乎被恶心呕吐折磨的死掉的他捞了出来。戴卡德又进了那个秘密医务室，上一次在这里常住，还是他刚刚接受处刑的时候。他被诊断罹患寒冷恐惧症，并且险些因雪盲而永久失明。那个向导应该是被调职或者惩罚了，他之后没再见过那个冰雪世界。<br/>
没有人知道，戴卡德在那个雪原中真正得到了什么，并非是什么恐惧症，也并非是一双差点瞎掉的眼睛，而是希望。他后来猜测是那个向导同他契合度挺高，起码也要百分之七十以上，让他能够从中撬动一丝精神力，然后又一丝。对方不算稳固的精神波段刺激了他的精神世界，风暴不再坚不可摧，而外人的精神力成为了他的力量源泉。很久以后，埃琳娜看到的还算稳定的景象正是他用整整一个月的折磨换来的。<br/>
其实要他来说，这一切都很值得，那之后的体检从一个月一次变成了一周一次，在医生的建议下，他们开始逐渐把光明还给他——人造光。戴卡德换了个牢房，稍微大一些，还是只有他一个人。在监视下他们给他提供了器材和计划，他开始复健，按时吃药，仿佛终于有人良心发现。很快他就知道是因为什么，他要被派去做任务了。<br/>
在他被丢进黑牢两周年那天，他重见天日。他的眼睛早在精心治疗下得以重见光明，但刺眼的太阳光还是让他落下泪来。<br/>
任务在洛杉矶，事情进展得很顺利，脖子里埋了个炸弹的日子没他想象得那么不自由，至少比在黑牢里待着好得多，因此他并没有特别消极怠工。他原以为这一趟最大的变数就是欧文或许会来劫人，但整个行程中他没有收到弟弟的任何消息，他也不知道该放心还是担心。最终，这份顺利终止在洛杉矶的一个教堂前。<br/>
那是个温馨到有点愚蠢的立牌，安静地放在白色的教堂前，上面写着欢迎愿意祝福的人来参加明天的婚礼，美国大兵的名字安静地写在上面，他明天会成为一个新郎。<br/>
戴卡德坐在汽车后座，他的领队傲慢成性，看见戴卡德一路合作便以为他不过如此，竟安心地放戴卡德坐在司机背后。<br/>
戴卡德看到那个名字的时候想，他现在就可以勒死前面的司机，拿走右边的蠢货放在口袋里的枪，顺道对着那个大脑袋来一下，他出手的动作很快，在这群人反应过来按下按钮之前他们就已经去见上帝了。然后他可以去找个黑诊所，这里就比较需要运气，看看是其他人先发现他逃跑了，还是他先逼着医生把脖子里的炸弹拿出来。<br/>
但他什么都没做，汽车从教堂面前驶过，戴卡德没有试图回头张望。<br/>
第二次破绽很快到了他眼前。他记不住那个特工的名字，但是那个蠢货第二天中午找了个乌克兰女人，接着就完全忘记看顾戴卡德的事情，其他人则本就没有这个义务。戴卡德做精神核查时吓疯一个向导的余威犹在，他们每个人都恨不得躲他远远的。现在要跑就更方便了，他可以顺走武器，大摇大摆地从这里走出去，很长一段时间内这群人甚至不可能发现他的失踪。<br/>
戴卡德遗憾了一下，只是顺了几张美元离开旅馆，教堂离这里不远。凭良心讲，他根本就没有那么爱卢克·霍布斯，没到冒着生命危险却只为远远看上对方一眼的地步，如果他当时真的还有别的路可走，他根本就不会去看那一眼。可是他没有别的路，他是自愿把所有的路都堵死，然后在这个死胡同里引颈待戮的。<br/>
他躲在教堂旁的巷子，刚好可以用视线踩上新娘步入教堂的最后一点裙边，卢克·霍布斯就在那里。后来回想，他当时其实挺平静。婚礼的氛围很好，教堂的门敞着，欢迎所有人进去坐坐，而他就站在离那里几十步远的地方，一抬脚就能踏进光明里。与其说他当时向往的是卢克，不如说他是累了，想要结束。他脚下是不断下陷的流沙，触手可及的地方就是藤蔓，他只需要捞住它，给自己打个结，将脖子伸进套子里，轻轻勒紧绳索，然后纵身一跃，一切的折磨就可以在这里结束了。<br/>
那些人是怎么说的来着？<br/>
“我们要你活着，戴卡德·肖，如果你死了……让我看看，海蒂·肖，欧文·肖，或者说，奎妮？”<br/>
他当然懂他们是什么意思。那天他踩在血泊里，身体被击打，被强迫跪伏在地，眼前是塌陷了一半的伦敦塔，人体残肢飞溅一地，像是他踏入了一场血腥的噩梦。死去的人里有他的朋友，他的学生，他的队员，那天的伦敦塔经历了一场血腥屠戮，无数的生命在一场爆炸之中戛然而止。<br/>
生活不是特工电影，好人不会永远胜利。戴卡德·肖失败了，他没能阻止一次爆炸，于是他的末日便来审判他，要他自缚于此，长久受罚。<br/>
他最后看了一眼光芒，背过身去，走入昏沉无光的巷子，仿佛能听到教堂的大门在他身后关闭。<br/>
他在小巷深处找到一间酒吧，本来想买威士忌，结果发现那间酒吧是俄罗斯人开的，而且极富特色——他们只卖伏特加，各种伏特加。戴卡德随便拎走了两瓶，躲在巷子里边喝边等特工找上门。<br/>
他们的动作慢的出乎意料，动手倒是不手软，即使戴卡德没怎么反抗，他们还是狠狠把他按在了水泥地上。草包特工气急败坏，一脚踢翻了酒瓶，蒜头大的红鼻子狗一样耸动着，薄唇上下翻飞，苏格兰口音的脏话从里面不停地飙出来，活似一个气急败坏的喷壶。戴卡德半醉半醒，努力躲避着飞溅的吐沫星子，咕哝出了那句他酝酿已久的台词，“我只是找点乐子……”<br/>
不是全无破绽，他不知道自己在那座教堂前待了多久，但那个草包沉醉在女人的腿间整整两个小时，那点买酒的时间差被他主动忽略了，免得上头发现他的重大失职。<br/>
这就是卢克手上套着的那个距离限制手环的来历。</p><p>眼前的天花板也是白色的，身下的床铺却要软得多。戴卡德怔了一会，才想起来自己不在牢房里。上次出任务的小插曲没太影响他后来的生活质量，想来应该是奎妮终于能将手伸进他的牢房里了。她不能直接放他出来，一个是没有权限，另一个是监狱其实也算得上一种保护。至少这一次重返人间，他不用时时刻刻都套着屏蔽器。不过话又说回来，他确实没想过还有出来的机会，更没想过会见到卢克。<br/>
他偏头看去，棕色皮肤的男人就躺在他枕边。卢克睡姿很差，一只手横在他身上，另一只脚压着他的小腿，光明正大地占了大半个床，这算是上次戴卡德来不及发现的新事物。他放任自己盯着那个愚蠢的睡颜看了一会，逐渐将重点放到男人的下巴上。卢克不知道什么时候留起了胡子，精心打理过的黑色毛发整齐待在皮肤上，像是列队待检的士兵，显得他成熟了很多。<br/>
戴卡德盯着看了大概有三分钟，蹑手蹑脚爬下了床，再回来时手里拿着剃须泡和刮胡刀。前不久他刚刚给自己刮过，手还不算生。他跨坐到卢克身上，把对方健美的身躯当成床垫，维持着这个姿势待了一会，确认对方没有醒来后就给他刮起了胡子。<br/>
卢克睡得正熟，梦里他被浸入了冷水，脸上冰冰凉凉，像是有一条凉滑的鱼在两腮游动。他伸手抓了个空，一下醒了。他先看到戴卡德伏在他眼前专注的脸，然后才觉得下巴格外的凉。他呆头鹅似的瞪着前少校看了一会，这才反应过来对方在做什么。<br/>
“你在对我的胡子做什么？”其实他更想问你跟我的胡子有什么仇。刀片仍然抵在他的下巴上，这严重降低了卢克话语的威胁性。<br/>
“你看不出来吗？”<br/>
该死，伦敦腔听起来几乎是愉快的了。<br/>
卢克不可能顶着剃了一半的下巴出门，他只好乖乖待在那里，任由戴卡德以一种手术般的精细给他剃胡子。锐利的刀片在他下巴上移动着，卢克的视野里除了戴卡德之外再没有其他。他昨天晚上只顾着沉沦在对方的温度里，没来得及好好观察，现在终于有机会打量他的脸。<br/>
戴卡德其实没有那么憔悴，诚然，他瘦了很多，脸上缺乏血色，苍白得像纸，但是精神看起来还不错。资料上说他是单人监禁，这些年来没有接触过外界，但对方没有表现出这种囚犯面对他人时该有的畏缩……卢克给这个念头打了个问号，他还没忘记昨天面对羞辱时对方的状态，虽然戴卡德给了他一个解释，但这个解释是否可信，还要看他后续表现。<br/>
不过，戴卡德还有心情恶作剧，这倒算是个好消息，虽然被恶作剧的是他本人。<br/>
一部分的卢克直到现在才意识到戴卡德骑在他身上，就像昨天晚上前少校对他做的那样，而另一部分的他又后知后觉地感到恼怒。出于某种原因，卢克不愿意对他发脾气，只好转移注意力想想其他的事情，比如昨天晚上。<br/>
昨天晚上卢克一直在等，等着怀里移栽过来一个叫戴卡德·肖的蘑菇。如果前少校愿意靠过来，那么他就会抱回去，如果他需要，只要他有他就会给。但事实是文学作品都是骗人的，或者说他以前看的那些小说里没有人是戴卡徳·肖——根本没有什么情不自禁渴求温暖，他情人的本能是远离，而不是靠近。<br/>
对方在他的左侧占了一个很小的位置，离卢克的身体有一段距离。他背对他蜷缩着，睡姿看起来很缺乏安全感，而且对方在睡前坚持要穿衣服。他的囚服上衣被扯坏了，卢克只好找出自己用来换洗的T恤，裤子还是他自己那条囚服。<br/>
胡思乱想之间，他的下巴终于变得光溜溜得了，戴卡德从床头抽了一张纸巾，把卢克下巴上残余的剃须泡擦干。他盯着他还有点泛青的下巴看了一会儿，凑上去啄了一下。卢克往下挪了挪，让这个吻落到唇上，当他想要撬开对方齿关的时候，戴卡德推开了他，前少校扬起下巴朝卫生间指了指，颐气指使道：“去刷牙。”<br/>
“你昨天晚上可不在意这个。”卢克坐起身，看着对方从他身上爬下来，目光却盯着卢克胯间的东西，哦，男人的清晨。卢克顺着他的视线看了看，又礼尚往来地看回去，接着就惨遭枕头糊脸。这一次，他没错过戴卡德泛红的耳廓。<br/>
他轻轻关上卫生间的门，用冷水洗脸的时候才发觉，自己的脸竟然也有点烫。</p><p>他们在出门这一关遇到了障碍，戴卡德没有衣服穿。<br/>
对方的囚服上衣在昨天两个人都没注意的时候惨遭报废，而且就算它还能保持完好，戴卡德还愿不愿意穿着那东西出去晃悠也得打个问号。<br/>
“我帮你借一套？我团队里有个小子跟你身形差不多。”<br/>
戴卡德的回答是白了他一眼，“不用了，我很怀疑你团队里的人的审美。”<br/>
他要来了卢克的电话，在对方疑惑的神情中拨打了一串号码，电话只响了三声就挂断了。戴卡德无视卢克探究的目光，给自己下半身裹上了毛巾，然后懒洋洋地带上浴室门，低沉的伦敦腔从门后飘过来：“我还不至于什么事情都要指望你，你一会帮我拿一下衣服。”<br/>
卢克低头看了一眼那串号码，歪了歪头，戴卡德没把它删掉。卢克想了一下，动动手指将那个号码存了下来。<br/>
很快，他们房间的门被人敲了三声，每敲一下就顿一下，间隔相同，卢克几乎能想象出门后那个人刻板严肃的表情。他隔着猫眼看了一眼，门后没人，一套未拆封的套装整整齐齐摆放在门前，上面还放着两份早餐，以及一包烟。<br/>
他抿了一下嘴巴，很不稳重地发出了“啵”的一声，打开门四处看了看，确定空无一人才将东西收起来。他掏出个仪器扫描了一下，没发现里面有什么追踪器之类的东西，卢克刚想进一步对衣服下手，戴卡德推开门，从卫生间里走了出来。<br/>
他身上穿着浴袍，浑身被沐浴露的香气包围着，边舒张着筋骨边向他走来。他看了一眼被卢克放了一桌子的东西，没去管那两份看起来很丰盛的早餐，以及那套一看就很昂贵的套装，而是伸手抓住了那包鼓囊囊的香烟。<br/>
卢克按住了他的手，戴卡德看过来，给了他一个疑惑又不耐的眼神。<br/>
“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”卢克的疑问不是无的放矢，他清楚地记得八年前有个英国少校拒绝了他递过来的香烟，不无嫌弃地说这东西抽起来像在干吃树叶，苦得发涩。<br/>
戴卡德又一次避开了他的目光，眼角的细纹皱起，“比你想得要短。”<br/>
他并没有烟瘾，就算他曾经有过，也早该被迫戒了。他毕竟是在坐牢，豪华单人间，搞到安眠药的几率都比搞到香烟大得多。但是他不想向卢克解释他为什么需要烟、需要酒，就好像他不会向卢克解释昨夜他为什么那么急切地需要性。<br/>
出乎他的意料，卢克没有继续逼问他，但也没放开他的手——他将那包烟从戴卡德手里抽走了。<br/>
戴卡德看着他撕开包装纸，以一种老烟枪的熟练“啪”一下磕出了一根烟，叼在嘴里，然后又磕出一根，站起身，递到他面前。戴卡德抬眼瞧他，警长点点头朝他示意，先前那根被他咬在牙齿之间，唾液湿濡了烟嘴，在白色纸面上格外扎眼。戴卡德伸长脖子，轻轻咬住他递过来的那一根。他们的眼睛始终钉在彼此的脸上，棕绿色对着深褐色，两人都读出了其中翻滚着的赤裸欲望和难言思绪，有一刹那他们离得那么近……<br/>
卢克先撤回了身子，他掏出打火机点燃了自己的那一根，烟雾蒸腾起来，卢克将它吐出来，又吸回去。烟雾遮挡住了戴卡德的视线，短短一瞬，然后他就看到了乳白色的烟圈被警长含在唇齿中的瞬间。<br/>
他喉结动了动，警长凑上前，让他们嘴里的香烟碰了个头，火星短暂地亮了一下，烟草的味道缓缓在两人之间弥散，流动的烟雾犹如水中浮冰，流淌在两人的视线里。<br/>
戴卡德轻轻吸了一口，缓缓吐出去，心想，这鬼东西还是苦的。<br/>
他抽到一半就将烟碾灭，转身解开腰带，白色的浴袍从他的身上滑下来，将他赤/裸的身体大方袒露在卢克的眼前。<br/>
他身上还带着沐浴过后的水汽。卢克的视线顺着一颗水珠滑过的路径向下流连，触及到了刀疤、枪伤还有烈火灼烧过的痕迹，以及他昨夜留下的斑驳红痕。前少校的皮肤透着一股缺少血色的苍白，这让那些杰作在他躯体上更加扎眼，卢克看着那颗水珠最终没入臀间，感到渴极了。戴卡德扯来毛巾，将身体擦拭干净，从始至终都未躲避卢克的目光。<br/>
然后他拆开那身套装，在卢克眼前一件一件穿戴整齐，内裤遮蔽住富有弹性的臀部，袜子勾勒出纤细的脚踝，长裤掩盖住一双笔直的腿。卢克不无惊讶地看到他掏出一件针织的高领毛衣，用那件雅灰色的衣服将完美的肌肉遮挡得严严实实，卢克看到他对着镜子整理了一下领子，刚好盖住了一个他昨夜留在对方身上的痕迹。<br/>
“你真是……”卢克觉得没人能像他一样，连穿个衣服都那么诱人了。<br/>
戴卡德回头看他，眼里透着疑惑，而卢克把没抽完的烟按灭，直直向他走过来，借着身体的优势将他全然裹进怀中。<br/>
肖没有推开他，他没有做任何多余的事情，任由自己撞上身后的落地镜。不管此刻的气氛多么适合接吻，卢克都没有吻他，他隔着一件衣服抚摸前少校的腰，凝视着戴卡德的眼神像凝视一个谜团，又像凝视着珍贵的事物。<br/>
最后他开口，声音低哑，并非情欲，而满是压抑的悲伤：“你会告诉我吗？”<br/>
血液鼓动，戴卡德的头又开始疼了。触觉在这一刻失灵，卢克轻柔的抚摸被放大了无数倍，隔着衣服几乎可以让他感到一种甜蜜的灼痛。<br/>
他一直有一种冲动，当他看到卢克无名指上没有戒指的那一刻，当他看到卢克挡在他身前的那一刻，当对方还像八年前一样抱着他、吻着他的那一刻，他都有一种冲动，他想要告诉他真相，剖开胸膛展示他的伤，让这个男人走进来，填满他的空缺，驱散那股经年不去的冷。<br/>
停下来，戴卡德·肖，你在做什么呢，快停下来。<br/>
你不能再将别人拉入这个游戏了，你害死的人已经够多了，你不能一错再错。<br/>
他对自己说，理智将冲动冻成坚冰。心脏安静地跳动着，冷得他几乎要发抖。<br/>
他终究没有发抖。<br/>
“或许你不该信我。”他轻轻将对方的手从腰间摘下来，“你看过资料了，证据确凿，我确实是个罪犯。”<br/>
他没能继续说下去，因为眼前的大个子看起来并没有生气，而是更加难过了。<br/>
他狼狈地推开他，转身的动作像是仓皇而逃，再张口时声音艰涩，听起来像是粗粝的砂纸：“吃饭吧。”<br/>
这之后没有人再试图开口说话。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>谢谢你的观看</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 自缚（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原创反派：Grey Reed，She is working for……Just reading then you will know it XDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）<br/>凌晨五点，甚至早在闹钟响起之前，格蕾·里德就睁开了眼睛。<br/>女特工在床上待了一会，直到悠扬的《蓝色多瑙河》响起，她才从被窝中伸出一只手，轻轻点掉了闹钟。<br/>“早安。”她对着台灯按钮说，用食指关节将它按下。<br/>格蕾·里德是个土生土长的伦敦人，这毫无疑问，但她不喜欢伦敦，或者说，她恨伦敦。原本就是这样，不是每个人都有理由要爱自己的家乡，伦敦从来没给她留过什么好回忆。里德更喜欢那些有阳光的地方，洛杉矶、夏威夷，总之不是伦敦。自从她从一场爆炸中失去了自己的小拇指和一半食指之后，就更是如此。<br/>伦敦有什么好？下不完的雨，刮不走的云，挥不去的冷漠——里德不明白为什么所有人都说她完全就是个典型的伦敦人。每当有人这么对她说，无论对方的目的是恭维还是讽刺，她都只想用随便什么刺进对方的喉咙，再搅一搅，让他们这辈子都说不出话来。<br/>里德确实这么做过，大概有三四次，她喜欢看那些男人被自己的血液淹死的样子，毫无尊严可言，像条待宰的牲畜。<br/>她全然赤裸着，洗漱、打扮，像是每一个早起的上班族那样面无表情，呈现出一种麻木的困顿。但她的脑子运转的飞快，在这个私人的温馨清晨，里德想起了上一个死在她手里的人。那是个男人，不幸被俘的男人，里德榨干了他，把他每一丝有价值的信息连同他的血肉一起挤出来，填写到纸张上，变成一封死板的文件。十几张纸，一个耗费巨资培养出来的特工的一切，也就只有这么多而已。<br/>他最后也淹死在自己的血里，里德割开了他的喉管，从不断挣扎到死去，或许只用了几十秒的时间。<br/>其实里德可以给他一个痛快，从合作的程度上，这个男人值得一颗干脆的、穿过后脑的子弹，但是里德讨厌他的声音。<br/>伦敦腔，声带像是被烟熏过，震动起来带着一股砂纸一样的粗粝感，像两个人，两个男人。<br/>一个是她的父亲，亲手将她送上了这条血路；另一个，让她失去了一根半手指。<br/>三年前，她亲手杀死了前一个，现在，另一个又落到了她的手上。<br/>格蕾·里德决定认为自己是一个幸运的女人。</p><p>上午的伦敦塔走廊里有很多人。<br/>他们三两成群走在一起，像是一堆堆挨在一起的鸽子，看见卢克和戴卡德时总得扭过颈子，然后凑在一起叽喳一番，接着夸张地绕开他们很远，显得他们像鸽群里格格不入的两只信天翁。偶然有几个人想要上前，总会被卢克的视线捕捉，然后被他一个一个地瞪得却步。<br/>他不喜欢他们看着戴卡德的眼神，但站在对方的角度考虑，卢克可以理解他们的想法，所以在冲突开始之前吓退对方是个不错的主意。而另一方面，戴卡德离开房间之后的表现实在令人忧虑，他又恢复了刚见面时总是垂着眼的样子，眉头紧皱着，很可能是又一次陷入了五感失控的窘境。<br/>撇开重逢的喜悦，卢克轻易就可以认识到这次任务的风险。戴卡德的脖子里埋着一个炸弹，起爆器分别在卢克和MI6领队的手里，这根本是字面意义上的定时炸弹。除此之外，他不熟悉自己这次的团队，他们隶属于无名之地，跟他只能算是有几面之缘，而更糟糕的是，MI6的领队格蕾·里德跟戴卡德·肖有血仇——伦敦塔爆炸案当天，里德正在塔内，她因此失去了一根半手指。唯一不算好消息的好消息是，距离限制的起爆器只有卢克身上有，他们不能为了防止一个囚犯逃跑而限制整个团队的自由，而对于英国人来说，限制卢克显然是个好主意。<br/>最后，他们为什么要启用戴卡德·肖？<br/>卢克不喜欢任务中存在着如此之多的谜团，他已经打定主意要跟格蕾·里德好好聊聊了。<br/>会议室距离卢克的房间有相当长一段距离，他们到的时候还空无一人。随着他们踏入房间，室内惨白的灯光应声而开，从收着的投影屏到一排排会议桌，室内呈现出一种机械式的条理感，数把泛着金属质感的椅子整齐摆放着，不知是长久没有使用，还是有人特意前来整理过。<br/>卢克合上房门，几步迈到桌旁，拉开一把椅子坐到戴卡德身边。<br/>对方舒了一口气，半眯着眼睛向卢克解释：“信息过载，过段时间就好。”碍于房间内的摄像头，卢克不能做出更亲密的举动，他拍了拍戴卡德的肩膀，随手打开会议室内的隔音设备，舒缓的白噪音充斥了整间屋子，多少减轻了戴卡德的不适。<br/>卢克的团队在他们之后很快赶到。他不知道老无名氏是怎么想的，负责做他副手的是个看着还不到三十岁的年轻人，棕发小子，名字叫埃里克①，抬头看人的态度像所有刚进这行的菜鸟——那时候他们都觉得自己很特殊，即将拯救世界——带着傲慢的自矜。这男孩着实长了一副好脸蛋，老无名氏第一次让他们见面的时候，卢克第一句话就是“这小子是从哪个偶像天团里来的”，那之后对方看他的眼神就额外带点剑拔弩张，年轻人嘛，总想证明自己。<br/>不过这次对方的注意力显然不在他身上，他对自己的囚犯更感兴趣，整理设备的时候视线总是往戴卡德身上瞟，他或许认为自己把目光中的审视和鄙夷藏得很好，但卢克已经快被他惹毛了。<br/>指针在双方这种不尴不尬的沉默态度中指向了八点整，英国人踏着时钟最后一声啪嗒准时到来。<br/>领头的女人西装笔挺，有一双冷冰冰的铁灰色眼睛，一踏入房间，便狼一样锁定了戴卡德，女特工的黑发一丝不苟地梳在耳后，仪态标准的可以上教科书，一举一动都透着居高临下的疏离，当她张口，卢克几乎可以闻到空气中弥漫起淡淡的铁锈味，不加掩饰的来者不善。<br/>“霍布斯探员。”她伸出一只手，躬身的弧度有一种精心计算的殷切，礼貌到让人觉得挑衅的地步。<br/>“戴卡德·肖。”她冲囚犯微微扬起下巴，在小腹处交握的手变成了左手在上，刚好露出缺损了一根半指头的手掌，以及挂在上面的小巧的遥控器。格蕾·里德抿起嘴笑了笑，“好久不见，你看起来气色不太好。”<br/>“里德。”戴卡德只是点头聊作回应。<br/>“很高兴你还记得我，我以为你这样的无耻之徒不应该记得受害者的名字和脸，毕竟午夜梦回的时候，他们在你脑袋里盘旋……不会让你觉得良心不安吗？”她微笑起来，丝绒般的声音却流淌出汩汩恶意，听的人遍体生寒。<br/>卢克忍不住出声打断，他指了指墙上的时钟：“踩着时间来就少说废话，我们最好快点进入正题，任务不等人。”<br/>戴卡德瞄了他一眼，没打算开口。里德露出个意味深长的笑来，让人想起毒蛇吐信，但她没有继续挑衅，而是做了个手势，示意她的团队各就各位，之后才轻声回复卢克，语气里有着恼人的迁就：“当然，霍布斯探员。”<br/>英美特工泾渭分明，双方纷纷在左右两端落座。卢克跟着戴卡德站在会议室的最后面，两人动作相似地抱着手臂靠在墙上，卢克盯着埃里克打开投影仪，凑到戴卡德耳边小声低语：“你认识里德？”在场大部分都是普通人，而埃里克和里德是向导，没人能听到他俩在说什么。<br/>“不算认识，知道她是谁而已。”戴卡德同样低声回应，卢克不知道肖是否知道对方那没了的手指是拜他所赐，正想继续问下去，埃里克清了清嗓子。<br/>“这是本次的任务目标，”他抬手指了指投影仪，上面是一个梳着爆炸卷毛的女孩子的照片，得益于一张漂亮脸蛋，那不羁发型看着到很是和谐，有种调皮的俏丽。<br/>“这位小姐，我们不知道她的本名，只有一个代号“拉姆齐”，黑客，最近被通缉恐怖分子摩西·贾康德领导的私人雇佣兵组织绑架，政府部门非常着急，因为这位黑客发明了一个软件，被称作——上帝之眼。”<br/>投影屏上画面一变，复杂的画面和参数铺满了整个屏幕。<br/>“这个软件可以黑进任何可以联网的东西，也就是说，手机、卫星、自动取款机、电脑……只要有麦克风或是镜头，就能被这个小小的软件找到，潜力无穷。”埃里克耸了耸肩。<br/>里德举手笑着补充道：“有了这个我们就不再需要什么……专业的追踪者，”她回头看了一眼屋子最后的两位男士，耸了耸肩，“无意冒犯，但是这个软件确实可以让任何人在几小时之内被定位，我想这足以说明其价值，以及落入一个恐怖分子手中的危险性。”<br/>“一周之前，MI6一名高级特工在追查此事时丧命，这就是为什么我会在这里。”<br/>“……非常感谢你的补充。”埃里克有些疑惑地挑了挑眉，在场不知道这点的只有戴卡德，他不明白里德为什么要向对方解释，不过这也与他无关，他很快便将其抛掷脑后。<br/>“出于一些原因，我们此次行动不能使用原本身份，会正式参与到拯救行动的有我，”埃里克用大拇指指了指自己，“里德女士，霍布斯探长，肖先生以及……”他又点了三个人名，卢克跟他们同样不熟。<br/>“情报显示，拉姆齐将由武装车队护送，通过高加索山脉一带转移，如果安全通过山区到达目的地，我们就别想不暴露地抢回拉姆齐了。”埃里克调出一张动态地图，手指在上面比比划划。<br/>“我们需要选个好位置。”说完这句话，埃里克看着地图陷入了沉默。<br/>卢克和戴卡德也在观察，他们两个经验丰富，一眼就看出这个地方几乎没有适合偷袭的位置，无论选择哪里，从进场就充满危险，更别说之后的追击。他们不能大张旗鼓地依靠兵力压倒对方，反而在火力上要面临对方的压制，可以说是处处不利。<br/>“所以，先生们没有什么好的建议吗。”里德拿起手里的平板，在上面圈圈画画，姿态闲适极了。<br/>“那片树林②。”声音从会议室最后传来，几乎所有人都抬头看向他，戴卡德直起身，通过卢克的终端操纵了一下屏幕，地图上一片不起眼的树林被标红。<br/>“树木提供了足够的遮蔽物，只要对方不调出高清卫星地图，我们在这里藏住一个车队绰绰有余，而且我想你们可以提供一些技术支持——”<br/>“——覆盖卫星图像。并且，如果幸运的话，我们可以刚好在他们转弯时突袭。”卢克顺口接住他的话，拿过终端在上面比划。<br/>“没错，而且大概一百米的地方还有条小路，这里，”戴卡德将那个位置标红，“进攻和防守都是好位置，如果出了意外还可以抄捷径。”<br/>“依然要冒被发现的风险，但确实是个相对不错的选择。”卢克点点头。<br/>“噢，技术支持可以交给我们，”里德接话，目光转向戴卡德，被黑色皮革包裹的手指在平板上有节奏地点着，“这样一来，原计划中的车队还是太过显眼了，我们建议裁掉几辆，最多四辆车，只能有一辆中型装甲，全部采用光学迷彩，这是极限。”<br/>“以及，恕我直言，从这里突袭我们需要的不是普通的驾驶技术，你们的人我知道，我的人我也清楚，他们都不能胜任，能勉强参与进来的恐怕只有我们四个。”里德依次点了点埃里克、卢克和戴卡德，最后是她自己。<br/>“没问题，我可以开车。”戴卡德明白她的意思。<br/>“你不行，你疯了吗？”卢克敲了敲自己的手环，撇过头看向里德，冷笑道：“还是说你能申请解除禁令？”<br/>里德耸了耸肩，丝毫不为卢克声音中的冷意所动，回答：“很遗憾，我并无权限，但恕在下直言，戴卡德·肖只是一头猎犬，他要争取减刑，当然要付出代价，我认为这点小事不值一提，一公里还是很长的。”<br/>“任务过程瞬息万变，不用资料我也能猜到不止一方在打这个黑客的主意，山路追击，你认为一公里很长？”<br/>“当然了，霍布斯先生。说真的，我从一开始就觉得荒谬，你们原本居然打算就让他安然待在副驾驶，什么都不做吗？你们以为猎犬是什么，是只会汪汪叫的狗？”她说到这里，目光上下打量了戴卡德一眼，从鼻子中喷出一个愤怒的冷笑。<br/>“或许是吧，或许对于霍布斯先生来说，确实如此。”<br/>“你……”卢克上前一步，戴卡德扯住他的手臂，逼他回头。<br/>“你听到我说什么了，我可以开，不能超过一公里的距离而已。”戴卡德说。<br/>“这太危险了，你又不是来送死的……”<br/>“不，他就是来送死的。”里德语气冰冷，摘下一直挂在手上的钥匙环，上面吊着那个黑色遥控器。<br/>“抗命，我现在就可以按下去，合理合法。”她的目光如明明同淬了毒，笑容却得体，拇指摩挲那个小巧的按钮，动作犹如爱抚情人。卢克猛地回头，漆黑瞳孔盯住她的手指，怒火不受控制地上涌。<br/>一个庞大的黑色巨兽在他身前若隐若现，隐约能看出一只眼冒血光的黑熊轮廓，那正是卢克的精神向导。<br/>里德不为所动，一条蟒蛇悄然从她衣领中钻了出来，嘶嘶吐信，场面顿时一触即发。<br/>“你在威胁我。”戴卡德重重咬字，冰冷的视线转向里德。埃里克从没见过这种场面，一时间张口结舌。他的精神向导是一只体型小巧的松鼠，此刻也因为室内的精神波动而钻了出来，但除了窝进他的领子瑟瑟发抖之外什么都做不了。<br/>卢克的熊完全出现的一刻，室内所有的声音都凝滞了，庞大的巨兽四脚着地，当它站立起来时几乎要顶到天花板，将近四米的身躯将身后的两个人类完全遮蔽住，咽喉中迸出威胁的低吼。在卢克和戴卡德的双倍的压力下，里德难以自制地退后两步，千钧一发的时刻，会议室门突然被推开，打断了三人的对峙。<br/>来人是一个头发花白的老者，脸上的微笑同里德如出一辙的可恶，但看着却硬是亲切许多：“噢，看来我来的不巧。”老无名氏耸耸肩，身后出现一只巨大的水牛。或许他年轻的时候，这精神向导有过相当的威风，但现在却怎么看怎么憨态可掬。<br/>“你迟到了。”卢克的声音几乎是从嗓子里挤出来的。<br/>“所以说我来的不巧。”他冲着所有人点点头，“里德女士，有件事没跟你说过，我有点怕蛇。”里德整了整衣襟，笑道：“真是抱歉。”她率先收回蟒蛇，无名氏转而看向卢克。<br/>卢克咬了咬牙，“你可不怕熊。”却还是让精神向导消失，室内莫名的压力顿时一轻，连根本看不到精神向导的普通人都能感觉到，所有人纷纷吁了一口气。<br/>“叫他无名氏就行。”卢克向戴卡德介绍道。<br/>“我们见过。”戴卡德简短回复，抄起手臂看着他们。<br/>老无名氏摆摆手，“为什么不坐下来说话呢，这屋里椅子挺多的。”他率先抽出一把坐下，卢克和戴卡德无动于衷，其他人纷纷回到原位。<br/>“让我看看你们已经进行到哪里了，唔，这个位置的确很好，看来你们已经决定要削减车队了。”<br/>“没错，并且我们需要优秀的车手，我认为肖就很能胜任。”里德耸耸肩。<br/>“让他开可以，申请解除令。”卢克指了指腕上的手环，一步不打算退。<br/>戴卡德对卢克的坚持不看好，但他之前的妥协其实是懒怠加入争吵，刚才里德试图拿遥控器威胁他的做法已经真正惹毛了他，他不打算继续拆卢克的台。<br/>“肖先生怎么看？”老无名氏摸了摸嘴唇。<br/>“我希望你们不要继续装作我手上毫无筹码。”戴卡德回答。<br/>他是在诈，整件事都透着不对劲，作为囚犯，他有逃跑的前科，危险程度极高，从任何角度来讲，他都绝对不是营救任务的第一人选。所以要么有什么事情是只有他能做得到的，要么就是他们有其他的目的，而且这个目的多半是他，以及他背后的家族。<br/>考虑到作为一个哨兵，他连精神向导都召唤不出来，力量大打折扣，与世隔绝八年之久，他的技术也跟不上时代，戴卡德认为不存在什么事情是只有这样一个囚犯能做得到的，所以他猜，他自己的命就是那个筹码。<br/>这些事情都不能摆到台面上来说，周围那么多人，他不担心无名氏要他详谈，这时候拿出来诈一下说不定还能得到一些情报，何乐不为。<br/>卢克看了他一眼，把新的疑问憋到心里。<br/>无名氏点点头，将头转向里德，表情和蔼地问她：“你觉得呢？”<br/>里德笑了笑，露出了一个为难的笑，却松了口：“也有道理，但是我确实没有直接解除的权限，我会向上面申请的。”<br/>“你们也不要太乐观，很可能最多只能得到禁令放宽，毕竟肖先生有前科，这个手环可是我们为他量身定做的，霍布斯探员如果好奇，我们伦敦塔也不会吝啬共享一些资料。”里德示意旁边的特工将一直攥在手里的文件递给她，她亲手将文件夹放到卢克面前的桌子上。<br/>“当做赔礼。”她冲着戴卡德点点头。<br/>“到时间了，我们这边还有一些技术工作要打理，暂不奉陪，一些具体细节上的商讨，会由维克多跟你们对接，先走一步。”如同来时那样，一群西装革履的英国特工在里德一个手势之下，就纷纷收起设备，潮水一般涌出了会议室，在极短的时间内消失的干干净净，仿佛从没来过。<br/>“毛骨悚然。”埃里克抖了抖肩膀，无名氏拍了拍他，转向霍布斯，“有什么其他需要吗？”<br/>卢克点头：“带我们去看车。”<br/>他回头看向戴卡德，对方从里德放下文件开始就一直盯着那个粉红色的文件夹看，表情微妙，不过看起来不是生气的样子，相反神情中透着几分微妙的怀念和一丝窘迫。他试探地用手拿起那份文件夹，满意地看到戴卡德的视线转移到他的身上，一看到那双眼睛，卢克心里的火气立刻雪融般消散了，只剩下一些潮湿的、沉甸甸的思绪淤积在胸膛里，不得发泄。<br/>“我可以看吗？”卢克小声问。<br/>“本来就是给你的。”戴卡德也小声回答。<br/>老无名氏已经走出几步，回头看向留在原地咬耳朵的两个人，叹了口气：“可以走了吗，让美女等可是罪过。”<br/>卢克笑着回答：“要被漆上光学迷彩的‘美女’。”几个人都笑了起来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①埃里克就是小无名氏<br/>②就是速七里Deck入场的那个位置，不过我不太清楚他是怎么突然跑出来的……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 自缚（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）<br/>即便他们是在英国，无名之地的财力依旧夸张到令人震撼。卢克看着眼前成群结队的豪车如实想着。<br/>埃里克被老无名氏拽走，似乎是有些东西需要耳提面命，戴卡德和卢克两个人还算悠闲地在车厂里物色座驾，因为刚才的事情加上此刻的独处，从早上开始就弥漫在他们之间的尴尬氛围有些缓和。<br/>“我想那辆中型装甲得归你。”戴卡德盯上了一辆军绿色的越野，带着几分好奇拂过表面，他入狱之前他们还不用这种涂层。<br/>卢克笑笑默认，见戴卡德看车入了迷，他也同样怀着几分好奇打开了那封文件。<br/>“……你就为了两瓶伏特加？”他不可置信地抬头看戴卡德。<br/>戴卡德径直走向下一辆哑黑色超跑，卢克不得不快步跟上去。<br/>“一时冲动的代价，而且你不能否认，伏特加真的很迷人。”他转头看向身后的性感先生。<br/>卢克抿了抿唇，“我还以为你更喜欢威士忌？”<br/>“当然，前提是要有。”戴卡德把身子探进车里检查了一下，然后又爬出来，稍微大声喊埃里克。<br/>“就这辆。”<br/>把超跑改装成战车需要一定时间，他们需要的不只是速度，在这次任务中抗压能力和稳定性更加重要，两人将车辆交给专业人士就找了个角落猫起来，对着卢克的终端屏幕完善任务细节。<br/>整个山路被他们拆解的七零八落，对于可能存在的竞争对手，他们做了一定的预想。聊着聊着就说到了枪械，戴卡德忽然想起什么，拍了一下卢克的手臂说：“对了，我有六年没摸枪了，你借我一把。”<br/>卢克没多想，直接把腿上枪袋里放着的那把递给戴卡德，对方没着急接，盯着枪袋绑绳看了一会，嘴角勾起个狡黠的笑来。<br/>“怎么了？”卢克疑惑。<br/>戴卡德冲他眨了眨眼蒙混过关，转而接过那把枪。<br/>它入手沉甸甸的，戴卡德先是慢吞吞地摸过每一个角落，忽然便动了起来，手指飞速拆解掉枪械的每一个关节，将一把漂亮的枪还原成一个又一个的零件。<br/>卢克专注地看着对方的手指动作，军队里他见过不少人训练拆枪，但除了戴卡徳，他从来没见过有人能把拆枪做的像一门艺术。前少校每一个动作堪称优雅，有着练习过上千遍的精确迅猛。<br/>戴卡德拆分时动作很快，还原时却非常缓慢，甚至可以说是温柔。最后，他的手指抚摸过枪柄底部，轻声问：“你还留着这把枪？”<br/>卢克从他手中接过，拇指同样轻蹭枪柄，“随身带着，已经习惯了。”<br/>那是一把定制的格洛克，比标准的要沉一些，除此之外与普通的格洛克手枪几乎没有分别。唯一一处不同藏在枪柄的底部，那有一处极不起眼的凹陷，在经年累月的摩挲中已经变得非常浅，即便是仔细观察也很难看到。<br/>八年前，戴卡德亲手将“LH”刻了上去，用家族的渠道让这把枪到了卢克手里。当年卢克笃信对方会在圣诞节时来洛杉矶，多少也有这个小礼物的原因。<br/>“这枪太旧了，你该换一把，炸膛可不是闹着玩的。”戴卡德声音浅淡。<br/>卢克盯着他的老伙计看了一会，点了点头：“你说得对。”<br/>戴卡德倏然回头，他没料到卢克的反应会这么干脆，然而对方面不改色继续说。“你什么时候再送我一把？”警长的大手搭上戴卡德的肩头，笑容中藏着只有戴卡德能读懂的情绪。<br/>“……你们DSS这么缺军械吗，我还指望你能送我一把。”戴卡德板着脸这样说，随后也忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>美国，托雷托宅。<br/>多米尼克环着胳膊，冷脸面对沙发上坐着的不速之客。<br/>来人姿态闲适，好像他才是这座美式双层小楼的实际产权拥有者，茶几上摆了两瓶未开封的冰镇科罗娜，看牌子就知道是从他家的冰箱里拿出来的。除此之外，多米尼克胸前足足有四个红点指着他，面前还站着三个拿着步枪的彪形大汉，而他刚从午睡中醒来，浑身上下只有一条短裤和背心。即便是他也没怎么面对过这种困境，他的老虎正在精神世界中抓狂，拼命想冲出来撕咬沙发上那个在洛杉矶的夏天穿着长袖长裤外加防弹衣的神经病。<br/>男人把墨镜摘下来，露出一张可以颠倒众生的英俊脸庞，只是汗水却不受控制地往下淌，多少摧毁了某种刻意营造出来的尖锐氛围。他抹了一把脸，牵动嘴角扯出了个没什么真心的微笑来：“多米尼克·托雷托，久仰大名。”<br/>“我不认识你。”多米尼克冷着脸回答。<br/>“让我们省却那些无聊的寒暄吧，被四把AWP指着的感觉不会好，我也挺赶时间的。”他挥了挥手指，立刻有人将文件毕恭毕敬地递给他。<br/>装腔作势的英国佬，多米尼克多少有些不耐烦地想。<br/>“你总该认识这个女人。”他将其中一张纸拿出来，夹在两指间挥了挥，纸上只有一个女人的侧影，但几乎是立刻抓住了多米尼克的视线。<br/>男人并不打算为难他，他站起身，体贴地将那张纸连同文件夹一同交给多米尼克，声音温柔：“莱蒂，你当然还记得她。”<br/>多米尼克下巴紧了紧，猛然出手拽住男人的衣领，英国人摆摆手，笑着说：“放轻松，放轻松，对谁都不好。”他示意多米尼克看看周围的枪口。<br/>多姆不为所动，咬着牙，用那种猛兽被侵占领地时低吼的嗓音问他：“你他妈的什么意思？”<br/>“这是一个月前的照片，一个月前她还跟我在一起，但是现在我找不到她了。”男人漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，让多米尼克看到他眼中的心碎。<br/>“相信我，我很爱她，像你曾经……不，像你现在一样爱她。我想她同样也会爱着你的，如果她还能记得的话。”<br/>“什么叫如果她还记得我？”虽然他这么问了，但是多米尼克心中已经有了答案，如果不是失去记忆，莱蒂一定会试图联络他的。<br/>“我在医院发现她的时候，她是一张迷人的白纸，她什么都不记得，记得的只有名字，还有赛车的本能——肌肉记忆总是没那么好抹去的。我爱上她了，而她也爱上了我，我查了她的过去，但我很快发现，在她的生命中还有一个你，托雷托。我原本想把那些当做礼物的，但我后来只还给她一个名字，莱蒂，多可爱的名字。”<br/>“混蛋。”多米尼克恨不得揍他一拳。<br/>“你该理解我，她是多么有魅力的女士……但无论如何，我受到了报应，她失踪了，我找不到她了，所以我来，希望她会在你这里。”<br/>英国人看似很遗憾地皱了眉，但那些编造出来的爱情悲剧甚至没让他掉一滴眼泪，多米尼克对他说的话一个字都不信，但他不得不听对方胡扯，因为对方手里掌握着莱蒂的信息。<br/>“所以，为了我们共同的目标，我要给你送一桩生意。”<br/>他将文件翻到下一页，露出另一个女人精致的脸庞：“认识一下，上帝之眼的创造者，黑客拉姆齐。”<br/>“还有，自我介绍一下，我叫欧文·肖。”<br/>欧文·肖露出了今天第一个真诚的微笑。<br/>“现在我们能谈谈了吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 自缚（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）<br/>三日后，高加索山脉。<br/>公用通讯频道非常忙碌，里德不断在跟技术人员进行对接调试，埃里克似乎是紧张，在频道里不断重复任务部署。卢克忍不住打断他：“听着小子，事前准备充分不代表我们执行计划的时候要一板一眼地来，这种事情随机应变更重要，你能把嘴闭上了吗？”<br/>埃里克的频道立刻变得安静，松鼠吱吱的叫声在他关闭频道之前硬是挤了过来，卢克无奈地摇摇头。<br/>他别过头看向窗外，戴卡德和他的超跑就在不远处，对方的频道一直静默，估计也没什么心情听废话，从他的视角能看到戴卡德一直在抽烟提神。<br/>这三天他几乎没怎么睡觉。在他们看车的那天晚上，戴卡德狠狠把他推到墙上，要求卢克全副武装地操他，包括那个枪袋——尤其是那个枪袋，性/爱带来的疲倦或许让他那天晚上睡了一会。但大概凌晨一两点的时候，卢克醒来时却发现对方睁着眼，无神的棕绿色眼睛凝视着天花板。<br/>见他醒了，戴卡德便伸手去够卢克的打火机，那晚火星亮了整整一夜。<br/>第二天并没有任何改善，卢克觉得不能再这样下去，安眠药首先被戴卡德排除，对方说起时漫不经心：“我得吞下去整整一瓶才有用。”<br/>“他们给你滥用药物？”卢克抱住戴卡德的腰，让他在自己的肩膀上靠着。<br/>戴卡德摇摇头：“我只是睡不着。”<br/>两天没睡觉让他的声音发哑，紧贴着卢克胸膛的心脏失速地狂跳着，像是要从喉咙中跃出来。他依着卢克短暂地眯了一会，很快因为不受控制涌入的噪音惊醒，这让他不由得挫败地叹了口气。<br/>“太吵了，”他有些神志不清地抱怨，“也太亮了，我的头一直在疼。”<br/>卢克温暖的手掌应声覆上他的后脑，顺着他的脖颈一路抚摸：“你不能一直这样下去。”<br/>戴卡德环住警长的腰，闭起眼睛：“不然呢，你试着天天操我？”<br/>“你别老拿这事转移话题，”卢克摇摇头，“或许我可以试着让你睡一觉。”<br/>卢克让他躺在床上，又将他搂到怀里，他的身体可以将小个子男人完全罩住，制造出一个相对黑暗的“安全区”。怀里的英国男人不知道联想到了什么，突然低低地笑了起来，震得卢克耳朵发痒。<br/>“闭上眼睛，让我给你讲个故事。”卢克没有停止对他脖颈的抚摸。<br/>“认真的吗，我不是你六岁的小女儿。”<br/>“你怎么知道……”我有个六岁的女儿。卢克知道这时候深究这种问题，戴卡德可能真的不用睡了。“算了，我也没当你是，说说看吧，你想听什么？”卢克问。<br/>戴卡德装模作样地沉吟了一会，回答：“《三只小猪》吧。”<br/>卢克忍不住地笑，揶揄地捏了一下戴卡德的屁股，“萨曼莎——就是我的小女儿，最喜欢《美女与野兽》。”而戴卡德压低了声音：“我的野兽，你真的不想来一次？”<br/>卢克把手放回戴卡德的后脑，尽量一本正经地回答：“不，我想让你睡觉。”<br/>“真遗憾……那你讲讲你的任务吧，能说的部分。”戴卡德在他怀里调整了一个更舒服的姿势，试着闭上眼睛。<br/>“我不是间谍，所以还真的没有那么多不能说的，让我想想，嗯，这还是最近的事情，我在巴西……”<br/>戴卡德一开始只是不想让卢克失望，他的失眠沉疴难愈，痛苦深深根植在他脑海里，无药可救。他原本打定主意差不多的时候就躲进自己的精神世界，在那里时，他的大脑处于浅眠状态，多少也能得到一些休息，不至于影响任务。但不知道是对方放在后颈上的大手太温暖，还是低沉的男音太催眠，他听着听着，竟然真的感觉到久违的睡意缠绕上他的身体。那些耳鸣、噪音、疼痛，在这一刻仿佛统统都被环抱着他的男人隔离在这具身体之外，终于，纯粹的沉眠吞没了他。卢克听着怀里传来的低低鼾声，忍不住笑了，轻轻呢喃了一句晚安，也闭上了眼睛。<br/>那晚他没能睡多久，依旧在凌晨倏然惊醒，但那确实是长久以来，他难以得到的真正的睡眠。</p><p>戴卡德转头看向卢克，果然看到对方也在看他，他挥了挥手中的烟，将烟头熄灭，嘴里苦涩的滋味令他很不好受地抹抹嘴。他碾灭最后一点火星，随手扔进空烟盒里，丢到副驾上，忍不住揉了揉隐隐胀痛的眉心。<br/>经过几天的适应，他五感失控的频率大大降低，随之而来的就是跗骨之蛆般的头疼，在止疼药的帮助下他尚可忍受。<br/>他看着眼前的卫星地图出了会神，注意到卢克的频道亮了起来。<br/>“你还好吗？”警长的声音带着隐隐的担忧，戴卡德走神地想起几天前的一个拥抱，当时他被揽在对方怀里，觉得大个子就像个保护欲过剩的鸡妈妈，忍不住笑了起来，还招致了对方的疑惑。<br/>“还可以。”他简短地回答，扭过头不让卢克发现他在偷笑。<br/>“记着，等下千万不要离开我超过三公里——我还是觉得那个女人是在故意为难你。”卢克的声音带着一丝郁闷。“别老把我当成需要保护的病人了，就你还想超车超出我三公里，你不如担心自己千万别掉队。”戴卡德调侃。“没开玩笑，我说正经的。”卢克摇摇头。<br/>“我倒是有好几天没见过你的不正经了，大英雄（big-man），什么时候再让我见识一下，你总不是不行了吧。”<br/>“你现在就可以开始期待了，宝贝。”卢克舔舔嘴唇，声音发哑。<br/>对方真的接招，反而轮到戴卡德不自在，他调整了一下腿，牢狱生活意味着他长期只能跟自己的手为伴，一朝开荤，哪怕是情人的声音都能引起他的反应。他切出频道，一边观察卫星地图一边检查武器，突然，卢克的声音在耳边响起。<br/>“什么叫有架飞机？”<br/>戴卡德立刻打开公共频道，嘈杂声音突然涌入还是让他不适应地皱了一下眉。频道中是埃里克焦虑的声音：“就是有架飞机，刚才监测到他空投了五辆汽车！”<br/>他们之前监视了整片山区，确保陆地上除他们之外再没有第二只伏兵，但他们确实没有料到，袭击居然会来自空中。卢克拍方向盘的声音在频道中响起：“截胡的来了，埃里克，将汽车的方位标在地图上，摩西·贾康德的车队离这里尚远，我们计划不变，不过是等会一起打。”警长咬牙切齿地低语：“我只认识一批能做出这种事的疯子。”<br/>而戴卡德的脑中出现了欧文·肖的脸。<br/>他捏紧方向盘，注视着地图上迫近的几个红点，暗自祈祷不是欧文趟入了这趟浑水。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 自缚（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）<br/>山区风云易变，方才还是晴空万里，如今已是黑云压顶，翻滚着的漆黑云层在所有人的心头都压上了一层阴翳，戴卡德和卢克不约而同地抬头，心中暗想：“千万不要下雨。”</p><p>“无人机就位。”里德在频道中说。</p><p>通过无人机分享的视野，几人终于看到了他们的不速之客。同他们低调的涂装不同，来人相当张扬，除了一辆看起来比较低调的越野之外，每一辆都相当追求跑车原本的美感，丝毫没有隐藏身份的想法。</p><p>卢克显然是认出了其中一辆某人的标志性座驾，他难以置信地咬了咬舌尖，表情一度变得有些扭曲，心想怎么又是你。“我认识这伙人，多米尼克·托雷托还有他的队伍，我在巴西带队追捕过他们。”</p><p>巴西？戴卡德想起对方给他讲的那个睡前故事，心中暗忖这还真是相当巧。</p><p>“不是说他们空投了五辆车吗？”戴卡德敲了敲屏幕。</p><p>“有一辆似乎失控了。”里德带着笑意回答。</p><p>卢克敲了敲对讲机，示意他们将注意力集中到自己这里：“我跟他们打过交道，他们行事张扬，但做法十分谨慎，而且车技相当厉害，是一群相当棘手的混蛋。但是我们的目标只有一个，就是车队正中的那辆大车，依照原计划，逼停，抢人，明白了吗？”</p><p>“等一下，”埃里克无人机捕捉到的图像分享给所有人，“他们车队里还有一个人，是欧文·肖。”</p><p>“这就很有趣了。”里德轻声呢喃。</p><p>戴卡德沉默不语。他有八年没见过欧文了，只是通过母亲偶尔得知自己兄弟的下落。他那不省心的弟弟这几年主要待在非洲搅风搅雨，拉扯起了一个队伍，做雇佣兵、搞走私，可以说是踩着法律的红线跳舞，很有奎妮当年的风采。但有些事情是奎妮不会提的，比如欧文受了什么伤，又比如他行踪神秘的父亲。这几年家里因为他的事情闹得非常僵，海蒂八年除了述职几乎没回过伦敦，欧文则是被迫回不来……他的家庭已经分崩离析了。</p><p>他想过这一趟可能会见到欧文，但当真正见到他时，长久以来积攒的思念和孤独依旧山洪般向他涌来——天知道，那些黑暗中的日子，他有多少个小时是依靠咀嚼过去的回忆撑下去的。黑夜太长，而回忆却越发地短，像是每一次回想都会让那些记忆褪色、磨损。到最后，甚至难以支撑他熬过一瞬尖锐的剧痛。</p><p>当他真正看到欧文的那一刻，他才意识到，记忆中那个有点叛逆的兄弟变成了另一个样子，他几乎认不出来了。而更可怕的另一种可能是，欧文其实并没有改变那么多，是他在一日复一日的孤独中，遗忘了太多东西。</p><p>他还记得欧文喜欢吃什么，讨厌吃什么，打架时先出哪只拳头——但他却想不起来欧文的声音了。</p><p>从未有一刻如此清晰的让他感受到，戴卡德·肖已经被这个世界抛弃，就好像沉入黑暗无光的沼泽，找不到来路，看不见去处。无边无际的挫败感如同一条粗糙的麻绳，缓缓收紧，深深勒紧他的脖颈，将他往更黑沉的地方拖去。</p><p>……</p><p>“无论他们是来做什么的，都轮到我们了，各就各位。”卢克沉稳的声音像一双手，将他从近乎窒息的溺毙感中拽出来。</p><p>如同从噩梦中惊醒，戴卡德窒息般大口呼吸，动作便慢了一步，不远不近地缀在卢克之后。</p><p>卢克接通了他的私人频道：“刚才怎么了，怎么一直不说话？”</p><p>戴卡德努力掩饰自己声音中的颤抖，“我没事，现在情况怎么样。”</p><p>“非常紧急。”卢克切回公共频道：“埃里克，告诉技术组把我接到他们的频道去！”</p><p>接着他又点亮戴卡德私人频道：“你不要逞能，事情交给我，你觉得你弟弟可能是来……”</p><p>卢克咬了咬唇，易地而处，猜到欧文的目的并不难。戴卡德不能再回到监狱里，他的身体根本受不了，这么多天下来没人比他更清楚这一点。卢克的背后站着太多人，他不能放下所有的责任只是带戴卡德离开。欧文的出现带来了希望。但卢克跟欧文并不熟悉，只在一些资料中读过对方的“事迹”，他不敢希冀太多，更不能让戴卡德希冀太多。</p><p>无数复杂的念头闪现过他的脑海，现下的场景让人没有时间思考。</p><p>四台强力引擎暴力撕开一道缺口，雷霆般劈入山道。在交火前的最后一刻，他听到戴卡德低哑的回答：“我不能走。”</p><p>卢克迎头撞上多米尼克的座驾。</p><p>多米尼克先是吃了一惊，转头看到卢克又是皱眉。他们正处于紧要关头，布莱恩冒险上了敌人的车，救出了拉姆齐，这实在不是个叙旧的好时候。</p><p>他握紧方向盘，保持稳定，依旧死死咬住前面大车的屁股。</p><p>“他们抓住了拉姆齐，看来目标一致啊。”里德声音凉凉回荡在频道中。</p><p>“我还没瞎……埃里克，还没好吗？”卢克咆哮着催促，戴卡德从后包围多米尼克，两人联手发动攻击。</p><p>多米尼克被迫反击，一时间三辆车在狭窄的山道上追赶碰撞，闪电般你攻我防。</p><p>拉姆齐在短时间内成为了所有人的焦点。</p><p>凌冽的山风在耳边呼啸，拉姆齐捂着头，根本听不见身边的金发男人在说什么。她处于这种情况已经很久了，脑中有个东西要钻出来，她控制不了。看什么、听什么都隔着一层膜，像是有人将她放到了一个玻璃缸中封闭起来。</p><p>她的脑中有一个渐渐成型的风暴，那是一头怪物，它咆哮着要去摧毁眼前的一切。忽然间，昏黑一片的视野中亮起了一道晃眼的光，如太阳一样闪亮、灼热，让拉姆齐忍不住向后退，别过头看向身后。</p><p>依旧是光芒，比起之前的，另外两个更加可怖。它们非常愤怒，如同两头被冒犯领地的野兽，撕咬着、怒咆着，交界迸射出火花，连那无边无际的黑暗似乎都要被战斗引爆的盛大光芒所扭曲吞噬。</p><p>拉姆齐根本不能理解眼前发生的一切，她根本不能控制自己惊恐的泪水，只是本能地挥手，脑海中的风暴终于找到了发泄途径。那同样也是一头难以驯服的恶兽，口中流淌着熔岩，眼中迸射出血光，它纵身一跃，朝着两团激斗中的光芒飞扑而去。</p><p>就在这时，布莱恩终于抓住了惊恐的拉姆齐，一把抱住她的腰，将她扔向多姆的座驾。</p><p>多姆操纵车身抬起，一把抓住拉姆齐的手。就在这时，他只感觉大脑像是被钻头狠狠钻了一下，眼前瞬间一片漆黑，而就在这时，他脑中断裂的联结散发出微弱的光芒，唤回了他的意识，用最后的残余力量帮他修补精神世界的裂纹。他怒吼一声，硬是忍住那股剧痛，一把将拉姆齐拽进车里。</p><p>几乎是同时，卢克也感受到了那种尖锐的疼痛，就像是有人用一把冰锥直直凿入他的前额。他连声音都发不出来，眼前的场景变成了没有信号的电视屏幕，雪花点铺满了整个视野。原本坚实的脑海变成了一个漏斗，精神力流沙般溢出，又被屏障硬生生拦住。五感顿时脱离掌控，远处的事物近在咫尺，近的东西却远了。</p><p>是精神力失控。卢克立刻踩下了刹车。</p><p>戴卡德同样感受到了拉姆齐无意中做出的攻击，但他的精神世界已经是个筛子，那股强横的精神力只能穿过他的脑袋，疼痛仅如针扎，经验让他很快意识到这是来自向导的精神攻击。这是一个他从未见过的，异常强大的向导。他所见过的最强大的向导就是他的母亲，而不夸张地说，这股精神力甚至强于奎妮百倍。</p><p>卢克就在这时踩下了刹车，而多米尼克操作失误冲下了山崖，顺便带走了大批追兵。</p><p>“霍布斯，卢克·霍布斯！”戴卡德与卢克的车擦肩而过的瞬间，他看到对方仰着头短暂失去了意识，立刻放弃了追赶。埃里克在频道中咆哮着什么，戴卡德无心去听，他一把拽下无线电，用最快速度告诉他派出医疗组，然后立刻挂断冲下了车，一把拽开车门，查看卢克的情况。对方紧紧皱着眉头，身体在短时间内变得灼烫，这完全是精神力失控的前兆。戴卡德并不陌生，但他是一个哨兵，既不能帮助卢克修补屏障，也不能帮对方梳理絮乱的精神力。</p><p>他只能奋不顾身地保护他，直到救援到来的一刻。</p><p>他深吸口气，全力将卢克推到副驾驶上，帮他系好安全带，然后坐上驾驶位。只是耽搁了一会，他就能看到前面足有三辆漆黑的装甲车正向他冲来。戴卡德狠狠带上车门，一脚踩下油门，通过后视镜看到包围而上的追兵。</p><p>“你们想玩是吗。”他呼出一口恶气，猛打方向盘，直冲山崖而去，敌人紧随其后。</p><p>戴卡德通过后视镜观察敌人的情况，他习惯于五感失控的状态，谁也没想到在此刻竟成为了助力。视力、听觉被不计代价地调整到最大，此刻的戴卡德仿佛拥有了一种上帝视角。他的头脑轰鸣着，飞速规划路线，利用道路上每一个障碍解决敌人。一辆装甲车在飞跃陡坡后失控，戴卡德早有准备地将其引向一棵断木，另一辆直直撞上前面一辆的残骸，在他身后迸发出剧烈的火光。</p><p>他紧咬牙关，忍住脑中精神力透支造成的蚁噬一般空虚的麻痒，加速在悬崖前转向，做出一个漂亮的漂移。装甲车车身本就比他的更重，他们更是携带了相当多的重武器，只能失速坠崖。</p><p>戴卡德深吸口气，正打算对付剩下几辆小车，卢克却在这时清醒了过来。</p><p>不，他远不能说是清醒，因为紧随其后而来的是失控外泄的哨兵素，戴卡德几乎立时感到领地被侵占的愤怒。他的哨兵本能开始运转，多年没有使用过的哨兵素重见天日，却立刻被身旁失控的卢克压了一头。</p><p>糟糕了，戴卡德想，如果继续这样下去，他恐怕也将被引动自身的失控，到时候连他自己也不知道他会做出什么，他们必须拉开距离。</p><p>他最后瞄了一眼后视镜，出人意料地向陡坡之上冲去，那里是一片茂密的树林，汽车不适合在这里行驶。他用最快速度离开汽车，顺手将卢克的安全带解了，趁对方还没反应过来，他一脚将对方踹出车厢，飞扑将他压下去，避开第一波扫射过来的枪弹。</p><p>戴卡德拉着卢克急退，举枪瞄准自己汽车的油箱，毫无犹豫地扣动扳机。随着“轰”的一声巨响，烈焰爆开的巨大压力将两人连同追兵一起炸飞。戴卡德还算幸运，卢克却磕到了头，鲜血立刻流了出来。</p><p>“天啊……”戴卡德低喃一声，上前查看卢克的情况。卢克感受到另一个哨兵的迫近，本能抓住戴卡德伸向他的手，绕到肩后，奋力跃起，狠狠抱摔在地。戴卡德一时痛到失语，卢克也因为刚才的冲击没能展开后续进攻。戴卡德率先回复了意识，立时抽出绑在大腿上的刀子，在卢克腿上划了一刀，趁对方吃痛时翻滚离开。</p><p>“卢克，是我！”他看了一眼周边，还没死的佣兵渐渐围上来，他们没有多少时间磨蹭了。</p><p>没有别的办法了。</p><p>他不再试图收敛自己的哨兵素，反而让它张牙舞爪地扩散开去，向卢克传递出争抢领地的信息。周围不止他一个哨兵，但此刻只有他毫无保留地向卢克挑衅着，几乎立刻让大个子将视线锁定在他身上。</p><p>“好吧，卢克，我们是不是还没有跳过舞。”他舔了舔嘴唇，面临强敌让他的身体疯狂分泌肾上腺素，屏蔽了身体的所有痛楚，戴卡德的眼里只有卢克和身后的追兵，生死一刻，他居然轻轻笑了出来。</p><p>“来吧。”</p><p>卢克猛然向他扑过来，在戴卡德的精心引导中刚好与一个奔向他的佣兵撞在一处，在失控状态下，卢克身体的力量得到了前所未有的增强，他眼中只有戴卡德一个强敌，所有向他扑过来的敌人都会被他毫不留情地扔飞。</p><p>戴卡德依靠周围的树木辗转腾挪，尽量保持着一个不会被卢克引动失控的距离，带着卢克在树林里兜圈子。后者现在就像一个压路机，所过之处，没有任何一个佣兵能在他手下走过哪怕一招。试图运用枪械作弊的，则是戴卡德的任务。</p><p>诚如他所言，两人简直是在丛林之中跳一曲死亡舞步，戴卡德硬是凭借着对方的哨兵本能和他打出了配合，不到二十分钟的时间，残余的佣兵就被两人全数杀死。</p><p>他已经完全透支了，当冰冷的山风吹过，他才感觉到衣服已经全被汗水浸透，寒凉的感觉涌上身体，一瞬间，他眼前仿佛出现了白茫一片的冰原。他立刻感觉到了呼吸困难，险些没避过卢克挥过来的拳头。</p><p>他拿枪的手抖了一下，打断了自己反击的本能，只是往卢克脚边放了一记空枪，趁着对方冲势被枪声阻断，他立刻往旁边扑去，躲到一棵树木之后。此刻他的头脑非常清楚，他明白继续这样下去，他有很大可能会被狂怒的卢克撕碎，当然，也有可能是他终于控制不住自己，失控枪杀卢克。</p><p>他摸了一把自己的后颈，想起他父亲教过的一句中国话，塞翁失马，焉知非福。谁能想到当初他们试图折磨自己的办法，最终给他的精神世界带来了一线生机，又有谁能想到威胁他生命的炸弹，此刻竟然成了他的救命稻草，炸弹有定位功能，这是他得到救援的唯一希望。</p><p>戴卡德又一次躲过卢克的鞭腿，那一下竟硬生生在树身上踢出一个凹痕，在这种情况下，戴卡德只能勉强保有他在速度上的优势，因为卢克的攻击完全是不计代价的。</p><p>他的精神状态已经到了摇摇欲坠的边缘，他不断地深呼吸，提醒自己不能失控，不能屈服于本能，你要坚持下去，你眼前的是卢克·霍布斯，不止是一个强大的哨兵，他更是……</p><p>卢克·霍布斯对他来说是什么？</p><p>他听到自己这样问，一时竟然无以应答。</p><p>他愿意付出生命的代价保护他，这不是爱吗？卢克对他关怀备至，看他的眼神是他生平仅见的温柔。尽管他拿不出任何证据，甚至还说过那些事情就是他做的，但卢克依然相信他，甚至比他自己都要更加信任他自己，这是无价之宝。</p><p>八年前，他曾在秘密法庭上为自己辩护，哪怕判决下达时也坚称自己无罪，那时候谁又在乎过他的话呢？母亲和弟弟根本不在乎他是否炸了伦敦塔，而海蒂……海蒂不相信他。</p><p>卢克爱他吗，戴卡德想，他当然爱他。</p><p>那么卢克·霍布斯对他来说，是什么？</p><p>他避过卢克的一记拳头，对方力量本就比他强很多，现在更是强横到不可理喻，戴卡德深吸口气，告诉自己，集中注意力，撑下去，撑到救援来临为止。</p><p>事后他发现，其实他只在最后一个佣兵倒下之后额外坚持了五分钟，但对于那时候的他来讲，这五分钟就像五个世纪那么长。</p><p>救援组终于来了。</p><p>埃里克和里德屏退他人，一同上前，精神向导同时出现，而卢克的精神向导也在向导的精神力压迫中现身。</p><p>戴卡德身上的压力一松，配合两人控制住卢克。两个向导握住卢克的手，精神力源源不断地涌出来，安抚哨兵狂躁的情绪。</p><p>戴卡德还没来得及喘口气，里德直接推了他一个趔趄，他此刻非常虚弱，汗水泉涌一样浸湿了他的视线，他眯着眼回看里德，只听对方冷冰冰地回答：“走开，你身上的哨兵素味道太浓，不利于我们施救。”</p><p>戴卡德深吸口气，避开旁边医务人员的搀扶，努力撑起身体站了起来，缓缓走到人群旁边。他注意到在车上看过的那个金发小子被押在队伍中间，另外还有个他不认识的黑人青年，他们都已经昏过去了，但是人群中并没有拉姆齐的身影。</p><p>“怎么没有看到欧文？”他指的当然不是现在，如果现在欧文在这里只能证明他那个倒霉弟弟失手被俘，他指的是整个过程中，他就没有看到欧文出现在山道上，可埃里克明明说过他在。</p><p>肾上腺素带来的体力潮水般退去，戴卡德这次没拒绝医务人员递过来的毯子，透支身体的后果逐渐显现，他已经开始忍不住地发抖了。但他还是要过来一个平板电脑，有些磕绊地操纵着这些他已经不太熟悉的新科技，复盘今天发生的一切，试图从中找到欧文的踪迹。</p><p>除此之外，他还要分心关注卢克旁边的情况，两个向导始终握着卢克的手，医务人员在他们的身边忙忙碌碌，并没有他可以插进去的余地。</p><p>他定了定神，将注意力集中到手中的电脑上，脑中始终盘旋着一个问题：卢克·霍布斯对他来说是什么？</p><p> </p><p>他感觉自己像是被掩埋在废墟之中，一双手在他眼前不断拨开瓦砾，许久之后，一束阳光终于照了进来。力量重新涌进了卢克的双手，他撑起身体，不断向上、向上……直到睁开眼睛。</p><p>首先映入眼帘的是头顶茂密的树冠，卢克尝试转动眼睛，并没有看到想象中小个子男人关切的脸，而是格蕾·里德面具般的笑容，以及埃里克快要哭出来的傻乎乎的表情。他抿了抿嘴，将自己被两人攥在手中的手掌抽了出来，此刻疼痛才开始在脑中翻涌，不由得让他嘶了一声。</p><p>他沉入自己的精神世界中短暂看了一圈，还好，汪洋中没有哪座岛屿受到了不可逆的损害，只是有些岩石在精神力的冲击之下出现了断裂，卢克可以自己慢慢将其修复好。除此之外，一切正常。</p><p>他又一次睁开眼睛，拒绝了旁边人的搀扶，有些摇晃地站起来，一眼就看到了不知道为什么站得离他特别远的戴卡德。对方裹着个巨大的毛毯，整个人都缩在里面，摆弄着手里的电脑。当他望过去时，戴卡德也不经意般撇过来一眼，视线立刻凝在已经起身的大个子身上。</p><p>在戴卡德向他走来之前，卢克就已经三步并作两步，几乎是跑到他眼前。他理智尚在，知道几十双眼睛盯着他们，他不能做任何越界的举动，于是，他只是隔着毛毯轻轻拍了拍戴卡德的肩膀。当卢克的手碰到戴卡德的那一刻，两个人都颤抖了一下，几乎是立刻想要亲吻对方，但他们不能，他们在外人眼中的关系只能止步于略有交情的朋友，再深一步就会立刻引起怀疑。</p><p>他们只是凝视着对方，点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>回程的路上，里德接起了一个电话。</p><p>“你什么意思？”话筒中传来欧文·肖低沉的声音。</p><p>“如你所见，我只是不希望你破坏老板的计划。”里德脸上依旧挂着面具一般的微笑，“我们会让你带走戴卡德·肖，但不是现在，你拿到上帝之眼，我会放水让你把戴卡德·肖带走，这才是你跟老板的交易，不是吗？”</p><p>“那也不代表你可以骗我，格蕾·里德，我是跟你的老板做交易，不是跟你。你说戴克今天不会在车队里，但多米尼克看到了他。”欧文冷笑，“交易建立在信任上，如果我告诉你的老板，是你破坏了我们的信任，你猜她会怎么想？”</p><p>里德叹了口气，顺着欧文的话说了下去：“老板当然会给我惩罚，但是你可能不明白，我愿意为老板做一些她不那么喜欢的事情。我所做的一切都是为了最终完成你和老板的交易，无论你是否相信，现在带走戴卡德·肖，对他而言也不会有益处，我希望你能再忍一下，就只需要一下，等到你们从那个黑客手里得到上帝之眼的消息，一切都可以迎刃而解。”</p><p>“欧文·肖，你等待这一刻已经等了八年，你不必急于一时，戴卡德·肖已经离开了伦敦塔，怎样让他尽量安全地离开才是你该考虑的，不是吗？”</p><p>“我还可以告诉你，他现在身体很虚弱，他生病了，生了重病。今天这种情况，你想让他毫发无伤地离开，这可能吗？我会给你提供一个更好的环境，让你安全地带着戴卡德·肖离开，这同样也是我们交易中的一部分。”</p><p>欧文强忍怒火呼出一口气，哑声道：“最好是这样。”</p><p>他挂断了电话。</p><p>“海蒂，拿到她的声纹了吗。”欧文的耳机中传来海蒂叹气的声音，“拿到了，我们还需要她的掌纹、血液，一切可以进行身份验证的东西。”</p><p>“迟早会有的。”欧文精疲力竭地瘫坐在沙发上，盯着手中的手机愣愣出神。里德毒蛇一般滑腻的声音不断在他耳边回荡：</p><p>“他现在身体很虚弱，他生病了，生了重病。”</p><p>欧文将手埋进掌心，深深地、深深地吸了一口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 自缚（六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有一点点NC-17的部分，还没有写完</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）<br/>从昏迷中醒来是一个上浮的过程。<br/>昏迷就像是被装入袋子，投入几千米的深海。四周寂静、昏暗，看不到一点光。当他渐渐醒来，袋子的拉链就被缓缓拉开，他暴露在海洋深处的巨大压力之中，他向上奋力挣扎，能听见如雷般轰鸣的心跳，听见血液嘶嘶鼓动涌流，最后睁开眼，迎接他的是医院里那股永恒般的消毒水味。<br/>窗帘拉着，只留出一条小缝隙让室内不至于全黑，一个人影坐在缝隙前，摆弄着他膝盖上的电脑。戴卡德看不清他长什么样，室内光线晦暗，人影所在之处就是整个房间中最明亮的地方，浅金色的阳光勾勒出对方稍显瘦削的轮廓。陌生人嘴角含笑，噼里啪啦击打键盘的声音一刻不停。<br/>他深吸一口气，尝试撑起身体，但他全身的力气就如同被什么东西抽空了，无论手脚都使不上力，只能压在床上发出尴尬的吱呀声。陌生人转了头，见他醒了，未语先笑，敲了敲耳朵里的对讲机，油腔滑调地说：“你男朋友醒了诶，你还不快点回来。”<br/>戴卡德立刻想到他是在跟卢克说话，随后又反省起来他什么时候默认自己是卢克的男朋友，最后才想到这个男人竟然知道他和卢克的关系。<br/>他不知怎么觉得心里有些不爽，皱着眉看着男人拉开窗帘，强光让他不适地眯了眼。男人把耳机拿下来，在键盘上敲了两下，耳机临时变成了扬声器，卢克的声音在室内回荡着：“洛克，我听到你把窗帘拉开了，戴卡德不喜欢太强的光线……”<br/>卢克那边的声音很嘈杂，戴卡德能听到汽车引擎的轰鸣声以及枪声，他冲着名叫洛克的男人点点头，垂眼看到对方手腕上眼熟的手环。<br/>“他能听到我吗？”<br/>“戴卡德？”卢克立刻回答。<br/>“你跑去哪了？”戴卡德转头对洛克示意了一下，后者会意地将电脑放到戴卡德的膝盖上，一个用力帮助他坐了起来。他浑身肌肉酸胀的要命，显然是之前透支体力的后果。戴卡德咬咬牙，使力让自己靠到身后的枕头上，这过程中卢克一直在喋喋不休地说话。<br/>“你还记得他们抓到了布莱恩和罗曼……就是那两个俘虏，托雷托来救人了，我被留下帮忙。里德说什么她没有权限果然是胡扯，她动动手指就把手环取下来了……哦对了，你旁边的那个人叫洛克，他为中情局工作，勉强算是我的……朋友。”<br/>洛克一边帮助戴卡德起身一边伏在他耳边说：“最好的朋友。”<br/>戴卡德嫌弃地偏过了头。<br/>“……之前被绊在别的任务里，现在才抽身，虽然他特别油嘴滑舌，但还是可以相信的。”戴卡德听到两声格外巨大的枪响，想来是卢克在开枪，随后他听到男人骂了一句，“操，这群狗娘养的！”<br/>通话短暂中止，不间断轰鸣的引擎声让戴卡德的沉默显得不算太尴尬，洛克是不可能停下来的，他一直好奇地问东问西，从他这几年过得怎么样一路跑火车到卢克用多大尺寸的套子。<br/>在对方的问题更加过分之前，戴卡德忍无可忍，身上力气刚恢复就一把拽下手上的输液线，在手上绕了几圈，趁洛克还在茫然地看他，他勒住了对方的脖子。<br/>“闭嘴？”他用了点巧劲借力，洛克越挣扎绳子就勒得越紧。他果然没有他表现出来的那么蠢，察觉到这一点之后立刻就乖乖不动了。CIA特工两手举起，做了个投降的姿势，戴卡德喘了口粗气，手肘在床铺上点了一下掩饰自己的力不从心，随后放开了对方。<br/>获得自由的洛克立刻规规矩矩地跟戴卡德保持安全距离，他没拿走电脑，耳机尽职尽责地实况转播另一个人的激烈战况。<br/>“我可以……”洛克把头凑过来，手指在键盘上示意了一下，戴卡德从床头上抽出一根棉签止血，闻言只是点点头。<br/>洛克小心翼翼地拿过电脑，眼睛不时往戴卡德身上瞥，他敲了一会代码，又转头把电脑放回戴卡德的膝盖，冲他露出个讨好的笑；“我黑了他们附近的几个摄像头。”<br/>戴卡德意外地看了他一眼，看着对方真诚的笑脸破天荒地感到一丝内疚，他迟疑地抿了抿唇，低声回复：“谢谢。”洛克只是笑。<br/>他黑客技术不错，桌面排布逻辑却令人茫然，几个摄像头的画面随心所欲地分布在15.6英寸的电脑屏幕上，看得人眼花，戴卡德不得不自己调整了一下。<br/>战斗已经逼近尾声，只零星几辆车勉强吊在飞车党身后，戴卡德调整了一下视角，整体看了路况，感觉他们这边大势已去。<br/>果不其然，飞车党在几个漂移之后扬长而去，喷了他们身后几个倒霉特工一脸尾气。卢克啧了一声，从鼻子里喷出口气来，低声骂了好几句脏话。<br/>“失陪一会。”卢克轻声说，洛克在一边嘟囔他从来没听过卢克说话的声音这么恶心，戴卡德瞥了他一眼，又给自己换了个视角。<br/>他看到卢克跟里德说了两句，两人不欢而散，卢克左右看了看，随手将枪支别进腰间，转身钻进了一家便利店。<br/>戴卡德疑惑地皱眉，将视角切到便利店门口的摄像头，他的声音从耳机中传来。<br/>“你们这里有耳塞卖吗？”<br/>卢克一身狼狈，身上穿着防弹衣，还沾了点别人的血，满脸都是灰尘，腰间还别着把枪。店老板刚才围观街头追捕有多激动，现在就有多担惊受怕，他战战兢兢地点点头，视线不断在卢克腰间和他战术手套上的血迹游移。<br/>“呃，”卢克看了一眼自己一身狼藉，摸了摸后脑勺，露出个笑，“你别担心，我不是来抢劫的，我会给钱。”<br/>店老板哆嗦着手从柜台里掏出耳塞给他，又哆嗦着从卢克手中接过零钱，卢克转身离开，他刚要舒口气，卢克却又突然回头，吓得他大叫一声。<br/>“不好意思，我还要一包烟。”卢克露出了他的标志性微笑。<br/>稍晚一些时候，他自己开车到了医院，里德也来了，假惺惺寒暄几句，洛克手上的手环就又到了卢克手上。洛克借口要求里德带他去熟悉团队，将女特工支走，临走前对着室内的两个人做了个下流手势，戴卡德和卢克默契地还给他一个中指。<br/>病房里只剩下他们两个人。<br/>戴卡德倚在床头，视线跟着卢克移动。警长在门关上之后立刻走到窗边，将窗帘拉了个严实，遮挡住外界刺眼的光线。<br/>“我告诉他把窗帘拉上的。”卢克低声抱怨了一句，坐到戴卡德的病床前，握住他的手检查新添的划伤。<br/>“你怎么把输液拔下来了？”<br/>“你都听到了，他问的那叫什么问题。”戴卡德顺手扳住卢克的下巴，看了一眼对方在之前的战斗中额角嗑出来的伤口，说话的语气几乎是在埋怨：“你才是精神力失控的那个人，他们还要你去拦截托雷托？其他人呢，都死光了吗？”<br/>卢克笑笑：“我自己要求的，毕竟我算是有跟他们打交道的经验。”<br/>“伤患应该好好休息。”<br/>“听听这话是谁说出来的。”<br/>两个伤患对视一眼，纷纷笑了。<br/>“你刚才在干什么，持枪威胁店员的劫匪先生？”戴卡德调侃他。<br/>“我给钱了，”卢克从兜里掏出那副耳塞，便利店买来的当然不会是什么高级货，包装壳上有一对被粉红气泡淹没在一起接吻的小人，整体气质相当少女，“你睡觉的时候可以试试这个，而且我还买了包烟，不过你得省着点抽。”<br/>他又掏出一包烟放在戴卡德手上。<br/>戴卡德看着手上的东西，眨了眨眼，“就是为了这个？”<br/>“不然呢？”卢克耸耸肩。<br/>一丝暖意顺着两人相触的手心涌入戴卡德心头，他叹了口气，心口微微发颤，眼眶莫名有些酸胀，他偏偏头掩饰了过去。<br/>“……不仅是声音的问题。”他声音发哑，抬眼看向卢克。<br/>“我睡不着不仅是声音的问题，卢克，我……”他知道自己现在有点冲动，曾在树林中问过自己千百遍的问题又一次回响在脑海中，那时候他们都命悬一线，所有的顾虑仿佛都不再那么重要，重要的只有眼前这个人，这个他……深爱着的人。<br/>他承认，他爱着卢克·霍布斯，他们在山谷中的回忆是支撑他度过牢狱中八年的一部分，在不间断的回想之中，除了他的家人，他最常想起来的就是在悬崖上，萨摩亚人与他并肩，凝望他的那双眼睛。<br/>那是一双战士的眼睛，也曾在最炽热的纠缠中，用爱意吞噬他的灵魂。<br/>“好吧，离开病房之后，他们将我送入了黑牢……”戴卡德说。<br/>他头一次向别人袒露自己的遭遇，因为某种说不清的羞耻感而有些吞吞吐吐。但卢克看他的眼神很温暖，像是阳光照射某个阴暗的角落，驱散了他的一点顾虑。他说起那片险些致他失明的雪原，卢克攥紧了他的手，用力到甚至让人感觉疼痛，但戴卡德没有避开。<br/>“……但他实际上救了我，我的世界曾经就像一个风暴眼，现在虽然死气沉沉了点，好歹平静下来了。”<br/>“你总不会要说你还得谢谢他吧。”卢克皱眉。<br/>戴卡德闻言嗤了一声：“不，我想亲手杀了他。”<br/>卢克拍拍他的肩膀，眼睛转了转：“精神世界环境这么极端的向导比较罕见，我想真的可以查出来。”<br/>“我猜那是个俄罗斯人。”<br/>卢克反应了一会才发现对方说了个冷笑话。<br/>后面的事比较乏善可陈，洛杉矶的事情他还不想说，戴卡德也就几笔带过。总的来说，他的失眠成因复杂，不光是因为外界影响，可能多少还有点心因性。<br/>卢克想了想：“你说你这几年经常待在自己的精神世界浅眠？”<br/>戴卡德点点头。<br/>“那你可以来我的精神世界试试看。”卢克轻轻摩挲着他的手，他俩都忽然显得有些不自在。<br/>哨兵和哨兵不同于哨兵和向导，想进入彼此的精神世界很困难，除了他们的精神力要非常契合之外，身体也要超乎正常的“契合”。<br/>卢克并不担心会失败，因为他们试过一次。八年前那个山谷中的夜晚，卢克意外进入了戴卡德的精神世界。他还记得那是个没有人烟的伦敦，但却丝毫不显得死寂。街道排布同正版稍有区别，一条应该位于边缘的街道被戴卡德放到了正中央，戴卡德说，那是他小时候住的房子。<br/>一栋小小的红砖房，这就是戴卡德的世界核心。<br/>“这里是医院。”戴卡德提醒。<br/>卢克耸耸肩：“你只是脱力，我们随时可以离开。”<br/>两人对视一眼，收拾东西，没有通知任何人，做贼似的偷溜出门，回到了他们的临时驻地。</p><p>卧室的门在戴卡德的身后被“啪嗒”一声关闭了。<br/>卢克转过身，正好看到戴卡德面对着他，脱下他身上属于卢克的那件的外套。过于宽大的衣服衬的他的身形格外瘦，他里面还穿着医院的衣服。戴卡德凝视着他的眼睛，一步一步往后退去，解开了最顶上的第一颗扣子，然后是第二颗，第三颗……一路向下。<br/>他的身体上遍布片片淤紫，其中大部分是和卢克的打斗弄得，被他苍白的肤色一衬，显得那些淤痕格外嚣张。<br/>戴卡德的手松松搭到了裤腰上，稍稍用力往下拉，令人着迷的人鱼线露出了一角。他已经退到了床边，卢克就在这时上前抱住他，用他的手覆盖戴卡德的。他并不着急让戴卡德脱干净。<br/>他带着戴卡德缓缓倒到床上，用鼻尖轻蹭对方的锁骨，随后换上牙齿啃咬。卢克没有用力，因此比起疼，更多的是痒，引得戴卡德忍不住轻笑出声。<br/>卢克一路向上咬去，在他的皮肤上留下一路湿迹和暧昧的红痕。当他的牙齿接触到敏感的喉结时，戴卡德颤了一下，直到这时他才意识到，他一直将自己的要害暴露在这个男人的利齿之下。<br/>卢克贴着他的喉结叹了口气，稍微挪了挪身子，舔吻上对方的唇：“在想什么？”<br/>“在想……你是不是硬不起来，这么磨叽。”<br/>“你这么想？”卢克索性抓住他的手，一边把人往枕头上推，一边引导他往下摸。<br/>戴卡德刚才纯属走神之下的口不择言，事实上卢克的那根早就存在感很强地烫着他的大腿了。这下被直接引导着去摸，索性单手解开卢克的牛仔裤。</p><p>……<br/>他们疲倦地倒在一起，身体紧贴，感受着对方心跳鼓动的感觉。<br/>戴卡德本来就很累，现在更是快要累得睡着了，卢克动作轻柔地抬起他的下巴，凑在他耳边，低哑地呢喃：“先等等。”<br/>戴卡德勉强睁眼，看着卢克贴上自己的眉心，卢克试探地用自己的精神力沟通他的。<br/>起初很不容易，两股属于强大哨兵的力量一遇见就准备打架，但很快它们就认出了彼此。它们试探着纠缠，卢克将戴卡德的精神力拉入了自己的世界。<br/>卢克的世界是一片汪洋。<br/>他们位于无边无际的汪洋中某个小岛上，这里光秃秃的，除了一棵树之外什么都没有，卢克的熊蜷在树荫底下打呼噜。<br/>卢克横抱着戴卡德走到熊的身边，轻轻踹了它一脚，说：“莉莉，让个地方。”<br/>戴卡德勉强抬起眼皮，古怪地望向卢克：“你不是叫她伙伴的吗？”<br/>卢克无奈地摇了摇头：“你有个六岁的女儿，你就失去了精神向导的冠名权。”<br/>戴卡德嗤笑一声：“得了，你得谢谢萨曼莎，‘伙伴’根本就不能算是个名字。”<br/>美洲黑熊慢吞吞挪了个地方，看着卢克的眼神带着几分人性化的哀怨，然而卢克冷酷地无视了小伙伴的眼神，直接把戴卡德放到母熊的身边，然后自己也躺下搂住了他。<br/>因为卢克喜欢戴卡德，莉莉对戴卡德也就有天然的亲近。母熊团成一团，勉强把两个强壮的男人围住一半，然后冲着戴卡德轻轻吼了一声。<br/>“她问你格洛丽亚去哪了。”卢克也挺好奇，埃琳娜没跟他说起过戴卡德的精神向导。<br/>“她……”戴卡德抿了抿唇，他不想让任何人看到格洛丽亚，倒不是自卑，哨兵向导同精神向导的关系更像是某种天生的伙伴，戴卡德不愿意太多人看到伤痕累累的格洛丽亚，是出于某种保护欲。<br/>但眼前的人是卢克，这里除了他们之外再没有别人。海岛温暖的阳光让戴卡德感到很舒适，在卢克控制下只泛着微澜的海浪声更有着叫人心绪平静的魔力。<br/>精神力轻轻一动，半面都是骨头的格洛丽亚哀叫一声，落到海岛暖和柔软的沙滩上。莉莉下意识一动，卢克也震惊地瞪大了眼睛。他庆幸戴卡德没看他，而是起身去抱起格洛丽亚。当看到格洛丽亚的那一瞬间，他彻底明白了戴卡德所遭受过的痛苦。<br/>格洛丽亚委顿在莉莉身边，莉莉着急地伸出舌头去舔她，叫声中带了几分哀戚。<br/>戴卡德轻轻蒙住格洛丽亚的眼睛，温声说：“睡吧，这里很安全。”<br/>卢克靠过来，抱住他的腰让他躺倒自己怀里，轻吻他的眉心，他的嘴唇。<br/>“你也睡吧，这里很安全。”<br/>怀里的人叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。<br/>卢克掌控着自己的世界，让方才因为愤怒而泛起惊涛的汪洋重新平静，让头顶的树枝伸出更多枝丫，遮挡住耀眼的阳光，让他的世界泛起轻风，小心翼翼保护爱人岌岌可危的睡意。<br/>他的身体很好，浅眠一夜无伤大雅，他只想让戴卡德得到久违的，真正的睡眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 自缚（七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（七）<br/>他做了一个梦。<br/>梦都是不讲道理的。他十岁的时候肖家就已经搬离了红砖房，但是在梦里，三十多岁的他和二十多岁的弟弟妹妹一起在红砖房里吃午饭。<br/>他手下是多年前就被变卖的红木餐桌，阳光穿过浅绿色的玻璃，擦亮了手里的银质餐具，空气中浮动着微尘。欧文和海蒂吃着他亲手烤的披萨，用叉子争抢篮子里最后一块炸鱼排，像两个十几岁的孩子一样吵架。<br/>戴卡德托腮看着他们，余光撇到自己的衣袖。他发现自己还穿着军队的衣服，就像是许多年前他从任务中抽身回家的每个午后。格洛丽亚伏在他的脚边，闭着眼假寐，长长的尾巴有一搭没一搭地扫着，地上的影子一摇一晃。她身上窝着两只鸟，一只小巧玲珑的欧洲红隼，海蒂管他叫莱特，另一只是呆头呆脑的雪鸮。后者是欧文的精神向导，好好一只雪白的猫头鹰，在欧文的不明心态下被起名叫做布莱克（Black）。<br/>他们的主人吵的不可开交，但两只鸟儿亲密地黏在一起，小红隼亲昵地依偎在雪鸮的翅膀之下，整个被雪白的羽毛淹没，只留下一截尾巴尖在外头，格外惹人喜欢。<br/>格洛丽亚懒懒地打了个哈切。<br/>戴卡德看了看表，表盘停在一个荒谬的13:61。<br/>他知道自己该走了。<br/>欧文和海蒂停下动作看向他，窝在一起的三只小动物也看向他，不知何时出现在门口的父母也看向他。声音停止，气味消散，他先看到一阵黑暗，随后有微光透了进来。<br/>他睡醒了。<br/>卧室非常安静，只有萨摩亚人轻微的呼吸声。卢克的睫毛其实很浓密，此刻正微微颤着，戴卡德知道他快要醒了。<br/>美国警长昨晚一夜没睡，此时清醒的也很快，睁眼便看到戴卡德专注地凝视着他。室内没什么光线，英国人的眼睛看起来呈现出一种通透的浅黑色，神情非常复杂。<br/>“早。”刚睡醒的戴卡德声音带点性感的哑，一夜好眠让他脸色微微泛红，卢克想要吻他。<br/>“早。”<br/>戴卡德主动凑过来，呼吸交融在一个轻浅的亲吻中。<br/>英国人在他怀里调整了一下姿势，暂时还没有起身的意思。卢克很喜欢这样的时刻，温馨的清晨，赖在他怀中的爱人，时间尚早，他们可以在房间里磨蹭一会。但他的胳膊被戴卡德无意识中当枕头压了几乎一夜，前少校比以前瘦了一些，但仍然离轻这个字有很大距离，这会卢克已经可以感觉到胳膊上难以忍耐的麻痒酸胀，让他忍不住嘶嘶抽气。<br/>“怎么了……哦。”戴卡德顺着卢克的视线看了一眼，立刻明白发生了什么。他马上抬起身子，让卢克把他的胳膊抽出来。美国人脸上有些扭曲的表情让他忍不住想笑。他抿抿嘴唇把翘起的嘴角压下去，主动帮坐起身的美国人揉起了胳膊。<br/>卢克有些受宠若惊，等那一阵麻过去，他立刻揽住戴卡德的腰，亲昵地凑到对方颈侧，在上面留下细细碎碎的亲吻。戴卡德几乎整个人都被大个子抱在怀里，在爱人的亲吻中惬意地闭上眼睛。<br/>他还是有些累，但头脑却是前所未有的清楚，就好像累积多年的垃圾情绪都被卢克精神世界里的海浪与阳光一荡而空，这种轻松感让他忍不住微笑。他环抱住卢克健壮的脊背，压着他一起躺下，懒洋洋地亲吻萨摩亚人厚实的嘴唇。<br/>他们如愿在房间里赖了一会才双双出门。他们这会已经不在伦敦塔里，而是离高加索山脉附近最近的一处临时驻点，表面上这里只是个普通的酒店。这没有那么多人拿异样的目光看着他俩，温馨的气氛一直持续到他们步行到餐厅。<br/>里德和埃里克坐在餐厅的最角落，前者这次没条件带上一群西装墨镜的特工，也没像初次见面那样浑身散发出刺人的气场，看起来就像个普通的漂亮女人。戴卡德和卢克都随手拿了点吃的，朝那个角落走去。<br/>埃里克吃饭吃的连头都没抬，一副饿坏了的样子。戴卡德稍一思索就明白他应该是在帮卢克恢复理智的时候透支了精神力。里德神色如常，见到他们仍是例行公事地客套了两句，左耳里始终放着一个耳机。<br/>一顿早餐吃的相顾无言，卢克正要解决掉最后一叉子煎蛋，里德突然直起身子，眼睛发亮：“他们要去阿布扎比。”<br/>桌子上的三个男人看向她，目光中透着无声的询问。<br/>卢克想了想，放下叉子：“你在他们身上放了窃听器？”<br/>“只是以防万一。”事情没那么简单，她确实找到机会监控了两个俘虏，但那个叫布莱恩的前警官发现了她的小伎俩，此刻耳机的另一头其实是欧文。<br/>在通话结束之前，欧文问她：“我哥看起来还好吗？”<br/>里德顺势问候戴卡德：“你今天看起来气色不错。”戴卡德没理她，喝掉了杯子中最后一口果汁。<br/>几乎跟欧文安排的飞机前后脚，卢克一行人也踏上了前往阿布扎比的旅途。</p><p>在欧文的帮忙下，里德不断向团队转述飞车党的动向。卢克隐约感觉到了不对，但里德还算聪明，没有一直使用同一个借口，卢克也只能把猜忌埋在心底，引而不发。他们顺利得知了上帝之眼的下落以及飞车党的打算。在约旦王子的地盘，他们的身份行事起来多有顾及，于是决定先让飞车党动手，他们黄雀在后。<br/>要拿到宴会资格不难，只是这样一来，他们需要置办一些合适的衣服，尤其是戴卡德和根本没带任何正式服装的卢克。<br/>卢克说他几乎从来不穿西装，自然也谈不上什么搭配品味。戴卡德心怀一种难以与外人道的愉悦亲手给男友挑起了衣服。他的视线在一身酒红色的西装上停留了一会，有些遗憾地选了另一套深蓝格纹的西装，内搭了一件海军蓝衬衫，又拎了一双黑色皮鞋，一股脑塞到警长手里。<br/>卢克穿上正装的样子让店里一半客人的目光都凝在他身上。警长着实有着一副让世人惊叹的好身材，好的过了头。那身衬衫稍微有点小，高档布料勾勒出挺拔的胸肌，实在非常吸睛。<br/>卢克倒是早就习惯了被人盯着看，他一边扯着让自己很不舒服的领带，一边忙着看戴卡德。小个子男人选了一身黑色，一只手托着下巴盯着他看，整个人看起来像是在发着光，凝望他的棕绿色眼睛中写着坦诚的欣赏。<br/>戴卡德看着他的领带皱了一下眉，有些迟疑地走过来拉开他的手，帮他重新打了个漂亮的温莎结。<br/>“衣服太紧。”卢克压低声音抱怨。<br/>“等回去了你可以定做一套，格纹很适合你。”自从可以正常休息，戴卡德的状态几乎是以肉眼可见的速度好了起来，气色也不再像刚出土的木乃伊。用卢克的话说，戴卡德越来越好看了。<br/>“别了，正装真的不适合我。”但却很适合你。卢克在心中暗想。自从可以正常休息，戴卡德的状态几乎是以肉眼可见的速度好了起来，气色也不再像刚出土的木乃伊。用卢克的话说，戴卡德越来越好看了。<br/>他觉得戴卡德就应该这样，精悍的身躯包裹在高级衬衣里，优雅精致，暗藏锋锐。而不是神情恹恹地待在角落，像是与整个世界都没有什么关联。<br/>“你看起来很漂亮。”卢克脱口而出。<br/>戴卡德一直盯着他的领带和胸口皱眉，闻言把对方从头到脚扫视了一遍，伸手帮他把领带扯开，又解开了最上面的几个纽扣，他的手指难免擦过卢克衬衫下赤裸的肌肤，引得警长喉结动了动。<br/>“如果我是你，我会选择一个更合适的词，比如完美，之类的。”他将那条领带放到一边，视线向下扫过卢克陡然收窄的腰，同样觉得喉咙发干。<br/>“现在好多了。”<br/>卢克真的很想抱住他，他就要付诸行动，在耳机另一头一直闷不做声的洛克忽然插嘴：“伙计们，我还在线上呢。”<br/>“你把嘴闭上。”戴卡德和卢克异口同声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 自缚（八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（八）<br/>“海蒂，将飞机的方位发给我，我接到戴克了。”欧文偏头看了一眼在副驾驶上沉睡的哥哥，一脚将油门踩到底。<br/> <br/>三小时前。<br/>欧文轻轻敲着手里的酒杯，面前放着一台电脑，上面显示着格蕾·里德发来的消息。<br/>首先是一张偷拍角度的照片，里面是戴卡德和另一个高大男人并肩走在一起，后者欧文并不陌生。<br/>这八年他不能随便回英国，但也不全是猫在非洲。涉及北美的生意导致他跟DSS打过很多次交道，自然也会对上对方的王牌——卢克·霍布斯。对方的难缠程度，即便在他战绩辉煌的履历表上也排得上名号，他为此去把警官的生平查了个底掉，得知对方在部队里跟戴卡德有一段旧事。<br/>毕竟是两国秘密军演，欧文查起来不那么方便，能查出来的只有这次军演出了大事故，以及军演结束之后，霍布斯和他哥一块接受了表彰。由此推算，两人最起码也算得上熟人。<br/>欧文查人当然是为了报复。但是想想他哥，罪犯还是把心里的魔鬼压了下去。他查卢克是六年前，那时候戴卡德头次外出任务，是救人的绝好时机。但当时他深陷在非洲的一桩麻烦里，险些在大本营里翻船，分身乏术。等到终于摆脱了麻烦，戴卡德已经被押回监狱。<br/>后来他父亲又腾出手来追捕他，两父子交锋的时候，欧文从老头子口中听说那次任务出了点意外，他哥最近过得不太好，某种愧疚就在他心中盘踞的更深了。<br/>这种愧疚扎根的很早，毕竟那不是他第一次试图救戴卡德。时间往回倒两年，那时候戴卡德刚被抓，还没被判刑。奎妮和他的父亲都为那次行动提供了帮助，欧文联系了一些上不得台面的朋友，他们不在乎拯救一个恐怖分子，只要价钱给的够足。<br/>海蒂没有参与，她的挚友和搭档都死在那次爆炸中。她曾经有多崇拜戴卡德当时就有多茫然。说真的，欧文可以理解，甚至从最后的结果来看，海蒂当时的不参与完全是正确决策——那次根本就是个陷阱。<br/>有人给肖家设了个套，里面放了一个他们绝对无法拒绝的诱饵——戴卡德·肖本人。两个长辈虽然嗅到了其中诡异的气息，但因为各种原因，他们当时根本没有退路。欧文甚至至今都不知道那些敌人是谁，他总觉得连没参与那次行动的海蒂知道的都比他多。<br/>那次失败的行动过后，欧文被迫远遁非洲，多年没回过几次伦敦。<br/>欧文理解海蒂，但理解不能填补两人之间无言崩解的裂痕。整整八年，他们从没有联络对方，屈指可数的几次见面也是敌对关系。海蒂和老头子联手抓他，每一次都是噩梦。<br/>这一次是海蒂主动联络上他的。<br/>她仍在MI6，虽说因为兄弟的身份备受掣肘，但查询官方消息依旧比欧文方便得多。她的态度当然不是求和，他的妹妹从来不会求和。海蒂上来就给了他一份结果堪称可怕的体检报告，明说戴卡德的情况非常差，这可能是他们唯一的一次机会；接着她又身体力行地表明即便不能亲自到场，她能为这次行动提供多少帮助——海蒂黑掉了欧文团队所有的电脑，把桌面全部改成了雪鸮那张呆呆的脸。<br/>欧文没忍住笑了出来，在所有队员诡异的目光之中敲下四个大字：“合作愉快。”<br/>没多久海蒂就给他提供了一份名单，详细记录了这次任务所有参与人员，卢克·霍布斯的大名赫然摆在第一位。考虑到对方可能跟他哥是旧识，欧文再次压抑住自己找人暗杀对方的冲动。但霍布斯警官又确实是个不好对付的对手，为此欧文查了一圈，查到了一个让对方吃过大亏，而且仍然在逃的团队。很巧，欧文跟托雷托那群人也算颇有渊源，托雷托的女友就在他队伍里——虽然似乎已经变成了前女友。<br/>一个计划很快在他脑中成型。欧文随便找了个理由打发莱蒂去了一处他名下的度假村庄，那里几乎没有网络，是个完全与世隔绝的世外桃源，很适合失忆症患者修生养息。接着，他装作一个恋爱失败的男人找上托雷托，用上帝之眼可以帮他找回莱蒂为饵，成功给自己钓上一串盟友。<br/>但还不够，在救他哥这件事上，欧文的原则是能多谨慎就有多谨慎，就在这时，有条美女蛇主动联络了他——黑客塞弗。<br/>三年前他和对方有过合作，结果还算轻松愉快，这次对方目标明确，正是上帝之眼。塞弗抛出了一个他绝对无法拒绝的筹码——格蕾·里德，本次任务的英方代表。在戴卡德方面，她的权限甚至高于卢克·霍布斯，争取到对方，绝对是争取到了一层巨大的安全保障。唯一的顾虑是里德似乎跟他哥有私仇，而塞弗对此的回答是，格蕾·里德可以为了她去死，那点私仇根本不算什么。<br/>欧文权衡再三，最终答应了塞弗的交易。<br/> <br/>欧文晃了晃杯中的酒，递到唇边轻抿了一口，快速读了一遍里德发来的任务部署。思路非常简单，他们打算做那只黄雀。里德说她会想办法支开霍布斯，到时候欧文就可以接近戴卡德，一手交货，一手交人。<br/>欧文动动手指打了个“ok”，刚想点下发送，动作却迟疑了。他想起第一次试图劫狱的时候，戴卡德不知道为什么死活不肯跟着他走。他哥当时的态度相当坚决，欧文不知道他有什么理由，但事到如今，不管他有什么理由，他都必须离开伦敦塔。<br/>欧文按下退格键，将原本的回复删除，重新回答里德：“我不方便出面，如果他不肯跟你走，你想办法用药物弄晕他，我会带着你要的东西等你。”<br/>里德到没有任何迟疑地回答他：“只要你把东西带来，我接受任何方案。”<br/>欧文回了一个“成交”，动动手指删除所有痕迹。<br/> <br/>三十分钟前。<br/>拉姆齐被金发的女保镖整个抬起，抱摔扔到了楼下。<br/>人群顿时哗然后退，戴卡德不得不顺着人流，免得引起保镖的过多注意，好不容易才稳定下来藏身在一个立柱后面。<br/>他对着耳机“啧”了一声。<br/>“低调？我真不该相信你的朋友能学会怎么低调，卢克。”他看了一眼被控制起来的女黑客，对方同样是他们的目标，戴卡德读过她的资料。<br/>少年天才，性格张扬，而且多少有些单纯，研发出那种大杀器，最后还搞得人尽皆知。戴卡德过去也跟这种人打过交道，说到底，他们根本就不适合踏入这个世界，但是由于他们的天赋，让他们中很多人都身不由己。<br/>曾经在他还年轻的时候，他有过这样一个朋友。那个青年的前半生跟拉姆齐的履历可以说是高度吻合，同样在十几岁就从名校毕业，同样超高的电脑天赋，同样研发出了连军方都觊觎的软件。他原本是个很幸运的青年，年纪轻轻就找到了同自己匹配度高又很合得来的伴侣，但最终他的向导因他而死，他也被迫远遁他乡，至今都没再能踏上他家乡的土地半步。<br/>戴卡德帮了他一把，现在对方在印度，上次收到消息还是二十多年前的事情。那个哨兵受到了非常巨大的打击，精神一度崩溃，最终选择成为一名苦行僧。<br/>戴卡德摇摇头，他最近不知为什么，总是很念旧，连这位很多年都没再联系过的老朋友都想起来了，这可不是什么好预兆。他让自己专注在任务上，好歹让耳朵抓住了卢克回复的后半句话：“……相信我，他们还会更出人意料的。”<br/>戴卡德还没来得及说话，一辆红色跑车就嚣张地从门里冲了出来。<br/>他抿了抿嘴：“这个登场方式也不是那么的富有……创造力。”<br/>卢克哼了一声。<br/>考虑到警长的显眼程度以及飞车党对他这张脸的熟识，最终卢克被安排到了中间层的派对以应对突发情况，现在还不是他登场的时候。<br/>距离其他人赶到还有一段时间，而飞车党已经被团团包围。<br/>对方被抓对他们来讲也不是什么好结局，毕竟上帝之眼才是他们的首要目标，次要目标拉姆齐又已经被保镖控制住。继续按照原计划行事很可能出纰漏，戴卡德不是死板的人，立刻就决定先帮飞车党摆脱眼下的困局。<br/>他跟卢克不同，卢克的身份是个问题，而他对于政府来说约等于一个死人，此刻最适合出手的毫无疑问就是他。<br/>戴卡德抽出手枪对天鸣放三声，顿时将人群吓得散开。他一枪打中一个试图向他开枪的保镖的肩膀，反身将另一个近身的踹飞，一路往拉姆齐的方向逼近。<br/>趁着人群再次骚乱，布莱恩一把扯下闪存，同多米尼克一起跳下汽车。<br/>刚才将拉姆齐扔下楼的女保镖当机立断掏枪向他射击，布莱恩飞扑按下多米尼克，两人以红色跑车作为掩体，躬身跑开，同样也往拉姆齐的方向跑去。<br/>一片混乱的场景中，没人注意到跑车的油箱已经被打爆。<br/>戴卡德一枪解决拉姆齐身边的保镖，侧身肘击另一个的脖颈，那个大个子连反应的时间都没有就已经陷入昏迷。他抓住拉姆齐就要离开。这姑娘完全不会打架，被他抓住也只是毫无章法地尖叫和挣扎，刚才同女保镖一番周旋让她挂了不少彩，额角破了一个大口子，血液顺着她的指缝一路流到小臂，戴卡德一抓就抓了一手鲜血。<br/>戴卡德的动作顿了一下，罗曼趁机上前想要偷袭，被戴卡德扳住胳膊来了个过肩摔。令他惊讶的是，拉姆齐居然没有跑开。<br/>她双手捂着额头，感觉自己脑袋里像是被灌入了岩浆，或者正有一整个火山在里面酝酿。<br/>戴卡德抽了一下鼻子，惊讶地张大了眼睛，因为这个姑娘此刻正在散发出一种很难描述的香味，有点近似于他曾闻过的一种山茶花的味道，但又比那个味道要浅淡一些。但不管那是什么，作为一个哨兵，戴卡德依然能分辨出来这是向导素的味道。<br/>原来那天发出精神攻击的向导就是拉姆齐，而且她竟然是一个还没有完成分化的向导。<br/>戴卡德下意识环视四周，正好同多米尼克和布莱恩的视线对上，他们两个都有或者有过结合的向导，对这种情况多少都有些抵抗力，但除了他们之外，在场的哨兵基本都刚刚经历过狂欢，精神本就不能说有多稳定，此刻一闻到向导素的味道，立刻就有几个人别有图谋地围了上来。<br/>戴卡德一个回旋踢踹倒了想要抓住拉姆齐的哨兵，多米尼克和布莱恩同时向他的方向跑过来，而女保镖恰好赶到，直接对布莱恩飞起了一个舍身踢。两人一时打得难舍难分，多米尼克正要对上戴卡德。<br/>不远处，被忽视已久的里德忽然放了一记冷枪，正中红色跑车上方的吊灯。<br/>电火花只是轻轻一闪，落在汽油上，顿时燎燃了滔天烈焰。爆炸的冲击性光焰将所有人都抛离了原本的位置，戴卡德只来得及将拉姆齐扑倒在地。<br/>……<br/>耳鸣。<br/>他努力睁开眼，眼前的景色模糊成斑斓的色块，迷茫中戴卡德只知道这种感觉并非仅仅是爆炸造成的。最后一刻，他感觉到一股阴冷的精神力，如同千万根针一同扎向他的脑海。<br/>不是拉姆齐之前无意识放出的那种攻击，虽然这一次从力量上弱很多，但是这是一次专门针对他的攻击。<br/>……是谁？<br/>耳鸣，该死的耳鸣，他没办法思考，隐约觉得有鲜血从耳朵里跑出来，这应该是爆炸造成的了。<br/>他感到有人在轻轻推他，搬开压在他身上的铁板，有个健壮的身影在他眼前晃动。<br/>是卢克吗？<br/>他努力眨了眨眼睛，无数的色彩在他眼前扩散又聚拢，他隐约看到了一张脸，不是卢克。<br/>他忍不住吸了一口气，被逐渐扩散开的烟雾呛了个正着，有人在试图扶起他，戴卡德闻到了火焰的味道。眼前的模糊在逐渐消失，耳鸣也逐渐微弱，脑海中针扎一般的疼痛也逐渐弱化到了可以忍受的程度。<br/>眼前爆炸过后的会场一片狼藉，耳机已经没用了，戴卡德一把将那个东西拔了出来，一丝鲜血顺着脖颈流下被他随意擦掉。<br/>戴卡德推开那只试图扶起他的手，蹙着眉回望了一眼，是拉姆齐。他晃晃脑袋，转眼看到那个叫布莱恩的前警察被罗曼搀扶着，似乎也受了不轻的伤，至于刚才帮他挪开钢板的人，应该是多米尼克。<br/>后者已经开始到处寻找出口。<br/>戴卡德清了清嗓子，抓住拉姆齐的手臂，女黑客下意识想要张嘴尖叫，而就在这时，一个圆形物体被扔到了他们中间。戴卡德眼尖地看出这是烟雾弹，只有MI6会用这种特殊型号的烟雾弹。还没等他出声提醒，烟雾迅速地弥漫了整个空间，配合房间中的熊熊烈火，让整个会场瞬间变得伸手不见五指。<br/>戴卡德忽然觉得脖颈一痛，冰凉的药物被注入他的身体，困倦的感觉立刻袭来，他双膝软倒，躺倒在地。<br/>是里德。<br/>最后一眼，在逐渐消散的烟雾中，借着熊熊火光，戴卡德只来得及看到一群全副武装的雇佣兵从天而降，为首的那人有一个他非常眼熟的背影，而对方一边摘下面罩，一边向他快步走来，那正是他多年未见的弟弟，欧文·肖。<br/>他的嘴唇蠕动了一下，再次昏迷了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 自缚（九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（九）<br/>局势变动只需要一瞬间。<br/>方才的一片混乱瞬间就变成了欧文、飞车党、里德，三方对峙的局面。里德手里的枪正对着戴卡德的额头，见欧文向他们走来，她也只是轻轻笑了一下，晃了晃自己空着的右手：“我要的东西，”她指着戴卡德的枪轻摇了一下，“你要的人。”<br/>欧文点点头，摆了摆手指，立刻有几个雇佣兵将枪口对准了多米尼克一行人，未等多米尼克发问，欧文便说道：“托雷托，将上帝之眼交出来。”<br/>多米尼克不是蠢人，见到这种场景还有什么不明白的，他磨了磨牙，身前老虎的虚影若隐若现。<br/>“你从头到尾都在耍我？”<br/>欧文轻嗤一声，仍然没有回头看他：“不算是，如果你想听详细的我们可以之后再谈，我也挺赶时间的。总之，莱蒂·奥尔蒂斯的位置在我手里，你不必非得用上帝之眼就可以知道。现在，要么交出那个闪存，要么我让人把你打成筛子拿到那个闪存，你自己选。”<br/>多米尼克忍不住上前一步，被布莱恩从背后叫住了。两人对视一眼，都能看到彼此眼中的愤怒和无奈，但此刻他们别无他选，只能就范。<br/>如果目光可以杀人，欧文此刻大概已经被万箭穿心。多米尼克从鼻子中喷出一口气，将闪存扔给了旁边等候已久的欧文的手下。<br/>欧文将东西在手中抛了一下，他手下枪口一转，大部分都对准里德。里德仍是笑，仿佛并没有被十几把枪一直指着一样，她轻轻晃了晃枪口，提醒着欧文戴卡德仍在她手里。<br/>两人的对峙只持续了几秒，欧文就将闪存朝她扔了过去。<br/>里德一把抓住闪存，在所有人反应过来之前，扑向一边因大火而爆裂的窗户，欧文朝窗边走了几步，只来得及看到降落伞的伞面。<br/>里德如何并不重要，欧文并不在意对方逃跑，他转身让手下捡起里德丢在地上的枪，转身尽量轻地将戴卡德半抱起来，多米尼克冰冷的声音在背后响起：“位置。”<br/>欧文也没打算骗他，毕竟这趟合作还算愉快。他随口报了度假村庄的名字，将他哥绑到自己身上，走到窗边，在跟着其他佣兵一起纵身一跃之前，对多米尼克说了最后一句话：“跑吧，托雷托，这栋大楼的消防装置被锁死了。”<br/>多米尼克的骂声被他抛在身后。<br/>而就在欧文刚刚消失在窗口的下一瞬，室内忽然警铃大作，方才一直像根本不存在一样的消防设施忽然集体苏醒，大量的水和泡沫淋了飞车党一身。张牙舞爪的火焰顷刻间被压到扑灭，头顶刚才被欧文弄得七零八落的天花板突然钻出一个娇小的人影。<br/>那是个特别美丽的金发女人。</p><p>“洛克，告诉我发生了什么！”卢克狠狠敲了一下电梯面板，那东西从楼上发生爆炸开始就直接失灵了，他抬头看了一眼，戴卡德距离他有整整三十多层。卢克一咬牙，往楼梯间冲去。<br/>“呃……给我点时间……”洛克紧张到声音都发着抖，击打键盘的声音噼里啪啦响个不停。<br/>“快点！”卢克一把脱掉了西装外套扔到地上，用生平最快的速度向楼顶冲去，心脏仿佛要从喉咙跳出来一样鼓动着——从他干这行以来他就少有这么紧张的时刻。答应跟戴卡德分开是个错误，他早就知道里德不安好心！<br/>虽然没有放弃赶路，但卢克知道就他现在的速度，等到了那里什么都该尘埃落定，他唯一能指望的就是欧文·肖。把戴卡德的性命寄托在罪犯身上的感觉非常不好，更别提卢克心中隐隐有种不祥的预感。<br/>“呃，伙计，我有一个坏消息要告诉你……”<br/>“你他妈的快说！”卢克抹了一把脸，喘了口气正准备继续往上爬，却听见洛克说道：“你先别爬了，我刚才灵机一动看了眼戴卡德身上那个追踪器的位置，就是他脖子里那个……”<br/>“你再说一句废话我就把你蛋拽下来。”从刚才开始就一直疯狂报警的直觉现在更是全功率输出，卢克抓住栏杆止住冲势，呼吸间甚至能感到血腥味。<br/>“总之就是他已经跑出去很远了快要超过三公里了，炸弹就要炸了！”<br/>“操！”卢克一时竟然有些进退两难，他狠狠呼出一口气，咬牙切齿地吼了回去：“你告诉我这里他妈的哪里有降落伞！”<br/>“呃……顶楼？”<br/>“你给我等着。”卢克不再跟这个今天脑子看起来格外不清醒的CIA特工废话，抓住栏杆就准备继续往上爬，迎头却撞上另一群往下狂奔的人。<br/>领头的是一个从没见过的长得格外好看的金发女人，卢克此刻却没心情欣赏，因为她身后紧跟着的就是飞车党。说起来虽然这么多天他们你跑我追的，但这还是卢克第一次真正跟他们面对面。<br/>飞车党狼狈异常，所有人都挂了彩。见到卢克，前面一行人本能摆出了防御姿势，卢克也一把抽出了抢。但他现在真的非常赶时间，如果换成平日，他更倾向于先打一架，但是此刻他只想快点去顶楼找那个该死的降落伞。<br/>卢克决定冒险，又将枪放了回去，举起手摆了个投降的姿势，直接让到一边：“我现在非常赶时间，叙旧我们可以之后再说，你们跑你们的，我跑我的，互不干扰可以吗？”<br/>多米尼克看了他一眼，回答：“你是要上去找那个小个子男人吗？他已经被欧文·肖带走了。”<br/>卢克咬牙切齿：“我知道，但是他脖子里有个炸弹，那玩样儿天杀的有距离限制，他离我不能超过三公里否则炸弹就会把他脑袋从脖子上掀下来！听着……”他后半句话还没来得及说出口，旁边一直闷不做声的金发女人忽然开口。<br/>“什么叫距离限制的炸弹？”她语气听起来非常急切，看起来并不比卢克冷静多少。<br/>“我没有时间解释，你快把路让开！”<br/>“我们正要去楼下赶直升飞机，你要是想离开就把事情解释给我听，我可以带你走！”金发女人丝毫不怵卢克脸上堪称狰狞的表情，她看了一眼手表，一把抓住卢克的手。<br/>“我叫海蒂·肖，你明白了吗，我现在就联系欧文先停下……”<br/>她一边打开通讯频道，一边领着一群人继续往下跑。卢克听到肖这个姓氏时愣了一下，但现在情况紧急，他没有太多时间做抉择。<br/>他跟着飞车党向下跑了两步，就听到自称是肖的女人忿恨地怒骂一声：“有人把通讯频道切断了，该死！”<br/>“我们先走，必须立刻赶上欧文，你……卢克·霍布斯，对吧，那个限制距离的装置在你身上对吗，把它给我。”<br/>卢克把手腕伸了过去，示意她看向上面严丝合缝的铁环。<br/>“……操，行吧，快走！”<br/>一行人加快脚步向下一层赶去。</p><p>“哥，快走，快跟我走，我们没有时间了！”<br/>年轻了八岁的欧文一把抓住他的手。<br/>……欧文什么都不知道。</p><p>戴卡德的手指神经质地抽动了一下，他的记忆还停留在满是烟雾的火场，一睁眼就压抑住了大口呼吸的本能，反手捂住了口鼻。<br/>接着他才发现周围景物的变化，他似乎是正在一辆车上，车窗外的景色飞速变换着。<br/>“……戴克。”已经很久没人这么叫他了，卢克更喜欢喊他的名字，或者是给他起一些莫名其妙的昵称，其他人则喊他肖，或者是叛徒。<br/>这个称呼属于遥远的过去，属于久违的家庭，他忍不住恍惚了一下。<br/>他偏过头去，那个在照片上令他感到陌生的欧文就坐在他眼前，时光带来的毛玻璃一般的隔阂几乎是立刻消失了。有些东西是时间无法抹掉的。<br/>他颤抖着呼出一口气，偏过头不让欧文看到自己红了的眼眶。欧文的眼眶同样也红了。他下意识伸手摸了一下自己的脖子，一个念头闪电般划过他的脑海，他倏然瞪大了眼睛。<br/>“快停车！”<br/>欧文狠狠摇头：“你知道你自己生了什么病吗，不管你有什么理由，我绝不会让你再回去，休想！”<br/>“没人比我更清楚了，但是你再不停车我头就要被炸飞了，那个炸弹有距离限制，快停下！”<br/>欧文立刻踩下刹车，越野在地上划下一道深重的刹车印，他们背后仍然响着警车的声音。<br/>刻不容缓，欧文猛打方向盘，绕开一辆向他们直冲过来的警车，他一边躲避着警察一边对着戴卡德咬牙切齿：“解释。”<br/>“我知道你想救我，欧文，我一直知道，但是你还记得上次你这么做的时候我跟你说了什么吗，你什么时候能把我的话听进去哪怕一个字？”<br/>“我记得，我当然记得你他妈都说了些什么浑话，你说不要管你，你说你不会离开。当时没有时间，我现在倒很想听听你有什么理由？”<br/>戴卡德很生气，但欧文比他更生气，他已经受够了所有人都瞒着他。父亲、母亲甚至海蒂，他的妹妹，每个人都比他知道的更多，仿佛所有人都觉得将事情告诉他就一定会坏事一样。<br/>“不告诉你是因为不需要有更多人被圈进这个套子里了，那群混蛋用我威胁母亲，用肖家威胁父亲，用海蒂威胁我。当时如果我跟着你踏出监狱半步，海蒂就会立刻在MI6总部里被暗杀……你以为为什么这些年来老头子心甘情愿被政府当枪使，你以为为什么整整八年妈都没踏出那座该死的塔半步？”<br/>八年前，戴卡德发现了Eteon的阴谋。他们渗透各国政府多年，英国作为他们的大本营被渗透的最深。他们一直以来都很低调，直到他们终于决定真正插手英国政府的决策层。<br/>在关于哨兵向导的法案上，不仅是英国，整个国际总体来说，有着立场鲜明的两派。<br/>一派倾向于保守，不变更从二战以来政府对哨兵向导的态度，即以控制压制为主。塔就是在这个政策下应运而生的产物，塔给哨兵和向导提供了相对舒适的生活环境，使他们中大部分人免去了跟普通人打交道时会产生的各种麻烦，但同样塔也控制了他们的生活。<br/>哨兵的强制服役同普通人不同，服役期更长，进入二十一世纪以来从规定上有所减少，但在实际操作上，哨兵转业无法离开政府公职，事实上等同终生服役。至于向导，大部分向导觉醒后都是强制被关入塔中的，在被分配得到哨兵之前无法踏出塔内一步。<br/>由此一来，哨兵和向导基本终生处于政府监控之下，在现代社会的大部分人眼中，这几乎可以算是一种变相的奴役和监禁，激进派就应运而生了。<br/>激进派主张哨兵向导同样是人，他们应该拥有正常的人权。在这个前提下激进派又有多种不同的主张，但总体来说目标是一致的，那就是塔不应该存在。<br/>而对于高层来说，主张不重要，权力分配永远才是真正议题。肖家一直以来都是隐形的激进派，这么多年来明争暗斗，肖家为他们所站的位置做了不少事，而当Eteon要真正插手的时候，第一个盯上的自然是身为少校的戴卡德。他们最初的手段是招安，他们策反了布里斯顿，接着又通过布里斯顿策反他。戴卡德不是任人摆布的性格，他拒绝了Eteon之后又挫败了他们的一次阴谋，回过头来却发现自己被陷害了。<br/>他上了MI6的桌案，成为了他们的头号通缉犯。肖家长子的叛变给肖家带来了巨大的打击，连多年来神龙见首不见尾的肖父都因此回了伦敦。<br/>Eteon做的很绝，完全斩断了戴卡德的所有退路，却又不肯直接将他杀死，而是猫戏老鼠一般将他困在伦敦。<br/>但戴卡德不像他们想的那么狼狈不堪，抱头鼠窜。他顺着Eteon栽赃的路线抓出了几个他们在政府的桩子，拷问下得知Eteon下一步的计划是炸掉伦敦塔，将其栽赃给激进派以博得一份进入保守派决策层的投名状。没错，他已经被诬陷，但是这不代表他能对整件阴谋视而不见。<br/>他不能联系旧部，不能联系弟妹，他们都在接受审查是一，联络他们是害了他们，他们中的大部分人都不会相信他是二。戴卡德看过那段视频，如果他并非亲历者，他也会相信的。<br/>他只能自己行动，遇上了亲自来执行任务的布里斯顿。他送了曾经的搭档三颗子弹，两颗胸口，一颗正中眉心，但他还是没能阻止那次爆炸。<br/>很多人在那次爆炸中死去，戴卡德也因此被捕，没过多久他就发现连这次爆炸都被按到了他的头上。他不在乎自己怎么样，但是不能因此连累家人。他一反常态地配合调查，一次又一次地为自己辩白，提交证据，但所有的一切都石沉大海。当他在牢里收到了Eteon发来的，关于海蒂已经完全处于他们监控之下的证据，他才明白肖家早就没有人是安全的了。<br/>欧文来救他，他不能走，最终害的欧文背井离乡。奎妮为了保住他的性命跟保守派做了交易，肖家背叛了自己的阵营，从此泥足深陷，再也脱不了身。为此，奎妮八年没有离开伦敦塔半步，因为这是交易的一部分，同样也因为她无颜面对当年盟友。他的父亲，那个在印象中性格暴躁的强大特工也失去了自由，八年来他被政府差遣进行各种任务，除了脖子上没有炸弹同猎犬没有分别。<br/>他们没有商量过，却不约而同决定瞒着欧文和海蒂，没有必要再多一个人痛苦了。欧文当然也是Eteon计划的一环，但是他自己不知道，在家人的隐瞒下也查不出来。海蒂知道的并不比欧文多，她只知道有人在用戴卡德安危威胁父母。<br/>这样一来，在多方的精心算计和布置之下，肖家的脖颈上被勒上了一环又一环的绳索，绳子的另一端掌握在敌人手中，没有人可以幸免。<br/>这一切戴卡德都不能说，跟任何人都不能，哪怕是现在，他同样也没有告诉欧文全部的事情。<br/>他顿了一下，跳过了其中种种阴谋鬼祟的算计和陷害，避重就轻地指责道：“你不该相信里德，她甚至没告诉你我脖子里的炸弹离开卢克·霍布斯超过三公里就会爆炸，她就是打算让我死在你的手里，她想要报复我，想要报复肖家。”或许那份名单上还有卢克，谁知道呢，那个女人或许是因为几句顶撞就小心眼记仇的人。<br/>他没看欧文，却能听到欧文不断调整呼吸的声音，他能猜到欧文的心情，换成他，这么大的事情被隐瞒整整八年，他或许已经一拳上去了。<br/>欧文清了清嗓子，刚想要开口骂人，耳机里却传来一个陌生的声音：“喂，喂喂，能听到吗？”<br/>接着是一个听起来格外暴躁的男声：“你把权限给海蒂，快点！”<br/>“能听到我吗，欧文，我看到你已经在往回赶了，是戴克醒了吗？”<br/>欧文从喉咙里闷出一声“嗯”，海蒂继续说：“我将坐标发给你了，我们也在往那边赶，很快就到。”<br/>欧文还没来得及再“嗯”一声，戴卡德却先开口了：“是海蒂吗？”<br/>欧文看了他一眼，将耳机递给他，回答：“是她。”<br/>“……”耳机那边一片沉默。<br/>戴卡德深吸口气，轻声说：“海蒂。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“之前一直没来得及说，海蒂。我……始终为你搭档和你朋友的死感到抱歉，但我只解释一遍，我抱歉是因为我没来得及阻止，我本来应该做到的。但无论你信不信我，爆炸不是我做的。我很高兴你愿意跟欧文一起来救我，但是你们不应该搀和进这摊浑水里，因为你们根本不明白你们要面对什么。不要再想了，这根本就是以卵击石，收手吧，就当从来没有过我。”<br/>欧文转过头狠狠瞪了他一眼，嘴唇嗡动似乎骂了句很脏的话，而海蒂则几乎是在怒吼：“你不要胡说八道！”<br/>她那边悄无声息，戴卡德能想象出妹妹一边压制怒火一边抹眼泪的神情。海蒂一向是个硬茬，但其实她还挺爱哭的，这应该算是某种天生的泪腺发达，她自己很难控制。<br/>戴卡德把头偏向一边，刚想摘下耳机，却听到另一个熟悉的声音传过来。<br/>“戴卡德？”是卢克。<br/>他咧开嘴无声地笑了笑：“海蒂居然肯让你说话，看来你还挺讨她喜欢的。”<br/>“我可以讨任何人喜欢，亲爱的。”卢克轻笑出声。而戴卡德眼前则自动浮现出了海蒂惊讶瞪眼的表情，不知道卢克有没有告诉她他们之间的关系。要知道过去每当戴卡德带回家一个女朋友或者男朋友，海蒂都会露出那种看到父母出轨般的神情，然后独自生闷气。欧文则更直接，他持械威胁过其中大部分的人。最开始他没入伍的时候并不擅长打架，所以有一小部分没直接对上欧文，但欧文懂得要害，他会当着戴卡德面说他们的坏话，栽赃陷害无所不用其极。那时候戴卡德也很年轻，年轻自然气盛，分手多了莫名就落了个风流花心的名声。<br/>戴卡德很快就不吃这套了，不过欧文长大的也很快就是了。<br/>“你还好吗，我听说你受伤了。”<br/>“是托雷托那帮人说的吗？没有什么大问题，只是被爆炸波及到了，又挨了一针镇定剂……估计里德用的是安定，我对它的耐药性很强，她可能没想到我会那么早醒。”<br/>耳机对面的卢克叹了口气。<br/>“我很担心。”<br/>戴卡德喉咙动了动，面对弟妹时他能说出口的话，此刻面对卢克却不知道该怎么开口。他脑中一时划过很多念头，但想到里德，想到Eteon的渗透甚至到了这个地步，他又觉得卢克同样不应该被拉进来，他还有个女儿，他……<br/>欧文突然狠狠推了一下他的肩膀。<br/>“戴克，你的脖子在闪光！”<br/>欧文喊得声音很大，卢克同样听到了，戴卡德能听到他催促司机的吼声。<br/>“快点，是里德按下了按钮，我们只有三十秒的时间！”</p><p>不远的某处，里德按下按钮后就把遥控器丢到一边，拨通了一个电话：“东西拿到手了。”<br/>电话对面传来被变声器扭曲过后的声音：“很好。”<br/>里德为自己点燃了一支烟。<br/>既然不能让戴卡德死在欧文·肖的手里，那她自己动手，其实也不错。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 自缚（十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十）<br/>“三十秒？！”海蒂近乎是在尖叫，她的手指飞速翻动着，远程黑入炸弹，之前采集里德的声纹本来只是以防万一，现在居然真的派上了用场。<br/>“解除指令。”海蒂对着话筒说道。<br/>“检测到权限指令一，请进行进一步授权。”<br/>“进一步授权？”海蒂起身望向卢克，“你知道进一步授权是什么鬼东西吗？”<br/>卢克从刚才起就一直闷不做声地盯着飞行员，闻言连头也不回地回答：“需要用手环贴身解锁，操……”时间根本不够啊。他把后半句话吞回肚子里，免得海蒂变得更加慌乱。<br/>以他们现在的速度相向而行，三十秒差不多正好够他们碰头，但问题在于卢克和海蒂是在飞机上，他们之间还有高度的差距，哪怕是卢克不用降落伞从飞机上直接跳下去也来不及。<br/>死一般的寂静蔓延在频道中间，还有不到二十秒。<br/>“贴身解锁？如果我有办法扩大信号范围呢？”另一个女声忽然接入频道，“这里是拉姆齐，我们抓到里德了。”</p><p>十分钟前，海蒂从天花板降下，落在一脸警惕的飞车党中间。<br/>“自我介绍一下，海蒂·肖，刚才那个混蛋的妹妹。”海蒂抿着唇微笑了一下。<br/>“刚才那个混蛋把我们留在这里自生自灭，而接着他的……非常漂亮的妹妹又跑出来救了我们？这是什么交友新手段吗，哦，我的名字叫罗曼……”罗曼对海蒂伸出了友善之手，而海蒂冷漠地从他身边走了过去。<br/>她打开了楼梯间，对着所有人挥了挥手：“直升飞机在下面，我们可以边走边谈。”<br/>飞车党们对视一眼，布莱恩摇摇头：“罗曼说的没错，我们没办法相信你。”罗曼耸耸肩，一脸的“我早就说过了”。<br/>海蒂叹了口气，从上衣兜里掏出自己的证件：“认识这个吗，我隶属于MI6。”<br/>多米尼克回答：“刚才那个跳楼逃跑的女特工也是MI6的。”<br/>“天啊。”海蒂叹了口气，小声咒骂了两句，拉姆齐离她比较近，能听到脏字之间掺杂了类似于“欧（O）”之类的字眼。接着这位漂亮的女特工才带着格外浓重的英国腔继续说道：“听着，刚才他说大楼权限被锁，没错，是我锁的，但是刚才解开权限救了你们所有人的也是我，你们中间不是有黑客吗，现在就可以查记录，看看我说的是不是真的。”<br/>早在她说到权限问题的时候，一边的泰吉就已经打开了他的电脑，这会他点了点头，表明这位女特工所言非虚。<br/>飞车党们对视一眼，这才跟着海蒂一同往楼下跑去。<br/>“我知道你们现在有很多问题，长话短说。欧文和我是为了营救我们的哥哥，就是刚才欧文带走的那个男人……因为一些原因他被征用成为政府猎犬，你们应该知道猎犬是个什么东西。”<br/>听到猎犬这个词，布莱恩和多米尼克都厌恶地皱紧了眉头，特别是多米尼克。<br/>多米尼克是哨兵，他的妹妹米娅则是一名珍贵的高级向导，但是他们都很幸运。在应该分化的时期，他们两个都一点动静没有，被认为是普通人，从而逃过了政府的监察。之后他们一直生活在街头，分化的时候依靠着朋友的帮助熬过了痛苦的分化期，顺利成为了两名逃逸者。<br/>他们理所当然是自由派，多米尼克更是有不少逃逸者朋友，他自然不会对这种行为抱有任何好感。<br/>布莱恩的厌恶则更直接，当初他就差点成为一名猎犬，还是多米尼克救了他。<br/>海蒂继续说道：“他情况很不好，我调查过你们，你们应该知道家人意味着什么，我想你们可以理解。现在我哥哥的事情已经解决了，但是不代表所有的事情都解决了，你们想要报仇吗？”<br/>多米尼克嗤笑一声：“找你的兄弟吗，我们会的。”<br/>海蒂刹住脚步，转头看向他：“噢，虽然欧文非常烦人，但是我也不会看着别人对付他的，以防万一，先提醒一句。不过我说的不是欧文，刚才那位MI6特工你们有兴趣吗，格蕾·里德，拿走上帝之眼那个。”<br/>“正餐之前我们可以合力解决掉小菜，我赶着去救我哥，而你们可以去追捕里德，顺便报个仇，车我放在楼下了，我调查过你们，所以应该会很合你们胃口。”<br/>海蒂从口袋中掏出几条耳机递给多米尼克，多米尼克皱着眉上下扫了她两眼，最终还是一把接过。<br/>“耳机里那个老头子会充当你们的临时联络员，叫他无名氏就行，我想可能没几个活人知道他真名。”<br/>“喊别人老头子可不太礼貌，肖女士。”老人的腔调抑扬顿挫，听起来依旧是那么欠揍。</p><p>“你说的扩大信号范围是指什么？”海蒂立刻坐回电脑前，卢克则拿起伞包随时准备跳出机舱。<br/>“长话短说，我拿到了上帝之眼，你哥脖子上的东西还有卢克的手环刚好在影响范围内，我改动几个参数就可以将上帝之眼变成一个扩大信号的装置，极限距离是……一百八十米。”<br/>拉姆齐敲打键盘的速度几乎要让可怜的机器冒出火光，卢克看了一眼终端上的信号，他已经快要到戴卡德和欧文的正上方了。<br/>一时间，键盘声、引擎声、刹车声交织成一片，直升飞机已经在驾驶员的操作下尽力速降，但速度不够，远远不够。卢克看了一眼地面，他已经能隐隐看到欧文那辆车的轮廓。<br/>还有十秒。<br/>在拉姆齐大吼出“就是现在”之前，卢克就已经纵身一跃，跳出了机舱。<br/>耳机中海蒂在汇报着高度，此刻，卢克的耳边除了海蒂的声音只有呼呼风声，他几乎可以看到欧文那辆铁灰色的越野了。<br/>“两百二十米。”<br/>卢克其实并不紧张，在他跃出机舱的前一刻，他的心脏几乎要从喉咙里跳出来，但等他真正跳出去，属于卢克·霍布斯的理智就又回到了他的脑海。一百八十米意味着极限开伞距离①，卢克不是个极限运动爱好者，尽管他的生活可能比所有的极限运动都要刺激。但一百八十米是个属于老手的理论值，这一跃即便对于他而言也是一次天大的冒险。他脑中划过了很多东西，萨曼莎的笑脸，萨摩亚的阳光，他多年未见的兄弟，最后定格在戴卡德的眼神。<br/>肖大概不知道他是用怎样一种眼神看着他的。<br/>“两百米。”<br/>其实他们重逢也不过短短不到一周的时间，但卢克却觉得他们像是在一起了一生。某个清晨卢克醒来，看到戴卡德正倚在窗边的椅子上发呆，他听到卢克起身的声音，转过头回看他。晨光点亮了他的眼睛，那双他钟爱的眼睛总是非常通透，在那一刻看起来更像是某种闪闪发光的玻璃糖球，英国人深邃的眉骨微微蹙在一起，让某一瞬的他看起来非常美丽、困倦而又悲伤。<br/>“一百九十米。”<br/>他的眼神总是很悲伤，就算是他笑着的时候，他看起来也像是跟真正的快乐隔着一层，好像永远都不会毫无顾忌地开心起来了。所以卢克对他总是很温柔，总是想要逗对方多笑笑。他没跟戴卡德说过什么太肉麻的情话，那种话好像不应该属于他们两个之间，但是此刻，如果他们在这之后都能活下来，他一定要用最肉麻的话把他淹没，他要不停地亲吻他，看那个小个子男人脸颊控制不住发红的样子，看那双好像总是含着一泓水光的眼睛。<br/>“一百八十米。”<br/>他爱他，没有什么比这更确定的事了。<br/>只剩下不到两秒钟。<br/>拉姆齐按下那个决定生死的按钮，海蒂扶着机舱门，几乎半个身子都探出舱外，戴卡德推开车门，望向天空。<br/>他的挚爱正向他奔来。</p><p>“检测到权限指令二，误操作已确认，爆炸指令解除。”<br/>倒计时停留在最后一秒。</p><p>欧文长长呼出一口气，回头看到戴卡德仍在望着天空，表情非常紧张，他的哥哥按下耳机，风度全失地大吼道：“开伞，卢克·霍布斯你个白痴，开伞啊！”<br/>卢克的反应慢了一瞬，降落伞这时才从他身后张开。<br/>戴卡德目测着落点，转身冲向驾驶座，险些把欧文撞倒。欧文没打算让他自己一个人去任何地方，立刻坐进了副驾驶。<br/>车载导航屏幕黑了一下，迅速重启，上面有个光点一闪一闪。<br/>海蒂笑着说：“拉姆齐的计算结果，快去吧。”<br/>“替我谢谢她。”<br/>戴卡德发动了汽车。</p><p>卢克掉落在一个市场附近，正落在一群用于遮阳的帆布上，膝盖磕到了石头，他站起身走路时不得不有些瘸，他猜明天他就会浑身淤伤，不由得想起了小女儿埋怨的可爱脸蛋，幸福的同时不禁感觉有些牙酸，只能寄希望于自己皮肤黑，不容易看出来。<br/>一辆越野在他前面十米左右的地方急刹，戴卡德一把掀开车门冲了出来，卢克看到对方的一瞬间也开始奔跑，两个人几乎是撞到了一起。<br/>卢克深深将他拥到怀中，戴卡德同样用很大力气回抱他，卢克几乎能听到自己肋骨呻吟的声音。被压抑的后怕和愤怒在这一瞬间全都涌了上来，他差点失去他，不到一周的时间，他已经两次差点失去他了。<br/>欧文在这个时候冲到了他们身边，他完全没想过卢克跟他哥可能是这种关系，一时间很难接受，而卢克反应过来，正好对上欧文带点恼怒的眼神。<br/>新仇旧恨，追捕欧文·肖是他少数几次失手，这次戴卡德又差点死掉，卢克鼓了鼓腮帮子让自己冷静，拉住戴卡德的胳膊，两个人几乎同时开始打量对方，很快就确认彼此都没什么大事。<br/>戴卡德开口似乎想要说话，被卢克温和地拦住了，接着大块头毫无征兆地扭过身，狠狠给了欧文一拳。<br/>英国雇佣兵险些一头栽倒，欧文气笑了，舔了舔口腔内部，果不其然尝到一股血腥味，转头就要回敬霍布斯探员。戴卡德却比他更快，他把欧文往后一推，拦住对方蠢蠢欲动的左手，转头瞪了欧文一眼，回身就冲卢克肚子来了一拳。<br/>那一下可没留手，大块头倒吸一口凉气，低头看到他钟爱的那双棕绿色眼睛中火光熊熊，亮得惊人，他的宝贝薄唇微启：“你他妈的干嘛，他是我弟。”<br/>卢克不怒反笑，他喜欢戴卡德脸上生气勃勃的表情，直接攥住了那只拳头，把它完全包进掌心里。戴卡德条件反射地想要抽手，却没想到卢克干脆一起被拽了过来，大个子将他抱住，接吻之前，卢克轻声说：“我当然知道，公主殿下。”<br/>谁他妈是公主？<br/>然而他的嘴正忙着接吻呢，没空反驳他。<br/>旁边的欧文表情扭曲地看着他们，耳机里传来海蒂长长的倒吸凉气的声音。</p><p>Chapter Ⅱ 自缚（完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①是我百度来的……不过这其实是个保守值，毕竟我完全不懂低空跳伞，好像吉尼斯世界纪录是五十米来着。我一开始看HS那个跳伞镜头还觉得开伞距离这么低好扯哦，结果一搜发现是我孤陋寡闻。<br/>数据都是我扯得，别当真，请勿模仿【没人会模仿】<br/>彩蛋：<br/>“hello，还有人记得我吗？”洛克灰头土脸地蹲在废墟中间，敲了敲键盘打开路边监控，电脑上正好显示出某两个人激情拥吻的画面。<br/>“行吧，看来我有事做了。”洛克认命地开始删起了监控。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 间奏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chpater Ⅲ 间奏</p><p>欧文把玩着一把蝴蝶刀。<br/>他眼睛凝视着虚空的某个点，脸上的表情因此显得有些呆滞，小刀在他手中翻飞，倒真的像极了某种无比危险的蝴蝶。<br/>他面前绑着一个女人，手脚都被牢牢固定住，以一种标准的处刑姿势被压着跪在地上，除了灰头土脸有些狼狈之外，身上并没有太多伤痕。那个人正是里德。<br/>飞车党从她手中拿回上帝之眼后商量了一下，最终认为这个女人的处置应该留给肖家人。<br/>多米尼克跟他见面的时候二话没说就是一拳，欧文在霍布斯那里吃过一次亏，当然不会连续再吃第二次。刚好，他看到哥哥跟大块头接吻，心情非常不虞，打一架也算是发泄。两人几乎打出真火，幸亏海蒂在旁边拉架，才始终没有人真的掏枪。那之后他们也没有握手言和，不过从飞车党的表情来看，他们的事情勉强算是过去了。<br/>多米尼克和海蒂一起离开，前者打算搭个顺风飞机去接女友，走之前他们围在拉姆齐身边神神秘秘说了些什么，欧文在窃听戴卡德的情况，没在意他们说的话，只看见女黑客眼睛亮亮地跟他们一起离开了。泰吉和罗曼一起送布莱恩去了医院，这里很快就只剩下欧文和一群等着结账的雇佣兵。<br/>“啪”的一声，欧文合上了手中的刀，耳机里的对话也到了尾声，戴卡德将于三天后返回伦敦塔，接收医疗审查之后继续被监禁。<br/>“混蛋。”他从车前盖上跳下来，皮靴狠狠落在地上，引得周围所有的雇佣兵都朝他这个方向看。<br/>一直低垂着头的里德笑了起来。她被抓住的时候喉咙受了伤，笑声听起来像乌鸦嘶哑的鸣叫，令人感到非常不快。<br/>“你救不了他，你们没人能……”<br/>“砰”，欧文从拔枪到扣动扳机不会超过两秒，女特工脸上甚至还带着微笑，身体就已经倒在地上抽搐着停止了呼吸。<br/>“呃，老板？”一直压着里德的红发男小心翼翼地开口，他站的最近，被尸体溅了一身的血。他倒不是怕死人，雇主显然更可怕一些。道上的人多少都听过欧文·肖的凶残名号，但是听说跟亲眼所见毕竟不同，他决定之后涉及肖家的任务都要敬而远之。<br/>“就这么杀了？”跟了欧文很多年的金发女副手看了地上的尸体一眼。<br/>欧文没回答。他抹了一把溅到脸上的血点子，从口袋里掏出一张蓝色格纹的方巾，仔仔细细擦净手指，又对着汽车后视镜慢条斯理地擦脸，直到血液一丁点都没有残留在他的皮肤上才停下。他把沾血的外套连同方巾一起丢到里德的尸体上，转头问其他人：“谁有打火机？”<br/>他甚至带点笑意，但就是莫名令人生寒，仿佛此刻有人敢说一句“没有”，他就会立刻微笑着一枪送他去见上帝。<br/>红发男离他最近，理所当然地被欧文寄予厚望，在欧文的注视下，他哆嗦着从裤子里掏出了打火机。<br/>欧文歪歪头示意他站远些，拨动打火机，将它直接丢到尸体上。火焰遇到易燃的织物越烧越旺。他扇了扇鼻子，自言自语起来。<br/>“抱歉了戴克，我知道应该把这贱人留给你，可谁让你不肯走呢？你教我的，做事不要留后患。”<br/>杀了里德没让他心口上压着的那块石头落地，反而让他越发不舒服了。他盯着火焰看了一会，偏过头用手轻轻抹了一下眼角，仿佛是被过强的光热刺痛了眼睛。<br/>“格蕾·里德死于大楼上的爆炸。”他将手插入裤兜里，头也不回地离开了。</p><p>卢克睁开眼时，戴卡德的呼吸还很平静。<br/>此时已近午夜，卧室内一片昏暗，入耳唯有枕边人平稳的呼吸声。戴卡德半趴在床上，头朝卢克这边偏，脸颊睡得泛红。卢克的手无意识地抽动了一下，触摸到对方腰间柔软的皮肤和偏低的体温，他轻轻呼出一口气，拇指留恋地又蹭了蹭那片微凉的皮肤，才为他轻轻拉上被子。<br/>卢克看着他难得平稳的睡颜，上下眼皮很快开始打架，几乎就要再次睡过去。不知道过了多久，他感到怀中的躯体颤抖了一下，他再睁开眼，便望进戴卡德毫无睡意的眼睛。<br/>两人对视了一会，卢克索性挪动躺的有些僵硬的身体，整理了一下被睡得乱七八糟的被子。床铺吱呀着响了一会，戴卡德背朝卢克躺在他怀里，腰牢牢被警长锁着，明晃晃昭示着对方的意图——你别想下床抽烟。<br/>他象征性地挣扎了两下，卧室内空调开得有点低，被子里又实在很暖和，他很快就放弃了。<br/>两个人躺了一会，卢克开口问他：“你想来我的世界吗？”警长睡得声音发哑，此时贴着他耳朵说话，听得他耳朵发痒。<br/>“失眠的只有我一个就够了。”戴卡德合着眼回答他。<br/>“反正也没几天了。”不会有什么影响。<br/>卢克脱口而出，两个人一时都是沉默。<br/>“我很抱歉。”卢克轻轻开口。<br/>“道什么歉？你不可能插手伦敦的事情。而且这次回去不是你想的那样，我妈做好了准备。我之前故意说的严重了一些，只是为了防止海蒂和欧文随便插手。总之……你不用担心，不会有人再来做什么了。”他指的是那次被不明向导袭击的事情。<br/>“那你呢？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我问，你怎么办，条件再好也是监禁。欧文和海蒂一直在说你得了重病，究竟是什么病？”一次两次还好，但之前欧文和海蒂跟戴卡德谈话的时候，他们一直在强调戴卡德的病。卢克无权拿到他的诊断书，更何况他更希望戴卡德能自己说。<br/>他明显感到戴卡德不自在地换了个姿势，室内静下来，时间久到卢克以为他已经睡着了，戴卡德才回答他：“一些后遗症，没有太多好说的，你也都看到了，头痛、失眠。”<br/>卢克不觉得事情这么简单。他抱着戴卡德的手臂下意识紧了紧，心里有些沮丧，事到如今，戴卡德还是想要瞒着他。<br/>戴卡德拍了拍他的手背，将卢克的手臂拉到被子里，轻轻往后靠了靠。室内连空气都凝滞下来，他的内心十分挣扎，无数念头拉扯着他，让他几乎难以呼吸。他无奈地想，现在再想让卢克走开已经太晚，无论他找什么借口，卢克都不会相信，而且也不会放弃他。他更没有办法欺骗自己。<br/>他凝望向眼前的黑暗，拳头在不知不觉中攥紧，最终他又轻又哑地说：“是精神缺陷症。”<br/>卢克有些疑惑，他从没听说过这个病。没等他问出口，戴卡德就继续说道：“其实就是处刑之后的并发症。现在的医学界没有治疗的办法，因为医学家们连精神力的成因都没搞清楚，更不可能知道如何将它重建。”<br/>“我的症状，只能缓解，无法消除，而且随着时间的推移会越来越糟糕。上一份诊断说，在不久后的未来我的五感会彻底失控，到时候我就只有呆在一片漆黑的静音室里才能继续活着。我也不知道那样还算不算是活着……”<br/>卢克的手臂勒的他几乎要喘不过气来了，“欧文和海蒂不相信那份诊断，他们觉得伦敦塔的医生根本不会认真给我看病，但他们不知道，出具那份诊断的医生是父亲找来的……你应该听说过他，嘶。”<br/>卢克发现自己一不小心压到他的伤口了，连忙把胳膊挪开，他从身后轻轻亲吻戴卡德的脖颈，回答：“当然听说过，上一代的传奇。”<br/>“是啊，他是个传奇，不过你大概不知道，这个传奇脾气非常暴躁，而且相当厚此薄彼，他明明知道是欧文偷的东西，还任由我顶包……不过他有个怪癖，他爱吃蓝纹奶酪。”<br/>卢克在他耳边咕哝了一声：“上帝啊。”<br/>“总之，那份诊断书是可信的。所以跟你们想的不同，监狱可能才是我最好的归宿，那里足够安全，也足够……安静。”<br/>卢克沉默了很久，他摊平手掌，轻轻摸了摸戴卡德的腹部，询问他：“现在，你想来我的世界了吗？我想让你好好休息。”<br/>“……好。”</p><p>卢克送戴卡德回塔那天，伦敦难得晴朗。<br/>他按照步骤办完了交接，也第一次见识到埃琳娜口中那繁琐到可怕的安保措施。霍布斯做事向来雷厉风行，但今天他干什么都显得磨磨蹭蹭的，签个字也要发呆一会。负责做事的特工快要被他逼疯了，频频抬头看表，收押戴卡德这种重刑犯是有规定的时间限制的，他们快要超时了。<br/>他不会是在拖延时间吧？特工这么想，暗暗按住了腰间的枪。<br/>但最终，霍布斯依旧踩着最后一秒，办完了所有交接手续。<br/>铁门上绿灯亮起，缓缓向两边分开，戴卡德和两个负责押送他的特工就站在门前。<br/>卢克站在他们身后不远的地方，隔着一道薄薄的玻璃墙，凝望着戴卡德的背影。<br/>直到最后，他的爱人也始终没有回头。</p><p>铁门后同样是一片苍白的空间。<br/>戴卡德垂下眼，卢克不在，他不必再强撑着挺起脊背。其实他从刚刚起就很不舒服，身上莫名的发冷，大脑开始不受控制地接收各种信息，应该是他又开始失控了。<br/>两个特工引他走向手术室。这套流程他好歹做过一遍，也算是熟悉，他们要带着他跨过两道门的审查，手术室里主刀医师和护士们在等着他，他们要为他取出脖子上的炸弹。<br/>接着他会去医务室疗养一周，然后回到他的牢房里去。他的病情因为这一趟有所恶化，所以可能得吃更多的和以前不同的药。他很讨厌吞掉那些药的感觉，它们太多了，吃起来让他觉得非常恶心，条件反射地想要呕吐。<br/>特工将他带进了手术室，他被放到了病床上，有人为他上了呼吸机，麻醉师向他走了过来。在冰冷的液体推入他身体中之前，他听到那个麻醉师伏在他耳边说：“别担心，奎妮已经完全掌控了这里。”<br/>戴卡德眼睫颤了颤，缓缓昏睡了过去。<br/>Chpater Ⅲ 间奏（完）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 愚人（零）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>戴卡德原本以为这就是结束了，但事情并没有按他预料的那样发展。海蒂出事了，过去的阴影再一次缠绕上他，只是这一次，他不必一个人去面对。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（零）</p><p>“你好。”<br/>铁链拖曳声。<br/>“请坐，Mr.Shaw，今天感觉怎么样？”<br/>一把椅子被抽出，滚轮在地上咕噜咕噜地翻滚。<br/>“老样子，没有太多变化。”<br/>男人声音干哑，衣物窸窣摩擦。<br/>回放。<br/>衣物摩擦。<br/>回放。<br/>……</p><p>“昨天依然会有失眠的情况吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“今天经过会诊之后，我们可能会更换一种药物。”<br/>“我们拟将[消音]更换为[消音]，希望它可以让你睡一个好觉。”<br/>一段静默。</p><p>……<br/>快进。<br/>“今天是最后一次检查，明天这个时间，你就可以面见那位女士了。”<br/>沉默。<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>录音结束。</p><p>男人斜靠在椅子中，屋子里没有开灯，只有电脑屏幕亮着，倒映在他的眼镜片上，反射出一片诡异的光影。进度条走到了头，短短十分钟的音频，他反复播放了二十三次，红色的播放键仿佛一种无声的嘲笑。他的手指神经质地抽动，一双眼睛在黑暗中熬得通红，如果有人看到现在的他，一定会诧异那张斯文儒雅的脸露出了近乎癫狂的表情。<br/>不甘心。他播放了第二十四次，屏幕右下角却弹出了一个语音请求窗口。他撇撇嘴，没着急接，而是先看了看左手边的一个小屏幕。<br/>上面是另一片黑暗，唯有右上角的时间显示证明这是一块显示屏。<br/>黑暗，绝对安静。<br/>现在是英国的午夜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 愚人（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>接触到室外的灯光时，戴卡德下意识闭上了眼。<br/>守在囚室两侧的依旧是两个高大的男性特工，如果不注意观察，犯人可能会以为每次来的都是同样的人——同样的西装，同样的领带，相似的身形，同样的僵硬表情和反光墨镜——像是好莱坞电影中那些模糊的面目。一成不变到让人怀疑时间是否正在流逝。<br/>他躲在眼皮后面适应了一下才睁开眼，某种仍未在沉寂中消失的敏锐体型他走廊的灯光变得柔和了，还有一些不需要敏锐就能发现的东西。一片惨白的走廊上忽然多出了绿植，红花绿叶中和了机械感，强硬地在死寂中扩开一片生气。兵力倒是不减反增，只不过这些士兵不再警惕地瞪着他。事实上，连一个看他的都没有，他们抬头挺胸，走神走的非常刻意。<br/>我现在挣开手铐大概也不会有一个人在乎的。戴卡德想，突然就有些想笑。<br/>这还是第一次，他称得上轻松地穿过整条走廊，哪怕路上层层哨卡也未能败坏他的心情，相反，一种可以称之为欣喜的情绪让人连步伐都变得轻快起来*。<br/>他又一次站到了那扇巨大的铁门前，红灯警告地亮了三下，但经过刚才的场景实在没办法令人提起精神。<br/>随即，铁门轰然大开。<br/>熟悉的房间，熟悉的玻璃幕墙，熟悉而又陌生的人。<br/>玛格达莱尼·肖坐在玻璃之后。<br/>她穿着普鲁士蓝的长外套，很衬那双因岁月而轮廓柔和的蓝眼睛，抿起的薄唇涂抹锋利的红，脖子上还挂着一串珍珠项链，看起来像是即将参加一场舞会。她一双手非常淑女地叠放在桌子上，见到戴卡德之后，悄悄将它们换了个位置，很容易让人认为她是在紧张。她手边甚至还放着精致小巧的手提包。<br/>铁椅被换上了软装。除了周围明显超标的警戒规格，眼前的场景几乎像是普通的探监。<br/>戴卡德脚步顿了一下，但很快，他快步上前，摘下电话听筒，他听到了母亲不稳的呼吸声。<br/>“好久没见，妈妈。”<br/>六年了，她依旧如同记忆中那样端庄优雅，但是却老了很多。虽然她腰板挺直，妆容精致，并且依旧美丽，可是戴卡德知道她非常疲惫。在她看到他的那一刻，那具身体中痛苦和疲惫就像软刺一样不断地涌出来，轻轻裹住他的心脏。<br/>他能猜想奎妮的日子。她要应付太多的阴谋筹算。孩子、丈夫……她的家人都不在身边，她得步步为营，小心从夹缝中找到家族势力的平衡。他知道奎妮强大，强大到看不需要任何怜悯和内疚，但她毕竟只是一个人，而没有人比他更清楚，在暴风雨中孤身航行，是怎样的孤独寂寞。<br/>情绪如同潮水一样涌来，他一时只有缄默。<br/>“别这样，戴克斯（Decks），你的表情好像我要带给你什么坏消息一样，把手给我。”奎妮眨了眨眼睛。<br/>戴卡德抿着嘴唇笑了笑，将手递给她。<br/>她的手很温暖，轻轻捏了捏他的手指，精心保养的指甲拂过他指甲上的断痕，奎妮的目光一瞬间变得很温柔。<br/>“你感觉怎么样？”<br/>“就像医疗报告上写的那样，没什么特殊的。”<br/>“可我听说，你在那个警官身边好像睡得很不错。”奎妮挤了挤眼睛，“让我想想，他叫什么来着？”<br/>戴卡德下意识咬了咬嘴唇，“你听谁……算了，他叫卢克·霍布斯。”他忽然意识到上次念出这个名字已经是数月之前的事情。他的时间观念这几年一直很模糊，忽然意识到这一点让他有种莫名的惶然。<br/>奎妮笑得揶揄，又捏了捏他的手指：“过段时间你们说不定可以见见。”<br/>“妈妈，别转移话题。”母子相视一笑。<br/>“所以，又是因为什么需要让我出去？”戴卡德微微坐正了身体。<br/>奎妮的手一下攥紧了，抿了抿唇没有说话。她将听筒挂起，示意戴卡德将另一只手也放到她的手上。<br/>有什么事情需要到精神世界里说？戴卡德眨了眨眼，顺从地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>他的世界依旧是老样子。建筑废墟在黑暗的虚空中四处乱飞，上一次埃琳娜进来的时候，他为了避免尴尬特意躲了起来，这次当然不必这么做。<br/>奎妮熟门熟路地降落在一片比较完整的广场上。格洛丽亚正蜷缩着休息，熟悉的精神力波动只是让她抬了抬眼皮。戴卡德随后才出现。<br/>奎妮快走几步，一把抱住了她的大儿子。戴卡德反应过来，也紧紧回抱他的母亲。<br/>“戴克。”奎妮叹息，轻轻摸了摸他的脸。一时间谁都没有说话，他们只是沉默地拥抱着。<br/>“妈妈，到底发生了什么？”两个人稍微平静了一下，戴卡德找了个还算完整的长椅，带着母亲一起坐过去，奎妮紧紧攥着他的手。<br/>“海蒂出事了。”<br/>戴卡德诧异地看着她。<br/>“MI6正在通缉海蒂。他们说，她杀死了自己的小队，偷走了一种名叫‘雪花’什么的致命病毒。”奎妮摇了摇头。<br/>“听起来可真耳熟。”戴卡德咬住了后槽牙，“但是如果是这样，他们怎么会同意让我出去？”<br/>奎妮拍了拍他攥紧的拳头，“也多亏你乖乖待在监狱里，情势已经变了。”<br/>“Eteon这几年越来越奇怪，没人知道他们想要什么，但可以肯定的是，他们跟保守派闹翻了。这次事情有Eteon的影子，保守派和激进派在这件事上看法空前一致，这个组织不能留——这是前提”<br/>“你还记得格蕾·里德吗？顺便一提，她已经被欧文杀了，这小子也不知道女士优先，这种事难道不应该留给妈妈吗？”奎妮很不满地撇撇嘴。<br/>“里德是保守派的人，她是个三面间谍，分别隶属于MI6，那个黑客，叫什么弗的……”<br/>“塞弗？”戴卡德想起一个名字。<br/>“对，就是那个名字。”奎妮点点头，继续说道：“还有，就是保守派的一位军部高官，维克多·范恩，她的父亲。军方说他是猝死的，但从那个女黑客那里的消息来看，他事实上是被自己的女儿亲手杀死，作为某种投名状。”<br/>“但她说到底还是保守派的人。”戴卡德皱眉。<br/>“没错，她把一份投名状投了两家，保守派毕竟不是铁板一块，这就叫贪心不足。”<br/>线索都摆在他眼前了，戴卡德一下就想明白之前一直困扰他的问题，那就是为什么抢上帝之眼需要借调他？答案是他们的目标本就是他。<br/>Eteon撤出，保守派多年投入一朝泡影，正是适合被落井下石的时候。<br/>激进派当年确实被肖家坑了一把，但是毕竟有过合作基础，肖家和保守派的合作关系并不牢固，最大的原因就是正在服刑的戴卡德。而监狱并不能算是保守派的地盘。<br/>所谓敌人的敌人就是朋友，他们很有可能再次争取肖家。戴卡德安静服刑，塔中对他的仇恨虽然没有减少，但是他确实很少再被提及，塔对这个前任顶级哨兵一直是讳莫如深的态度——奎妮在这方面插了一手，帮助他逐渐被遗忘，这给了激进派插手的机会。<br/>保守派因Eteon受到打击，这时候戴卡德又随时可能从自己的棋子变成对手的——不是只有他们可以用戴卡德来要挟肖家，而且肖家这群疯子也不是会一辈子被勒住脖子的狗。保守派一不做二不休，他们应该是打算将戴卡德弄出监狱，利用里德制造意外，让戴卡德死在欧文的手里。一来，可以打击肖家，即便撕破脸也是他们占理；二来，废掉了激进派手中的一步棋，没有纽带的前提下，肖家很难重新跟他们合作；三来，里德的第三重身份在当时并没有暴露，比起直接在监狱里杀死戴卡德，让他死于意外可以避免引火烧身。<br/>结果，他们失败了，由于某些美国人他们失败的很彻底。奎妮应该是从中抓住了某个机会，通过交易彻底掌控了她长子的安危。戴卡德想，某些人最近过得一定很不如意。<br/>“但是妈妈，你还是没说，为什么会是我？”戴卡德眨眨眼睛。<br/>“海蒂需要你，你跟Eteon打过的交道比我们都多。还有就是，这次为你签署借调令的是我的一个老朋友，他答应会在MI6帮助海蒂周旋，帮她拖延追兵，而……”奎妮似乎有些说不出口。<br/>“而他的条件就是我，对吗？”戴卡德握住了母亲的手。<br/>奎妮叹了口气，垂下眼睛，“我很抱歉。”<br/>“别这样，这不是个坏消息，妈妈，比起在监狱里待到死，我更希望能帮得上忙。”<br/>戴卡德不在意任何针对他的阴谋。他当初会待在这里本身就是为了家人，现在家人有生命危险，他当然也会为了他们离开。就算没有这一茬，被他知道海蒂的情况，如有必要他会越狱，离开这里从来就不是一个问题。<br/>只不过，他下意识摸了摸自己的后颈，暗想这块皮还真是多灾多难，不到三个月又得切开一次。<br/>奎妮注意到他的动作，单手抱住他的脖子，笑容狡黠：“这次不一样，戴克斯，相信我，你不用多挨一刀。”</p><p>洛杉矶傍晚的阳光映亮了他小女儿可爱的脸庞。萨曼莎伏在桌面上，碰不到地的两只脚不停地晃悠着。小姑娘屁股一粘到椅子就掏出纸笔写写画画，卢克好奇地凑过去要看，她反手交出了自己的试卷，就像一只护食的聪敏小猫。<br/>考虑到她的年纪，卢克不知道是该为女儿有秘密了感到难过，还是为女儿在这个年纪可以毫不犹豫地用成绩单挡枪而骄傲。<br/>他接过试卷翻阅了一下，“A、A、A……棒极了。哦，对了，你上周做的那个《老人与海》的报告，做的很棒，很出色。”卢克伸出拳头，萨曼莎笑着跟他碰了一下。<br/>“谢了老爸。”女孩笑出了八颗牙，卢克看着女儿甜美的笑容一瞬间有些出神，他偏开视线遮掩了过去。<br/>“呃，这个是什么？”萨曼莎在他面前画画又不让他看，更像是在引起他的注意，看来他的女儿有备而来。卢克这么想着，决定直接问。<br/>萨曼莎则犹豫了一下，“这是，呃，社会学的作业。”她将草稿纸递给了卢克，“内容是绘制家谱，这还是个草图。”<br/>纸张上画着一棵光秃秃的树，枝丫可怜兮兮，只长着三片叶子，两片上写着卢克和萨曼莎的名字，最后那一片画着一个问号。<br/>卢克浮夸地“欧耶”了一声，“挺好的，这就是我们的家族树，嗯，非常，简单易懂，一清二楚。”他又开始走神。萨摩亚的阳光，兄弟的脸庞在他脑海中一闪而过，最后是那片画着问号的叶子。<br/>戴卡德最近怎么样，过的好吗？<br/>他抑制住自己叹气的冲动，不想让女儿担心。这一趟还是萨曼莎一定要来的。他最近一直很忙，而且忙的不是DSS的工作。他原本就是个工作狂，当事情涉及到自身的时候就更加不会放松。熬夜属于家常便饭，反正他本来也不怎么睡得着，一闭上眼全都是戴卡德的脸。<br/>“但是，我本来想用这个的。”萨曼莎掏出一张老照片，放到他面前。“我在车库里找到的，那是你，对吗？”<br/>卢克眨了眨眼睛，表情一瞬间变得失落而又怀念。太多回忆涌上来，让卢克一瞬间无以应对萨曼莎天真又困惑的脸。他还是回答了，答案模棱两可，看似说了很多，但其实什么都没告诉她。<br/>“事实是，我是你的家人，你的亲人，我……”卢克有点说不下去，不管怎么说，女儿六岁了连祖母都没见过实在很过分。而且他有些缺乏睡眠，脑袋转的不够快，话圆的也不够满。<br/>萨曼莎却总是善解人意，她笑出了八颗糯米牙：“你一个顶十个。”<br/>卢克感激地点点头，想要摸摸女儿的脑袋，不过那样萨曼莎大概又要说“摸头长不高”了。<br/>“对，我一个顶十个。”<br/>服务员适时到场，缓解了卢克的尴尬。堪称丰厚的一大盘晚餐被放到了他面前，他摇摇头，率先动了叉子。<br/>吃到一半时，萨曼莎仿佛不经意般问了一句：“爸爸，你最近有什么事瞒着我吗？”<br/>他们上一秒还在讨论红龙队的事情，姑娘们在最近的比赛中势如破竹，他一直在和其他家长商量要带女孩们去哪庆祝。卢克对萨曼莎突如其来的询问一点准备也没有，“不愧是我的女儿。”他在心里感叹了一句。<br/>“没有啊，你怎么会这么问？”<br/>以警察作为职业的代价就是有时候不得不对女儿撒谎，这样幼嫩的年纪不需要知道她的父亲又在世界的哪个角落险死还生。有些冒险故事可以用来丰富萨曼莎的睡前时间，但大部分都不行，因为大部分都不是个好故事。何况这次甚至不是个故事。卢克只是在试图践行他对一个人的承诺。他知道那不能代表任何事，但分别到来之后，他总得为他做些什么。<br/>这种感觉就像是当初因为内疚而离开萨摩亚，他心爱的人仍旧生活在世界的某个地方，但他们就是不能相见，生离像是钝刀子割肉，有时比死别痛得多。<br/>萨曼莎眨眨眼，她的个头对于整张餐桌来说太矮，不得不将半个身子都趴在餐桌上才能抓住父亲的手。<br/>“因为你总是看起来很难过，你以前不会这样。”<br/>卢克反过来握了握女儿的小手，然后示意她好好坐下，免得摔倒。<br/>“是工作上的事，我最近有些忙，你知道的。”他低下头吃了一口松饼，在心里暗暗叹气，他不擅长隐瞒，特别是对亲近的人。<br/>然而今天似乎总有人来拯救他的尴尬，又或许是要将他推入更尴尬的境地。<br/>“卢卡斯·丽贝卡·霍布斯，好久不见！”洛克声音荡漾，脸上的表情仿佛他们真的久别重逢。<br/>“两个月之前我们刚见过。”卢克摇摇头，不太开心地看着对方把萨曼莎一路赶到他身边。<br/>“丽贝卡？”萨曼莎疑惑地扭头看向父亲，而卢克只能对他这个颇有洛可可风的中间名避而不谈。<br/>他一直知道洛克油嘴滑舌，但不知道是今天多了个小观众增加了他的表演欲还是怎么的，洛克可以说是格外的油嘴滑舌。<br/>CIA特工不知道什么时候跟他纹了一个一模一样的纹身，又不知道从哪弄到了一条项链。他竟然有一瞬很庆幸洛克没有在戴卡德面前这么做，转念一想又有点难以言表的遗憾。<br/>总之，在一连串不着边际的插科打诨之后，洛克终于肯在威胁之下表明自己的来意。<br/>“你和我的目标是相同的，”第一句话就让卢克皱起了眉头，“来见见CT17病毒，这是一种可编程的大规模生物武器，它有个亲切的名字，雪花。”<br/>卢克最近确实在追查雪花病毒，他会注意到这种病毒还多亏了欧文。戴卡德不肯告诉他太多东西，而欧文则正好相反。这个小混蛋不知道出于什么意图，对卢克几乎是知无不言言无不尽。那些什么“我们两个同病相怜”的话卢克是一句都不肯信的，就算他们都是被隐瞒的对象，欧文会对他产生共情可能性仍然远远小于彗星撞地球。<br/>从欧文的口中，卢克拿到了“Eteon”这个名字，他顺着上次事件的蛛丝马迹一路追查，结果却是一无所获。他只得暂时放下这条线，去完成自己对戴卡德的承诺，而雪花病毒就在这时进入了他的视野。同上帝之眼的待遇类似，这种病毒的流出引起了各方势力的蠢蠢欲动，连欧文都搀和了进去。卢克知道欧文远没到放弃的时候，实际上他也如此，这种关头欧文做什么都不会无的放矢，而卢克打算用自己的方法追查。<br/>不过他没想到此举会让他被CIA找上门来。<br/>“名字听起来很可爱。”萨曼莎歪了歪头，毛茸茸的脑袋撞上了卢克的肩膀。<br/>“有时候名字会骗人，”洛克对她挤了挤眼睛，“当我打开一部片子的时候，你懂得，我裤子都脱了一半了，才发现可能用不了多久……”<br/>卢克毫不犹豫地打住了他的跑题：“再多说一个字，我就把它扯下来。”<br/>“雪花有什么效果？”萨曼莎问。<br/>“没什么，只是会……溶解你的内脏，简单来说，她会把你的身体变成一袋热汤……”<br/>“她才六岁。”卢克再一次打断了他。<br/>而他的宝贝女儿却对这一段很有兴趣，并兴致勃勃地说起了《权力的游戏》。卢克一瞬间真的很想念戴卡德，前少校大多数时候都是个正经人，至少对方绝对不会在六岁女孩面前提起什么“内脏浓汤”。<br/>不过戴卡德应该没看过《权力的游戏》。<br/>“再也不许看了。”卢克佯装严肃地警告了一下萨曼莎，成功把话题拉了回来。<br/>“但案子又有了新进展，丽贝卡，详细信息都在简报里。”洛克一脸严肃地将简报递给了萨曼莎。<br/>卢克直接抢了过来，“她才六岁。”<br/>洛克对萨曼莎遗憾地摊了摊手，然后继续介绍道：“目前世上仅有一个单位的CT17，而这一剂毒药……”<br/>卢克瞪大了眼睛：“海蒂·肖？”<br/>“……在MI6的一名在逃特工手上，而且，没错，是我们的老朋友。”<br/>“爸，你认识这个漂亮的女间谍吗？”萨曼莎问。<br/>“一面之缘，她是，她是我朋友的妹妹。”两月前的记忆纷至沓来，他后来跟欧文还见过，但是跟海蒂却没有太多交流。她毕竟是MI6的正经特工，跟正在休假的卢克以及无业游民欧文不同，海蒂非常忙碌，而且更多时候，她像是在躲避同他们的见面。结合此刻的消息，卢克不由得想得多了一些，然而他很快想到了戴卡德，他知道海蒂在被通缉吗？<br/>不对劲，简报上的内容同当初戴卡德的那一份十分相似，骇人听闻的作案手法，毫无征兆的背叛，简直像是某种满怀恶意的复刻。他一开始没分心去听洛克的讲述，但读了两行之后很快意识到洛克又在六岁女孩面前满嘴跑火车。<br/>萨曼莎看向他的表情非常纠结。<br/>“说重点。”卢克压低了声音。<br/>“重点是砖的棱角不锋利，她是怎么把一整块砖捅进另一个人的胸膛里的？要么是她天生力大如牛，要么是另一个人天生就没有……骨头。”洛克越说越快，到最后语速几乎像是在喷吐子弹。<br/>卢克被气得几乎要释放哨兵素了，“说最重点的。”<br/>“她偷走了雪花，然后失踪了。”<br/>洛克靠近他：“你是世界上最好的追踪者，我们需要你找到她，更别说她是……好吧，你朋友的妹妹。”他在朋友这个词重读了一下，接着做了一个非常下流的手势。<br/>萨曼莎视线在两个人之间流转了一下，抿了抿嘴唇：“爸，他知道我看得见吧？”接着，她用那种我需要一个解释的目光看向了卢克。<br/>卢克不打算把她扯进来，就算要向她提起戴卡德，也得等这事解决了再说。他安抚地摸了一下女儿的后背，没有多说什么，只是问出了最后一个问题：“我是DSS，你是CIA，为什么会是你来联络我？”<br/>洛克耸了耸肩：“你的上司把你出借了，现在你归我管。”<br/>“而且，我想你绝对想知道，另一个被出借的人是谁。”洛克莞尔一笑。</p><p>卢克和萨曼莎离开的时候，洛杉矶的傍晚已经到了最辉煌的时刻。洛克站在珍妮餐厅的门口，周身都沐浴在太阳最后的余晖之下。他享受地闭了闭眼，凝视着卢克渐行渐远的越野车。洛克盯着他们看了一会儿，笑着给同事拨打了一个电话。<br/>“我这边搞定了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*HS里他见完妈妈之后真的很快乐，连走路都有点一蹦一蹦的……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 愚人（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）</p><p>经过数月的追踪，MI6终于锁定了雪花病毒的下落。<br/>海蒂·肖坐在直升飞机上，同她的队友们一同奔赴任务地点。<br/>说是队友，但其实海蒂跟他们并不熟悉。她这几年一直没能有固定队伍，这对一个强大的哨兵来说很不寻常，跟大部分人认为的这是来自塔中高层的区别对待不同，这其实是海蒂自己的要求。她一贯好强，也因此很难忍受旁人投来的各种目光，憎恨最多，偶尔会有几个自以为是的男人在其中掺杂一些怜悯和好奇，时间一长，那些目光就像是眼眶中揉不掉的沙子，疼痛细微，却经年难愈。<br/>她没有固定队伍，没有固定向导，也因此没有一个固定的职位，这让她显得有点游离在MI6系统之外，诚然同她当年怀抱一腔赤诚加入时所期望的全然不同，不过时间久了也并非不能习惯。初时她只顾着痛苦，后来难堪如同伤口愈合时的痒在心口翻腾，最后痛就消失了，留下的只是一道疤。最近那道疤被一纸诊断书狠狠割开，这让她总是有些恍惚。<br/>现在的这支队伍和她还算相处融洽，多半要归功于现在正严词厉色重复任务内容的队长。海蒂觉得他有点像她以前的一个老队友，任务中和生活里都是如出一辙的严肃刻板，乍一看会有些不近人情，但其实相当善解人意，总会让身边的人觉得舒服——譬如他对待海蒂和对待其他人毫无不同，尽管海蒂才是队伍中最强大的那个哨兵，按照本能来说，她是最有可能挑战他的地位的那个准狼王。大部分哨兵都很难容忍这种事，特别是男性哨兵，但她现在这位队长做得很好，也因此海蒂跟着这支队伍已经出动三次，暂时还没有离开的想法。<br/>队长带着半支队伍先离开了直升飞机，海蒂带着另外一半潜入另一个入口，两面包夹，又是趁着夜色突袭，松散的守卫还没能意识到发生了什么，事情就已经结束地差不多了。为了顺利完成今夜的事情，他们做了整整一个月的先期调查，又通过种种算计让对方转移病毒，花费了很多时间，数个月的准备当然值得一次轻松完美的收官行动。<br/>海蒂轻松地放倒了两个守卫，潜入卡车，一切顺利，可海蒂的直觉从她踏上飞机开始就在预警。系统解锁的太容易，几道安全措施在她眼中跟纸糊的差不多，但危机的警铃却在她脑海中越摇越响，一道红光闪过，是她的红隼，不受控制的精神向导意味着恐惧。<br/>可她在恐惧什么？<br/>“目标到手。”海蒂对着对讲机说道。<br/>回应她的是一个陌生的声音。<br/>“M.I.6。”一身黑色的男人在枪支中举起了手。<br/>海蒂本能地举起了枪，但愕然却更快地占领了她的脑海，她认识这个人，布里斯顿，死后被追授了一枚维多利亚十字勋章。他应该是个死人，死在她哥哥的调转的枪口之下，死在伦敦塔爆炸那天滔天的烈火中，连尸骨都没能留下。<br/>是啊，他连尸骨都没能留下，谁来证明他的死活呢？<br/>愕然之后就是怒火。<br/>男人神色轻松，步履轻快，仿佛对准他的不是枪口而是新闻记者的话筒，好整以暇地开口道：“喔喔，我可是粉丝，你们干得不错，统一服装简直太好看了。”<br/>“你他妈是谁？”海蒂问，她知道那个名字，但名字是此刻最不重要的东西。<br/>“坏人，”布里斯顿挤了挤眼睛，神情在看到海蒂的一瞬竟然显得有些遗憾，“所有新手（young one’s）都已经准备好开火了。”<br/>这话听在海蒂耳中无疑一种挑衅，而就在这时，队伍里那个暴脾气的大胡子怒吼出声：“趴在地上，现在！”<br/>布里斯顿表情为难：“这可不行。”<br/>海蒂甚至没能看清他的动作。<br/>一枪，永远站在最前面的队长应声倒地，之后是被肘击和过肩摔撂倒的小个子，然后是连绵不断的枪声。<br/>海蒂甚至来不及感到悲伤，她连开几枪，每一枪瞄准的都是他的头，但是无效，竟然无效。死过一次似乎让这个男人成为了某种不同于人类的造物，他的动作，他击打他人的力度，他不符合高大身躯的速度，还有他的手——他妈的他的手居然是防弹的。<br/>海蒂的枪很快就空了，在子弹告罄时她忍不住在心里爆了一句粗口——她通常不会这么做。事不可为，她在下一刻立刻改变了策略，小时候她深谙打不过就跑的道理，并且执行得很彻底，她一直都是三兄妹中最狡黠的那个。不过她分化成哨兵之后就很少遇到打不过的人了。<br/>之后的事情更深刻的告诉了她布里斯顿已经不能算是人了，他动起来更像是某种不可阻挡的自然灾害，铁门被他一拳一拳砸到凹陷，海蒂在短短数十秒之内就被逼到了绝境。<br/>开车逃跑是第一个选择，但透过玻璃看到布里斯顿拿着手枪的身影还是令人心惊，卡车的玻璃本该是防弹的，但在那把看起来相当小巧的手枪面前却仿佛纸糊——他的手枪有问题。<br/>纷乱的思绪充斥着海蒂的脑海，她只能努力握紧方向盘，躲避飞来的子弹。但卡车毕竟不同于灵巧的跑车，只是一次意外碰撞带来的力道就让整个车身倾倒在地。<br/>第二个选择看起来机会渺茫，但轻易放弃永远不是她会做的事情。她用最快的速度赶往车厢，与她共享视野的红隼隐蔽地替她监视着敌人，万幸，那种不知从何而来的强大力量让他过于托大了，他跑动的速度不快，步伐甚至带有某种猫戏老鼠的戏谑，这给了海蒂时间，但也只是十几秒的空隙。<br/>可本该装着病毒的瓶子空了，几个大写字母在此刻令人倍感绝望：“注射准备就绪。”<br/>海蒂甚至没有思考的时间，她只能将自己的手掌狠狠按到机器之上，疼痛让手指不由自主地抽搐。掌心被留下三个丑陋的圆洞，没有一丝血液流出来。这能解释她在最后一刻感受到的灼痛来源于何处。装置被设计成这样可以理解，血液会造成病毒的泄露。<br/>布里斯顿仍在步步逼近，她必须离开了。<br/>在深夜的灯火之中，海蒂一个人奔跑在栈桥上，红隼拍动翅膀飞在她身边，万籁俱寂，她只能听到自己孤独的脚步声，以及红隼振翅的声音。这种声音在后来一段时间中经常出现在她的噩梦里，伴随着烈焰和一个她无法辨认的侧脸。</p><p>卢克急匆匆推开玻璃门的时候，他看到戴卡德半边屁股倚在桌子上，手里正在摆弄着一个不知道从哪来的魔方。<br/>数月未见的男人穿着一身黑色的高领毛衣，精神看起来比他们上次见面好了很多，看不出来病入膏肓的样子，这让他松了口气。而戴卡德也在这时回过头来，在四面透光的室内他的眼睛亮的惊人，因为微笑的弧度而显得有几分戏谑：“想我了吗？”<br/>卢克的回应是试图用拥抱和亲吻让对方窒息。<br/>玻璃房子的音箱里传来清晰的抽气声，不过没人在意那两个目睹重逢情侣热吻的尴尬特工。卢克用力地蹂躏那对薄唇，周围的空气似乎都因为这个长达五分钟的热吻而变得焦灼起来。<br/>“我没想到会是你。”卢克说，他依然离戴卡德很近，气息随着他说出的每一个字轻轻摩擦着戴卡德的嘴唇，令英国人觉得很痒，但他没有避开的打算，只是笑了一下。<br/>“事关海蒂。”戴卡德回答。<br/>他挤了挤眼睛，用眼神示意他现在不是合适的场合和时间。<br/>卢克叹了口气，伏到他耳朵边用气声说：“我也有要紧事要告诉你。”<br/>戴卡德点点头，轻轻推开他示意他们要快点开工。<br/>要找到海蒂的行踪并不太容易，戴卡德知道海蒂在伦敦的所有安全屋，但那已经是八年前的事情了。卢克问起的时候戴卡德只是借用了他的手机。卢克注意到他又一次拨打了曾经在伦敦塔中索要衣物时拨打过的那个号码，他有些好奇，但没问，而是转头帮CIA那帮新手训练一下什么叫反向思维。<br/>卢克锁定了那些没有监控的地方，戴卡德则很快结束了通话，转头告诉卢克他已经拿到了海蒂安全屋的新资料。他们又就海蒂可能会走的路线讨论了一下，结论是如果要离开伦敦，码头是个不错的选择。<br/>“那就这么定了，我去安全屋，你去码头……”戴卡德抓起外套就要离开，而卢克立刻揽住了他的腰。<br/>“我们就这么分开？”他对阿布扎比发生的事情心有余悸，自然而然就摸向了戴卡德多灾多难的脖子，疤痕组织那种凹凸不平的触感刺痛了他的手指。<br/>有点痒。戴卡德偏了偏头，低声回答：“没有炸弹，详细的我们之后再说。”<br/>卢克有些诧异，低头看了他一眼，“除了炸弹之外呢？你最好还是不要单独行动……”<br/>戴卡德不轻不重地给了他一肘子：“差不多得了，我没那么脆弱，现在是海蒂要紧。”<br/>前少校执拗起来十辆美国肌肉车也别想拉他回头，卢克想想又有点恨得牙痒痒，“最好回头我还能看到一个完好无损的三件套小精灵，不然我就……”<br/>戴卡德抱着胳膊等他的下文。<br/>可卢克能把他怎么样呢，他只好磨了磨牙，用浮夸的动作试图让一切尽在不言中。</p><p>戴卡德探索海蒂的安全屋的时候，卢克正在伦敦的街头闲逛——看起来是这样。他不能只在码头守株待兔，在这方面他有自己的一套方法，不了解他的人会以为他是靠直觉——但靠直觉不可能让他成为DSS的王牌警探。<br/>不起眼的失窃、事故，一个大声抱怨自己被撞倒了的上班族，一些不合常理的迹象，卢克顺着这些蛛丝马迹一路追查，越走越是笃定，这次自己应该会比戴卡德先找到海蒂。这姑娘的目的地正是被他们锁定了的码头，戴卡德说那里有一间在海蒂假名之下的仓库，里面有车、新的身份，考虑到他离开了很多年，那里面很可能还有很多不太合法的小秘密。<br/>卢克感到挺疑惑的，他知道欧文是罪犯，肖家的两位大家长似乎也不是什么简单人物，但海蒂可是一位记录在案的MI6特工。对此戴卡德翻了翻白眼，“她是特工又不是苏格兰场的警察，更何况就算她是，也不妨碍她姓肖。”<br/>姓肖在这些肖家人眼中似乎成为了一个形容词，卢克感觉自己正在逐渐明白一些植根于这个家族中最本质的东西，他的性格决定了他不会太喜欢这些，但却可以尝试理解。<br/>带着这种微妙的思索，他最终在码头蹲到了海蒂。<br/>她跟上次他们见面的时候不同，一头黑发，不知道是染的还是干脆戴了假发，大半夜鼻梁上架着一个有点不合尺寸的墨镜，身上穿着一件红色的碎花长裙。<br/>“嗨。”卢克打了个招呼，莫名觉得有点尴尬。<br/>海蒂把墨镜往下推了推，看着卢克的眼神介于想要活吞了他和看见一头黑熊跑出马戏团之间，“你他妈怎么会在这里？”<br/>“戴卡德接到任务负责出来找你，”卢克明白用什么话题可以立刻让海蒂跟他走，“他现在正自己在你的安全屋里。”<br/>果然，海蒂立刻就闭上了嘴巴。<br/>“我们的任务都跟雪花病毒相关，CIA愿意为你提供庇护，MI6那边我们之后可以解决，现在的问题是病毒在哪？”卢克尝试靠近她。<br/>但不知道是他的哪个问题触碰到了海蒂的底线，那姑娘立刻又变得尖锐起来，“没错，这就是问题所在，我不能，也不会跟你去任何地方。”<br/>她攥紧了手里的提包，转身就想要离开，卢克下意识抓住了她的胳膊，但这姑娘柔软得不可思议。她像一条滑不溜手的蛇一样扭过身子，将手臂从卢克手中挣脱，反手抄起头盔给他脑袋上来了一下。<br/>卢克忍不住“嗷”了一声，其实不太疼，但足够猝不及防。他不能伤到海蒂，天知道他要是这么做了戴卡德可能会跟他翻脸。但他又得让她冷静下来。<br/>不过所幸海蒂也没有想要伤害他的意思。<br/>“慢着，我……”他被对方一头盔又一头盔打得有点狼狈，忍不住抓住了海蒂的肩膀，结果又被对方轻易脱身。<br/>投鼠忌器。卢克这辈子最讨厌点到即止，他更喜欢用强横的力道直接解决对手，控制周旋从来都不是他的菜，更何况海蒂的棘手完全是另一个等级的。最终，在海蒂试图让他窒息昏迷之前，卢克不得不直接将她单手举了起来，海蒂的红隼一直没有停止啄他的脑袋，他百般无奈地叹了口气，张口还想劝劝气得脸都红了的女间谍，敏锐的听觉却捕捉到了枪械上膛的声音。<br/>还没等他带着海蒂避开，他听到一个熟悉的男声气急败坏地说：“你个混蛋把我妹妹放下来！”<br/>他举着海蒂一转头，欧文·肖咬牙切齿地瞪着他。<br/>卢克狠狠抹了一把脸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 愚人（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）<br/>这里是伦敦的背面，它藏于深夜，藏于每一条堂皇大道之后。街道湿润，人影寥落，霓彩辉煌的国际都市投影到此，只剩下几个彩色的LED灯牌，在空无一人的街道上孤单地散发着恶趣味的粉色光芒。偶尔会有几声狗叫。<br/>戴卡德将车停在街边，下车前晃着脑袋左右看了看，卷帘门紧闭着，街道上空无一人，看起来是再正常不过的深夜景象。他将手放到衣服口袋里，装作是个普通的午夜归人，在寒冷的夜风中冻得哆哆嗦嗦，脚步匆匆地往家里温暖的被窝赶。<br/>他拾级而上，眼睛从暗色的砖墙滑到干净的阶梯，这里同他记忆中已经完全不同，似乎是近期刚刚被翻新过。阶梯的尽头立着一扇黑色的木门，门上只有两个冷淡的数字——“24”。<br/>门没有锁。他轻轻将门推开一线，诡谲的彩色灯影从缝隙中透出来，光影交错，几乎叫人看不清只比地面高上几寸的致命铁丝。戴卡德并不感到意外，他转了转眼睛，转身攀上了不远处的阳台。他推开阳台上的玻璃门，躬身用手指将铁丝挑起，目光顺着铁丝瞄向藏在门角的手雷，忍不住翘起嘴角。<br/>这套把戏是他们兄妹无聊时琢磨出来的，着实坑死过不少人。<br/>他一脚跨过铁丝。室内空荡又安静，装潢很简洁，比起有人居住的地方更像是售楼处的样板间，没有任何生活的痕迹。<br/>至少海蒂离开时还有空清理痕迹，证明她那时候是安全的，戴卡德想。<br/>怀着某种兴味，他依照记忆中海蒂的习惯在房间中四处摸索，事实证明，有些连本人都不清楚的小习惯过了八年也不会变。他没有耗费太多时间就找到了那台藏在岛柜中的电脑，屏幕上贴着的便利贴写着一些语意不明的暗语，戴卡德能看懂一部分，另外一部分是崭新的，他所不熟悉的事物。<br/>他谨慎地从中找出密码（至少海蒂将密码贴在屏幕上的坏习惯仍未改变），调出了海蒂的浏览记录。大部分是关于雪花病毒的内部资料，跟他从奎妮那里得到的没有太大的出入，只是在几个病毒转移的时间点上更为详细。但相比起那些，海蒂近期的浏览标注显示她更在意病毒本身，包括性质，毒发症状，传播方式被特意标红。除此之外，病毒的发明者也是调查的重点，戴卡德甚至还看到了一份名单，上面例举了居住在伦敦的所有病毒专家。<br/>他立刻就从中嗅出了危险的味道。在海蒂身上发生了什么才会让她需要这些信息？答案似乎不言而喻。<br/>就在这时，戴卡德的眼睛注意到前面墙壁上的光影不自然的变动，麻烦来了。<br/>“你要我原地不动吗？”他将手缓缓伸向膝盖旁的枪柄。<br/>“把手举起来。”来者如是说。<br/>“好，”他面无表情地紧握住枪柄，“那你不会喜欢我手里的东西的。”<br/>他扭过身，扣动扳机，却只听到了代表着空弹的喀嚓声。戴卡德来不及思考枪里为什么会没有子弹，身体先于大脑做出了反应，他就地翻滚，敌人的子弹擦着他的手臂射了过去。他将枪反持，扔榔头一样甩了出去，正中来人的额头。他趁机抓住另一个特工的脚踝，拽到对方，飞身上前，利落地扭断了他的脖子，男人甚至没来得及出声。<br/>他探身去捡尸体手边的枪，敏锐的听觉捕捉到了枪械上膛的声音。他拽住尸体，用对方的身体当做挡箭牌。<br/>另一名敌人却没有任何动作，戴卡德抬起头，对上了一双漆黑的眼睛。<br/>布里斯顿·劳尔站在他面前。<br/>他们的距离很近，近到戴卡德可以透过不断变化的彩光，看到那身黑色皮革上淡淡的纹路，恍惚间让人以为那是恶魔狰狞的皮肤。他曾亲手扣动扳机杀死了他，亲眼看着挚友的胸膛失去起伏，眼睛不甘地睁大，凝视着被烈火灼出黑痕的天花板。他还记得那双眼睛逐渐充满死气，倒映着他的脸是什么样子。<br/>“布里斯顿。”没有用了。他松开手，任由尸体委顿在地。<br/>“好久不见，你变化真大。”布里斯顿晃动了一下手中的枪，将其随意扔在地上。但这并没有改变任何事，此时此刻，屋子里至少还有三把枪对着他，在狭小的范围内几乎封锁住了他所有的回避路线。<br/>“‘好久不见’？多贴心的问候，你们在地狱里也会互相寒暄吗？”戴卡德不动声色地打量着对方，他知道有一些人很幸运，在头部中弹后依然活了下来，但他们不可能像布里斯顿这么健康。他看起来甚至比八年前更加强壮，除了胡子上窜出了几缕白色，布里斯顿看起来甚至可以说是更加年轻了。<br/>“也不尽然，”布里斯顿向他靠近，“我们见面都先用一梭子弹打招呼，还能说话的才会再说话。”<br/>“惊喜吗，戴卡德？”他一步步走过来，离戴卡德只有一步之遥。<br/>“对你我可以破例，我们可以先用拳头叙旧。”<br/>戴卡德第一拳就是冲着脸去的。<br/>布里斯顿反应速度从来不及他，但对方似乎通过某种方式改变了这一点。戴卡德起步比他早，但布里斯顿却轻松地避开了这一击，转而以同样的方式攻击了他的脸。戴卡德几乎没能看清对方出拳的轨迹就被一拳揍倒在地。<br/>报告上某个MI6探员的死状映入他的脑海，那个可怜男人的胸膛被活生生插入一块砖。<br/>他硬生生忍住眩晕感，凭借战斗经验就地翻滚，避开了布里斯顿紧接着狠狠跺来的一脚，他疑心自己听到了地板瓷砖碎裂的声音。<br/>他将脚在橱柜旁狠狠一蹬，借力跟布里斯顿拉开了差距，反手攥住了一柄平底锅站了起来。布里斯顿不屑地嗤笑了一声，密西西比鳄的虚影在空中闪现，那正是布里斯顿的精神向导，戴卡德还记得她的名字，维多利亚。<br/>那鳄鱼从半空之中出现，庞大的身姿铁板一样向他覆压而来。戴卡德瞳孔收缩，根本来不及避开，只能将手中的锅作为支撑，狼狈地钳住鳄鱼在他脖子上闭合的利齿。<br/>“你让我犯困了，我的队长。”布里斯顿好整以暇地整理了一下身上的紧身衣，冲戴卡德张开了双臂。<br/>“看看现在的我，最新式的防弹衣，再加上一点改造，子弹对我而言几乎不再有意义，而你呢，你的坚持又换来了什么，八年的牢狱之灾？”<br/>拜托，别是现在。戴卡德喘着粗气，没有心情去听布里斯顿的大话，他的太阳穴突突直跳，四周的事物突然间离他越来越远了，这是失控的前兆。<br/>“你知道吗，我看了他们给你行刑的录像。”布里斯顿突然说。<br/>戴卡德觉得身上压力一轻，维多利亚消失了。<br/>“你可能不知道那里还有录像吧，你那时候根本无暇关注那些了——真狼狈啊，戴克。他们把你绑在椅子上，你连动也没办法动，你只能尖叫。我也被向导攻击过，虽然没有行刑那么夸张，但我知道那有多疼——就像有人用凿子从你的天灵盖往里钻。”<br/>“你知道有人用凿子往我的天灵盖里钻过吗？我忍受了Eteon最可怕的改造，没有人活过了这些改造——这都是拜你所赐。他们给我了新的躯体，新的脊椎，新的灵魂——但你知道吗，我看着你的脸在屏幕上扭曲，看着你尖叫，看着你在铁椅子上活生生抓断自己的指甲。我觉得你比较可怜。”<br/>戴卡德举拳向他的小腿猛击，几乎用了自己全部的力气，也让失控状态下的一拳破绽百出，布里斯顿轻描淡写地抬起脚，然后——狠狠踩住了他的手掌。<br/>戴卡德无法忍住惨叫声。<br/>“被你想要保护的人废了的感觉怎么样？”布里斯顿弯下腰，脚下的力度不可避免地加大了，他凝望着戴卡德一瞬间冷汗密布的脸。<br/>“你宣誓效忠的政府和国家给了你什么，你的亲人给了你什么，其他的哨兵和向导呢？戴卡德，我的好队长，我知道你曾被怎样崇拜——那些新兵，那些新来塔里的小孩子们，他们都喜欢你。你是首席哨兵，是他们崇拜的大哥哥，大英雄，巴拉巴拉——可现在呢？他们谈起你只有唾弃，他们辱骂你，他们喊你叛徒。”<br/>“那些给你行刑的向导有多少小时候拽着你的衣摆要糖吃？你是他们的老师啊，戴卡德。”<br/>布里斯顿那双被改造成机械的眼睛近乎怜悯地看着他。<br/>“可我现在才是被称为英雄的人。”<br/>“我知道你还在生气，戴卡德，你气我诬陷你，你气Eteon将所有的罪行都栽到你的头上——连你的妹妹都不相信你了。可是你想想你当时又对Eteon做了什么？我可以告诉你，你当时刺杀的那几个人非常重要，你造成的影响延续至今。就让他过去吧，我们都不追究了，好不好？”<br/>“跟我走吧，戴卡德。Eteon变了，我也变了——我不恨你，我同情你，而我可以给你一个崭新的开始。不光是你，Eteon可以给全人类一个崭新的开始。”<br/>太吵了。戴卡德闭上眼睛，布里斯顿的声音充斥着他的脑海，他无法不听，回避不了，除此之外还有更多的，更嘈杂的声音从遥远的记忆中传来，在脑海中回荡。<br/>出现最高频率的词语是“叛徒”，然后是“恶魔”，是“屠夫”。<br/>为什么？他听到有人这样问他。有人的声音很理智，那是审问他的军官；有人的声音饱含痛楚，那是哭着质问他的学生……他最难忘的那句为什么来自海蒂，他的妹妹。<br/>那天，天空一样湛蓝色的眼睛布满红血丝，那是他第一次看见海蒂那样疲惫而又痛苦的神情。他们之间隔着一层透明的玻璃，海蒂疲惫地举着话筒，仿佛那个小小的话筒有千钧的重量，几乎要压垮她的肩膀。泪水积蓄在她美丽的眼睛中，她又问了一遍为什么，声音干枯粗哑，似乎一夜没睡，又似乎是哭泣了整整一夜。<br/>我没有，海蒂，那不是我。他记得他当时想要这样回答，但他已经收到了消息，Eteon将事情原原本本地告诉了他，用一种傲慢的口吻宣布海蒂的性命掌握在他们手中。他不是不能继续解释，可再解释下去又能怎么样呢？<br/>此后黑暗里仿佛无尽的年岁中，戴卡德的脑海中总会闪过他保持沉默后海蒂失望的面容，他曾以为自己不会有什么后悔的事情，但事实是，监狱中漫长的时光，他没有一刻不感到后悔——他应该跟自己的弟弟妹妹多说两句话，哪怕是争吵。<br/>因为他在之后有足够的时间保持沉默。<br/>戴卡德闭上了眼睛。<br/>“根本就没有什么全新的开始，布里斯顿。我说过一次，我可以再说一次，”他开始无法克制地痉挛，声音也变得断续而微弱，但他知道布里斯顿听得到，“你的度量标准是错误的，你有一个不错的理由，你假定人类是错误的，需要有人去规范，去校准——可规范和校准之后呢，什么才是对的？”<br/>布里斯顿摇了摇头，松开了踩住戴卡德手掌的脚，看着那个曾经不可一世的朋友和敌人在自己脚下颤抖，抽搐，逐渐将自己团成一只可悲的虾米。<br/>“你以为我不明白，戴卡德，你总觉得你是最聪明的那个，可你知道吗，你总是太天真，不明白什么叫做必要的牺牲。而且我告诉过你，Eteon变了。”<br/>他转过身，从一个手下中拿走一把枪，他凝视着枪身上刷过的绿色光芒，“验证通过”，举枪对准戴卡德的一刻，他的眼神近乎于悲悯。<br/>“无论你相不相信，戴卡德，曾经你都是我最不想做出的那个牺牲。”<br/>“可我也变了。”<br/>地上的人已经没有余力给他任何回应。</p><p>枪声响起，扣动扳机的人却不是布里斯顿。<br/>瀑布一样的子弹向布里斯顿的身周倾泻，这么近的距离被机关枪击中身躯即便对布里斯顿来说也足以分心，他回过头去，欧文扔开空了的弹夹，几步跨过尸体朝他扑来，要避开欧文的攻击很容易，但海蒂的拳脚正在他回避的空间处等着他，而那个他在监控中看过的大个子美国人从另一个角度向他逼近。<br/>系统仍在更新升级，应对多人对战还力有不逮，布里斯顿更倾向于依赖自己的判断。他直接迎上欧文的拳脚，迅捷的打击对他无法造成任何危害，针对关节的攻击更是无用，那远非他的弱点。他抓住欧文胸口的衣服，将他抛向逼近的美国人，转身迎上了海蒂的拳头。<br/>海蒂的攻击更加刁钻，她的力度不及欧文，身体却更加灵巧，而且她才是布里斯顿此次的目标。他得小心谨慎，不让这个女人受到太多的伤害——她的血液里流淌着珍贵的病毒样本，布里斯顿可不想让那些样本白白流失。<br/>但，制服控制他人并非如今这具身体的强项，改造多少让他失去了一定的灵巧度，这让他在面对海蒂时稍微有些缓慢。<br/>女特工抓住他的肩膀，看起来是想用墙壁借力，接着给他来一个绞杀。布里斯顿想起以前戴卡德曾说，有人因为海蒂的精神向导并非战斗型而看轻她，但他们大多在之后都吃到了足够的教训。<br/>但，这招确实不能拿他如何。<br/>布里斯顿的手牢牢钳住海蒂的两只手，矮下身子破坏了女特工的平衡，本来可以借势将她禁锢住，但就在这时，有人从身后用整条手臂箍住了布里斯顿的脖子。<br/>那是令人印象深刻的力量，即便对布里斯顿来说也是如此。他张嘴痛喘一声，肚子挨了海蒂狠狠踹来的一脚，这让他忍不住后退，却又被身后墙一样的身体拦住了去路。<br/>好吧，他想，那就先解决你。<br/>布里斯顿死死捏住卢克的关节处，狠狠向后扳去。卢克忍不住痛哼，在无法抗衡的力量下被迫松开了手，而海蒂冲着布里斯顿脸踢出的扫堂腿在一瞬间被钳住，布里斯顿扭住她的脚腕，毫不费力地将她拉到在地。<br/>就在他要进一步走上前的瞬间，欧文的子弹再次到了。<br/>他这次用的是冲击力极强的枪弹，追求的并非杀伤，而是击退，子弹狠狠击中了布里斯顿的腰腹，连续三枪就像三下势大力沉的重拳，将布里斯顿打得歪倒在地。<br/>“走！”他只来得及说这一句话，转身看到卢克已经抱起了戴卡德，而海蒂也从地上爬起来。<br/>他们来不及走门，只能集体往阳台上冲*，海蒂当先翻了下去，紧接着是卢克，欧文在离开之前特地拉开了拌索，冒着生命危险飞快地将阳台门关上，鱼一样跃了出去。<br/>爆炸的火光在他身后绽开，欧文被冲击力击飞，落地时难免狼狈地翻滚了很多圈，险些一头撞上街边的消防栓，被海蒂险险拉住。<br/>“他还死不了，我们快走。”海蒂回头看了两眼，已经能在火光中看到隐隐的人形轮廓。欧文顺着她的视线看了一眼，不由得骂了一句：“这他妈的哪来的怪物。”<br/>他们转身冲向欧文的座驾——戴卡德的跑车更快，但里面根本坐不进去四个人。卢克抱着戴卡德坐在后排，海蒂钻进了副驾驶，欧文立刻发动了汽车。<br/>“追上来了。”欧文不断看着后视镜。<br/>伦敦深夜空旷的街道在此刻成为一种弊端，欧文只能勉力而为。<br/>“戴卡德，戴卡德？”卢克轻声喊着戴卡德的名字。<br/>戴卡德看起来根本听不到他在说什么，他神经质地抽搐着，喉咙中不断发出痛苦的赫赫声，卢克接过海蒂递过来的毛巾，将它强行塞进戴卡德的嘴里，避免他咬到自己的舌头。<br/>“药，药……欧文你把药放在哪了？”海蒂的声音近乎于慌乱，拼命翻找着欧文车上的储物抽屉。<br/>“就在抽屉里，你再找找！”欧文猛打方向盘，避过试图打他轮胎的其中一个追兵，“帮我个忙，霍布斯，枪在你右手边！”<br/>卢克从座位底下摸出一把枪，他看了一眼追兵的位置，直接开枪击碎玻璃，将其中一人击倒在地，然后在欧文漂移过弯时找准角度，又一次开枪结果了其中一个追兵。<br/>“他们到底是从哪冒出来的？”卢克持枪警戒窗外，“我还以为安全屋里就是全部了。”<br/>“不能把鸡蛋放进一个篮子里，”欧文啧了一声，“枪法不错。”<br/>“我找到了！三粒，想办法让他含着，还有这个，”海蒂又塞给他一个针管，“镇静剂，要快！”<br/>卢克将枪塞给海蒂，立刻按照海蒂说的先给戴卡德扎了一针，等他安静下来又从他口中抽出毛巾，将药片塞进他的舌下。<br/>窗外斑斓的光线显得戴卡德满是冷汗的脸更加苍白了。<br/>“这样下去不是办法，欧文，去码头。”海蒂拍了一下自己兄弟的胳膊，又对着后座的卢克喊道：“解决一下后面的麻烦，霍布斯！”<br/>卢克看了一眼窗外，直接伸手抓住追兵的衣领，从刚才听到布里斯顿大放厥词开始他就愤怒得很，现在他对谁都不会手下留情。那个可怜的士兵被他一路抓着衣领一头磕到了路边的石柱上，发出巨大的撞击声。<br/>一定很疼，卢克面无表情地想，低头温柔地替戴卡德拭去了额头的冷汗。<br/>海蒂说要去码头当然是有理由的，那里地形复杂，而且有相当多的障碍物，最终欧文用一个甩尾骗得布里斯顿刹车不及，一头冲进了水中。<br/>欧文冷笑一声，油门一踩到底，扬长而去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*这里设定海蒂的安全屋在二楼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 愚人（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）</p><p>欧文将他们带到了一处郊区的独栋宅邸。<br/>“周围没有住人。”他头也不回地推开屋子的门，冷冰冰的一句也不知道是在向谁解释。<br/>服完药之后，戴卡德已经逐渐平静下来，卢克把他抱到沙发上，皱着眉头察看他手上的淤伤。充血的淤痕从手背一直蔓延到指骨，肿的很厉害，卢克不知道他有没有伤到骨头。<br/>欧文的背影消失在通往地下室的房门后，再回来时手里抱着一个巨大的医疗箱，他将药品和绷带递给海蒂，接着就把卢克从戴卡德的身边挤开，抓起哥哥的手掌做简易处理。<br/>一小段沉默之后，欧文询问海蒂：“你做了什么？”<br/>“……我注射了病毒。”海蒂下意识扣了一下手背上的创可贴。<br/>欧文上药的动作一顿，和卢克一起回头看向倚在吧台上的女间谍，海蒂瞪大眼睛回视他们：“怎么？我当时别无选择，不这么做病毒会泄露的！”<br/>“当然，真是天才的举动，”欧文又将头转了回去，讥讽道，“把自己变成一个移动感染源一定是个更好的选择。”<br/>“欧文·肖，”海蒂站直了身子，“病毒在胶囊里，我们只需要找个办法把它取出来。”<br/>“别说得好像你知道要怎么做一样。”欧文转过头瞪着自己的妹妹。<br/>卢克的视线在两兄妹间转了一圈，这些英国人是不是就是学不会好好说话？<br/>“嘿，停一下，我们面对的问题已经够多了，别再内讧了可以吗？”卢克两手在空气中挥了一下，得到了来自两个肖整齐划一的白眼。<br/>“那你呢，你怎么在伦敦？”海蒂将问题抛给了欧文。<br/>“说来话长，起初我也是追着雪花病毒的消息来的。”欧文打量了一下戴卡德已经被包扎好的手，小声嘟囔了一句“暂时只能这样了”，将他的手放下，接着掏出了自己的手机，冲着海蒂晃了晃，“但我意外得到了一些别的线索……我找到了一些证据，能证明戴卡德当年是清白的。”<br/>欧文打开了一边的投影仪，向他们展示了一些八年前的文书和旧照片。卢克看不明白，但海蒂已经讲这些资料烂熟于心，她越看越是震惊，不自觉地离画面越来越近。<br/>“你从哪找到这些的？”她眼中已有莹莹泪光。<br/>欧文叹了口气：“格蕾·里德的电脑，我潜入了她的旧宅。”<br/>“当年的事情不可能跟她有关，”海蒂低下头咬住了手指甲，“她的电脑里怎么会有这些……资料原本？”<br/>海蒂看了一眼表情有些茫然的卢克，好心解释了一句：“这些资料在戴克的案宗里也有，但……内容跟欧文找到的这些几乎是完全相反的，Eteon伪造了证据，把所有的事情都扣到了戴克的头上。”<br/>欧文点点头，“本来只有这些是不够的，但是我们现在找到了最大的证据——布里斯顿还活着。”他摊了摊手。<br/>“……不是所有的事情。”戴卡德虚弱的声音从沙发上传来。<br/>三人连忙围过去，戴卡德撑着沙发坐了起来，仍感到剧烈的眩晕，他垂首捂住了眼睛，许久长叹一口气，抹掉了额头上的冷汗。<br/>“我当初为了不被抓住确实杀了很多MI6的特工，这些不算是栽赃。”<br/>戴卡德至今还能想起其中的几张脸，他不知道他们之中是否有Eteon的人，但可以肯定，有很多人只是来执行任务。有些道理他清楚得很，他不会因为杀死了前来追杀他的人背负不必要的愧疚，但同样，他也不会将责任全盘都推给别人。<br/>卢克坐到他身边，握住了他的手。<br/>“我认识其中的一个人。”卢克抽走了欧文手中的遥控器，将投影往回翻了几页。<br/>那是一个黑发的青年，皮肤苍白，上面点缀着星星点点的斑，单薄的好像一触就破了。他身体也偏瘦弱，肩膀安安静静地塌着，五官有些稚气，乍一看还以为是个刚成年的女孩。<br/>“还记得那个精神世界是一片冰原的向导吗？伦敦塔过去八年间总共有向导23150人，其中有一半进入了匹配系统，参与对哨兵的精神梳理，他们的精神世界很容易被泄露。我之前说过，类似冰原这种极端的精神世界很稀有，要找出来并不难。”<br/>“伦敦塔可调查的一共只有五个向导的精神世界与冰原有关，而根据记录，六年前在伦敦塔执勤一月未出的只有一个人——就是他。”卢克指了指屏幕。<br/>“本来我还不能完全确定，但你看。”他摊了摊手，将遥控器交还给欧文。<br/>“什么精神世界是冰原的向导？”欧文皱着眉看向沙发上的两个人。<br/>海蒂也翻了翻眼睛，“所以现在你们已经开始有共同的小秘密了？”她脸色同样臭的厉害。<br/>“……每个人都有秘密。”戴卡德抿着嘴看了一眼卢克，转头瞪向了海蒂，“你呢，你又对自己做了什么？”<br/>经戴卡德提醒，他们的话题终于又回到了目前最大的危机上。<br/>他们围绕着茶几交换了情报，海蒂提到了研发病毒的博士，卢克拿出了他在CIA找到的线索照片，几人对着那张照片研究了一下，最终从他购买的那份报纸上发现了突破口——那份报纸在伦敦只有一家报刊亭出售。<br/>这是目前唯一的线索，没有别的办法，他们决定在欧文的别墅里修整几个小时，明天去报刊亭抓住那个博士将事情问清楚。<br/>欧文为戴卡德打开了别墅唯一一间隔离室，卢克在两兄妹的目光下理所当然地跟了进去，关上房门还微笑着道了晚安。<br/>欧文和海蒂对视一眼，最终还是没有冲进屋子里把那个美国人给抓出来。<br/>他们的哥哥需要照顾，而且……戴卡德看起来很爱他。</p><p>卢克合上房门，转头看到戴卡德望着他发呆。<br/>“你知道你现在的表情看起来很傻吗？”卢克走上前抱住他。<br/>“感觉怎么样？”<br/>戴卡德想起不久之前，他与卢克在伦敦塔见面时，他也是这样问他“你还好吗”，他那时是怎么回答的？<br/>“你居然真的去查了那个人。”戴卡德微微从他怀里挣出来，撑着他的肩膀看他，他知道从庞杂的信息中筛出一个人是多么庞大的工作量，“这就是你一直想跟我说的吗？”<br/>卢克的神情突然变得有些黯淡，他的嘴角撇下来，细细端详戴卡德的脸，用手指摩挲他颧骨上的一道擦伤。许久，他才回答：“我总得找些事做。”<br/>戴卡德深深叹了一口气。<br/>“你有很多事情可以做，卢克，你有一个女儿，你还有你的工作，你没有必要……你多久没有好好休息过了？”他皱着眉，这么近的距离，他甚至能数的清这个铁塔般的壮汉眼睛里有多少根红血丝，它们固执地盘踞在眼白中，像是美丽瓷器上刺眼的裂痕。他知道没有任何人是坚不可摧的，无论他们看起来多么强壮，无论他们的心灵多么强大……终究都是可以被伤害的。<br/>有时候只需要轻轻推上一下。<br/>“……你去了我的婚礼。”卢克声音嘶哑。<br/>戴卡德愣住了，他下意识从卢克的怀里挣脱出来，“你在说什么？”<br/>“我查到了很多事情……或许比你想的要多，我都知道了，戴卡德，我结婚的那天，你从那些特工的手里逃出来，去看了我的婚礼。”<br/>戴卡德几乎能再次感受到伏特加滚过喉咙，落入空荡荡的胃部时一路灼烧的痛感。<br/>“我在资料中看到了那间酒吧的名字，我当时就觉得眼熟。它还在洛杉矶开着，名字没换，只是换了个经营的人——它离我的婚礼教堂只有一条街。”<br/>“我……戴卡德，我很抱歉。”卢克想要牵起他的手。<br/>戴卡德下意识避开了，他很久没有觉得这么窘迫，埋藏多年的隐秘突然被卢克得知，这感觉非常羞耻，就像是生生喝掉了一整碗发酵过度的果醋，如此酸涩。<br/>“你不要道歉，快停下来，”他摇摇头，对卢克的歉意感到不可理喻，“我没有感到伤心……那天是碰巧路过。”<br/>“我当时，状况不太好，很想……结束这一切。”<br/>他抬头，对上卢克惊讶的神情，忽然意识到了他误会了什么，他捧起卢克的脸，左右晃了晃，“你想什么呢，不是因为你结婚。是因为……在当时看来一切都没什么意义，而且……”<br/>他眨了眨眼，脸上一瞬间滚过很多复杂的情绪，“而且，我很累。”<br/>卢克意识到他不仅是在说当年，那些伤痕与疮疤从未愈合，他们盘踞在戴卡德的神经中，不仅影响着他的身体，更撕裂了他的心。<br/>“然后我看到了你。”他拍了拍卢克的脸，转身走向隔离室中央的床，伸长手臂将灯光调暗，他开始一颗一颗解下衬衫的纽扣，衬衣从他身上被逐渐剥离，露出他雪白的裸背。<br/>“……我看到了你，卢克，”他站在昏暗的灯下，向卢克伸出了手，“在看到你的一瞬间，我有了其他的想法——我想去参加一场婚礼。”就像一片死寂的湖水中忽然落入一颗石子，在那一瞬间，湖活了过来，重新有了波澜。<br/>湖会永远记得那颗石头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 愚人（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）</p><p>堵科学家的行动很顺利，但他却没有带来任何好消息。<br/>矮墩墩的小老头操着一口浓重的俄罗斯塑料英语委婉地说了一大堆，最后被卢克一言以敝：“所以基本上来说她是死定了。”<br/>小老头给了他一个爱莫能助的眼神。卢克一句话就拉满了仇恨值，肖家三兄妹都默默看着美国人，嫌弃的表情跟一个模子刻出来似的。<br/>“……我们得先想个办法去俄罗斯。”卢克有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。<br/>今天一早他们看新闻的时候发现，在Eteon的运作之下，四人组变成了众矢之的（居然说他们要统治世界，认真的吗？卢克想。），现在他们连出国都困难。“我会想办法。”欧文掏出手机走到一边。<br/>海蒂踱步到酒柜旁边，给自己倒了一杯酒，转头看到哥哥和他的男朋友都盯着她看，表情像是随时要开始一场贴心谈话或激励演讲。她眨眨眼，笑着问他们：“喝酒吗？”<br/>卢克点了点头，“一点就好。”<br/>戴卡德则拒绝了，“我现在不能喝酒。”<br/>海蒂若有所思，捻了个空杯缓缓加满，转头递给卢克，眼睛水灵灵的，很无辜，“一点点。”<br/>卢克在对视中败下阵来，小心翼翼接过杯子抿了一口。<br/>海蒂接着开口提醒道：“戴克，你该吃药了。”<br/>戴卡德本来还想跟海蒂谈谈，但看她这么努力地打岔只好作罢。<br/>他们家人都一个毛病，不喜欢示弱。海蒂不喜欢别人谈论她身上的病毒，就好像戴卡德不喜欢别人谈论他的病。<br/>这么想着，他拿药的动作慢了一些。旁边的科学家本来无所事事地东张西望，这下视线完全凝聚到了戴卡德的手上，甚至还朝他靠近。<br/>卢克一步迈到他和戴卡德之间，把戴卡德往后推了推（戴卡德不满地看了他一眼），“你干什么？”<br/>“你是哨兵吗？”俄罗斯人尝试绕过面前的庞大障碍物，“精神世界有缺损？”<br/>戴卡德晃了晃手中的药瓶，瓶子里所剩无几的几颗药发出当啷响声，“你认识这个？”<br/>“我的一个好友早年间参与研发了这种药……他后来也加入了Eteon，我们已经很久没联系了……”科学家对他伸出了手，“能给我看看吗？当然你最好还是先吃药，我见过有精神缺陷症的哨兵，不按时吃药会很痛苦。”<br/>戴卡德眼神闪烁了一下，因为他看到了科学家眼中的同情。他从瓶子中倒出三粒药片，脸上没什么表情，心里却很不甘愿，他真的已经对这些圆圆的小药片产生了生理性厌恶，更别提这种药的味道本来就难吃的很有层次感。他将药瓶塞到俄罗斯人的手里，小老头仔细看了看瓶子上的文字，嘴里念念有词。<br/>“有一点不一样……这不是我的项目，我知道的不是很多，但这种应该是新药了，”他摇了摇头，“以前的版本有个严重的缺陷，最开始没人发现，过了十几年，他，也就是我的朋友，无聊的时候收集了一下数据，发现服用这种药的哨兵患癌率远高于普通人，可以达到70%。”<br/>卢克和海蒂看那瓶药的眼神开始变得像看着一枚定时炸弹。<br/>不过科学家倒很乐观，“你们不用太担心，他已经将数据及时提交上去了。这种药物只有塔在用，一定会做出调整的，毕竟哨兵非常珍贵。”<br/>戴卡德并不关心患癌率的问题，精神缺陷症已经算是绝症了，所谓债多了不愁。<br/>“你把哨兵说得好像一种资源。”戴卡德说。<br/>俄罗斯人挠了挠头，笑得很抱歉，“加入Eteon之后有些语言上的习惯改不过来……现在想想，当初我加入Eteon的初衷是通过科学拯救人类，但是，很奇怪，就好像是在做梦。”<br/>“做梦？”海蒂疑惑地看向他。<br/>“对，做梦，梦里你知道自己在做什么，但就是很难控制自己的行为。群体性洗脑吧，我想，我的那群朋友也一样，不知不觉我们真的做了许多可怕的事情……”俄罗斯人痛苦地闭上眼睛，“这跟我们最开始想做的简直是背道而驰。”<br/>戴卡德将药瓶收进怀里，若有所思。<br/>“欧文，把你昨天找到的那些文件给我用一下。”<br/>欧文这时刚好打完电话，他对着几人点点头，“两小时后就可以起飞，我自己的飞机。”他将手机递给戴卡德。<br/>“这上面有认识的人吗？”戴卡德将照片一一出示给他。<br/>科学家不认识上面大多数人，值得一提的是，那个昨晚被卢克特别点出来的向导他很熟悉，“这是我一个同事的学生，失踪很久了。他居然在伦敦塔……不应该啊，他失踪以后家里就只有一个妹妹，我的朋友还一直在资助那个女孩，现在应该已经上高中了吧。”<br/>“你的那个同事，指的也是Eteon？”卢克问。<br/>“没错，他是一个脑科专家，现在……应该还在组织内部。”俄罗斯人叹了口气。“我很幸运，真的很幸运。”<br/>“最后一个问题，然后我们就可以走了。”戴卡德揉了揉太阳穴，他的头又开始隐隐作痛。<br/>“你知道主管是谁吗？”<br/>科学家的表情一瞬间变得为难起来，他讷讷半晌，反问道：“你是从谁那里听到的这个名字？”<br/>其他三人也都好奇地看向戴卡德，他们也是第一次听说这个代称。<br/>“……布里斯顿，八年前我监听他的通讯，听到他在接受这个人布置的任务，我一开始还以为是一种职位，后来通过分析更多的资料才发现其实是一个特定的代称。”那个通讯正是有关伦敦塔爆炸案的，戴卡德不想多谈。<br/>“没有人知道主管是谁。”科学家的表情显得很犹豫，说话也吞吞吐吐。他之前一直表现得很配合，这还是今天头一回。<br/>“Eteon数年前经历过一次变革，我就是在那之后加入的，当时我的科研经费出了一点问题……总之Eteon变得更贴合他们宣称的目的了。”<br/>“科技拯救世界？”欧文讽刺地问。<br/>“嘿，虽然Eteon走了一条错误的道路，但是科技真的可以拯救世界，”俄罗斯人不满地反驳了一句，“不过，没错，差不多就是那个意思。”<br/>“在那之前这更像一种口号，真相信这个加入他们的有一些，但是不多，不过那之后……首先就是我们真的制造出了一个改造人，甚至于算是死而复生——”<br/>“——布里斯顿。”戴卡德说话的声音微哑。“所以Eteon八年前就在发生变革了。”这可跟他母亲提供的情报不同。<br/>“甚至可能还要早一些，我不算清楚这些事情。”科学家耸了耸肩。<br/>“但我知道主管是八年前出现的，跟布里斯顿同一个时期。”<br/>“那个哨兵最近才被正式启用，之前一直在经历调试……他几乎算得上是整个Eteon顶尖科技的结晶，当然，我不确定现在是否还是如此。Eteon有很多天才……你们或许更愿意称之为疯子，但，那里诞生的成果真的很恐怖……虽然因为时间还短，真正能投入使用的非常少，但是假以时日……”俄罗斯人打了个寒颤。<br/>“我的问题是主管，”戴卡德提醒道，“你走题了。”<br/>“哦，抱歉，”科学家笑了笑，脸上的表情又一次变得不太自然，“主管……主管应该不是一个人，我认为他是多个人组成的决策层，不过也不能确定，没有人见过他的脸。”<br/>“他的所有通话都是利用了各种媒介，文字，经过电子扭曲的声音，即便露面，也是AI计算过的根本不存在于这个世界的脸。我们都觉得他们中的一些可能有点疯，说话很不着边际，但有些又很靠谱。”<br/>“记得我之前说群体性洗脑吗？”俄罗斯人的眼神开始游移不定，似乎做出这个结论对他来说是非常痛苦挣扎的一件事。<br/>“如果真的存在，毫无疑问，我们所有人都是被这个‘主管’玩弄于股掌之中。”<br/>欧文嗤笑一声：“精神病院长才是最疯的那个。”<br/>科学家嘴唇嗡动几下，脸上现出一种介于尴尬和不服气之间的神情，最终还是闭紧了嘴巴，毕竟研发出生化武器的人是他，他没有立场反驳欧文的讽刺。<br/>对科学家的问询超乎预料的顺利，卢克在离开前曾询问他是否要同他们一起去俄罗斯，科学家看起来有些意动，但他想起了什么别的事情，最终委婉地拒绝了。<br/>离开之前，他最后建议戴卡德：“你需要向导，无论你的精神世界被损毁到什么程度，向导都可以帮助你很多，联结能让你的精神世界重新稳定下来，可以帮你拖延很多时间。”<br/>戴卡德忍住没有去看卢克的表情，只是点点头表示知道，转身离开的步伐比往常要急促得多，而卢克也出乎寻常的沉默。<br/>欧文则看了他们几眼。</p><p>“我联系了本地的一个军火商人，是我们的老熟人，”在飞机上，欧文将电脑屏幕推到所有人面前，“玛格丽塔。”<br/>“欧文。”戴卡德警告地看向他。<br/>而欧文只是耸了耸肩，“怎么，除了她之外，我在俄罗斯确实没有别的熟人了。”<br/>“她怎么了？”从科学家说出那句话之后，卢克情绪就一直不是很高，但看到这对兄弟用眼神打哑谜，他本能地感到了某种不妥。<br/>“玛格丽塔是一名向导，”海蒂将水杯递到唇边，“她曾经在塔的分配下同戴克接触过很长一段时间，他们曾经建立过临时链接。”<br/>临时链接是种很委婉的说法，基本就是在说他们曾经交往过很长一段时间。<br/>“那是很久以前的事情了。”戴卡德摇了摇头。<br/>“是啊，他们十四岁就认识了，一直交往了六年，我跟海蒂那时候都很小，我们都认为戴卡德会跟她结婚的。”欧文最后说。<br/>那之后的航行过程中，卢克都没有再开口说话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 愚人（六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）</p><p>玛格丽塔是个很美丽的女人。<br/>美丽甚至不足以全然形容看到她的第一感受。她锐利得如此迷人，犹如一条同时有着斑斓鳞片和致命毒液的蛇。但当她看到戴卡德的那一刻，她的眼神一下子软化了，好像烧热的刀子在冰冷的金属上一划，坚硬的铁壳就呲啦一声熔化开来。<br/>“玛格丽塔。”戴卡德声音很轻，像是一声叹息。<br/>“你比我想的还要糟糕很多，戴卡德。”玛格丽塔说，抬起手想要触碰戴卡德的脸庞，被他轻巧地躲开了。<br/>卢克看到戴卡德浅笑着摇了摇头，男人棕绿色的眼睛中迸发出一种熟稔的调皮的光彩，好像在那一抬手一后退之间，时光悄然在他身上倒流了那么一瞬。那是他从未得见的一瞬，隐藏在卢克所不知道的更加久远的岁月里，是属于另外两个人之间的故事。<br/>他感觉胃里沉甸甸的。<br/>一只灰白色的挪威森林猫慢吞吞地出现在地板上，用一声娇嫩的猫叫吸引了所有人的目光，她贴着玛格丽塔的脚踝走了过来，又懒洋洋地在戴卡德的西装裤脚上蹭来蹭去，粉色的鼻头嗡动着，喵喵叫得无限娇媚。“雪莱想你了。”玛格丽塔抱着胳膊转身，引一行人走进室内，戴卡德弯下身子摸了摸雪莱的头，任由庞大的毛团蹭在他脚边，亦步亦趋地撒娇。<br/>卢克想，戴卡德也挺喜欢莉莉的，或许可以让他们多亲近一下。<br/>室内的“景色”更让卢克坚定了关于玛格丽塔非常危险的想法。俄罗斯大个子们被挂在房梁上，或者堆放在地上，处置之随意，像是一坨坨待宰的肉，而这里走来走去的漂亮女士们却似乎对此习以为常——这本身就能暴露出很多信息了。<br/>卢克低头一看，雪莱不知何时一脚踩进了一滩血泊里，一路走出了一串蜿蜒的血色小花。<br/>这场面真够cult的。他心情复杂地咧了一下嘴，回头看到欧文冲他笑，露出八颗牙齿，像一匹示威的狼。<br/>但卢克能看到他肩膀上停着的那只雪鸮，它用着跟欧文相似的表情看着他，那副表情在欧文脸上有多挑衅，在雪鸮脸上就有多呆，实在令人严肃不起来。<br/>说起精神向导，卢克能看到他们一踏进这栋房子，欧文和海蒂的精神向导就现出身形。卢克自己没有那种冲动，所以这只能说明欧文和海蒂在精神上非常放松，甚至于他们可能对这个房子感到安全。<br/>撇开关于肖家人嗜血成性的猜想（这个猜想很有吸引力），能令他们突然感到放松的毫无疑问是人，卢克这才感觉到三兄妹同玛格丽塔之间的牵绊有多深。<br/>他让自己的思索停在此处，不让心中的那股火焰失去控制，认真加入会议当中。<br/>关于“米克·贾格尔”计划的讨论令人印象深刻，卢克很难想象一个混世魔王戴卡德——十几岁，带着弟弟妹妹在错综复杂的巷子里躲避追捕，脸上带着快乐又邪恶的笑。他挺喜欢快乐那部分的，但还是会本能对肖家的家庭教育感到忧心。<br/>闲散的交谈之中，一个简陋而又有效的计划迅速成型，这就是加入一个全是聪明人团队的好处。玛格丽塔指派她的手下去伪造一个追杀现场，好让他们抓住海蒂的事情看起来更加可信。在海蒂跟着她的手下离开之后，玛格丽塔当着卢克和欧文的面叫住了戴卡德。<br/>“我们单独聊聊。”她神情自然地说道。<br/>欧文当即将手机收回衣兜看戏，因为动作透着太过明显的迫不及待，他被戴卡德不着痕迹地瞪了一眼。<br/>要让你失望了，卢克同样回看欧文，你不要以为所有人都只有十岁，我才不会因为这种事情生气。他不在意欧文能不能接收到他的电波，而是身体力行地展示他的洒脱——他转身就走，动作太大险些带倒了倚在桌边的一杆步枪。<br/>但总之戴卡德应该是没接收到，因为他立刻拦住了卢克，对玛格丽塔说：“稍等。”<br/>然后他转头，扣住卢克的后颈踮起脚给了他一个轻吻。卢克呆住了，错过了加深这个亲吻的机会。<br/>戴卡德的嘴唇与他一触即分，分开时卢克觉得有更加柔软潮湿的东西在他嘴唇上一扫而过，还未等他分辨就调皮地失踪了。他睁开眼，撞进那双剔透的眼中，那美丽的棕绿色仿佛被雨水洗过的新叶一般明亮，有一种恣意的美。<br/>“别犯傻。”戴卡德亲昵地捏了捏他的耳朵，“玛格丽塔跟我有正事要谈，宝宝熊。”<br/>“……新外号？”卢克眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“某人叫我公主就该知道有这么一天——如果再给我乱起昵称，我这边还有你想都想不到的花样等着你。”戴卡德佯怒的蹙眉，拍了他胸口一巴掌。<br/>卢克离开时下意识看了一眼玛格丽塔，M女士看起来神色如常，倒是欧文不知道为什么脸色有点阴沉，像个恶作剧失败了的孩子。<br/>卢克为自己一瞬间产生了这种想法而感到有些恶心。</p><p>室内只剩下玛格丽塔和戴卡德两人。玛格丽塔从酒柜上拿下一瓶酒和两个空杯，一边倒一边翘着嘴角询问：“男朋友？”<br/>戴卡德点了点头，姿态随意地坐到了沙发上。雪莱像个毛绒炮弹，嗖地一下把自己发射到了戴卡德的膝盖上，轻车熟路找了个位置盘好，心安理得地等待着抚摸。<br/>戴卡德很顺手地开始替他梳毛，顺便享受自热暖手宝，一人一猫各得其乐。<br/>“我现在服的药不能喝酒，”他推拒了那杯递到他面前的威士忌，“这几年怎么样？”<br/>玛格丽塔将那杯酒一口饮尽，舔了舔嘴唇，端着另一杯坐到了对面的沙发上，一只脚翘起，姿态优雅地回答：“一团糟，俄罗斯就没有太平过。”<br/>她用一句话将八年的艰辛一笔带过，转而询问戴卡德监狱生活过得如何。<br/>“很清闲，”戴卡德实话实说，“无所事事。”<br/>他们对视一眼，对彼此省略的细节只是心照不宣地付之一笑。<br/>“他可不像是你的口味，”玛格丽塔意有所指，“毕竟上一个追你的男人被你一路无视到死。当然他现在又活过来了，这年头你居然连子弹都不能相信了。”<br/>“布里斯顿没有追我，”戴卡德不明白她怎么总是这么想，“但即便他有，卢克和布里斯顿可不是一个类型的。”<br/>玛格丽塔爽朗地笑了起来：“从没听过你这么维护一个人。”<br/>戴卡德垂眼摸了摸猫。玛格丽塔显然从他的神态上发觉了什么，她喝干杯底最后一口酒，起身半跪到戴卡德面前，用额头贴上戴卡德的眉心。<br/>戴卡德本能后撤，被玛格丽塔一把抓住，精心保养过的指甲不自觉挠在皮肤上，感觉很痒。“别乱动。”玛格丽塔说。<br/>他们双双闭上眼睛，在一阵轻微的失重感后，玛格丽塔踏入了戴卡德的精神世界，她的精神力在他的世界中刮起一阵狂风，将其中积蓄的无用信息逐个筛选丢弃。但它们实在是太多了，而且几乎是在一刻不停地增加，玛格丽塔最终也只能做到清理，她无法帮哨兵建立屏障，更没办法帮他重建精神世界。<br/>分开之后，原本弥漫的轻松氛围已经荡然无存。<br/>“没人告诉我事情已经这么糟糕了。”她凝视着戴卡德的眼睛，鲜少见到的严肃神情让戴卡德有些不自在。他低头瞥了一眼膝盖上的猫，一直卖乖装嗲的雪莱也抬头看他，它的眼睛颜色非常浅而透亮，里面闪烁着人性化的谴责和担忧。<br/>物似主人形。戴卡德想起了这句话，思绪中陡然闪过一只庞大而温柔的黑熊。<br/>“事情总是会变得糟糕的，玛格丽塔。”他最终模棱两可地回答道，“我早有心理准备了。”<br/>“我可没有心理准备，”玛格丽塔情绪激动，“他们知道你这样下去会死吗？”<br/>戴卡德陡然抬头看她。<br/>“……等等 ，连你也不知道？”玛格丽塔瞪大了眼睛，“你不是在接受治疗吗，你的精神力波动非常不稳定，而且是越来越不稳定，这意味着什么不用我说吧。”<br/>“……我的精神世界可能会再一次崩溃，”而由内而起的崩溃是不可逆的，撬动别人精神力的小花招将不再有用，“但这跟检查结果不符，而且我也没有感觉，你能确定吗？”戴卡德问。<br/>玛格丽塔抱着胳膊靠到沙发上，疲惫地闭上了眼睛，过度使用精神力让她的头隐隐作痛，“我不明白你为什么会没有感觉，但我相信换任何一个向导都会得出这个结论。”她不知道该如何形容自己现在的心情，只能闭着眼睛，聆听室内另一个人的呼吸声，陪他一起沉默着不发一言。<br/>过了一会，戴卡德的声音重新在寂静的室内响起。“他们给我的结局是在无边的黑暗和寂静中度过我的余生，”戴卡德重新抚摸怀中的猫咪，“我想那同死亡也没有什么分别。”<br/>玛格丽塔眉头抽动，她用拇指在眼角快速地抹了一下，许久后才抬起眼看向戴卡德：“那比死亡还糟糕，我亲爱的戴克。”<br/>她重新为戴卡德倒了一杯水，给自己添了点酒，与他干杯，“敬死亡。”<br/>戴卡德将水喝了个干净。<br/>“敬死亡。”他说。</p><p>卢克在机库里看到了欧文和海蒂。<br/>他们两个背对着准备东西，相隔不到一米远，但没有任何交流，只是各干各的。长眼睛的人都能看出来他们在冷战，但卢克想不出来他们有任何冷战的理由，明明刚刚还好好的。<br/>卢克选择先去拍海蒂的肩膀，“你跟他怎么了？”<br/>海蒂被吓了一跳，转过头用她那双非常大的蓝眼睛瞪着他，她的红隼也飞起来张开翅膀，凶巴巴地叫了一声。<br/>“跟你有什么关系？”她努了努嘴巴，“你为什么不去问他？是他先开始的。”<br/>卢克转头看向欧文，后者拧螺丝的动作像在拧着什么人的脖子，随后他一把将扳手摔进零件堆中，拿起一块白毛巾擦着手上的机油，动作非常粗暴。<br/>“你不知道，海蒂·玛格达莱尼·肖，你不知道我为什么生气？”他将毛巾攥在手里，嘴角勾起一个讽刺的笑。<br/>“啊，没错，当然，我当然不必知道你在追踪致命的病毒，因为我没有资格。我的兄长和妹妹各自有各自的问题，而我总是被排除在外，我当然不必为了这个生气，小事一桩。”欧文抿着嘴唇点了点头，将毛巾丢到了地上。<br/>海蒂气的笑起来（跟欧文的冷笑惊人的相似），“我就是知道才不明白。戴克的事情我知道的不比你多，追踪病毒的事情我为什么要向你汇报？你不是也没告诉我你要回伦敦吗，不用我提醒你的通缉令至今放在MI6的桌子上吧？”<br/>卢克眨眨眼睛，“我想他只是想说他很担心你。”<br/>“你闭嘴。”欧文瞪他一眼，“你不要插手我们之间的事情，之前那一拳我还得找个机会还你。”<br/>欧文继续看向海蒂，“啊，所以戴克瞒着我你也可以瞒着我了，你当然也可以跟戴克一样选择牺牲自己，你们都这么伟大。你们死了之后我一定会照顾好父母的，前提是爸他不要把我先送进监狱里。”<br/>卢克大概明白他是因为什么生气了，他注意到海蒂也陡然沉默了下来。<br/>“有那么多理由，家人的安危，世界的安危，巴拉巴拉……”欧文点点头，“被留下来的人是什么心情当然是最微不足道的小事，不值一提。”<br/>恰好在这时，玛格丽塔的下属们前来找到海蒂，他们要出发去Eteon。海蒂离开之前回头看了欧文一眼，她的眼睛红了起来，“我根本没有选择。”<br/>随后，她头也不回地离开了。<br/>欧文将头撇到一边，闭上眼睛深深叹了一口气。<br/>卢克看着海蒂的背影渐渐走远，他砸了咂嘴巴，“这是你们的家庭教育吗，表达关心一定要先生一场漫——长——的气？”<br/>“二十五年没回家的人没资格指责别人的家庭教育。”欧文转过头继续拧他的螺丝。<br/>“你怎么……”卢克豁地直起身。<br/>“知己知彼，你是我的敌人，你还记得吗，前，警察？”他说敌人时候用的是现在时。<br/>卢克点点头，“包括你前面跟海蒂说的话，我会原话转述给你哥的。”<br/>欧文回过头不可置信地看他：“你多大，十岁吗，出校门被人抢了钱只知道哭着回去找老师？”<br/>“偶尔也要学会走捷径。”卢克咧嘴一笑，“回头看见你妹妹，只需要给她一个拥抱，没必要说那么多废话。”<br/>没等欧文回嘴，卢克便直起身望向门外，戴卡德不知什么时候到了。<br/>“你听见了多少？”卢克迎上去，想要握住戴卡德的手，却被他下意识闪开了。<br/>欧文揶揄地看了卢克一眼，却没说什么。<br/>“从家庭教育开始，”从戴卡德的神情上看不出有什么特殊的，他看了欧文一眼，伸手拿了一条毛巾丢给他，“擦擦脸，你看起来像是在煤堆里滚了一圈。”<br/>欧文咧了咧嘴，一言不发地开始擦起了脸，卢克觉得他之所以沉默是因为他突然认为自己应该还在生气，这人真的很幼稚。<br/>“告状的事情我们回头再说。”戴卡德看着卢克，一瞬间露出了非常复杂的眼神，卢克本能地感觉到了不对，但戴卡德没有给他询问的机会。<br/>“我们也该出发了，还有一场硬仗要打。”他最终这样说道，在欧文看不见的角度，他伸出手，轻轻勾了一下卢克摊开的手掌心。<br/>“别让他太生气了。”欧文背过身的时候，戴卡德笑着对卢克比了比口型。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 愚人（七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（七）</p><p>同海蒂想象的不同，Eteon的总部比起邪恶组织的老巢更像是普通的工厂。透明的帐篷与汽车交替林立，乘坐装甲车一路行来，四周的员工如同蚂蚁一般忙碌着各司其职，头顶的灯光如蜈蚣的足，密布着向远处延伸，几乎让人有一种看不到头的错觉。<br/>“我很好奇，你是先数钱还是先洗掉手上的血？”<br/>布里斯顿看了她一眼，没有回答。<br/>Eteon的士兵将她押到一座白色帐篷之前，布里斯顿挥了挥手，转身抓住了她的胳膊。<br/>“你不明白，是吗？”他看起来居然很诚恳。<br/>海蒂想要直接给那张脸一拳，如果她现在手中有枪，她会毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。<br/>“弱者才关心金钱，我们只关心进化，进化有时候需要暴力推进，有时候会造成牺牲……”<br/>“牺牲？”海蒂探出身子，“牺牲无辜的性命吗？”<br/>“你不明白，”布里斯顿直起了身体，眼中透露出一种居高临下的悲悯，“死去的只会是弱者，我们的大业是这个星球的未来，这是金钱买不到的东西。”<br/>荒谬感攥住了她，这实在是啼笑皆非，人很难对疯子认真生气。<br/>“比如把你的灵魂买回来吗？”海蒂歪了歪头。<br/>“我的灵魂？”布里斯顿的眼神闪烁了一下，眉心的皱褶缓缓拉平，“你的哥哥带走了我的灵魂，实验室的兄弟们给了我一个新的，这就是进步。”他一把将海蒂推了进去。<br/>他不愿意看海蒂眼中那种年轻的愤怒，那会让他想起年轻的戴卡德。无论他的身体被更换多少零件，连大脑也被植入芯片，他也永远忘不了一双在烈火中朝他看过来的愤怒的眼睛。<br/>那时候他还是个人类，拥有着脆弱得可以被一枪穿透的躯体。在那个眼神之后，子弹射出枪膛，爆鸣声在那一刹那掩盖了四周火焰灼烧的噼啪声，掩盖了人们奔走号泣的惨叫。<br/>布里斯顿的世界自此只剩下那一个声音，那个声音支撑他度过了艰难的改造，让他再次见到戴卡德，再次看到那双棕绿色的眼睛，他仿佛又一次听到了那声枪响。<br/>他将手伸进衣兜，拨弄了一下那颗曾打入他身体中的小小的子弹头，近乎着迷地感受着那颗金属块在手指尖间滚动的触感。他漠然的机械眼球向铁门的方向转了转，耳机中传来主管一成不变的扭曲的声音。<br/>“他们来了。”</p><p>洛克伸长手臂，去够掉在书桌下面的一包薯片，一不小心碰翻了在桌子上堆成塔的泡面碗。<br/>塑料巴比伦塔从中段开始拦腰倒塌，无论洛克怎么阻止都拦不住那些食物残渣和汤汁灾难般倾盆而下，散发着馊味的大洪水淋湿了他桌子上所有文件和照片，给那些偷拍视角的摄影增添了不少花花绿绿的点缀。<br/>照片的主题永远只有那么几个人，卢克·霍布斯、戴卡德·肖……很多很多肖，还有满世界乱跑的飞车党。它们零零散散堆在书桌上，重复的人，重复的脸，特别是有两个人常常一起出现，几乎让人眼花。<br/>洛克整个人静止了一瞬间，他抹了一把脸，自言自语道：“深呼吸——”<br/>他胸膛夸张地膨胀起来，又很快瘪下去。<br/>“呼——好多了。”他挥手将桌子上的所有东西扫到地上，只留一台电脑。室内噼里啪啦地响了一阵，很快又安静下来。<br/>他敲了一会键盘才想起来自己原本是想要吃薯片。他低下头，伸手在桌子底下摸到了塑料包装袋。手口并用将包装袋一把扯开，嘎吱嘎吱地吃了起来。<br/>“喔，这一下看起来好疼。”他的屏幕上正播放着工厂其中一个入口的监控，卢克那一拳说不定砸断了那个大个子的喉软骨。<br/>根据战况，洛克不时发出种种奇怪的尖叫，在最后戴卡德抓着那些人的脑袋暴躁地往墙上撞时，他露出了非常同情的表情。<br/>“这得疼个好几天，这绝对得疼个好几天……啊，薯片吃光了。”<br/>洛克满意地将手指一个个嘬干净，眼睛始终没有离开过屏幕，喃喃自语：“给个7分吧，男主人公们一直秀恩爱真是看得人不适应，说起来这年头的电视节目在爱情戏上都令人觉得困惑，我是说，谁会睡自己的姑姑呢？”<br/>当看到戴卡德和卢克被抓住时他稍微皱了皱眉，分神地想，是不是缺了一个人？<br/>他单手调出其他的监控，但始终没找到欧文的身影，这让他皱起了眉头。<br/>而主镜头上，布里斯顿已经开始了针对霍布斯和肖二人的审讯。<br/>“这下有意思了。”他将欧文的失踪抛之脑后，专心致志地看他的戏。</p><p>卢克从噩梦中猛然惊醒，他惊魂甫定地喘了几口粗气，感觉后背和前襟都已经湿透了，他想不起来自己刚刚梦见了什么，只记得那是一个非常可怕的噩梦，跟戴卡德有关。<br/>他眨了眨眼，看到英国人就被绑在他对面——还好，布里斯顿没打算把他们分开来审讯——歪着头看他。<br/>“你醒了？做噩梦了吗？”戴卡德看起来没什么变化，只是脸色很臭。<br/>考虑到当下他们都被绑在椅子上被铁链捆成了待烤的猪五花，卢克能理解他为什么会露出这样表情。他还是上下打量了一番对方，确认这个英国人在他昏迷期间没有遭受什么虐待。<br/>“是啊，应该是个很糟糕的梦。”卢克回答。<br/>“女士们？”布里斯顿拍了拍手，“让我们说正题好吗？”<br/>“戴卡德，你还记得吗，他们给如何审讯一对关系亲密的人做了整整一个课题，呃，现在想起来还是觉得好恶心。”布里斯顿甩了甩手中的按钮<br/>戴卡德的脸色变得更糟糕了，他抬起眼看布里斯顿：“你还想从我们这里得到什么？”<br/>“你们本身。”布里斯顿说。<br/>“我用了一些过去学到的传统手法，三次电击就可以杀死一个人，这个按钮可以同时启动两个电池，所以基本上就是说——你们可以一起死，我认为我非常仁慈，你觉得呢？”<br/>戴卡德知道他说的是真的。<br/>他们被抓是意外，但他们还有底牌。卢克并不慌乱，直到布里斯顿按下电击按钮。<br/>电流通过身体，破坏性地穿过筋肉与骨骼直通大脑，当它停下时卢克的头脑一片空白——怪不得他们会用电击治疗精神病人，被这玩样儿电过一下你脑袋里什么都不会有了。<br/>他缓了一会，立刻抬头看向戴卡德。戴卡德在眨眼睛，动作茫然而缓慢，脸上都是冷汗。卢克咬了咬牙，戴卡德的身体状况不好，如果普通人的极限是三次，他呢？他在心里祈祷欧文的动作能快一些——他的任务是去主控室拿走这里的监控录像，在这里被炸弹夷为平地之前取得Eteon的犯罪证据。<br/>卢克紧张地观察着戴卡德的表情，试图分辨出他是否又一次陷入了失控的境地，但布里斯顿就在这时插入了他们之间。<br/>他只能看到对方掏出了一个闪着光的小东西，背对着他说：“你一直想做正确的事情不是吗，肖？”布里斯顿将那东西塞进了戴卡德的手里。<br/>“你那时来杀我，无论多少次我都会那么做，你期待什么，‘我愿意’吗？”戴卡德将那东西随意丢到了地上，卢克这才看清楚，那是一颗瘪了的子弹头。<br/>卢克没忍住哼笑出声，他发现自己格外喜欢戴卡德对着别人这副一码归一码的无情样子。<br/>“谁跟你说话了？”布里斯顿转过头。<br/>“你妈。”<br/>布里斯顿再次按下了按钮。<br/>卢克有些后悔地咬紧了嘴唇，睚眦必报的英国佬。<br/>“戴卡德，我后来想明白了。那时候你对我开枪，其实是给了我一份礼物，”布里斯顿狠狠拍了一下自己的胸膛，“看看我，我像个超人！”<br/>他张开双臂，声音激越：“我能防弹，还拥有了全新的脊柱，机械的成分越多，我就越有人性——这才是你该奋斗的目标。我再给你一次加入我们的机会，戴卡德。老大也想要你的小男朋友，而如果你依然不同意，我就杀了你们两个。”<br/>卢克闻言看向被绑在对面的英国人，戴卡德已经很久没有抬过头了，而布里斯顿继续说：“你知道Eteon能做到什么，看看现在的你自己，痛苦吗？Eteon能带给你痛苦，也能修复它。”他的脸上燃起了狂热。<br/>“看看我，他们重塑了我，整垮了你。而结束这一切只需要一个词。”<br/>“一个词，你的女儿可以活下来，”他指指卢克，“你的妹妹也可以活下来，你们都能活下来……我们可以重新出发，一起去拯救世界，就像过去一样——你意下如何？”<br/>“生，还是死？”<br/>卢克抬头看向戴卡德，英国人始终低垂着头。<br/>“戴卡德？”布里斯顿终于意识到了不对，他缓慢地向他靠近，抓住他的肩膀晃了晃。<br/>卢克瞪大了眼睛，挣动得周身铁链当啷作响，“戴卡德？戴卡德·肖？”他喊道。<br/>冷静，他告诉自己，现在最不需要的就是慌乱，他看了一眼周围指向他的枪口，余光扫到了正在向他们靠近的海蒂，他得给海蒂争取时间。<br/>“看来他已经出局了。”布里斯顿遗憾地摇了摇头。<br/>卢克努力地用视线去捕捉戴卡德胸口的起伏 ，哪怕只有一丁点……布里斯顿表现得像是刚刚才听见身后铁链的响声。他转身，今天第一次正对着卢克，可恨地将戴卡德完全挡到了身后，“别太担心，他只是昏了过去。”<br/>只能相信敌人的感觉无比糟糕，卢克在心中期盼海蒂的动作能够快一些，再快一些。<br/>“那么你的回答呢？”布里斯顿将手中的按钮抛来抛去，“这可不是我期盼的画面，但，我正在等，你得快点，我可不知道什么时候肖会真的停止呼吸，我的错，这对他来说太超过了。”<br/>“……我承认你的一些话很有吸引力，”卢克刻意放大自己的声音，他知道戴卡德对噪音非常敏感，“黑超人那部分。”卢克拼命组织语言。<br/>“你对这一部分……感兴趣？”布里斯顿眨眨眼睛，这可不是他想象中会听到的话。<br/>“当然，我是说，没有哨兵对这种事不感兴趣，身体的极限之类的。”卢克回答。<br/>“你没有我想的那么……你知道，我都能想象出来戴卡德的答案，”布里斯顿的表情一瞬间近乎怜悯，“你觉得他醒过来之后看到你同意了会怎么想？”<br/>“不，我暂时可还没同意，我认为我们仍然有一些细节值得确认，比如，你就没发现缺了一个人吗？”卢克抬起头来，示意他往上看。<br/>欧文站在房梁上同他们所有人面面相觑。<br/>一时间，所有人的注意力都被欧文所吸引，海蒂抓住机会冲了过来。<br/>她捡了把枪，将枪口对准了布里斯顿的头：“放他们走。”<br/>“别开枪，我们还需要她活着提取病毒。”布里斯顿对着周围的人摆了摆手，他露出无所谓的神情，“如果我说不呢？”<br/>“那你的头上就会多出一个枪眼。”海蒂咬牙回答，她不断用眼睛撇着戴卡德，然而她的大哥始终没有醒来的迹象。<br/>“你不会向我开枪。”<br/>海蒂立刻扣下了扳机，但她手中的枪械却卡膛了。<br/>“因为你得先激活芯片。”<br/>此刻，所有人的视线都被海蒂和布里斯顿的对峙所吸引，没人注意到俄罗斯科学家拿着喷火器悄然靠近。<br/>“尝尝这个！”<br/>烈火将布里斯顿的身体吞噬。<br/>欧文喃喃自语：“这才是真正的‘米克·贾格尔’。”<br/>战斗一触即发。<br/>欧文利用绳索速降，掏出枪械扫射，吸引了Eteon的火力。卢克靠蛮力掰断了椅子的扶手，他和海蒂一同跑向戴卡德，卢克弄断铁链，“我们走。”<br/>卢克将戴卡德打横抱起，海蒂掩护着他们一路退到了一个较为安全的角落，卢克将戴卡德抱上了卡车，转头正要进入驾驶席，俄罗斯科学家却拦住了他。<br/>“拿着这个，肾上腺素，必要的时候给他注射。”他将一个小巧的针管拍到了卢克手里，转身就要离开。<br/>“你去做什么？”卢克问。<br/>“我去确保他们不能再用‘雪花’做坏事。”科学家头也不回地扛着喷火器走了。<br/>“俄罗斯人。”卢克感叹了一句，他知道戴卡德只是昏了过去，却仍然忍不住伸手去探他的鼻息。<br/>“我们要赶在爆炸前离开。”卢克转头向海蒂确认。<br/>“我去拿提取器，”海蒂点点头，“你接应欧文。”</p><p>逃出死亡工厂的过程还算顺利，他们并肩站着看着那个庞大的建筑物在爆炸声中被逐渐吞噬，一同被吞噬的还有布里斯顿。<br/>“你觉得这一次他死了吗？”海蒂问欧文，她的手臂上缠绕着那个提取的机器，很痛，现在只能倚靠着欧文的身体站立。<br/>欧文看了看她的胳膊，回答道：“我猜没有，不过那正好，下次我会亲自给他一枪的。”<br/>“我们得快些离开，戴卡德需要医生。”海蒂撇开欧文的手，跌跌撞撞想要走开，却被欧文扯住了手臂拉进了怀里。<br/>“我很抱歉之前对你生气，我只是……”<br/>海蒂叹了口气，将头倚到欧文的颈窝中，“我知道，欧文，我知道。”<br/>戴卡德已经转醒，他靠在卢克的怀中，看着夕阳下拥在一起的弟弟妹妹，忍不住笑了起来。<br/>“你不知道我有多想看他们和好。”<br/>卢克低下头看他的侧脸，不知道为什么，心里忽然一阵不安。他偏过头轻轻蹭了蹭戴卡德的脸颊，温声道：“一切都会好起来的。”<br/>戴卡德知道他指的是什么，欧文拿到了证据，他们只需要将那些证据提交，他这次就可以真正离开监狱了。<br/>他歪倒在卢克的肩膀里，试图享受俄罗斯难得的夕阳和微风，但他却无法忽视心头弥漫的阴翳和空洞。</p><p>夜晚，一个人影在废墟中翻动着。<br/>他穿着一身黑色的皮衣，脸上戴着一个方块状的机器，上面隐隐有红色的光点在闪动。<br/>他翻找了许久，终于在一块水泥下找到了自己想要的东西——那正是布里斯顿。<br/>“001号实验机回收完毕。”男人将布里斯顿从一片废墟中捞出来，对着耳机的另一端汇报道。<br/>“很好，将他带回实验室，我们会根据这次收集的数据进行调试。”<br/>“就这样放过他们吗？戴卡德·肖一旦离开监狱，我们八年的布局就要宣告泡汤了。”<br/>耳机对面传来一声不屑的嗤笑，“愚蠢。”<br/>“针对肖家的布局已经失败，最开始就是决策层走了歪路，想要污染我们的理想，去争夺无聊的权利。”<br/>“你不要忘了，我们真正的目的是什么，一切为了大业。”<br/>“您说得对，主管。”<br/>“将布里斯顿带回来。”</p><p>洛克挂断了通讯。<br/>“一切为了大业。”他轻声呢喃了一句，脸上露出一个没心没肺的笑容。他哼着歌将领带系好，摸了一把还带着水汽的头发，转身开始慢吞吞地往地上撒油。<br/>地上到处都是乱丢的文件堆，淡黄色的食物油将原本就脏兮兮的地面污染得更脏了，他看着那些液体在纸面上流动，缓缓渗入纸张，留下一片又一片浅灰色的污迹。<br/>瓶子空了。<br/>他跨过地上一座座小山，来到门前，解下了脚上的鞋套。他在衣兜里掏了半晌，终于找到了一盒半空的火柴。<br/>“吓我一跳，”洛克喃喃自语，“还以为把你弄丢了呢。”<br/>他小心翼翼地取出一根火柴，呲啦一声，红色的火光在黑暗中冉冉升起。洛克盯着颤巍巍的火苗看了一会儿，在被烧到手指前，他将鞋套和火柴一并扔进了身后。<br/>火焰“砰”爆燃起来，洛克险些没能及时闪出门去。<br/>“好险好险。”洛克拍了拍胸口，郁闷地低头看了一眼自己的脚，他还没来得及穿鞋。<br/>就在这时，他的裤兜里发出了叮咚一声响。<br/>洛克掏出手机一看，发短信的人备注是“俄罗斯小杂毛”。他看了一眼短信的内容，不由得笑了起来：“你看，你永远不会失去一切。”<br/>“霍布斯，这就是你要选择的了。”<br/>Chapter Ⅳ 愚人（完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>洛克是反派的设定是当时HS刚上映完我看到别人讨论的，好像是有人扒出来主管的配音是RR，总之这里拿了这个设定~我前面也有写洛克不对劲的地方，不知道有没有人看出来w<br/>终于要进行到我最想写的章节了还有点小激动</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 污垢（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>三人可以守住秘密，只要其中两人死掉。<br/>——本·富兰克林</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>距离Eteon的工厂爆炸已经过了一周，这一周发生了很多事情。<br/>
海蒂正式向MI6提交证据，英国情报组织当天开工调阅案宗，对当年的事件进行秘密复查。戴卡德领导的黑色部队虽然属于军方，但事实上直接接受六处领导，独立于塔的那套系统。他“背叛”小队的事情对于MI6来说也是巨大的打击，直接影响到了六处在部分事务上的权限问题。如今有确凿证据可以翻案，对于六处来说也是求之不得的好事，他们自当不遗余力。<br/>
然后是欧文。肖家正在重新联系旧部，收拢势力，关于欧文的身份问题也重新变得暧昧起来，但欧文在官方记录上仍然是个案底累累的罪犯。为了避免一回伦敦就被羁押，欧文在俄罗斯时与他们分别。海蒂最新得到的消息是对方在意大利追查塞弗的下落，最后一处行踪出现在威尼斯。<br/>
海蒂自己也在连续加班三天之后通过了六处的审查，赶在周末假期之前成功官复原职。<br/>
戴卡德的案件处于复核期间，他仍然暂时被关押在塔的隔离监狱中接受治疗。<br/>
一切似乎都在往好的方向发展。</p><p>卢克在被通缉的时候被DSS暂时停职，他现在也不着急复职，索性向老东家请了个长假。<br/>
一将戴卡德送回塔中——这次他的心情可完全不同——卢克就乘坐飞机回了一趟洛杉矶，确认女儿的安危。<br/>
萨曼莎对他们这次任务发生了什么非常好奇，尤其是洛克曾经提到的那个“朋友”。<br/>
“你们是那种关系对吗？”他的小女孩用手指头卷着头发，冲他挤了挤眼睛。<br/>
“哪种关系？”卢克问。<br/>
“就是应该在朋友面前加个‘男’的那种关系。”萨曼莎像个小大人似的摊了摊手。<br/>
卢克从萨曼莎的母亲去世之后就已经很久没有过正式的交往对象了，那几乎贯穿了萨曼莎的整个成长历程。猛地要跟萨曼莎说起这种问题，壮汉的内心也有几分忐忑和莫名的羞涩。<br/>
但他很快想起戴卡德，想起英国人棕绿色的眼睛和柔软的薄唇，想起他的沉默和他的笑容，卢克觉得他应该让世界上他最重视的两个人在见面之前对彼此有所了解。<br/>
“我的宝贝猜对了，戴卡德的确是我的男朋友。”<br/>
“所以他的名字叫戴卡德吗？戴卡德……肖，对吗，你说他是那个漂亮女间谍的哥哥。”萨曼莎继续问。<br/>
“对，戴卡德·肖，他是个……”温柔，漂亮一类的词汇居然是先涌进脑海的，卢克将其归咎于自己爱他爱的要发狂。戴卡德是个很难用一个词汇，或者一句话形容的人，就像精心切割的钻石，每一面反射的光芒都有不同的美丽。<br/>
他坚韧的同时又很任性，对在意的人温柔，对敌人很冷漠，他是如此伤痕累累……但又如此完整，仿佛伤痕本身也铸就了他的完美。<br/>
卢克的眼神更加柔和了，“他是个很好的人，过一段时间你们就有机会见面了。”他这样说道。<br/>
萨曼莎盯着他看了一会儿，挪动屁股将自己的小身体挤进父亲宽阔的怀抱里，她将脸埋在他的胸口上闷闷地说：“爸爸，你会跟他结婚吗？”<br/>
卢克怔住了，他还没有考虑到结婚这个问题，但头脑已经先他一步替他做出了反应。<br/>
他听到了海浪声，看到了柔软的沙滩和金色的阳光。宾客椅摆放成排，通向扎满了鲜花的婚礼拱门，人们的欢笑，香槟……穿着礼服的戴卡德，他也在微笑。<br/>
“我还没有考虑过这个问题，”他回答，“但是我想……是的，我会向他求婚的。”<br/>
小小的女孩抬头看向父亲的脸。她的爸爸笑得有点傻，正在用他的大手无意识得轻轻梳理她蓬乱的卷发，手指挠过头皮的感觉有点痒，又很舒服。她很难形容自己心里的感受，为父亲开心是有的，但又有一些难以形容的酸涩，仿佛父亲不再是自己一个人的了。<br/>
卢克继续说：“但首先得让你们见一面，萨曼莎，你放心，爸爸永远最爱你。”<br/>
萨曼莎仰起脸看他，犹豫一会，还是笑起来。<br/>
卢克看着女儿的笑脸，脑中出现了一个想法：他想带着她还有戴卡德一起回萨摩亚。<br/>
回家这个想法并非第一天产生，应该说，自从小小萨曼莎从她母亲的肚子里诞生，卢克就无时无刻都在思考这个问题。他向来是果决的，唯独在自己家人的问题上徘徊犹豫，裹足不前了整整二十五年。每次跟丽莎见面她就会说起这件事，每一次卢克看似都能给自己找到很好的理由拖延下去。一天，两天……现在萨曼莎已经快要七岁了。<br/>
他想，他不能继续逃避下去了。</p><p>多云的周末，卢克接到了欧文的加密传讯，对方措辞急切，要他到伦敦的一个联络点见面。<br/>
“情况有变。”传讯中说。<br/>
卢克的直觉从俄罗斯开始就一直在预警，直到今天，这种不安感终于达到了最高峰。他当机立断，直接联系老无名氏，要求他在萨曼莎和丽莎周围布防，“算我欠你一个人情。”<br/>
至于他的老东家，坦白说，卢克信不过，就英国的情况来看，官方机构被渗透的可能性更大。无名之地相对而言更独立一些。<br/>
安排好女儿的安危，卢克想了想，还是给同样在这件事中牵连颇深的飞车党打了电话，示意他们近期要注意安全。<br/>
波音747穿透云层，横跨过整座大洋，将卢克带到了伦敦。他在飞机上一直在思索，所谓的“情况有变”到底指的是什么，欧文为何如此急切又语焉不详。<br/>
而就在这个时候，卢克发现有人在机场跟踪他。<br/>
卢克假装自己没有发现，而是转道去了伦敦机场的免税店。他假装买酒，在各个货架之前来回转，那个跟踪他的人不太高明，一直在他附近转悠。<br/>
卢克结完账之后去了卫生间，那人果然跟了进来，趁着卫生间没有人，卢克藏在门后，一把将跟踪者拽进了厕所隔间。<br/>
“……怎么是你？”卢克瞪大了眼睛。<br/>
跟踪者的帽子掉了下来，露出藏在底下的一头棕发——比上次见到他时短了不少——他正是当初在伦敦塔中侮辱过戴卡德的那个青年哨兵。<br/>
“你放开我。”对于卢克来说他还算是个男孩。男孩涨红了脸，扒拉了两下卢克铁钳一样的大手，不安地四处张望。<br/>
卢克不得不把他往墙上按得更紧一些，同时警戒四周，防止他的精神向导偷袭，“说，你为什么要跟着我？”<br/>
“你先放……好吧，我说，是肖女士要我来找你的。”男孩放弃了挣扎。<br/>
肖女士？哪一位？卢克皱眉，但这不是现在最重要的事情。<br/>
最重要的是：“为什么会是你？”<br/>
“因为……因为我哥哥曾经是她的朋友。”<br/>
卢克想起来这男孩的哥哥死于伦敦塔爆炸，又想起戴卡德当初跟海蒂说的关于她的挚友和搭档都在伦敦塔爆炸案中罹难的事情，不由得感叹起世界真小。<br/>
“她要你做什么？”<br/>
“她要我……”男孩的声音低了下来，眼中浮现出挣扎的神情。卢克在这一瞬间感觉到了不对，他立刻放下男孩，用力撞破了隔间的门，子弹在他身后将隔间的墙壁打成了筛子。<br/>
那个男孩没来得及走，鲜血从隔间地板下涌流而出，卢克一瞬间想起男孩愤怒地大喊“他杀了我哥哥”时的表情。<br/>
卢克冲了上去，将拿着小型机枪的另一个男性撞倒在地，对方的头磕在地上发出一声巨响，直接失去了意识。<br/>
“该死。”卢克暗骂，探了一下对方的脉搏。这个人看起来同样也很年轻，二十岁上下，一头黑发。<br/>
这意味着什么？卢克裹紧了衣服，将“清洁中”的牌子拉到了厕所前，为自己逃离机场争取一点时间。<br/>
他做警察做了八年，每天看得最多的东西就是案宗，在这些事上他有一种天然的嗅觉。<br/>
“报复”这个词最先撞进脑海，但为什么是现在？他想起海蒂提交的那些证据，这些事情是绝对保密的，二十几岁的普通哨兵不该有得知这些事情的权限，除非有人故意透露给他们。<br/>
是Eteon吗？他们开始借刀杀人了？可……不应该，Eteon派来杀手杀了他再栽赃给某个人更像他们的作风，他们没有道理相信这些小屁孩。<br/>
除了Eteon之外还能有谁，塔吗？<br/>
卢克感到一阵恶心，但他觉得这同样不太可能，理由跟Eteon相似，伦敦塔没有必要让一些半吊子来刺杀他，他们有一打其他人选。<br/>
所以这很可能是私人行为……为了什么？<br/>
他故意绕了远路，到达联络点时比约定的时间稍迟。卢克刚要推门，一个念头忽然出现在他的脑海中：这有没有可能也是一个陷阱？<br/>
他下意识回头张望，正是这一瞬的迟疑救了他一命。<br/>
他看到自己右胸上有一个致命的红点。<br/>
卢克瞳孔收缩，立刻翻过栏杆向旁边的草丛扑去，子弹击中钢铁的声音就追在他身后，弹头在铁栏杆上反弹，击中了他的胳膊。<br/>
卢克痛呼一声，就地翻滚，避开了后续的子弹，将自己藏到了邮箱后面。<br/>
“操。”他骂了一句，鲜血很快浸透了衣服。他用手死死按住伤口，试探着将从上一批刺杀者那里拿来的帽子探了出去，一颗子弹立刻击中了帽子。<br/>
卢克深呼吸，冷汗扑簌而下。他没有枪械，往最坏的方向考虑，他很可能也没有后援，继续待在这里无非是等死，等到对方的后手到了，他将要面对可能存在的密集火力和一个准头不错的狙击手，几乎不会有任何机会，唯一的办法就是进到房间里迂回。<br/>
欧文·肖，最好不是你在坑我。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 污垢（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）</p><p>海蒂将文件锁进柜子里，站起身伸了个懒腰望向窗外。天色阴惨惨的，浓厚的乌云在天空上积聚，似乎正酝酿着一场大雨。她昨天晚上忙到睡在办公室里、无论是家里哪个人的事情都够她忙的，更别说现在家里能处理这些琐碎文件的只剩下她一个——指望奎妮来处理这些事，不如指望今天伦敦突然放晴。<br/>她想，如果一切顺利，再过个两三周，戴克的假释应该可以批下来了。<br/>她的手机中仍存着戴卡德所有喜欢吃的餐厅的外带电话。八年间它们有些换了厨师，有些倒闭了，有些仍在经营。海蒂打算留着等戴卡德出狱之后的聚会订餐，最近一直在抽时间确认。<br/>“总得做些什么”的念头挥之不去。<br/>她为此打开了尘封已久的车库，找人清洗了那些戴卡德过去最喜欢的车子，希望当他回来时看到这些可以感到开心。她挑选了有包间的餐厅，订做了西装，准备了礼物，每个人都有份，哪怕在最忙碌的时候也在抽空思考餐前酒要用哪一种。她不愿意闲下来，一闲下来就觉得发慌。<br/>她在抽屉里锁着一份报告，薄薄几张纸，压在层层文件最下面，正如她的心情——她只是努力地不去想。<br/>伤害已经铸成，一个声音在她心中说，一切都已经迟了。<br/>海蒂甩了甩头，试图将那些想象中的可怕画面甩出脑海。这时，她感到手机在衣兜里震了一下。她的工作暂且告一段落，于是一边跟值班的同事打招呼，一边掏手机往门外走，不经意间，她抬了抬眼皮，发现玻璃门上倒映着枪口的影子。<br/>身体先于大脑做出了反应，海蒂即刻躬身，就近藏进了某个同事的办公桌后，顶着桌子冲上前，将偷袭的特工撞倒在地。<br/>她拔出腿上藏着的刀子抵住特工的喉咙，问：“谁派你来的？”<br/>没等他回答，哨兵的敏锐听力捕捉到了身后的异常响动，海蒂只来得及偏了偏头，刀刃扑哧一声，切西瓜般插进了身下特工的喉咙，闪着寒光的刀锋离她的眼睛只有一寸。<br/>她顺势将手中的刀子插入偷袭者的腹部，紧跟着扳住对方的手腕，肩头一顶，将敌人摔到身前。海蒂前滚翻起身，玻璃在这时发生了爆炸，几个杀手从天而降。<br/>打斗中海蒂发现，新来的敌人意外地很好对付。她用手刀将最后一个还站着的杀手敲晕，顺手揭开了对方脸上蒙着的面具。<br/>海蒂手指发软，制作粗糙的面具掉落在地，“咔擦”一声响，面具上的裂纹像是她内心不断扩散的阴郁，回忆蛛网一般缠缚上她的身体，令她呆在原地，动弹不得。<br/>她认识这个人，这是她死去搭档的表哥，她在搭档的葬礼上见过他。<br/>海蒂揭开杀手们的面具，像是在重新翻阅那份档案。眼神呆滞的相片和真实的面容在她眼前交替出现，有一些名字和脸对不上号，但仅凭能确认的几张脸，海蒂就可以断定，他们所有人都是伦敦塔爆炸案受害人的家属。<br/>海蒂忽然想起，那两个刺杀她的同事，同样也有亲人死在那冲天的火光里。<br/>这就是塔收拢所有哨兵和向导的后遗症，哨兵向导的分化明显显现出家族性的集聚。肖家没有一个普通人，对于其他家庭来说，大体也是如此。<br/>“为什么是现在？”她喃喃自语。<br/>回忆洪流一般朝她冲来，海蒂恍然间又回到了八年前。戴卡德被诬陷，她被软禁MI6总部，测谎、突击审讯。她被兄长叛变的消息折磨得寝食难安，但这一切都不及伦敦塔事件发生之后恐怖。<br/>随着那声巨响，被摧毁的不仅仅是那些死者，还有那些死者的家属，但至少在那时候，没什么人会注意“加害者”的亲属。<br/>海蒂被脑子中的两个念头分成了两半，她起初一遍遍地看那些证据，一帧一帧地分析，哪怕是专案组都不可能有人比她更熟悉那份录像了。这种熟悉带来的却只有痛苦，她无法说服自己在如此铁证面前相信戴卡德。她是那样的沮丧，以至于在哥哥最需要她的时候，她没有站在他的身边，然后就是整整八年的分离。<br/>现在没有人比她的哥哥更重要了。<br/>有人走漏了戴卡德即将被保释的消息，这是海蒂的第一个念头，这个人会是谁？她强迫自己思考。<br/>鞋子踩进血泊里的声音在寂静的室内显得格外清晰。<br/>海蒂从沉思中惊醒，她就近捡起手枪，回身用枪口指向来人，那人的面孔令她大吃一惊。<br/>“霍布斯？”海蒂的声音惊疑不定，她没有立刻放下枪，而是继续问：“你怎么会在这里？”<br/>霍布斯很狼狈。他身上穿着一件明显不合身的风衣，海蒂上下打量着他，在风衣角发现了一点血迹，而且卢克的脸色很差。<br/>“把枪放下吧。”卢克喘了口气，低头看了一眼地上横陈的黑衣人，露出个一言难尽的表情。他一边绕过地上的障碍一边解释：<br/>“我收到欧文的传讯说事情有变，让我速来伦敦，来了之后在机场被人跟踪，又在联络点被埋伏，还被一个枪法很准的狙击手追着屁股打了半天，简直就是噩梦。”<br/>海蒂看着他脱下风衣，露出里面满是血迹的夹克，挑起一边眉毛。<br/>“你信了那是欧文？”海蒂立刻找出了其中的漏洞，“这不可能，欧文不会绕过我跟你联系，我可完全没有他的消息。”<br/>卢克从鼻子里喷出一口气，“这并不是安慰，谢谢。”<br/>她皱着眉将枪放进衣服的内袋里，看着一片狼藉的办公室叹了口气，勉强解释了两句：“我在加班，离开的时候被同事偷袭，还有这些……一团糟。”<br/>海蒂对着黑衣人摆了摆手，转头去找医疗箱，“考虑到你还活着，那个狙击手的枪法看来也没有多准。”<br/>卢克翻了个白眼，“是我技高一筹。”<br/>海蒂举着医疗箱比比划划：“技巧很难弥补体型上的缺陷，你根本就是我见过的最大移动靶……好吧你中弹了。”<br/>她低头观察卢克胳膊上的伤口，解开临时止血带（不知道是从哪个倒霉蛋衣服上撕的），他的衣服已经被血液浸透板结，海蒂最后只能将他整个袖子都剪下来。<br/>“很难对付？”<br/>卢克摇摇头，“不，相反，除了那个狙击手有点水准之外，其他的都——”<br/>“——是新手？”海蒂问。<br/>卢克低头只能看到她毛茸茸的金色脑袋，问：“有什么想解释的吗？”<br/>海蒂沉默了一阵，替他将伤口中的子弹头挑了出来，在卢克的痛呼声中，她低声说：“他们应该是为了报复戴卡德。”<br/>卢克闭上眼叹了口气，“我还指望你能给出不同的答案……我也有同样的猜测，在机场跟踪我的那个人曾在伦敦塔堵住戴卡德，侮辱他。”<br/>海蒂包扎的手颤了一下，“那个人死了吗？”<br/>“死了，被同伴误伤，机枪扫射……彻底没得救了。”卢克咬牙忍住手臂上尖锐的抽痛。<br/>海蒂陷入沉默，卢克想起那小子曾说他是海蒂朋友的弟弟。他叹了口气，用另一只没受伤的手拍了拍海蒂的肩膀，问她：“你还好吗？”<br/>“应该是有人走漏了消息。”海蒂没有回答他的问题。<br/>“而且只走漏了一半的消息，如果他们看到那份证据……也不一定，仇恨会迫使他们相信他们愿意相信的东西。总之，有人不希望戴卡德好过。”卢克闭上了眼睛，他无法忽视心中的愤怒，那就像是一团缓慢燃烧的火，在炙烤着他的理智。戴卡德已经承受的够多了，Eteon，或者是任何人，他们还想要折磨他到什么地步才肯罢休？<br/>海蒂看了一眼监控，起身从办公室各处摸出几个微型摄像头，在卢克的目光中，她轻声说：“从阿布扎比回来我就开始布置这些了，我当时……”<br/>她嘴唇抖了一下，“我当时，不是那么相信戴克，只是心存疑虑。如果戴克说的是真的，这说明Eteon有很强的伪造视频的技术，我总得准备点什么。”<br/>“虽然这件事现在看起来暂时跟Eteon没什么关联。”她闭了闭眼睛。<br/>“我有预感，这事最终还是会跟那群婊子养的扯上关系。”卢克说。<br/>他掏了掏衣兜，将两台手机摞在一起，放进了海蒂手里，“我在他们身上找到的，只有两个人带了这东西，密码我解不开。”<br/>海蒂白了他一眼：“不要这么理直气壮。”<br/>她收好手机，又塞给卢克一把枪，继续说，“虽然这里一到周末就跟无人区一样荒凉，但待久了还是不安全，我们边走边说。”她说话间在心中犹豫了一会，最终还是没有贸然联系任何人，雪花事件给她留下了阴影——正是她在安全屋给总部打的那个电话暴露了她的方位。<br/>离开的路上，海蒂忽然察觉到了某种违和感，询问卢克：“对了，你是怎么解决那个狙击手的？”<br/>“我没有，打着打着他自己消失了。”<br/>“哈？”</p><p>“爸，你就在那里看着吗？”欧文细细擦净刀子上的血，举起望远镜看了一眼，正好看到卢克裹紧了风衣出门。<br/>离他不远处的沙发上坐着一位衣着得体的老绅士。他白发苍苍，穿着一身藏青色的裹身长风衣，扣子一丝不苟地扣到最上面一颗，手里抓着一根黑色的拐杖，闻言扭头，不咸不淡地看了欧文一眼。<br/>“我已经七十多岁了，我想我的孩子可以替他年迈的父亲做一些力所能及的体力活。”老绅士的发音有一种独特的韵律，听起来非常斯文。但欧文知道斯文这个词如果跟他的父亲詹姆斯·肖*有任何关联，那必须要在后面加上败类两个字才相配。<br/>他在心中暗暗腹诽：所谓年迈的意思是指，联合小女儿撵着二儿子八年间追杀过了大半个亚欧大陆。<br/>他的亲亲老爹掏出怀表看了一眼，姿态像是被尺子丈量过一般得体，就像是老电影那种传统绅士。欧文想他这辈子也学不会像父亲这样装腔作势，这种人家里有他爹和他哥两个人就够了。<br/>他父亲口中的“体力活”指的是刑讯那个狙击手，现在对方已经变成了躺在地上的一具尸体。尸体享年三十，白种人，一条长长的刀疤从他的额角斜劈而下，很具有辨识度。<br/>欧文认得这个人，在军队供职的时候他遇到过对方一次，那时候这狙击手是自由雇佣兵，而现在，他为Eteon做事。<br/>他同样是被一则讯息叫来的，以海蒂的名义发过来，用的是MI6的密码，这是个很大的失误，肖家兄妹有自己的一套玩具，除他们之外没人知道，他们如果要加密联络信息只会用那个。<br/>欧文来的时候早有准备，但对方比他想的容易对付。他轻而易举甩脱了追兵，潜行到了联络点，本打算反埋伏敌人，等了没多久居然看到了匆匆赶来的卢克。欧文心头生疑，没有第一时间出来，正好看到美国人被狙击手逼到死角里。<br/>霍布斯不能死，这是他的第一个念头。他不太愿意承认这个念头的源头，毕竟他确实试图劝说自己的哥哥接受一个向导来改善生活质量——他对将人当成工具毫无负罪感，那个向导没有必要非得是玛格丽塔。<br/>他权衡了一下，还是打算先去干掉狙击手，这是现在最大的威胁。<br/>狙击手射出第一枪后欧文就锁定了对方的位置，他摸进敌人藏身的居民楼，解决了几个岗哨，正要强行突破天台铁门的时候，他的父亲施施然从身旁的木门里推门而出，用钥匙帮他开了门。<br/>欧文实实在在被突然出现的詹姆斯吓了一跳，这八年直面老绅士的凶残给他留下了不小的心理阴影。<br/>解决狙击手用了他点功夫，对方近战实力出人意料，对打的感觉让他想起布里斯顿。而从这个男人身上，欧文也理解了当初在Eteon工厂里，布里斯顿为什么一定要策反霍布斯——他猜测类似布里斯顿那种程度的改造需要一定的身体基础，而且恐怕大部分人都很难达标。<br/>“我有一个猜想，现在要去找我的老朋友证实。”詹姆斯临走前拍了拍二儿子的肩膀，“你先叫人把这里处理干净，然后来给我开车，我们要赶时间。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*私设，典出詹姆斯·邦德（虽然詹姆斯本质大众名），扮演者迈克尔·凯恩（喂）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 污垢（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）</p><p>“我们要去哪？”卢克问道。<br/>他跟海蒂一路顺利地到了停车场，卢克的手受伤了，所以是海蒂负责开车。失血让卢克难以避免地感到困倦，他只能强打起精神跟海蒂谈话。<br/>海蒂警惕地观察着车外，闻言轻声回答卢克：“伦敦塔附近的一个安全屋，所谓最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”<br/>而且那里离戴卡德最近，卢克明白她的未尽之言。尽管那群人似乎是想要通过伤害戴卡德的亲人来报复他，但是其一，他们不知道走漏消息的是谁，又有什么目的；其二，他们不能肯定这群乌合之众内部是一条心，如果他们只是打算采取不同的方式呢？<br/>“最坏的情况下我们可能要强闯伦敦塔，”海蒂继续说，“一到那里我就会尝试联系我妈……她一直待在那里，一部分原因也是担心有人会对戴克下手。”<br/>卢克皱了皱眉：“你听起来不太担心你的母亲。”<br/>海蒂叹了口气，“她根本不需要担心，她素来保镖不离身，更何况凭借那群……半吊子，他们奈何不了她。”她转头瞥了一眼车窗旁边打着伞匆匆走过的行人。<br/>“我们以前、他以前，都不是现在这个样子。”海蒂看向后视镜中的卢克，霍布斯知道她在试图以这种方式跟他对视。<br/>“我们不是那种一般的家庭，我听说你是霍布斯中的唯一一个哨兵？”<br/>卢克点点头，轻哼一声：“不尽然，我的曾祖父是一名哨兵，隔了数代，谁也没想到这种基因会在我身上显灵。”<br/>“我也不知道该不该说你很幸运，通常来说，这样的哨兵都不会像你这么强。”<br/>“尽管说吧，我至今都很难断定这到底是糟糕还是好事，但无论如何，萨曼莎很喜欢我的精神向导。”<br/>海蒂忍不住轻笑：“你的宝贝女儿，这听起来确实像是你会说出来的话。”她停顿了一下才继续说：<br/>“我从懂事开始就知道自己几乎百分百会成为一名哨兵或者向导。接受训练、入伍，之后加入政府公职……当然，你知道我的家庭跟政府牵连甚深，但是哪怕是这样的家庭中，也总有那么几个孩子会有选择的自由，但对于我们这种哨向家庭而言，人生几乎是注定的，除非我能分化成普通人。”<br/>“说出来你可能不信，戴卡德曾经试图帮我摆脱这种人生（卢克摇摇头回答：“不，他会为你们做什么我都不意外。”）。欧文分化成哨兵很早，而我却比较晚，当时甚至有人猜测我会成为肖家族里唯一一个普通人。<br/>但无论如何，他还是为我准备了一条退路，那是他的一个朋友，被政府通缉，在他的帮助下去了印度。那位朋友会为他做任何事——至少戴克是这么说的。你知道，向导比哨兵还要稀少得多，哨兵在选择伴侣上拥有相对的自主权，而向导却不是。戴卡德为了避免未来我分化成向导，可能会嫁给一个我不爱的人，所以打算送我离开伦敦塔，去他朋友那里躲个几年，再以另外一种身份回来。”<br/>“后来我分化成了哨兵，他还是问过我一次，他问我要不要走。”<br/>“那时候他跟欧文早已经加入了塔，但我不是，我相对而言没有那么被关注，他说，他希望我能有所选择……而我后来才明白，他为了这个选择做了多久准备。”<br/>“他那么爱我。”海蒂哽咽了，她快速用手指抹掉泪水，继续说：“我很后悔我没有相信他，我会为他做任何事。”她呢喃着又一次重复：“任何事。”<br/>“所以接下来我可能会做一些疯狂的事情，霍布斯……卢克，你要离开我不会怪你，如果真的到了那一步，哪怕是背上叛国罪我也要救他，我早该这么做了。”<br/>卢克深吸一口气，坐直了身体，稍微舒展了一下有些发麻的胳膊，回答道：“不会到那一步，我们并不是真的没有盟友……听着，我不喜欢政治上的那一套，所以什么保守派、激进派……我统统都不在乎，他们也不重要。但我认为你可以选择相信这个世界上仍有公理，至少我们手里有枪，我们还有我们自己，我们有那么多筹码——如果这样也换不来一个公理，那我想至少我们竭尽全力了。”<br/>“有一件事我没有告诉你，那个被枪击而死的男孩，在被我问话的时候出现了一瞬间犹豫，他之前都表现得毫无破绽，而正是因为他露出的那个破绽，我活了下来。”卢克直视着后视镜中海蒂的眼睛，“我们的第一次见面并不友好，他侮辱了戴卡德，我用哨兵素恐吓他……但在那样的时刻，他还是犹豫了，犹豫着要不要夺走我的生命。”<br/>“所以我觉得，那些被愤怒冲昏头脑的复仇者之中，一定还有像他一样的人，我相信如果真相天下大白，戴卡德会得到一个公正的评价。”<br/>“所以我的回答是不会走，于公，我相信这件事最终会有一个好结果，我希望你也能相信；于私……哈哈，好吧，我爱他爱得发疯，我愿意为他承担一切该死的风险，别想把我赶出这件事。”卢克摆了摆手，动作太大，不小心扯到了手臂上的伤口，这让他疼地喊了一嗓子。<br/>海蒂注视着后视镜中卢克龇牙咧嘴的表情，忍俊不禁，她想这个男人大概有着能把一切事情说得没什么大不了的魔力。她心中还有重重疑虑，当然，他们所有人都还命悬一线，但是却也忍不住露出一个笑容，觉得心里轻松了许多。<br/>戴卡德遇到卢克真的很好，海蒂想，希望真的如他所说，最终这件事能有一个好的结果。<br/>他们已经到了，海蒂将车停下，持枪警戒四周，等待卢克下车。天色阴沉而昏黑，暴雨将她彻底淋成了落汤鸡，明明还是下午两点，街边的路灯就因为天色的缘故提前开启，一盏盏，光芒几乎要融化在滂沱的大雨中。<br/>“卢克？”她奇怪卢克怎么还没有下车，回过身敲了敲车窗，却发现卢克正在看他的手机，眼中露出恐惧的神情。<br/>恐惧……？海蒂从未在这个男人脸上看到这种表情，她担忧地拉开车门，直接坐了进去，询问他：“怎么了？”<br/>“他们要处死戴卡德。”卢克说，他的声音几乎要淹没在震耳欲聋的雨声中。<br/>“怎么会……你怎么知道的？”海蒂抢过他的手机。<br/>发来短信的人备注是“洛克”，短信的内容说：“呃，伙计，我知道你在伦敦，刚巧我也在这里，我遇到了点麻烦所以我得去截获一些消息，然后我意外看到这样一则通讯，你不要太惊讶，丽贝卡，因为我惊讶地打翻了我的晚饭——我是说，世界上怎么会有这么无耻的人？我是不是说的太多了，总之就是，有一些政府官员打算签发戴卡德·肖的秘密处决令，原因就是我们经常听的那些狗屁利益交换之类的……总之就是，那份处决令，签发已经超过二十分钟了。”<br/>“兄弟，节哀。”</p><p>保守派要员安东尼·琼斯给自己倒了一杯茶，握在手中。他已经七十岁了，普通人早该退休的年纪，他却还是要在这里做一些脏事，不能不说，他已经觉得厌烦，这件事结束之后，退休似乎是个不错的主意。<br/>人要急流勇退，他告诉自己，决然不想其实他的职业生涯早就走到了头。<br/>八年前他坐在这里签署一份行刑令，那时他觉得自己可以更上层楼，可看看现在，老安东尼仍旧坐在这里，同样的位置，不同的是他已经全然老了。上一次他签完字就约了老友打高尔夫，回家之后还心情颇好地小酌。他那时不会想戴卡德·肖将遭遇什么，但现在却不同了。<br/>他捧着手中的热茶，在心中感叹或许人老了就是会心软。<br/>秘密处决令已经签发了二十分钟，想来负责人已经要到了，或许那些他叫不上来名字的液体已经被推入戴卡德·肖的静脉。他的死会被伪造成猝死，写着大量医学名词的验尸报告将被摆上几个老伙计的桌案，没人会仔细去看的，就像是一具具没人会认领的死尸。<br/>这是必要的牺牲。他心想，塔不可以出错，保守派不能再经受震荡，更重要的是，决不能让激进派的杂碎们得意。戴卡德·肖为此而死，不过是他倒霉。老安东尼告诉自己，心里觉得自己也做出了莫大的牺牲，毕竟是他亲手签发了那份处决令，而在最初，在最开始的时候，他也是那些不赞成拿戴卡德少校开刀的人之一，尽管之后改变了主意，也不过是没有经受住魔鬼的诱惑，不能折损他的明智。现在看看这荒唐的局面吧，最终还是要他安东尼·琼斯出面，他又为这一再次出卖良心的举动得到了什么呢？他做的一切都是为了旁人！<br/>我会下地狱的，虔诚的老安东尼在心中哀叹。<br/>窗外狂风大作，树的枝条鞭一样抽打在玻璃上，“啪啪”的响声叫人心烦意乱，有些雨丝从没关严的窗户缝隙里钻出来，落在老安东尼毛发稀疏的头上，让怕冷的老人深深皱起了眉头。<br/>“安娜——”他喊。安娜是他的女仆，年轻极了，二十出头的年纪，新鲜得像刚被雨水洗过的玫瑰花。老安东尼以一种品鉴艺术的眼光品鉴她曼妙的曲线，格外欣赏那青年女人打扫时臀部翘起来时的景致，因此无论安娜有多粗心大意，老安东尼都不曾将她开除。<br/>但在这样的天气忘记关窗还是太过分了，老安东尼想，这姑娘不够良善，良善的女孩会处处为七十岁的老人着想，她必须要受到适当的惩罚，以免这女孩沾染上更多的坏习气，现在的年轻人啊。<br/>他再开口时自觉带上了三分威严：“安娜，把窗——”<br/>冰冷的枪口顶上他的后脑，那不知又比雨水要冷上多少了。老安东尼年轻时也是个强大的哨兵，如今却成了坐办公室的软脚虾，再遇到这样的场面也只剩发抖的份。茶盏和杯盘随着他的颤抖不停地碰撞，“啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒”——欧文不耐烦地将可怜的茶具从他手中拯救出来，放到桌子上。<br/>“安静。”欧文说。<br/>詹姆斯·肖无声地推开门，走了进来。老绅士的拐杖一顿、一起，落在地毯上悄无声息，却能令人感受到窒息般的压迫感。<br/>詹姆斯走上前，看着他所谓“老朋友”的眼睛，用戴着印章戒指的手指将桌案正中薄薄的纸挑起。不过几秒钟的时间，欧文就看到自己父亲的眼中燃起了那种他所不熟悉的，残酷而尖刻的冷嘲，还有愤怒。在他的印象中，詹姆斯从未露出过这种表情，也从未有过如此露骨的怒火。<br/>老詹姆斯举起拐杖，利刃从拐杖尾部弹出来，离安东尼的眼睛只有一寸。这老匹夫被吓得大叫，控制不住地向后仰，几乎要将整个椅子带翻过去。欧文好心地扶住了他的椅子，顺便用枪口帮他坐正，好让他的眉心重新对上老詹姆斯的利刃。<br/>“……已经太晚了！”老安东尼神经质地喊起来，脸上每一条皱纹都在抽动。<br/>怎么会这样，Eteon明明说他们已经派出了专业的杀手，绝对不可能让任何一个跟这件事有关的人逃脱——为什么这恶魔会直接找到他的头上？<br/>“放过我，我活着比死了更有价值，我可以为你做事，指认所有参与这件事的人。你听我说，我从一开始就不同意，如此卑鄙的事情连魔鬼也会流泪。但是他们威胁了我，无耻地威胁了我，我别无选择，詹姆斯——”<br/>“——住嘴吧，安东尼，我们都知道你什么货色。”詹姆斯拿着拐杖的手没有一丝颤抖，将那张纸递给了欧文。<br/>欧文接过来扫了一眼，立刻就明白了父亲那种怒火从何而来，他们怎么敢——多久了，这老贼签署这份文件已经多久了？<br/>他看向老安东尼，老头子被吓得瑟瑟发抖，欧文这才意识到他刚刚吼出了声。<br/>“二、二十分钟。”威风了半生的要员在枪口之下哆嗦得如同风中落叶。<br/>欧文低声痛骂，“操，我立刻就去——”<br/>我该怎么办？欧文想。<br/>伦敦塔经过上一次袭击之后全面更新了安保系统，欧文对那套系统并不熟悉，这让潜入必然会消耗大量时间，这是其一；另外，伦敦塔警戒确实不算顶尖，但那是因为那里是整个伦敦哨兵最密集的地方，想想看，伦敦塔大厅那么多人中至少有一半是哨兵，光是他们的精神向导就可以将他撕碎，而欧文又没有那么多时间去筹集兵力、军火。<br/>时间，他现在最缺的就是时间。<br/>电话就在这时候响了起来，将欧文从沉思中惊醒。他几乎不耐烦地掏出手机，屏幕上显示的备注是“柴郡猫”。<br/>是海蒂的紧急联络电话？他眨眨眼，忍着内心的焦虑将电话接起。<br/>“欧文，你手边有电脑吗？我要你帮我个忙，把一段视频上传到伦敦塔大厅的屏幕上，绝对不能让任何人关掉这个视频。”<br/>欧文困惑地眨眨眼：“什么视频，我有要紧事跟你……”<br/>“他们要杀了戴卡德，没有什么事比这件事更要紧的了！”海蒂咆哮道。<br/>“……那我想我们要说的是一件事，”欧文用枪打晕了老安东尼，打开了免提，“我跟爸在一起，我们都在伦敦，现在可以说你的计划了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 污垢（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）</p><p>所谓的伦敦塔，是一座建立在泰晤士河附近的现代建筑。<br/>她兴建于新世纪，从空间上来讲，与泰晤士河另一侧由征服者威廉兴建的那座隔着上百条街道遥遥相望，历史与现实以这一高一矮的建筑物的形式相互致意。旧的那座伦敦塔经过种种残酷，如今已经成为了人流如织的旅游景点；新的这座在光明开放的二十一世纪，兵不血刃地接替了她的职能，成为了被称作“哨兵”、“向导”的特异人士的新家。<br/>哪怕是周末，这光辉灿烂的玻璃高塔依旧有不少哨兵和向导来来去去，因为暴雨，不少人选择停留在大厅歇脚，但他们仍旧保有了一种经过训练的秩序，交谈轻声细语，汇聚成了克制的鼎沸人声。<br/>大厅正中央有一块高清屏幕，有时候它会被用来播报紧急通知，更多的时候则只是播放一些广告，或者新电影的预告片，这让这座特殊的建筑看起来像是普通的办公楼。<br/>伦敦塔中一向有很多孩子，经常会有还在受训的孩子从他们应该待的楼层混进大厅，他们有各种各样的孩子式的目的，藏在柱子后观察那些强大的哨兵，或者只是单纯厌倦了这种寄宿学校一般的生活，想要偷溜出来接触外界的世界——塔中有最丰富的资源，但她对于孩子们来说还是太小了。走廊连着另一个一模一样的走廊，从教室来到另一个教室，训练场和永无休止的规训，无处不在的窥视，几乎没有孩子会不因此觉得郁闷，想要从中挣脱。<br/>爱玛就是这样一个孩子。<br/>她今年刚满14岁，是一名罕见的女性哨兵。女孩天生身材高挑，又跟她已经成年的向导姐姐长得很像，这为她的潜行大业提供了不少便利。她穿着姐姐的衣服，利用姐姐的名牌在各个楼层之间串来串去，像一只活泼泼的麻雀，做所有孩子的牵线绳和报喜鸟。<br/>她出身平民家庭，年纪轻轻却很有点商业头脑。通过传递消息，爱玛赚了点小外快，积攒了一笔对于这个年纪的孩子来说不算小的财富，至少让她每天可以比别的小伙伴多吃一个加了草莓酱的冰淇淋。<br/>偶尔，只是极其偶尔的几次，爱玛会在非假期时间偷溜出塔，坐着地铁到伦敦市区走走逛逛，在天黑之前，她会偷溜回家，像辛杜瑞拉那样脱掉水晶鞋和公主裙，继续做老师眼中的乖乖仔。她是个幸运而且聪敏的女孩，至今都没有被监察抓获过。<br/>出发前爱玛检查了自己的装备，离开时她心情颇好地压低帽檐，哼着歌熟门熟路地通过身份验证，走进了直达电梯。她戴着耳机低着头，不让别人看见她的脸，站了一会却发现今天似乎跟往常不一样。<br/>电梯里所有人都盯着同一个地方看，爱玛好奇地从人群的夹缝中看过去，发现居然是那块平常根本没有人注意的小广告屏。她好奇地看了一会，眼睛就再也拿不下来了。<br/>同样的场景在伦敦塔的各处屏幕前也在上演。<br/>大厅正中间那块高清屏幕上，正在播放一段令人不快的画面，那是一个人在折磨另一个人。大厅中大部分人对他们的脸都不算陌生。一个，是被授予勋章的英雄；而另一个，是被钉在耻辱柱上的恶魔。<br/>本该死去的英雄踩着恶魔的手指，他的声音透过扩音器传出，击打在每一个人的耳膜上：</p><p>“……我知道你还在生气，戴卡德，你气我诬陷你，你气Eteon将所有的罪行都栽到你的头上——连你的妹妹都不相信你了。可是你想想你当时又对Eteon做了什么？我可以告诉你，你当时刺杀的那几个人非常重要，你造成的影响延续至今。就让他过去吧，我们都不追究了，好不好？”</p><p>视频仍在继续播放。<br/>“这是什么？”人群中隐隐有声音传出来。<br/>“他不是已经死了吗？”“那是戴卡德·肖吗？”……<br/>原本安静的人群彻底沸腾起来，有人愤怒地咆哮，怒斥着“这是假的”；有人困惑地观望，拉着周围的人细细讨论，说着“解释”；有人曾是戴卡德的下属，他们大多没有权限看到所谓的证据，只是凭借直觉不相信上司会背叛，在重压之下选择闭嘴，如今自然激动万分——原本秩序井然的伦敦塔大厅彻底混乱起来，人群向屏幕的方向拥挤，大厅的右侧出现了短暂的真空。<br/>“所有人都让开！”扩音器的声音响彻了整个大厅，紧随其后，一辆卡车咆哮着撞了进来。<br/>卢克坐在驾驶位上，身边的对讲机在高速行驶中不断晃动着。<br/>他驾驶着卡车，如同古代战争中攻城的巨锤，奋不顾身地撞向了安全出口的铁门。随着轰隆巨响，铁门在卡车的冲击下变形报废，卡车的车身正好卡在门和通道之间，形成了天然的障碍。<br/>卢克拨开安全气囊，用枪柄将破碎的玻璃彻底打碎，纵身一跃翻了出去，海蒂紧紧跟在他之后。<br/>大厅中一片哗然，各种种类的动物交替出现，将原本就拥挤的大厅变得更加逼仄，场面顿时犹如马戏团动物出逃，各种各样暴躁的、困惑的信息素在大厅中碰撞交汇，进一步点燃了整个场面。一头雄狮和一头犀牛咆哮着攻击卡车的后门，已经将上面的铁锁撞出了一个空隙，而就在这时，大厅屏幕上的视频停止了播放，另一个声音从扩音器中传了出来：<br/>“我是欧文·肖，如果你们认识刚才屏幕上的人，想来也会认识我，我是戴卡德·肖的兄弟。<br/>刚才那段视频，就发生在一周之前，布里斯顿·劳尔并没有死，他在折磨我兄弟时亲口说出了真相：八年前，他背叛国家，与一个名叫Eteon的恐怖组织联合，污蔑栽赃了戴卡德。如果你们需要，稍后我可以放出更多证据。<br/>这些证据在上周被我的妹妹海蒂·肖提交给了MI6，它们足以证明我的兄弟在当年的事件中是被污蔑的，他没有在伦敦塔放置炸弹，没有害死数百条人命，没有背叛塔和国家。<br/>而现在，为了隐瞒塔的错误，有人签发了他的秘密处决令，我们不得不采用这种方式，告诉你们所有人，他无罪。”<br/>“如果你相信我们，请不要阻拦我的朋友和妹妹……请帮助我们。”<br/>欧文的声音消失了，紧随其后的是一份份被投影在大屏幕上的文件。</p><p>“文字和图片没有视频直观，他们甚至可能根本就不会注意，因为平时伦敦塔的那块屏幕上也会播放一些重要文件，”海蒂说，“阿布扎比之后，我不仅在我的办公室里放了针孔摄像头，我在伦敦常用的几个安全屋里也做了同样的布置，其中就包括那晚布里斯顿和戴卡德去过的那个安全屋。幸运的是，他们黑掉了门前的监控，但是没注意到这几个摄像头。”<br/>“我们可以黑进去，将这段视频在塔的每一块屏幕上播放，让他们的‘英雄’亲口撕开当年的真相。”<br/>“也是时候这么做了。”卢克说。</p><p>戴卡德睁开眼睛，全身没有任何力气。他躺在自己牢房中那张狭窄的床上，头顶灯光大亮，光线刺得他眼睛酸胀，生理性的泪水从眼眶中涌了出来。<br/>“什么？”他皱起眉头，想要抬起手掌遮住自己的眼睛，却发现他感觉不到自己的手臂，更准确地说，他感觉自己像是一具断了线的木偶，肌肉再不受神经操控，提不起任何力量，连一根手指也不愿听从他的命令。<br/>他脑中划过几种有类似功效的药物，脑中警铃大作，他想要挣扎，无法挣扎，犹如当年被捆缚在铁椅上受刑，也如被困于无边的泥沼般的黑暗，现在他又一次陷入了此等境地。<br/>就在他挣扎的时候，一根带着塑胶手套的手指按上了他的嘴唇，那人轻声说：“嘘——”<br/>戴卡德转动眼球，看到了一个戴着帽子口罩，做医生打扮的男人。他的身形看起来非常眼熟，脸型也是如此——他绝对见过他，只是现下头脑昏沉，一时想不起来。<br/>“安静，甜心，安静，没事的。”来人没有费心对自己的声音做任何处理，面对一个将死之人，他希望尽量保持坦荡，反正今天的事情戴卡德没有机会对任何人说出来了——如果他没听出来他是谁那就不是他的错了，他努力过。<br/>“你看，你给我造成了那么多麻烦，现在终于能为我做一件好事，”他偏过身子，露出身后正在忙碌准备的人，他们像他一样，一身白色，做医生打扮，其中一个人正在摆弄针剂，“我一直想要得到霍布斯。”<br/>“我的朋友们在技术上取得了突破性的进展，很多当时我们不敢对布里斯顿进行的改造，现在都可以做了。而霍布斯，霍布斯是我见过的最好的苗子，想想看，一个人造超人，是不是令人非常激动？”<br/>“你可能对他是个多强大的哨兵没有概念，我是指，你们可能交过手，我不知道太多细节，但我听说你们在军营里曾有一段罗曼史。只是你可能对数据上的东西没有直观的感受——他是最适合进行改造的人。可有一个缺陷，那就是我们需要他心甘情愿引颈就戮，就如同亚伯拉罕愿意向上帝献出自己的孩子——我们要的他自愿献出自己。因为除了他本人，没人能阻止他在极端痛苦下自我毁灭。相信我，我们对此有非常多的经验，而卢克·霍布斯，是非常珍贵的素材，我只是真的不愿意错过他。”男人耸了耸肩膀，接过身后人递来的针，伏在戴卡德耳边说：“他快要到了，如果幸运，你应该还能见他一面，但是你不会有机会说话，这东西起效很快。”<br/>戴卡德几乎感受不到针尖刺入身体的疼痛。<br/>“你的死会成为一种激励，就好像理想是布里斯顿的激励，而家人是你的激励——卢克·霍布斯会为他在乎的人付出一切。如果你不够的话，别担心，我们还有更多人选。但总之，很遗憾，你得做第一个，让你出去对我们没什么好处。”<br/>“睡吧，戴卡德，长夜要来了。”<br/>……<br/>人在死之前会是什么感受？<br/>透明的液体被注入他的静脉，他所能感受到的，唯有一阵纤细的凉意。那股寒凉落入他的血液，流经他的心脏，短短几息之间，他就感觉他的心脏像是要从身体里蹦出来了。<br/>然后他不再觉得冷，他身体的温度调节失衡，汗水从毛孔中争先恐后地涌出来，几乎让他觉得涌出来的是血。他眼前闪烁着密密麻麻的雪花点，像是没有信号的老旧电视。那些雪花如同新生的蝌蚪一般在视线中涌动着，眩晕和痛苦一并袭来，让他无法控制地发抖。<br/>他听到自己牙齿嗑在一起，咯咯作响，他的身体也在发抖，汗出如浆——如此狼狈不堪。<br/>睁开眼睛，至少睁开眼睛。<br/>灯光刺破了汹涌而来的黑暗，但无济于事，因为这次的黑暗是来自于他自己。在药物的作用下，他的身体背叛了他，就如同他的精神世界被毁灭的那一天，他的身体对他所做的那样，残酷地背叛了他。<br/>他感受不到手脚，耳边仿佛又一次听到了豹子的哀鸣，格洛丽亚的身体被风暴撕碎，但戴卡德没有死，她就不会消失，只能在生与死的夹缝间承受日复一日的痛苦——又或者，又或者那其实是他自己的哀鸣，呻吟声被扯碎了，一片一片从喉咙间挤出来，大部分都被困在他的身体里，痛苦地回荡着——<br/>一开始其实是出于骄傲，他不愿意在那些目光中痛喊出来，但他还是喊了，只是尽可能地控制，将痛苦发泄在自己的身上——他的指甲就是在那时在铁椅子上抓碎了。后来呢？后来是痛苦超过了某种限度，他连呐喊的力气都一并失去了，灵魂跟身体分离，在极端的痛苦中，他几乎能够触碰到解脱。<br/>洛克说，霍布斯快要来了。<br/>他用尽最后一点力气，在黑暗淹没一切之前，将眼睛转向门的方向，他在等待，等待他高大的，健壮的，英俊的爱人出现。<br/>他的爱人啊——<br/>临死之前，他什么都没有想，也不再理会疼痛，而是安静地等一个人。<br/>先是一声枪响，在他完全失控的五感中投下一块巨石，将他从窒息一般的黑暗中强行拖拽出来；然后是一个轮廓，由远及近，最终遮蔽住了他头顶的刺眼光线，一双棕黑色的，发红的，蓄满泪水的眼睛取代了一成不变的冰冷景象。<br/>那声音听起来那样遥远，让戴卡德不得不用全部的力气去听，去捕捉，但他还是听不见。太晚了，他想，我已经没有力气了，我已经听不到了。<br/>他用尽全力想要提醒卢克，提醒他小心洛克，小心即将笼罩而来的阴谋，但他已经什么都说不出来了。<br/>涌来的无边黑暗是那样令人恐惧，他不甘心，更加恐惧那个卢克即将面对的未来，直到失去意识之前，他仍然在试图说话。<br/>小心、小心……<br/>这就是他最后的念头。<br/>……<br/>卢克将戴卡德的身体放下，狠狠地抹了一把眼睛。<br/>他的头脑一片空白，身体只是自然地在动，他解开戴卡德上衣的扣子，按压他的胸骨，渡气，然后重复这个循环。<br/>海蒂在他身边做什么，他全然不知道，身后逐渐围拢而来的人群也不在他的考虑范围之内，他的世界只剩下一个人，一个已经停止了心跳和呼吸的人，他的胸口，他的心脏，他的呼吸——<br/>他像是沉入了水中，周围的一切像是水面之上发生的事情，而他在水下，于是一切都同他没有任何关联。<br/>那呼唤他的声音从遥远的地方传来，卢克听不见，也没去关注，只是机械地按压着一个胸膛，专注于它的起伏，哪怕是一丁点呢？动啊，戴卡德，动啊！<br/>一双手抓住了他的胳膊，伤口的剧痛让他从那种空无感中挣脱出来，看向那双蓝眼睛。<br/>“你让开，他可以救他，他可以……”<br/>卢克看向身后，他在此刻才意识到这狭窄的囚室中涌入了多少人，他不认识其中的任何一个，他们虽然拿着武器，看起来却都没有敌意。他分辨不出那些面孔上的感情，只是机械地接受着眼前的所有信息，寻找着那个据说可以救戴卡德的人。<br/>那是一张熟悉的脸，是那个矮个子的俄罗斯科学家。海蒂将他从戴卡德身边推开，卢克木然地看着科学家小跑了过来，嘴里絮絮叨叨。<br/>“我的朋友提前知道了有人要对付他，所以想办法让他的学生跟了过来，他们换了药，但是主管非常狡猾，所以他们不能直接换成另一种药剂，只能选择减小剂量。”<br/>“这个，是肾上腺素。”他说，将针管中的液体推入戴卡德的身体中。<br/>“而这个，是能中和那种毒药的药剂。”另一针。<br/>“好了，让我们把他送到医院去吧，你们都快给病人让开！”<br/>卢克深深呼出一口气，感觉力量又重新涌进了身体之中，他一把抱起戴卡德，面对那些面目陌生的人——他都快忘了这些人了。<br/>他紧绷着身体，给海蒂打眼色，已经做好了拼命的准备，而出乎他意料的是，这些理应效忠于伦敦塔的士兵只是侧过身体，为他让开了一条畅通无阻的道路。<br/>卢克没有多想，他抱着戴卡德，海蒂紧随其后，向着囚笼之外狂奔而去。</p><p>三天后。</p><p>“他怎么还没有醒？”卢克焦虑地询问医生。<br/>医生看了看手中的报告，叹了口气回答：“霍布斯先生，我已经解释过了。他的身体健康状况本就不容乐观，这次又被注射了毒药，他只是需要一段时间自我修复，所以至今没有醒来，这是正常的，您实在不必一天三次来找我问这个问题。”<br/>卢克叹了口气，转身看向病床上苍白得几乎要与医院融为一体的戴卡德，转身回答医生：“很抱歉，我只是……”<br/>医生伸出一只手，看起来原本是想拍拍他的肩膀，但他犹豫了一下，那只手中途拐了个弯，伸向了戴卡德的点滴——要安慰这样的壮汉也是需要勇气的。<br/>“我们都能理解，哦对了，我们科室有个小姑娘托我把这个礼物给你的女儿。”<br/>萨曼莎前天就被送来了伦敦，是小女孩自己向她的丽莎姑妈强烈要求的，一向听话的女孩甚至用上了“不答应就出走”的威胁，成功挨了丽莎一顿骂。<br/>老无名氏刚好带着埃里克来伦敦，无名之地理所当然要在整件事中掺一杯羹——他们在丽莎的家附近抓住了几个徘徊不散的可疑人士，这是个不错的切入口。老无名氏知道卢克这几天不好过，又刚巧得知萨曼莎的强烈要求，就干脆把她一起带了过来。<br/>萨曼莎很讨这里的医生喜欢，或者说他的女孩有讨所有人喜欢的本事，看看，这才多长时间，已经有人要给她送礼物了。<br/>卢克点点头，从医生手中接过礼物盒子，将它放到戴卡德的床头柜上。<br/>就在这一瞬间，他看到戴卡德的眼皮颤动了一下，程度那么微弱，如同猫轻轻摆动了一下胡须。他不敢眨眼，生怕错过最微弱的动静，很快，他看到戴卡德的手指也颤动了一下，他感觉自己的心也在随之颤动。<br/>“医生！”他回头叫住刚要离开的医生，接下来说话的声音却陡然小了很多，仿佛是害怕惊扰到什么一样。<br/>“他好像要醒了。”他说。</p><p>他做了一个很长的梦，仿佛是梦神终于找到了通往他冥顽躯壳的道路，一股脑地将过去所有缺失的梦境补还给他，又在他醒来时翩然抽身，将所有光怪陆离的梦通通带走，留给他一个有些昏沉的头脑。<br/>在一片攒动着的白色人影中，戴卡德准确地捕捉到了被挤在人影之后的卢克。<br/>他那么大的个子，被为他检查的医生挤到角落里，可以看得出来，卢克努力地不打扰到医生的工作，但他还是伸长脖子，努力地让他的视线穿过层层人群，与戴卡德在空中交汇。<br/>卢克笑了起来，于是戴卡德也笑了。<br/>检查结果一切正常，但那种毒药损害了戴卡德的神经，医生为他开了营养神经的药物和止痛药，还有一大堆注意事项等着卢克。大个子在医生的嘱托中不断点头，低头用手机备忘录勤勤恳恳地记录着，看起来就像一个虚心接受教导的学生。<br/>可爱，戴卡德想。<br/>医护团队浩浩荡荡而去，室内只剩下戴卡德和卢克两个人，卢克犹豫了一下，将凳子拖到床边，张口想要说点什么，戴卡德却抢了先。<br/>“哪个小姑娘？”<br/>“啊？”卢克不明白他在说什么。<br/>“‘我们科室’的哪个‘小姑娘’，”他指了指床头柜上那个包扎精致的礼物。卢克左右看了看，长长地“啊”了一声，忍俊不禁，“你怎么……那是送给萨曼莎的礼物。”<br/>戴卡德看了他一眼，轻叹了口气。<br/>室内又一次陷入沉默。<br/>“你已经自由了，戴卡德。”卢克又一次开口。<br/>他打开床头柜的抽屉，将一打厚厚的报告拿出来，直接翻到最后一页给他看。<br/>无罪释放四个整齐的铅字撞入他的视线，戴卡德看着它们，心中五味陈杂。他并不觉得有什么好喜悦的，只是松了一口气，好像有什么束缚终于从他的身上脱落，他真的不想再回到那个冰冷的囚室中了。<br/>“我……我想问你，戴卡德，你愿意跟我回洛杉矶吗？”卢克的声音显得有些忐忑，这在他身上很不常见。<br/>戴卡德抬眼看着他。<br/>“嗯……洛杉矶比伦敦更适合疗养，阳光更好，我们在那里也有好的医生……说起医生，你还记得那个俄罗斯科学家吗？他也会跟我们回洛杉矶，无名之地接手了他，而他在精神力层面也有一定的研究，所以……”卢克的声音顿了一下，“还有就是，你可能不知道我已经很多年没回过家了，足足二十五年，你知道我是萨摩亚人，那里温度偏高，我们可以去那里度个假，你真的需要度假，嗯……我是说……”<br/>“你想要带我去见你的家人，”戴卡德替他总结，“你还想要我住在你家。”<br/>卢克不当心咬到了舌头，痛得他嘶了一声，再说话便有些模糊，“对，没错，我就是这个意思。”<br/>他越说越顺畅了，“我希望你能跟我回家，但我不确定你会不会更想跟你的家人待在一起，我是说，你们毕竟分开了这么多年。”<br/>“是啊，”戴卡德垂下了眼睛，“这么多年。”<br/>卢克叹了口气：“你要是想留在伦敦我也能理解……”<br/>“不，我跟你回家。”戴卡德忽然笑了一声，“你说得对，伦敦确实不适合疗养，而且……”<br/>多年前的洛杉矶，那发着光的教堂大门曾向他敞开，他背过身去，任由那扇门在他的身后关闭，自行走进无边的黑暗中去。<br/>而这一次，他选择走进那扇大门，拥抱阳光。<br/>“我希望能在有你的地方生活。”戴卡德这样说。<br/>他的太阳笑了起来。<br/>Chapter Ⅴ 污垢 （完）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 黎明（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>卢克深吸口气，单手推开房门。<br/>这是一间审讯室，一张白色的桌子配两把椅子，桌子上放了一盏军绿色的台灯。桌子的对面，手上拴着手铐的洛克正在那里等着他。<br/>洛克没什么变化，只是脸色苍白了一些，原本他若无其事地翘着二郎腿，上下打量房间，见到他来之后，他的视线咕噜转到卢克脸上，苦兮兮地瘪起了嘴。<br/>“哦，瑞贝卡，你终于来了。”洛克冲他摊开手掌，颇有些滑稽的味道。<br/>卢克在他对面坐下，“他们说你一定要见我。”<br/>“别这么绝情，”洛克懒散地向后一躺，“我们曾经也算的上是朋友。”<br/>卢克忍着怒气翘了翘嘴角，“你也会说是曾经。”<br/>“我们有机会站在同一条战线上拯救世界的，如果我的计划成功了的话，”洛克耸耸肩，“我得承认，你们干得不错，我没想到你们留下了布里斯顿那个蠢货的录像，也没想到那群所谓的聪明人在关键时刻还真有点小聪明……但我很好奇，你们怎么找到我藏身的地方的？”<br/>“继续好奇吧，”其实是他小看了奎妮在伦敦这么多年的势力经营，这种事没必要跟他解释的太清楚，“你找我到底有什么事。”卢克将手中的文件拍到桌子上。<br/>文件里都是洛克这几天留下的口供。这位最终boss完全没有负隅顽抗的意思，审讯的过程过于顺畅以至于让英方有些不安。按照洛克的说法，伦敦方面派出人手攻入了传说中Eteon的总部，里面空无一人，特工们缴获了一些机器，现在正在请人查验。<br/>毫无疑问，伦敦需要更多的信息，而就在这时，一直配合他们的洛克忽然住了嘴，他点名要见霍布斯，否则他就什么都不会说，为求稳妥，MI6还是联系了卢克。<br/>“谈谈你的男朋友。”<br/>卢克坐直了身子。<br/>“我这有个数据，你知道一共有多少人被处以极刑吗？从向导进化到现在，一共有二十五万人，你知道有多少人在这之后活过十年吗？”洛克顿了一下。<br/>“不超过十个。”<br/>卢克呼吸一滞，尽管他控制住了脸上的表情，但洛克还是从他的反应中找到了那丝裂痕，他轻轻松松地靠回椅子上，露出一个满意的笑。<br/>“你真的不必因为我的做法而恨我，就算我没成功杀了他，戴卡德·肖也活不了多久了。而且你不会想知道在那些哨兵生命最后的日子里，他们都经历了些什么——噗，好吧，我也不知道，他们没留下什么话。”洛克耸了耸肩。<br/>“但我知道有相当一部分是自杀的，大概能占一半左右，所以我猜那很不好过吧。”<br/>“怎么样，其实我一直很好奇，你看着那些英国人，难道不会想要捏碎他们的脑袋吗？想要得到当年对他用刑的那些向导的名单并不困难，就这么放过他们了？这可不像你啊。”<br/>眼看着洛克还想要继续说下去，卢克敲了敲桌子，打断了他的话。<br/>“为什么选我？”卢克问道。<br/>“嗯？”洛克一时没有反应过来。<br/>“你想要策反我，为什么选我？戴卡德说你对我有一种特殊的执着。”卢克敲了敲桌子强调道，“为什么？”<br/>洛克咧嘴一笑，“我们是最好的朋友嘛，我当然希望你会站在我这边了，瑞贝卡。”<br/>“是你先走向另外一边的。”沉吟良久，卢克回答道，他已经失去了跟洛克继续交谈的兴趣。<br/>“还是要谢谢你告诉我戴卡德的事情，另外，你在塔里安插的那个俄罗斯间谍，一直给你递消息的那位向导已经被捕了，很遗憾，你可能要换一个逃脱方式了。”卢克将文件拿在手上，就要推开门离去时，忽然又转过身来。<br/>“只是顺便一提，我也不是只会捏碎别人的脑袋，事情总有别的解决办法。”<br/>洛克冲他咧嘴一笑，“感谢告知，我有种预感，我们还会……”<br/>门被砰的一声合上了。<br/>“……再见面的。”洛克冲着围上来要将他带回临时牢房的两位特工抱怨道：“他总是不听别人把话说完，这能怪我吗？”</p><p>昏暗的房间中只开了一盏小灯，暖光倾洒在男人赤裸的后背上，轻柔如另一个人落下的吻。<br/>卢克陡然加快的动作让他忍不住低哼出声，戴卡德散逸的视线落在被口水和眼泪湿濡出一片灰痕的床单上，被撞散了的意识突然回笼。他背过手去拍卢克的胳膊，过了一会才得到男友的注意，卢克有些困惑，但还是配合地停下动作，凑到他耳边问：“怎么了？”<br/>卢克声音沙哑，又贴得太紧，声音引起的震颤刺激得戴卡德耳朵发痒。他下意识偏了偏头，把气喘匀了才回答卢克：“换个姿势。”<br/>卢克嘟囔了一句什么，戴卡德没听清，美国人轻轻从他身体里撤出来。萨曼莎就住在楼下，为了防止女孩听到什么不该听的声音，他们两个今晚始终很克制。<br/>转身的时候戴卡德瞄到了掉在床脚的报纸，那是几天前的了，他记得第二版报道了洛杉矶地震的消息。戴卡德用手背蹭了一下汗水密布的额头，紧接着，那只手被卢克抓住，引导着绕过他的脖颈。卢克的阴茎就在这时又一次插进来，突如其来的快感让他倒吸一口冷气。<br/>卢克亲了亲他的眼睛，戴卡德配合着用大腿夹住卢克精壮的腰，阴茎在穴道中滑动的感觉让他忍不住呻吟，回过神又想用手把嘴捂住，卢克察觉到他的为难，立刻吻了上来。他们身体几乎每一寸肌肤都紧贴在一起，卢克浑身汗津津的，滑溜得让他几乎夹不住对方的腰肢。卢克捞住他的脚踝，顺着小腿一路向上抚摸，拇指扳住他的腿弯，毫不客气地顶弄起来。<br/>“操，嗯……”戴卡德的喘息变得急促，在亲吻中逐渐融化为不分彼此的呜咽，一次深深的顶入，戴卡德抚摸阴茎的手一顿，没有任何防备地抽搐着射了出来，卢克又在他痉挛的内部顶了几下，才抽出来撸下套子，几下撸动之后射在戴卡德的大腿上。<br/>戴卡德平复呼吸别过身体，半闭着眼睛休息。卢克弯腰把滑到地上的毯子拽上来看了一眼，不知道在上面发现了什么，又叹了口气把它丢回床下。<br/>床铺震动了几下，大个子躺到他身后，代替毯子将他整个人裹住。<br/>戴卡德从鼻子里哼出一声笑：“走开，你不比毯子干净。”<br/>他纯属五十步笑百步，两个人都差不多，浑身黏糊糊，充满了性爱之后的各种液体。<br/>“就闭嘴吧亲爱的，陪我躺会，然后我们就去洗干净。”卢克的手在戴卡德的肚皮上摸了摸权当安抚。<br/>戴卡德懒洋洋地哼了一声。<br/>两个人相安无事躺了一会，戴卡德想起掉在床脚的报纸，开口问道：“你姐姐的店怎么样了？”<br/>戴卡德被送去抢救时情况很糟，醒过来后不得不在伦敦医院耽搁了更长时间，期间一直是卢克和肖家人在帮他应付政府那边的事情。<br/>其实无非就是走程序。经过所有的事情之后，戴卡德对为塔效力彻底失去了兴趣。海蒂替他回绝掉了所有关于复职的询问。而事实上，所有人心知肚明，戴卡德的身体已经不足以应付一线特工的工作，复职的请求也不过是给塔中沸腾的民意一个交代，对于戴卡德来说，他很显然完全没有精力，更没有兴趣去应付这些狗屁事情。<br/>也正是因此，对于戴卡德打算跟卢克回洛杉矶的决定，肖家人并没有反对。<br/>他们在伦敦耽误了几天，在伦敦机场时被告知洛杉矶地震了，飞机晚点。卢克在机场没能联系上丽莎，一下飞机就直奔她家，从邻居的口中得知丽莎的运动品超市房屋建材老化，承重梁塌了。幸运的是，地震发生的时候，丽莎刚好在和男朋友约会，没去店里，因此没有任何人受伤。<br/>只是这样一来，整修房屋的事情让丽莎忙得脚不沾地，萨曼莎已经整整一个星期没去她姑妈家做客了，小姑娘每天放学回来都要念叨她可怜的丽莎姑妈，让戴卡德也忍不住上了心。<br/>“过段时间就恢复营业，”卢克在他颈间的伤疤上亲吻，下巴上新冒出来的胡茬蹭在戴卡德的肩膀上，让他忍不住动了动身体，“她问我等她忙完了，你要不要跟我们一起去她那里吃饭。”<br/>卢克的声音顿了顿，又继续说：“丽萨特调的烤肉酱是一绝，而且她男朋友会做地道的中餐。”<br/>“你在用吃的引诱我？”戴卡德用力眨了眨眼睛，卢克低沉安静的声音让他有些困倦。<br/>卢克回答：“不，我只是觉得你不应该老闷在屋子里。”<br/>戴卡德抿了抿嘴唇。<br/>他下意识想用自己的病来搪塞卢克，但转念一想又住了嘴——卢克心知肚明，这并不是最主要的原因。<br/>之前他们一见面就处于各种非常情况，很多问题在那个时候被忽略掉了，而在这种悠闲到无所事事的生活之中，这些问题就纷纷暴露出来。<br/>戴卡德讨厌人群，不喜欢跟别人交流，因为他太习惯自己一个人待着。<br/>刚到洛杉矶那段时间，他喜欢静静地待在黑暗之中。没有了监狱里那种规律而刻板的作息，他甚至可以不吃不喝，一愣神就是一整天。卢克发现他的情况之后就请假在家里陪他，戴卡德对此有些难为情，而且卢克这样强势执拗的做法让他难免抗拒。<br/>但卢克有自己的办法，那些永无止境的贫嘴和俏皮话让戴卡德总是忍不住反驳，更何况这个家里还有个活泼开朗的小姑娘。<br/>萨曼莎最开始对父亲的新男友有些抵触，但是很快，萨曼莎跟戴卡德之间建立起来一种有些奇怪的友谊，而卢克也是在这个时候从海蒂的口中听说，其实小时候一直是戴卡德负责照顾他们兄妹两个。<br/>他们的父母忙于工作，奔波于世界各地，从海蒂刚满三岁开始，肖家人一年聚在一起的日子就变得屈指可数。戴卡德只能在弟弟妹妹面前做个大家长，从做饭到打架出头，戴卡德照顾他们的一切。<br/>“全能的鸡妈妈。”海蒂偷偷告诉卢克她和欧文有时候会在背后这么喊他们的大哥，卢克听了哭笑不得。<br/>后来戴卡德加入军队，偶尔也会在塔里兼职教官，海蒂就是在那个时候发现她哥特别招小孩子喜欢。轮到她去做教官时，她经常被一群小萝卜头围着询问，那个“秃头的会给我们偷偷带糖果”的教官去哪了，什么时候回来看他们。<br/>而显然，戴卡德这种莫名的人格魅力对萨曼莎同样起效，从他醒过来后只用了三天，小姑娘就跟戴卡德彻底混熟，一口一个“戴卡德叔叔”叫得可甜，买东西的时候也会记得给他带礼物，俨然是成了密友的架势。<br/>戴卡德可以想办法无视卢克，终究不忍伤了小姑娘的心，在两个霍布斯的努力下，他小心翼翼地把自己的日常领地扩大了一圈，让卢克和萨曼莎走了进来。可现在，卢克希望他能再往外走一些，他心里还是忍不住抵触，想要拒绝。<br/>“戴克，”卢克把他转过来，看向他的眼睛，“只是去丽萨的家做客，我的车配备有隔音设备，我来开车，一路上不会很吵……或者如果你实在不愿意，我们可以请丽萨来做客，欧文说他过两天会过来，和海蒂一起，所以，就只是一家人聚一聚，好吗？”<br/>“……你早有预谋吧，”戴卡德佯怒地皱眉，“对我用谈判技巧？”<br/>卢克咧嘴一笑，“但你会同意的。”<br/>戴卡德把半边脸埋进枕头里，心想那毕竟是卢克的家人，最终还是点了头，“好吧，就在你家——明天我要问问欧文和海蒂，他们要来为什么不告诉我，却去找你。”<br/>事实上卢克发现戴卡德的情绪问题后就联系了欧文和海蒂，他们两个都很着急，可伦敦那里实在有很多麻烦事。就算他们再怎么想脱身，但——戴卡德要躲清静，总得有别人付出代价，以至于他们最近才腾出空来。不过卢克对于旁观肖家兄妹被大哥找麻烦毫无心理负担，甚至乐于看场好戏。<br/>他什么都没说，只是凑上去亲了亲恋人还红肿的嘴唇，被戴卡德反过来不轻不重地咬了一口。<br/>两个人又亲昵了一会才去洗澡，卢克先洗完，他让戴卡德在浴缸里泡一会，他去整理床。在卢克离开浴室之前，戴卡德叫住了他，声音听起来有些迟疑。卢克回过头等他说话，戴卡德却只是看着他沉默，良久，他说：“我有点饿。”<br/>戴卡德从来不会在睡前要求吃东西，这让卢克感到有些奇怪。事实上这段时间戴卡德一直都没什么胃口，想吃东西是好事。<br/>“我去给你找点吃的，面包？”<br/>戴卡德匆匆点了点头。<br/>卢克不安地看了他一眼，转身走开了。<br/>戴卡德望向空气中氤氲的蒸汽，卢克对他想说的话应该有所准备，毕竟即便卢克不知道他精神世界可能会二次崩塌，也应该明白，他曾向他描绘得那个只有黑暗的未来或早或迟，终究会到来。<br/>戴卡德将手肘撑在浴缸边，用手指托住下巴，偏头盯着浴缸中的泡沫，忽然伸手将它们全部打散，厚重的泡沫被推开，又在他的视线中缓缓漂动，聚合，如同不肯散去的阴云。<br/>在泡沫完全合拢之前，他与水中自己的倒影面面相觑，心中一阵厌倦。<br/>隐瞒没有任何意义，这只是在拖延，甚至可以称得上逃避。他想玛格达莱尼应该知道这件事，而海蒂和欧文对此理当一无所知，否则他的日子不会像现在这么平静。<br/>或许，他想，或许等过两天，所有人都来了，他再和盘托出。<br/>他深深叹了口气，从浴缸中起身的时候恍惚了一下，险些打滑摔倒。他抚着胸口迈出浴缸，慢吞吞打开淋浴。在喷涌而下的水流中，戴卡德强迫自己暂时放开了所有复杂的思绪，闭上双眼沉浸在他最熟悉的寂静中。<br/>等卢克再一次推开浴室的门，他一定可以让情绪恢复正常。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 黎明（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）</p><p>第二天起床，卢克把萨曼莎送去校车站点，回来后发现戴卡德咬着三明治在摆弄电脑。<br/>戴卡德主动做什么其实是相对少见的一件事，卢克有些好奇，捧着泡好的蛋白粉绕到戴卡德身后。<br/>戴卡德也没想着避他，但他偷偷摸摸的样子实在有趣。他故意在卢克绕过来之后半合上屏幕，直起身子看他的眼睛。<br/>“警察，嗯？”<br/>卢克咧嘴一笑，大方坐到他身边，沙发嘎吱一声响，卢克连人带杯子一起靠过来，给了他一个轻吻。<br/>“干什么呢？”卢克撞了撞他的额头。<br/>戴卡德看了一眼他的杯子，拧着眉抱怨：“不明白你为什么会喜欢喝这种东西。”<br/>“这叫健康，”卢克说着比划了一下他胳膊上的肌肉，“你爱死他们了。”<br/>戴卡德翻了个白眼，“你的自恋已经没救了。”<br/>他玩够了，转头把屏幕展示给卢克看，那是个聊天窗口。<br/>“以前这软件的界面还不是这样，我熟悉了一阵，”戴卡德摆弄了一下鼠标，“你猜这位‘五月’是谁？”<br/>“五月”是正在跟戴卡德聊天的人的ID，TA的头像是一只黑色的小猫，正在太阳底下懒洋洋地晒肚皮。<br/>卢克看着最后的聊天记录，居然是几个计算机方面的教程？<br/>“我不知道，你妹妹？”他知道海蒂是个计算机高手。<br/>戴卡德摇了摇头，表情有些纠结，“你知道我在监狱里待了很久。”<br/>卢克点点头，放下杯子，倾身过去揽住他的腰。<br/>“我以前也摆弄这些东西，电脑什么的，但是八年过去它们的变化太多了，我有点……”他耸耸肩，并不愿意把那个词说出来，“而我并不是很想拿这些事情去问海蒂或是欧文，他们，挺忙的。”<br/>卢克听的心疼，又因为他吞吞吐吐的措辞有些想笑，“嗯，我懂。”其实就是不想找弟弟妹妹学习吧，同样作为家里的大哥，卢克很能明白戴卡德带点别扭的自尊心。<br/>“所以你猜错了，她是拉姆齐。”<br/>恰巧，戴卡德话音刚落，电脑的提示音就响了起来，拉姆齐发来了一长串话，卢克瞄了一眼，大部分都是他不认识的词汇。<br/>戴卡德盯着看了一会，动动手指一边回复她一边解释道：“你还记得她分化成向导了吗？”<br/>卢克点点头，“我还知道她消失了，在官方档案上是个失踪人口。”<br/>“没错，她去了印度，我在那里有个朋友可以给她提供庇护，他也是个黑客。”戴卡德敲下了回车，“几年前我帮过他，那时候送他去印度其实是想给海蒂留个退路，你知道，女性总是更有可能分化成向导，而向导比之哨兵更加的不自由，我不希望海蒂过上没有选择的生活。”<br/>“是海蒂去跟拉姆齐谈的，她这个年纪分化成向导，而且明显有很多特殊的地方，塔对她的看管只会更加严密，而且会飞速给她分配哨兵。我当时想着好人做到底，与其让她落到塔的手里，不如想办法给她自由，也算是……”戴卡德抿了抿唇，视线划过自己指甲上的断痕，把后半句话吞进嘴里。<br/>卢克拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>“总之，海蒂帮我联系上了那个老朋友，还算顺利地把她送到了印度，不过……”戴卡德耸了耸肩，“我的那个朋友也不是总是在印度待着，他们现在可能已经去别的地方了，我也不知道她现在在哪。”<br/>屏幕上又刷出一条消息，戴卡德看了一眼，抬头看向角落里的摄像头。<br/>只见屏幕上写到：“那你不如想办法追踪我啊，找找我现在在哪:)。”<br/>卢克的表情变得有些微妙：“我是不是该换家里的摄像头了？”<br/>“没用的……”戴卡德话还没说完，屏幕上飞快刷出一句：“除非你拔网线。”<br/>卢克做了个鬼脸，戴卡德看着笑了起来：“我有事先下了，你不要偷看。”<br/>拉姆齐给他发了个吐舌头的表情，头像飞快黑了下去。<br/>戴卡德合上显示屏，拿起桌子上的水果刀，一刀报废了摄像头。卢克还没来得及抗议，戴卡德就挪动屁股坐到了他的大腿上，贴着他耳朵吐气：“你想被人看到吗？”<br/>卢克抿了抿唇，直接托着屁股把人抱了起来。戴卡德猝不及防之下只好死死夹住了他的腰，稳定下来之后没好气地拐了他肩膀一肘子。<br/>卢克得意地笑笑，若有所指：“不好好锻炼可没有力气把你抱起来，公主，你变沉了。”<br/>戴卡德环住他的脖子，舔了舔嘴唇，“快回卧室。”<br/>“遵命，殿下。”</p><p>收拾干净已经是中午，戴卡德靠在沙发上看拉姆齐发来的资料，卢克就在厨房里纠结今天中午吃什么好。<br/>“冰箱快见底了，我下午要去一趟超市。”<br/>戴卡德“嗯”了一声表示明白。<br/>卢克欲言又止，想了想决定还是问他：“你要不要跟我一起去？”<br/>戴卡德扭过头看他一眼，调侃着问了一句：“怎么，美国小姐要买的东西太多，缺个拎包的？”<br/>卢克把冰箱合上，将牛肉啪一下拍到案板上，哭笑不得地回答：“我可以把你和那些东西一起拎回家，你知道的。”<br/>戴卡德哼笑一声，伸手去抓桌子上的柠檬水：“我不去人多的地方。”<br/>见家人是一回事，去人群又是另一回事，戴卡德可以勉强在嘈杂的环境里待着，可他觉得这种忍受毫无必要，说真的，他没进监狱之前，也已经有至少四五年没进过各种大卖场了，因此回绝得毫无心理负担。<br/>卢克想了想，一边处理牛肉一边说：“这次还要给后天的聚餐买食材，你不去也行，告诉我你弟弟妹妹爱吃什么？”<br/>戴卡德打字的手停了下来，脑中一下划过好几个菜名，刚要说又住了嘴。他的口味这么多年都有变化，更别提欧文和海蒂了。<br/>戴卡德的沉默引起了卢克的注意，他不太放心地往他的方向看了几眼。<br/>“我打个电话问一下。”戴卡德敲下回车，转头对卢克喊了一句。<br/>很难说是什么原理，但卢克就是能从对方若无其事的表情中读出那一丝丝微妙的落寞。卢克没多说什么，他不会事无巨细地安慰他，那反而会是一种压迫。<br/>他拿着做饭用的小锤子在牛肉上敲了两下，转念想到了自己。<br/>乔纳现在喜欢吃什么呢？说句实话，他连乔纳过去喜欢吃什么都快忘记了。</p><p>时间走得飞快，转眼已经到了聚餐的日子。<br/>丽莎带来了小牛肉和她特制的黑胡椒汁，她的亚裔男友杰克也露了一手。考虑到他们家里可能没有厨具，这哥们甚至自带了锅铲，一把大勺舞得虎虎生风，颇具有观赏性，看起来并不只是卢克说的“会做中餐”那么简单，八成是个大厨。<br/>欧文和海蒂姗姗来迟，但是他们特别给萨曼莎挑了礼物，欧文送了一个一看就很昂贵的1:18玛莎拉蒂车模，他甚至承诺萨曼莎等她成年了就送她一辆真的，引来卢克微妙的眼神（“我更希望我女儿成年后的第一辆车是我送的。”他在背后跟戴卡德小声抱怨）。而海蒂送了她一整套乐高蝙蝠侠，足足一大箱子，萨曼莎兴奋地小声尖叫。在欧文和小姑娘抱着礼物找地方放的空档，卢克看着那个乐高蝙蝠车，小声对海蒂说：“你不会也打算等她成年的时候送一辆真的吧。”<br/>海蒂咧嘴一笑：“我有更好的。”<br/>卢克不想知道什么是更好的，他只希望萨曼莎成年以后不要收到太多昂贵而奇特的礼物，他的房子经不起折腾。<br/>前天关于食物的问题，戴卡德收到的答案分别是“老样子”和“你做的菜”，后者来自欧文，挂电话时戴卡德动作慢了一步，依稀听到海蒂抱怨“你怎么可以让戴克做饭”还有欧文小声回嘴“你难道不想吃吗”的声音。<br/>他当时哭笑不得地摇了摇头，想着不管过去多少年，在自己面前，欧文和海蒂永远都像小时候一样，心里不禁流淌过一阵暖意。<br/>结果那天下午他还是跟着卢克去了大卖场，专注于挑选食材的缘故，他完全没注意到身边熙攘的人群。<br/>超市的灯光下，戴卡德安静挑选东西的样子，让卢克回想起了遥远的过去。<br/>帐篷中，狭小的行军床上，戴卡德和他侧身并排躺着。床实在是太小了，就算侧着身子也没办法好好安放两个身材健壮的士兵，卢克更是蜷缩到有点委屈。那时候戴卡德的后脑贴着他汗湿的胸膛，放在腹部的手被卢克从后面扣住。他看着怀里的哨兵，那种绒毛拂过心尖的感觉，同现在他看着戴卡德挑选商品的感觉一模一样。<br/>他有一天会失去这个的。卢克的心脏忽然紧缩起来，他想起洛克的话，不知道戴卡德是否清楚这一切，而最可怕的是，卢克并不知道是什么要将爱人带离他的身边。<br/>他作风一向直接硬派，而且大多数时候，这确实就是事情的解决之道。但疾病不同，疾病带来的痛苦也不同，那是能缓慢而真切摧毁一个人的过程，而最重要的是，这是他无能为力的事情。<br/>他无能为力。<br/>那天戴卡德手里拿着一瓶橄榄油，见卢克迟迟没有跟上来，狐疑地转头看了他一眼，卢克没来得及收敛自己脸上的表情，他只能看着戴卡德走过来，用手指轻抚他的脸庞。<br/>“我们谈谈。”戴卡德看着他说。<br/>现在，酒足饭饱之后，丽莎接到电话带着男朋友离开了，萨曼莎也跟着。家中只剩下四个知情者，而戴卡德放下刀叉说：“我们谈谈。”<br/>这是一次如此艰难的谈话，欧文明显生气了，但却维持了沉默。他用手托着下巴，面无表情地听完戴卡德近乎残酷的断言，丢下餐巾转身就走。<br/>海蒂看了欧文的背影一眼。她眼圈完全红了，泪水在眼眶中打转，但她硬是撑着没有在戴卡德面前落泪。<br/>“真的没有别的办法了吗？”她声音嘶哑，不肯看着戴卡德的脸。<br/>而戴卡德只是沉默。<br/>“我知道了，”她扭过头来，想要拍拍戴卡德的手，却始终悬在半空，最终还是没有落下来。<br/>“我们需要一点时间，我们明天还会过来的，我会带着欧文……我……”<br/>她最后的话语被淹没在破碎的声音之中，几乎无法听清，她拿起大衣，匆匆地离开了。<br/>最后只剩下戴卡德和卢克。<br/>“你没有什么要说的吗？”<br/>卢克注意到戴卡德声音中压着怒气，他转头看向雕塑般陈凝的男人，将手放到他肩膀上：“你还好吗？”<br/>“我……”戴卡德的声音显得更哑了，他发出的几乎是气声。他吸了口气，把头转向一边。<br/>“他们怎么能……”<br/>“他们只是很难接受。”卢克停顿了许久，才继续说道：“我也很难接受。”<br/>“你现在能回答我的问题了吗，你还好吗？”<br/>这次轮到戴卡德沉默了，他停顿了许久，低头凝视着餐桌，研究起桌布上蜿蜒的花纹，良久，卢克拉动椅子，将戴卡德拖到他的身边，轻吻他的侧脸。<br/>他终究还是没把那句苍白的“我们会好起来的”说出口，从这一刻开始，那“永远也不会好起来”的结局，就开始了它的倒计时。</p><p>几天过去，萨曼莎学校的校车坏了，以至于一大早，卢克就得起床送女儿去上学。<br/>戴卡德因为卢克起身的动静短暂地醒了一会，两个人在清晨的微光中低声交谈，卢克声音温柔地跟他说起今天的安排：他要给自己的车换些零件，还要去超市看看，补充一下存货。<br/>在监狱里待了太久，戴卡德在很多方面已经跟不上时代，这种觉得自己像个老古董的生活令戴卡德非常别扭，从他会去找拉姆齐学计算机就看得出来。卢克知道他喜欢车，思来想去，觉得让他重拾这些小爱好是个不错的主意。<br/>卢克压低声音在他耳边说了一会，很快发现戴卡德只是在胡乱应声，他困得连眼睛都睁不开。英国人最近从一个极端走向了另一个极端，从严重的失眠开始变得嗜睡，医生说一方面是因为毒药损害了神经，他的身体仍在自我修复；另一方面也是因为更换了新药。卢克看他困得实在难受，也只好放他去睡，临走前还是不放心地叮嘱了一句“等你醒了我们再聊”，好像他还能去别的什么地方一样。<br/>卢克离开后没多久，戴卡德从剧烈的头痛中惊醒。<br/>他的脑袋里仿佛有一只撕咬不停的野犬，在头颅中横冲直撞，那几乎称得上是灼烧一般的疼痛。他眼前仿佛摆了一个万花筒，房间在他眼中旋转收缩，激起一股令人作呕的眩晕感。一片迷乱中，他伸出手去够床头柜上的药瓶，甚至没意识到自己的手在发抖。<br/>哗啦一声，没有合紧的药瓶跌落在地，无数小拇指盖大小的白色药粒洒落在地板上，零落的噼啪声像是一种无声的嘲笑。那个名为无力的气球再次悄然膨胀了一些，边缘几乎变白，就快要爆炸了。<br/>深呼吸，他对自己说，强迫着自己的肺继续运作，失控的情绪比疼痛本身还要可怕，那是一种由内而外的溃败，是自我对自我的啃噬。<br/>他缓缓抬起手捂住额头，竭力控制着自己倒回床铺。身体落在柔软的床垫上，他几乎能感受到大脑在头骨中因震颤而晃动，他几乎要为此呕吐出来。<br/>他无从判断这种折磨持续了多长时间。<br/>终于，失控感短暂地褪去了。戴卡德深吸口气，挪动身体让手臂可以够到床下，白色的药片不肯就范于无力的指尖，它们在地板上滑来滑去，这又是另一种嘲弄，提醒他现在是多么的无用。他提起最后一丝力气，努力抓起几颗，连数都没数就塞进嘴里干咽下去，药片如同刀片般划过喉咙，那种干涩的割痛感即将伴随他一整天的时间。<br/>戴卡德转身，用被子将头死死蒙住，筋疲力尽而昏睡过去。<br/>他再次醒来的时候卢克还没回来，他扳过闹钟看了一眼，发现距离卢克出门最多过了二十分钟。他默然半晌，推开被子，一摸身下早已被冷汗浸透。<br/>他踉跄着从另一边下床，又绕过床沿，躬身去捡地上散落的药片。<br/>一粒，落进药盒里，然后是第二粒，第三粒……他的动作忽然停下了，双膝一软，重重磕在地板上，但戴卡德几乎感觉不到痛。<br/>恍惚之中，他什么也看不见，眼前又是那熟悉的，久违的黑暗。<br/>……<br/>“老天啊，你怎么了？”<br/>“你能听到我说话吗，戴卡德？”卢克喊着他的名字，宽厚的大手始终在他的后背上摩挲着，将身体深处流窜而出的寒意驱离。<br/>他忍不住更靠近卢克一些，比起点头更像是在卢克的胸口磨蹭了两下，幸运的是，卢克并没有忽略他微弱的回应。<br/>卢克半抱住他，用力将他从地板上架起来，放回床上，在摸到湿濡的床单时皱起了眉。<br/>戴卡德感觉一只手抄过他的腿弯，另一只手托住他的肩膀，将他往旁边平挪了一个身位，随后，那双手就离他而去了。<br/>别走，他抓住那只手，自己也不明白自己在做什么。<br/>卢克凑过来，安抚地在他额头上落下一吻：“我去打电话找医生来。”<br/>戴卡德摇了摇头，“……我吃过药了。”<br/>卢克转头看了一眼床头柜上一点没少的水杯，又一次皱了眉，脸上闪过了然的神情，“你想喝水吗 ？”<br/>这次戴卡德点了点头，他的喉咙很痛，让他很不想说话。<br/>卢克抓起水杯，托起戴卡德的头，将水杯递到他唇边，看他慢慢抿着杯沿喝水。他喝水的速度不快，但却足足喝干了一整杯才停下来。<br/>卢克将空杯放回原处，抓起几个枕头垫在他背后，一使力帮他坐了起来。<br/>“你听我说，卢克。”戴卡德紧握住他的手，头一次，他发现自己需要深呼吸才能发出声音。<br/>“怎么了？”戴卡德抓握他的力道很轻，卢克分不出他是没有力气，还是就想这样抓着他，只好小心翼翼地回握。<br/>“你听我说，我……”他努力吞咽了几下，“我看不见了。”<br/>卢克瞪大了眼睛，“什么叫你看不见了？”<br/>“字面意思，我看不见了，什么都看不见。”<br/>结局的时钟悄然向前拨动了一格，一片寂静中，卢克仿佛能听见自己心中那阵巨大的轰鸣。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 黎明（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）</p><p>卢克站在门外踌躇了一会，轻轻拧动了门把手。<br/>戴卡德神情平静地倚在床头，乍一看只是在普通地发呆。<br/>他曾是个非常敏锐的人，现在却做不到了。这个曾经的顶级哨兵安静地倚在枕头上，直到卢克快要触碰到他平放在小腹上的手指时才微微偏了偏头，身体后知后觉地紧绷起来。<br/>“是我。”卢克说，一手将椅子扯过来，另一只手始终握着戴卡德的手指，以便于提醒他他的存在。<br/>他看到病人松了口气，身体缓缓放松下来，重新倚回床上。他看起来还好，只是苍白的脸色和干涩的嘴唇让他显得非常疲惫，像是一个连续几天都没有睡觉的人。<br/>卢克帮他整理了一下背后的枕头，却感觉到原本一直在他掌心自然蜷缩的手指勾住了他的指头。<br/>“你去哪了？”戴卡德像是什么都没有做一样，自然地开口问道。<br/>“医生有些事情找我，”卢克动了动身子，下意识用手指摸了一下眉毛，“你还好吗，感觉怎么样？”<br/>戴卡德感觉卢克的手指抽动了一下，他不动声色：“老样子，我的头真他妈的疼。”<br/>卢克叹了口气，等着随后而来的护士将空了的点滴收走。当对方的脚步声走远，他才继续说：“你知道，我还是觉得你需要向导的帮助，或许想办法建立临时链接。”<br/>“……你知道我的答案永远不会变的。”戴卡德揉了揉眉心。<br/>关于这件事的谈话发生在伦敦的疗养院里。<br/>那段时间戴卡德同时被毒药的后遗症和精神缺陷所折磨，仅仅是回忆就像一场往复循环的噩梦。由于药物治疗引起的副作用，他每天睁眼的第一件事，就是呕吐到仿佛要吐出自己的内脏，更糟糕的是，他还要忍受精神缺陷带来的失控和头痛。<br/>母亲曾经尝试过为他梳理精神，但他们之间没有链接，梳理只能局限于表层，缓解的作用只会越来越差。<br/>那是一个下午，伦敦如同往常一般阴郁，窗外下着蒙蒙小雨。卢克坐在床边，出神地凝望着戴卡德的后背，张口时声音干涩，仿佛是很久都没有说过话。<br/>“你需要一个向导来帮助你，建立临时链接——比如玛格丽塔，她爱你，你知道的。”<br/>戴卡德原本侧着身体蜷缩，以抵御神经痛带来的寒冷错觉，闻言转过身来，眼神像钉子一样刺向卢克，上下打量他的表情。<br/>该死，他是认真的。<br/>“那你呢，你想说你不爱我吗？”他脱口而出，说完后恨不得吞掉自己的舌头，让它老实点——这句话听起来实在是太哀怨了，还该死的没有重点。疾病早晚会毁了他，戴卡德在心中给自己找了个理由。<br/>“当然不是。”卢克瞬间坐直了身体，“我不是那个意思，我是说你这样下去不行。”<br/>“复习一下常识：没有向导能重建精神世界。”戴卡德揉了揉太阳穴，他的眼眶在连日的难以进食之下凹陷不少，看起来异常疲惫，“所以，不，我不会为了只是让自己舒服点就去找个向导，而且你错了，玛格丽塔并不爱我。”<br/>戴卡德叹了口气，轻轻推了一下卢克放在他肩头的手，他有些生气，但身体却没有力气做出更激烈的表达：“以防你没注意到——你在侮辱玛格丽塔，你在侮辱我，你也在侮辱你自己。”<br/>他猝不及防对上卢克的眼睛，头一次从这个英勇强大的男人眼中看到了痛苦和畏怯，当胸一枪般，险些让他难以自抑。他听见自己的声音，粗糙喑哑，如同风沙打磨，“听着，霍布斯，我知道你是什么意思，但是你也应该听听我的。”<br/>他深吸口气：“我不是……我不是那种愿意将自己的伤口展示给全世界看的人。之前的事情已经够了，现在我不希望有更多的人看到格洛莉娅——看到我。你还记得她以前是什么样子的吗？”<br/>卢克当然记得，他记得那头矫健美丽的豹子，就像他记得那个傲慢的少校戴卡德一样深。<br/>“当然记得，她很美。”<br/>“那你也看到她现在是什么样子了。”他猛地闭上眼睛，“我不需要，我不需要同情，不管那是来自谁的。”包括你。<br/>卢克深深地看着他，忽然倾身将他揽入怀中。<br/>“怎么，你要展现你的同情了吗？”戴卡德口中说着带刺的话，声音却轻而嘶哑，像一片一撕就碎的云。<br/>“坐好，别被吓到，我要向你展现我有多么爱你了。”卢克·霍布斯用宣誓一般的口吻说道。<br/>他一手捧住戴卡德的后颈，额头相抵，神态满怀柔情。<br/>“我爱着这里。”吻落在皱起的眉心。<br/>“这里。”吻落在高挺的鼻梁。<br/>“这里。”吻落在棕色的眼睫。<br/>“这里。”吻落在苍白的脸颊。<br/>“最后……是这里。”<br/>吻烙上颤抖的嘴唇。</p><p>戴卡德忽然很想再一次看到他的脸，这样他就可以明白卢克究竟在隐瞒他什么。<br/>卢克在用别的话题转移他的注意，经过上次那样的谈话之后，他不可能再提起一个已经决定的事情——又或者，有什么事情让他动摇了。<br/>“医生怎么说？”<br/>卢克的声音忽然消失了，连呼吸声都一并停止，如果不是他的手还在戴卡德的手里，他甚至可能会认为卢克已经离开了。<br/>不久，卢克才将这口气呼出来，“肿瘤。”<br/>戴卡德下意识抬了抬眼，眼前仍旧是一片黑暗。<br/>“你脑袋里长了个肿瘤，压迫了视觉神经，所以你才看不见了。”<br/>真正听到结果，戴卡德反而心中平静。在俄罗斯的时候，那个科学家说旧药致癌就让他有种预感，毕竟那种药他已经服用了很多年。<br/>死于肿瘤和死于精神缺陷症对他来说并没有区别，只是在剩下的时光里什么都看不见了，会让他觉得有些可惜。<br/>“是吗。”无法视物，戴卡德索性闭上了眼睛，“除此之外呢？”<br/>有那么一会，房间之中只有时钟走动的滴答声。<br/>“没有，还有什么事能比这件事更重要，那是肿瘤，戴卡德，你不能这么……”<br/>“我说过很多次，卢克，你很不擅长说谎。”<br/>还没等卢克想出其他的话来搪塞，戴卡德用力攥住了他的手腕。<br/>“别瞒着我去做傻事，卢克·霍布斯，我知道你一直是个该死的固执的石头脑袋，但你这次得听我说。”<br/>戴卡德感到卢克下意识挣动了一下，他知道，自己或许猜对了。<br/>“你要去硬闯eteon的总部，对吗，就因为他们那里可能有该死的可以切掉这个肿瘤的技术？”<br/>卢克没有回答，戴卡德也不再需要他的回答，他陡然加快的脉搏证明了一切。他沉默了一会，抽回自己的手，将头转向一边。卢克忍不住抓住他，将两只手一并拢入自己的掌心。<br/>戴卡德没有挣扎，他知道自己现在的力气对于卢克来说什么都不是。他深呼吸，要自己冷静下来，告诉自己要平静地劝他。<br/>“医生说我还有多久，半年？几个月？”<br/>卢克先是摇了摇头，很快他意识到戴卡德看不见他的动作，歉意地捏了捏对方的手指。<br/>“他没有给出具体的时间……但是让我、让我们，做好准备。”<br/>“我们”，戴卡德想，卢克是在提醒他海蒂和欧文，甚至于他的父母。<br/>“好吧，那你知道八年前有个医生是怎么跟我说的吗？他说就算我能撑过这次，我最多也只有十年。”<br/>戴卡德近乎平静的叙述跟洛克轻佻的声音渐渐重合，卢克感觉自己的胸口中有冷风毫不留情地穿过，而戴卡德的话比它更冰冷。<br/>他说：“你知道对于绝症来说，十年不能算是短了。很多病人最后撑过了手术，撑过了化疗，生命也只能再延续五年。”<br/>“布里斯顿八年前被子弹击穿了额头，”卢克抢过他的话，“上一次我们见到他的时候他还活蹦乱跳的，比任何人都健康——eteon有技术，他们能让你活下来。”<br/>“但我甚至可能活不过手术。更何况……就算你成功了，摘除了这个肿瘤，”戴卡德强调，“那也只能让我再活一小段时间，你没有必要只是为了这个选择冒险。你还有萨曼莎，你可以有自己新的生活。”<br/>“我已经活得够久了，卢克。”他说。<br/>而卢克忍无可忍地打断了他的话。“你是说，你忍受了八年的单独监禁，没有接触过任何人，甚至声音，被囚禁在伦敦塔下——整整八年，你管这个叫活着？”卢克的声音很轻，最后两个字更是轻到几乎听不清的地步。<br/>戴卡德已经不想谈论这件事，他摆了摆手，抗拒地别过头，松开卢克的手让他感到一丝微妙的不安，这让他下意识攥紧了身上的被子——在卢克没进来之前，他就是这样做的。<br/>“这都过去了。”<br/>卢克的声音几乎是破碎的，“我不能忍受的就是这一切都过去了。”<br/>戴卡德提高了声音：“你能不能听听我说的话？这段话的重点是，无论有没有这个肿瘤我都活不了多久了。”他一字一顿，近乎残忍地重复道。<br/>“而且，”直到卢克的手指在他脸上抹了一下，戴卡德才意识自己竟然落下了眼泪，但这只让他平静了大概一秒钟，“我已经受够了。”<br/>他没有说自己受够了什么，“这不值得。”<br/>“这是由我来决定的，戴克，我来决定这件事值不值得。”卢克轻轻扳过他的脸，用拇指抚摸他颤抖的眼皮。戴卡德的情绪太过激动，薄薄的眼皮因此泛起了粉色。<br/>英国人的眼睛在他手下轻眨，因眼泪沾湿睫毛轻轻挠着他的指腹，感觉那么好。<br/>他知道自己不想失去这个人，而这就是一切的理由。<br/>“我说，不，我不会让这一切就这么结束的，我已经错过了你八年，你不知道我有多后悔当初没有找到你被关在哪，我有多后悔没有快一点带你离开这一堆狗屎事情。所以这次我不会就这么等在这里看着你去死，这种事情已经发生过一次了，不会有第二次。我们不知道eteon有什么，他们能做到哪一步，但我们已经看到布里斯顿的起死回生，他们至少有过办法。”<br/>看着戴卡德在他面前痛苦死去的经验有过一次已经够了，在这段漫长的，如同刀割一般等着最后一只靴子落下的日子里，他唯一想通的就只有一件事，他绝不会眼睁睁看着第二次再次发生。<br/>如果需要奇迹，他想，如果需要奇迹，那就请给他一个，这么多年为了他人出生入死，他至少值得一个奇迹，戴卡德更值得。<br/>“这不是你能决定的。”<br/>“我可以，我会让你知道我可以，所以，我乞求你，别放弃自己。”<br/>卢克的话毫无逻辑可言，但戴卡德却因此而更能明白，他这次无论如何也拦不下他了。<br/>他觉得自己现在应该生气，起码不应该给这个冥顽不灵的人好脸色，但又有一个声音附在他耳边说：“你们已经不剩多少时间了。”<br/>他们已经没有太多时间去争执再和好，没有太多时间留给愤怒和冷战，在死亡面前，这一切都毫无重量。<br/>他决定试最后一个办法。<br/>“如果你回来的时候一切都已经晚了呢？”他看向想象中卢克眼睛的方向，试图在脑海中勾勒出卢克现在的表情，卢克现在生气了吗？<br/>他只能听见一阵衣料摩擦的声音，然后是脚步声——他走了？戴卡德下意识感到失措，但很快又觉得愤怒，如果这个男人胆敢就这样离开这个屋子，他绝对会让他付出代价。<br/>脚步声走远，伴随着门拉开的声音，又折返回来，戴卡德这才意识到那或许是储物柜的门。<br/>椅子在地上被拖拽的声音异常鲜明，随后一个盒子被放进他的手心。<br/>卢克引导着他摸过那个盒子——小小的，正好可以被他收拢在手中，摸起来是丝绒的质感。认真的吗，现在？他想，试图控制住发抖的手。<br/>磁吸扣被打开的声音在安静的房间中异常清脆，随后戴卡德听见了深呼吸的声音，他甚至分不清这声音属于卢克还是他自己。<br/>“从萨姆问我会不会和你结婚开始，我一直在想这件事。”<br/>“卢克，等一下……”<br/>“不，戴卡德，你担心的也正是我担心的，我怕我们真的没有时间，所以该说的话现在就要说。”<br/>戴卡德将手指伸进盒子，指环的触感是冰冷的。<br/>“当时我的第一反应就是‘我会’，天知道我之前甚至从没有想过这件事，而这个答案毫无道理地闯进了我的脑袋，就好像它本来就应该在那里一样，我甚至已经想好了我们婚礼的场景。后来你住院，那是我第一次离开你在的医院，没有什么犹豫就走进了街边的首饰店，那时候你还在昏迷，而我一眼看中了这枚戒指，就像是冥冥之中有某种指引。”<br/>“很可惜你现在看不到，它跟你真的很相配……我后悔没能早点把它拿出来，可更怕将彻底失去这次机会，所以我、我想要问你，我郑重地问你，你愿意和我结婚吗，戴卡德？”<br/>这毫无疑问是一次悲哀的求婚，彼时，卢克清楚，他所期望的那个婚礼还有之后所有的日子，都要倚靠在一个“奇迹”上，它很可能永远都不会来，可能永远都只会是一个无望的梦境。<br/>但是，“我知道，我在用我的一切赌一个未知，你不相信我会赢，而我却从不认为我会输——这不是我第一次赌，戴卡德，你也曾做出这样的抉择，如果换成是我，我知道你的选择会跟我现在做的一样。”<br/>“——你也应该知道，如果换成是你，你也一样会用尽一切办法劝我留下。”<br/>卢克轻笑出声，“没错，我会，我们都不希望对方为自己而死，却又同时可以不顾性命，而这就是为什么我们会互相选择——这就是我为什么爱你。”<br/>“不，”戴卡德回答的声音是那样轻，仿佛说出这个字对他而言就用出了全身的力气，他推开了那个小小的方盒，轻轻闭上眼睛，“我的答案是，不，我不会同意在这种情况下你提出的求婚。”<br/>卢克脸上的微笑僵住了。<br/>“卢克，我赌输过。”戴卡德凝望着眼前的黑暗，似乎又看到那片能够焚烧一切的烈焰，耳边回荡着爆炸震天的巨响。<br/>“我赌输过，太过于相信自己，而我失败了，所以我落到这个下场。”<br/>“可有一件事你说的很对，易地而处，我会跟你做一样的选择，无论谁拦我我都会让他们去见鬼，我不会眼睁睁看着你就这样死去，什么都不做。”<br/>“所以关于求婚，或许等你回来，你可以再问我一次，”戴卡德倚在枕头上，他轻轻合上眼睛，嘴角勾起一丝浅笑，“说不定等你回来，换成我问你呢？我期待你的回答。”<br/>一片黑暗中，戴卡德听到卢克笑了一声，温暖的大手又伸过来，覆盖到他发冷的手背上，“当然，我会回来兑现这个承诺的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 黎明（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）</p><p>他很清楚这是一次私人行动，行事必须隐蔽，不能引来其他组织的注意。<br/>从弃暗投明的科学家口中，卢克得知Eteon有一处神秘的大本营，连他们这群内部人员都不知道基地的具体位置，他们曾在那里进行过封闭开发。那里聚集了几乎所有最尖端的技术，是一处富得流油的黄金窝。<br/>洛克肯定知道，但一是卢克没有把握从他那里得到情报，二是洛克是被多国政府严密监控的对象，从他嘴里流出的情报必然要过明路，没有任何隐蔽可言。<br/>卢克知道该去那里。<br/>他找上了欧文和海蒂，又通过两兄妹找到了他们的父母。经过戴卡德的事情，积蓄了足够实力的肖家取得了相当的地位，要为他们的长子徇个私再方便不过。<br/>卢克接触到了那位俄罗斯间谍，用一些不太道德的办法从男人嘴里撬出了情报——威逼利诱、欺骗，还有一点物理上的暴力接触。卢克用上了在军营里学到的一切。<br/>秘密基地安保措施严格，但洛克可以在那里畅行无阻——间谍是这么说的，为此，卢克还得想办法见老朋友一面。<br/>卢克去找老无名氏要许可的时候，老人正在吃饭。<br/>他跟对方算是朋友，但却没经历过多少私人时刻，每次见面都是因为任务。谈的是追捕细节，拿的是罪犯资料——他从没看过老无名氏吃汉堡的样子，像这样一手抓着包装纸，另只手举着可乐，吸管放在嘴边，哗啦哗啦喝掉里面最后一点残余。<br/>“坐。”老人指了指他对面的座位，将最后一口汉堡咽了下去，他抽出一张纸巾，捻了捻手上的沙拉酱，随后将垃圾团成团，看都没看，一并甩进桌子旁的垃圾桶。<br/>卢克依言坐下，将文件送到老无名氏面前——程序上万事俱备，只需要一个签字。<br/>无名氏抄起桌子上的钢笔，卢克注意到这并非他惯用的那只。笔尖在纸张上悬停了一会，老无名氏开口道：“CIA会管你这叫叛国，DSS会撤你的职，而MI6会说你需要与他们合作——而无论被哪个组织知道了结果都是一样，你完蛋了。”<br/>卢克眨了眨眼睛，“所以我找上了你。”<br/>“嗯，”老人将音节吞在喉咙里咕噜了一会，“我和我的‘不存在之地’虽然有个独立的名头。可我还是效忠于美国政府的。”<br/>他看了一眼卢克，发现警长果然因为他的话暗暗绷紧了身体，开始偷偷打量整个办公室，似乎觉得某处会冒出一个枪口，或是他胸膛上会多出一个致命的红点。<br/>他认识年轻人时，对方刚刚转业成为一名警察，比那个年纪的大多数人都要沉稳，但该有的毛病也一个不少：独断专行，不爱听人说话。无名氏曾经听手下特工偷偷管他叫“暴君”，更过分的外号还有一些，被他左耳进右耳出了。卢克·霍布斯是个很好的合作者，够聪明，能力强，但他永远不会让你觉得顺心，仅仅拿话刺你两句都算温柔——恃才傲物的年轻人，几乎不懂得什么叫收敛。<br/>某种意义上，跟他年轻时一模一样。<br/>“——同时我也要效忠自己。”无名氏说。<br/>“我老了，卢克。”他一边签字一边说，“像我这个年纪的人，有时候会老眼昏花，难免看不清一些事情，刻板地按照一些规律做事。”<br/>他将文件推向卢克，心想他确实更偏爱这样的人，像他年轻的时候——当初如果不是那股蛮劲支撑，他又怎么会孤身建立一个不存在的特工组织？<br/>“祝你好运，年轻人。”无名氏脸上的笑仍然带点无辜，像只吃饱喝足的狐狸。<br/>卢克接过文件，轻点了点头，“我不会说谢谢。”<br/>“我当然听不懂你在说什么。”老人回复道。</p><p>“我说过，我们还会见面的。”<br/>审讯室还是老样子，一张白色的桌子配两把椅子，桌子上军绿色的台灯尽职尽责地亮着，只是底座上多了一个棕褐色的污点，散发着陈了几天的BBQ酱的气味。洛克戴着手铐坐在卢克对面，盯着他的眼神兴味盎然，像是看见猎物自投罗网的猫，毫不犹豫地伸出玩弄的爪子。<br/>“让我猜猜看，你突然找来，是因为你的‘小’男朋友？”<br/>他刻意把“小”咬的很重，生怕别人听不出他在挑衅似的，不断用手指敲打着发粘的桌面，一下一下，搅得人心烦意乱。<br/>“你知道什么？”卢克不置可否，只是顺着他的话说。<br/>他并没打算从洛克这里得到真正有用的信息。有用的信息在他的身体上，并非嘴巴里，他一开始就抱着这样的念头而来：他身上放着几个小东西，可以帮助他取得洛克的生物信息——就如同欧文曾经对里德做的一样。<br/>“症状开始显现了？那肯定很糟糕吧，听到这个真让人感到抱歉。”洛克的表情相当真诚，换个人来这里说不定都要相信了。<br/>他左右看看，故作神秘地靠近卢克，将身上的铁链拽的当啷响，“嘿，靠近点，来两句老朋友之间的秘密谈话？”<br/>卢克皱了皱眉，几乎是下意识的想要拒绝他，耳机里却传来海蒂的声音：“照他说的做。”<br/>卢克闻言不动声色地改变了一下姿势：“你要做什么？”<br/>“一点悄悄话，像我们在冰岛时做的那样，真是令人怀念的时光啊。”<br/>他们对视，少顷，卢克板着脸向他靠近，“我们根本没有去过冰岛。”<br/>“但我们即将在冰岛有一段漫长的完美回忆——我想那位美女间谍，还有她的漂亮哥哥——有头发的那位，都在听吧，你们好呀。”卢克板着脸，听着洛克继续说：“我也不知道他们为什么喜欢把基地建在冰天雪地的地方，我接手时就是这样了，改组会很麻烦……总之，我可以免费附送一条消息，冰岛还有一个我们共同的老朋友，他在那里等着你。也可能不是你，如果他等的是戴卡德，我想他注定要失望了。”<br/>“别担心，我不会把你们秘密、肮脏、黑暗的小行动告诉任何人的，谁在乎你要跟姓肖的人做什么呢？但当你失败之后，别忘了你还可以选择投降。我只要你，卢克，我甚至不在乎你的小男朋友的立场，你才是最完美的那个。”<br/>洛克抬起眼，笑着看他：“Eteon的大门永远为你敞开。”<br/>“那让我也告诉你一个秘密，那就是我永远，永远都不会向你和你的——戴卡德是怎么说的来着，哦对了——科技邪教，妥协的。大门为我敞开？很好，我会替你把门拆了，干干净净，然后狠狠揍你一顿，还有那个终结者，你们都该挨踢，尤其是脑袋。”<br/>卢克抄起桌上的东西，就要推门离开，临走前他头也不回地说：“哦对了，这次换我说，我们还会见面的，老朋友。”<br/>门被“砰”的一声关上，在特工走进来前，洛克对着空空如也的房间喃喃自语：“当然了，丽贝卡。”</p><p>在冰岛上隐藏一座科技秘堡绝非易事。毕竟地球上空早已被人造卫星覆盖。飞机尚可以在洋流般的卫星轨迹间喘息，一座堡垒却不会长脚自己奔跑。Eteon将它最后的堡垒在联合搜捕下隐藏至今，本身就说明了其必然有特殊之处——那是一座隐藏在海洋之下的赛博迷城。<br/>“现实中的亚特兰蒂斯，科技跑的也太快了。”在获得位置之后，欧文对着海蒂这样说。<br/>“一切神话皆为人造。”海蒂耸了耸肩。<br/>他们并不是要攻陷这座海洋下的钢铁巨怪，而是要做一群静悄悄的贼，像普罗米修斯盗取天火那样，从Eteon的数据库里夺得戴卡德的一线生机。科学家们在这点上帮了个小忙，他们给三人组提供了一个名字：休斯敦·维克。他是Eteon最好的脑科专家，曾经一手主导了“修复”布里斯顿的手术。<br/>要想攻入这座城堡，他们只能游进去。</p><p>在前往Eteon所在海域的路上，卢克推开舱门，在甲板上找到了海蒂。他从后面喊了一声，这位金发的女士却没有丝毫反应。他感到奇怪，警惕地从她身后缓缓靠近。海蒂帽子下露出来了几丝金发，被海上的风骚扰得不停颤动，当卢克离得够近之后之后，它们很夸张地抖动了一下，随之而来是海蒂惊愕的脸。<br/>“是你啊，你走路没声音吗？”她惊魂甫定地拍了一下卢克的肩膀。<br/>“这可是第一次有人这么说我。”卢克无辜地咧了咧嘴，“我喊过你了，你没反应。”<br/>海蒂看着他眨了眨眼，那双大眼睛在这种时候总是显得非常无辜，她转过身去，重新面对眼前浩瀚的汪洋，神游一样回答：“可能是天气太冷，把我的耳朵冻住了吧。”<br/>“那可够糟糕的。”卢克顺嘴接话。<br/>他们并排在栏杆上靠了一会，静静凝视着船边翻腾的海水，不远处隐约能听到虎鲸空灵的叫声。<br/>“你觉得……”海蒂偏了偏头，张口欲言，五官纠结在一起，“算了，我没事。”<br/>“我们能做到的，”她没有问，卢克却回答，“我们会成功带着维克博士离开。”<br/>“我不是想说这个，”海蒂摇了摇头，“我不是温室里长起来的花朵，你不用安慰我，我只是在想，就算我们做到了……”<br/>“那我们就赢了，我们必须要赢。”卢克回过头，深深看向海蒂的眼睛。<br/>她凝视着那双笃定的眼睛，忽然意识到卢克真实的想法：他并非不懂海蒂的疑虑，也并非真如他所言那样坚定而毫无动摇。如他曾对她和欧文说的，他是在替戴卡德向死亡开战，可开战的一方甚至不知道他们是否能拿到真正的武器，连武器是否存在都是个未知数。卢克是在赌，而他们也是，将性命压上，去拯救重要的家人。<br/>顾虑在此刻是不必要的，因为无论有多少顾虑，她的选择，他们的选择，也不会有丝毫改变。<br/>她舒展眉头，在迎面刀割般的海风中咧嘴一笑，“你说得对。”<br/>“他跟你说什么呢？”欧文拖着三套潜水服，那东西很沉，因此他走路有些一瘸一拐。<br/>“没什么大不了的。”海蒂从欧文手中接过装备，看着欧文对着卢克挑衅地笑——他对着卢克总是这张脸，海蒂将其称为对霍布斯之一号表情。<br/>“玛丽和苏会帮我们守着船。”欧文点了点他身后的两个人，一个是个金发生面孔，另一位看着像日耳曼人，一路上就是这对沉默的情侣掌舵。“我们时间不多，最好能在天黑前回来。”<br/>卢克和海蒂分别点了点头，在另外几个人的帮助下穿上了潜水衣。<br/>三人互相确认好装备齐全，便从甲板上一跃而下。<br/>扑通三声，他们分别落入海中。欧文是他们中最有经验的一个，辨别方向也完全交给了他。<br/>在欧文的引领下，三人游过一段晦暗的水域，眼前豁然开朗。在他们的正前方，一个巨型散发着微光的蛋壳型建筑倒扣在海中，好奇的鱼群聚集在此，灯光下，那些鳞片散射出斑斓的光芒，叫人眼花缭乱。<br/>按照俄罗斯人告诉他们的位置，他们绕着建筑转了半圈，终于找到了那条半封闭的废弃排水道。三人游过几道停止运行的闸门，潜入了堡垒内部。<br/>Eteon的水下堡垒延续了他们一贯的设计风格：冰冷、机械。银白灰是这里的主调，晃眼的白炽灯自上而下照亮一段长到仿佛看不到尽头的走廊，管线如同是这座堡垒的血管，附着在墙壁上，蜿蜒生长到走廊尽头，再远的地方就看不清了。<br/>这里骤然明亮的光线令卢克下意识眯起了眼睛。<br/>跟熟手同行，好处就是不必耗费太多言语。卢克习惯性打了个手势，转头却看见海蒂和欧文已经自发悄然向前，根本不用他提示。他摇了摇头，同样拿好武器，将脚步声和呼吸压低，向前走去。<br/>奇怪的是，他们想象中密闭的监控网也完全不存在，海蒂稍加思索之后说：“大概他们也并不希望这里的东西被拍下来。”<br/>想到这里很有可能在进行人体实验，卢克不由得感到有些恶心。<br/>没走出多远，卢克和肖家兄妹俩立刻意识到了不对，他们交换了一个警惕的眼神。<br/>不用潜入太深，他们就已经能感受到整个基地的不对之处——这里太过于安静，安静到除了他们三人之外，似乎没有别的生物存在。几百米的走廊，他们走得畅通无阻，以至于准备好的“钥匙”一把都没有用上。<br/>穿过漫长的走廊，他们来到了一个类似于中转大厅的地方。这里四面连接着几条看起来一模一样的长廊，却没有任何路标。最引人瞩目的是位于他们左侧的一道透明玻璃墙，透过这里，隐隐约约可以看到海洋中畅游的鱼群。<br/>这里依旧没有一个人影。<br/>“我试试连进他们的电脑。”海蒂走向了旁边一台空置的主机。<br/>卢克叹了口气，扫视着周围的走廊——走廊看起来简直像是复制粘贴，他几乎要认不出来他们是从那条走廊进入这里的。<br/>“跟想的不一样，哈。”他自嘲地笑笑，捏了捏脖子，重新端起了枪。<br/>“等等，你看那是什么。”欧文用枪把捅了捅卢克的腰，声音听起来很困惑。<br/>“什……”卢克依言回头看去，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。<br/>只见昏暗的海水中，一个不太明显的柱状物体从远处漂浮而来，同它一起出现的，还有一丝在漆黑海洋中相当鲜明的红色，仿佛魔鬼从黑暗中一步步踏出，将鱼群惊吓得四散奔逃。<br/>那东西由远及近，终于露出了其本来面目——那是一具死不瞑目的尸体。<br/>还没等他们将那张面孔看清，一条鲨鱼嗅到鲜血的味道，从黑暗中猛地冲来，一口咬向那具鲜血淋漓的尸体。更多血液争先恐后地涌出，鲨鱼也一条接一条地出现，交错游荡，如同密布的织网，在玻璃窗前翻滚，即便隔着一层玻璃窗，卢克也感觉他嗅到了那浓重的铁锈味。<br/>“恶心。”他评价道。<br/>“你最开始看到那……那个人是从哪里漂出来的？”卢克问。<br/>“那个方向。”欧文指了一个位置。<br/>一旁的海蒂已经连入了对方系统，调出了整个堡垒的平面图，“如果我们要去那个方向，我们应该走这里，顺便一提，那里是实验室，正好是我们要去的地方。”<br/>海蒂指向了一条方向完全相反的走廊，她摇头咋舌道：“永远不知道那些设计师在想什么。”<br/>“看起来没有好事，小心点。”卢克第一个进入走廊。<br/>越靠近目的地，空气中弥漫的血腥味便越发浓重，当他们走过第三个拐角时，零星的血迹开始出现在墙壁上，而地面上甚至出现了拖拽的痕迹。新鲜的血液顺着走道一路蔓延，如同引领方向的路标。<br/>“这里看起来就像二流深海恐怖电影拍摄现场，我们要找什么，杀人鲸吗？”欧文皱着眉头绕过地面上一滩凝固成棕褐色的血迹，抬头看向墙壁上破损的管线，如果他没看错，那上面挂着的似乎是人类的血肉，看起来就像是有人将人整个抡起来，血肉挂在了破损的管道上。<br/>“洛克说这里有个老朋友在等着我，我猜是布里斯顿，”卢克回答，看了看四周狼藉，补充了一句，“失控的那种。”<br/>“所以这就是Eteon的结局，也太老套了。”欧文摇了摇头。<br/>海蒂刚想说话，身侧浑然一体的白墙忽然裂开一道缝隙，一双手从中伸出，一把将海蒂拽进了墙壁后的空间里，她惊讶地张大眼睛，第一反应就是进行攻击，可另一双钢铁般的手压制住她的后颈，将她狠狠锁住，那是一种人类无法抗衡的，属于机械的蛮力。<br/>欧文和卢克很快发现了这里的状况，他们立刻调转枪口，喊着海蒂的名字，一道熟悉的声音从墙壁中传出，“是我，你们两个蠢货，滚进来。”<br/>“布里斯顿？”卢克瞪大了眼睛，“放开海蒂。”<br/>“没时间了，滚进来再说，”布里斯顿整个身体都在海蒂身后的阴影里，他们根本没办法瞄准，“操，换个人跟他们解释。”<br/>“呃，我是这里的科学家，你们现在最好快点进来，外面有……一个失控的实验品，我们暂时没办法对付，所以你们……”<br/>不用他说完，一道沉重的脚步声便出现在走廊的尽头，欧文和卢克对视一眼，他们也没有别的选择，只好一猫身挤进了墙壁中。<br/>墙体又悄无声息地关闭了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 黎明（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）</p><p>小灯啪地一声亮起，两方人马在狭窄的环境中面面相觑。<br/>对方为首的是布里斯顿，与上次见面相比，他没穿那身黑色防弹衣，而是一身蓝白相间的条纹病号服。他左边躯体破损严重，一道裂痕从肋下延伸到下腹，透过勉强包扎的绷带，隐约能看到内部烧焦的血肉和金属管线。<br/>其他研究员虽然灰头土脸，但没有受伤，只是看起来非常惊恐。<br/>“放开她。”卢克说，他和欧文用枪指着布里斯顿。<br/>“喔喔，放轻松，小点声。”布里斯顿松开钳制住海蒂的手，指了指墙外。不知名怪物沉重的脚步声像是野兽捕猎前沉重的呼吸，即使是隔着一堵墙也能听到。<br/>所有人沉默着，直到足音听不见了，狭窄的空间中才重新出现了呼吸声。<br/>海蒂转过身，正对着布里斯顿一行人，倒退走到卢克和欧文身边。布里斯顿倒是表情无辜，他视线在一行三人身上打转，尤其是海蒂和欧文，接着他有些犹豫地问：“你们是戴卡德的弟弟和妹妹？”<br/>“你又在玩什么把戏？”欧文冷笑一声，从腰后抽出一把枪递给海蒂，后者接过手枪，三人一起用枪指着布里斯顿。<br/>“关于这点我可以解释。”一个头发稀疏的中年男子从人群中走了出来。<br/>他有一对蔚蓝色的大眼睛，长得有些卡通，像只印第安大嘴鸟，穿了一身破旧的海蓝色长褂，上面到处都是破损和灰尘，看起来像是挨了一顿好打，连鼻梁上的镜架都歪歪扭扭。虽然他脸上灰扑扑的，但那个叫人印象深刻的大鼻子还是让卢克一眼认出了他——休斯敦·维克博士，他们此行的目标人物。<br/>目标继续说：“其实这跟我们现在的处境也有关系。唔，你们也明白，主管失踪之后，Eteon内部就出了乱子，资金链断裂。”他不好意思地笑了笑。<br/>“基地每天运作，仅仅是电力也是一笔不小的数目，为了节约资金，我们只好以最低能耗运行——结果实验出了问题。”<br/>他两只手交握在一起，表情很紧张，“布里斯顿的数据被分离成了两部分，一部分是现在你们看到的，他拥有原本的身体，但是失去了很长一段记忆，而他的那段记忆——也就是另一部分数据，则偷走了我们的另一个实验体，然后……”<br/>“屠杀了你们整个基地？我说过这个剧情很老套吧。”欧文摇了摇头。<br/>“你难得正确。”海蒂赞同道，惹得欧文用一种不敢置信的目光看了她一眼，不知道是在反驳“难得”，还是惊诧于海蒂居然赞同了他。<br/>交代了现在的情况，维克博士又战战兢兢地提出了合作，但凭借对方的一面之词，卢克三人不能轻易相信布里斯顿是真的回档重造了——就算是真的，考虑到从时间上来说，这个布里斯顿几年后就会背叛国家，陷害戴卡德入狱，情感上还是令人很难接受。<br/>他们正僵持着，头顶上烛火般微弱的小灯，突然“啪”的一声熄灭了。<br/>一片漆黑中，卢克只能听见自己心跳的声音。他跟欧文和海蒂站得本来就很近，经验让他们各自按兵不动。研究员们采取了同样的方式倒让他有些意外，不过转念一想，他们不知道在基地中跟暴走终结者周旋了多久，有一些处理突发状况的经验也理所应当。<br/>没有人贸然移动，更没有人出声，空气因此而凝滞成一块琥珀，而他们就是被浇铸其中的倒霉飞虫。<br/>直到第一声“当啷”出现。<br/>那应该是某种物体碰撞管道的声音，漆黑之中，很难分辨是他们这边有人不小心碰到，还是怪物撞的。就像起跑前的一声哨响，所有人都意识到不能继续坐以待毙。<br/>卢克迅速同海蒂和欧文聚到一起，他掏出夹克口袋里的打火机，“嚓”的一声打开盖子，抬头却看到布里斯顿正用枪对着他。<br/>同一时间，布里斯顿扣下了扳机。<br/>子弹擦着他和海蒂之间的空隙，飞向他们身后，似乎是击中了什么东西，发出沉闷的响声。<br/>卢克下意识举枪转身，借着打火机的一点光亮，他看到了一双黑白分明的眼睛。<br/>从外表看来，那确实很像人类的眼睛，但让人有种说不出来的别扭，硬要作比，卢克觉得那很像是死人的眼睛。<br/>扣动扳机完全是下意识的举动，然而子弹打中那东西的身体，只留下了一声又一声的闷响。<br/>“操，你们又弄出来了个什么怪物！”卢克并没有停止射击，而是一边射击一边后退，希望至少能起到一点拖延的作用，可这甚至没能让那怪物倒退一步。<br/>“哈，是你。”怪物——或者说另一个布里斯顿——说话了，他的声音断断续续，像是出了问题的老旧电视，换句话说，非常欠踢。<br/>“卢克·霍布斯，怎么，戴卡德呢？”<br/>“你最好别提他的名字。”<br/>“面对无法抗衡的对手还能表现的如此自大，真不明白戴卡德喜欢你哪里。”机器人说。<br/>“什么？”疑惑的声音来自于失去记忆的布里斯顿。<br/>卢克趁机打量了一下四周：欧文和海蒂持枪警惕，布里斯顿就站在他身后，而在布里斯顿之后，则是一群哪都去不了的手无缚鸡之力的书呆子。<br/>很好，没有比这更“好”的斗兽场了，他真的很他妈满意。<br/>“合作？”身后的布里斯顿出声，好像他还有得选似的。<br/>他们没有时间做更多的沟通，因为对面的怪物甚至没给卢克回答的时间。他前冲一步，撞上卢克的身体，打火机熄灭之前，卢克借着微弱的光芒勉强看到了他的全貌——半面看起来像人类，半面却是裸露在外的机械，一个未完成的仿生人。<br/>随后，他就感受到了那种不可抗衡的力量。<br/>电光石火间，他想起洛克提到，布里斯顿曾将一块砖头活生生插入另一个男人的胸膛，后来他与戴卡德跟布里斯顿短暂交手，并不觉得对方强大到这种不可理喻的地步，但现在却真切地感受到了这种力量。<br/>他就像是被一台高速火车头迎面撞上，毫无防备地向后倒飞，甚至还没来得及感受自己身上断了多少根骨头，怪物的下一次攻击就再次袭来。<br/>布里斯顿——失忆的那个，快速将他推向一边，勉强接住了怪物的攻击。但空间实在太狭窄，招式难以施展，一时只能局限于单纯的角力。<br/>而很显然，卢克看了一眼布里斯顿脚下的地板，他们这边的机器人根本比不上对面的半成品。<br/>想来也是，否则他们也用不着躲在这种地方了。<br/>欧文和海蒂很快反应过来。欧文上前，扳住对手的一边胳膊，用关节技锁住他的动作，不需要任何沟通，海蒂也做出了类似的处理。卢克缓了口气，猛踹向怪物的膝盖。<br/>怪物失去了平衡，但凭借蛮力，他硬生生将其余三人都带到了地上，两拳砸向欧文和海蒂，使两兄妹只能暂避锋芒，又一脚踹向布里斯顿，被后者接住了。<br/>卢克趁机上前，全力压向对手，怪物一时动弹不得。<br/>欧文摸向身边的手枪，抵着怪物的脖子连开三枪。<br/>“蹦、蹦、蹦”，火花在黑暗的环境中亮了三次，又重归于黑暗，子弹击中机体又穿出打中附近的墙体，清脆的响声之后，机械略显滞涩的声音很快又再一次响起。<br/>卢克被一把掀飞——这种体验对他来说相当新鲜，随后是布里斯顿被一脚踹进了身后的人群。欧文险些被当头一拳砸中，海蒂紧急拉住他的身体，全力带他后撤，那个致命的拳头堪堪停在他鼻尖不远的地方。<br/>“脖子中弹还他妈能活。”欧文一边骂一边快速起身，怪物起身的速度却比他更快，转眼又是一个破空的鞭腿。海蒂反应及时，一把捞住他的脖子，带着他向旁边倒去，这才让欧文避免脑袋搬家的命运。<br/>“芯片，核心芯片不在脖子，打脑袋！”一个尖锐的女声从研究员的人群中冒了出来。<br/>怪物暂时停止了进攻，回头往人群中威胁地望了一眼，但欧文那三枪到底还是造成了影响，破坏了他的发声装置，这让他没办法开口说话。<br/>“没子弹了吧。”海蒂贴着欧文的耳朵用气声说。<br/>“得换弹夹。”欧文点点头。<br/>兄妹俩默契地交换了位置，海蒂主攻，掩护欧文更换弹夹，而卢克和布里斯顿也摇摇晃晃起身，“第二轮，兄弟。”卢克抹了一把脸上的血。<br/>就在这时，他们身后的墙体居然呲啦一声滑开了。<br/>“跑。”布里斯顿言简意赅。<br/>当先冲出去的是距离最近的研究员们，借着墙另一边透过来的灯光，哨兵们也终于不用再压榨自己的视觉。四人默契地改变策略，负责断后，让碍事的研究员先出去。<br/>最可惜的是，精神向导无法对一个彻头彻尾的机器人造成影响，否则一切都要好办得多。<br/>最终离开之前，布里斯顿趁机将一道管线缠在了机器人外露的钢铁骨骼上，拖慢了他离开的步伐，把对方留在了合拢的墙中密室里。<br/>四人跟着研究员们撤退的道路，躲进了一处杂物间中。<br/>“现在，”布里斯顿勉强喘匀了气，“我们可以好好说说合作的事情了。”<br/>“咚”的一声，杂物间的铁门在他们眼前被砸出了一个拳头形状的凹陷。<br/>“啧，要快。”布里斯顿补充道。</p><p>凌晨六时许，洛杉矶疗养院。<br/>戴卡德一夜没睡。<br/>他其实对自己失明的事实接受的不错，毕竟他曾经有过相似的经历。影响他睡眠的不是别的，却是隔壁原本空空的病床上躺着的小女孩。<br/>卢克的女儿萨曼莎昨天陪了他一整天，到了晚上也不肯离开。他住的是高级病房，空间足够为六岁的女孩加一张小床。女孩宁静的呼吸声在他的耳畔响了一整夜，以哨兵敏锐的听觉，他想不听也很难。<br/>当然，他并不是被萨曼莎吵得睡不着的，而是他忽然想到了一个问题——如何让一个六岁的女孩接受他的离世？<br/>卢克离开之后，他原本以为得跟陌生护工过上几天，却没想到迎来了一个小朋友。萨曼莎实在很讨人喜欢，只要有她在，房间中就会充斥着一种并不恼人的热闹，一个活泼开朗的女孩子所带来的，充满童趣的热闹，戴卡德确实喜欢安静，但从未对萨曼莎的存在感到排斥，相反，女孩让他想起了欧文和海蒂小时候——他的弟弟妹妹可比卢克的女儿难搞多了。<br/>萨曼莎挺喜欢他，这不难看出来，而他很可能就要死了。<br/>劝说卢克和欧文、海蒂接受他的死亡已经很困难，而他甚至想不到办法对萨曼莎开口——她毕竟才只有六岁。<br/>“你得让她离开，趁着她还没有太喜欢你，让丽萨带她走。”他对自己说，暗暗下定了决心。<br/>就在这时，戴卡德忽然感觉到有东西在摇晃。<br/>是头晕吗？他下意识扶住了脑袋，但很快意识到这种晃荡并不来源于他自己，而来源于身下的床铺，以及更深的地底，随后就是短暂却可感的下落——然后又是一下。<br/>地震，这个词汇一下闯入他的脑海，他还记得不久之前洛杉矶发生过一次地震，摧毁了丽萨的店铺，但这感觉……又不太像，更像是他在下落，周围的一切都在缓慢地下落。<br/>戴卡德来不及细想，他勉强通过呼吸声辨认方向，摸向萨曼莎所在的小床，将女孩抱到了自己身边。<br/>“戴卡德叔叔……啊！”女孩朦胧的声音传来，随后又是惊恐的尖叫。<br/>“你怎么了？你——”<br/>轰隆一声，世界陷入了短暂的安静中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 黎明（六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）</p><p>思维不受控制，电流从一个元件流向另一个，带他回到遥远的从前。<br/>他那从不愿回首的过去一一向他步来，布里斯顿看到了他曾经的朋友们。<br/>队里最年轻的小子倚在台球桌旁边，一头棕色的羊毛卷随着咯咯笑声不停打颤，他旁边站着身材高大的红发女机修员，眼神温柔地看着那小子笑。不远处，两个黑发的多面手正在打牌，健壮如牛的那个笑容爽朗，长了一张娃娃脸的却眉头紧锁，看起来像是陷入了困局。<br/>这些多年不见的死人就这么活生生站在他面前，看到他还会笑，喊一声“副队长”。<br/>他沉默着，看着那些面孔在眼前被烈火焚噬，在火焰背后，布里斯顿看到了那个寒冰一般的眼神。<br/>戴卡德·肖站在他面前，在布里斯顿的记忆之中，他很少看到这位比他稍大一些的队长如此狼狈。他穿着一身不知道从哪里搞来的MI6作战服，显然不太合身，尺寸大了，关节处松松垮垮，很碍手碍脚，周身遍布灰尘和血迹。<br/>多年之前，他们就是这样相对而立。此时，戴卡德早已知道他并非受人胁迫，该说的话早就说过，该背叛的早已背叛，昔日好友兵戎相见，早已不必多说废话。而现在，在他混乱的脑海中，肖却开口说话了。<br/>“你感到愧疚吗？”他问。<br/>布里斯顿静静站在幻影之前，并不答话。<br/>幻觉自顾自地说了下去：“他们信任你，按照你的指示执行每一个步骤——杰克评价你缜密，却从没想过，有一天他的副队长会用缜密的计划将他推向深渊。”杰克就是那个有一头棕色小卷的男人，其实他年纪很小，除了他自己，所有人都拿他当男孩看。<br/>这句话他也听着耳熟，很快就想起来其实并非是戴卡德说的。戴卡德从不跟他认为无药可救的人废话，枪和子弹才是他对那些人会讲的道理。布里斯顿在一个郊外的仓库里团灭了他的小队，最后死去的是苏珊，那个高大的红发女人死前痛骂他，嘲讽他，天生尖锐纤细的声音在子弹的巨响中戛然而止。<br/>他记得他们每一个人死时的样子，也并不怕魂灵来睡梦中寻仇，自认那些死亡是他代人类背负的刑枷，待他死后，有神明会来称量功过。他倒也想看看，半机械是否仍有资格坠入地狱。<br/>“你是假的，”布里斯顿高声说道，“这是什么，新的实验吗？检测我是否忠诚？”<br/>这并非普通的梦境，他一睁眼时便知道。将自己改造成半人半机械总有些别的副作用，失去通常意义上的梦境已经是其中最微不足道的一个。而戴卡德的幻影并不受他影响，自顾自喋喋不休。<br/>“你错了，你的度量标准是错误的……”这倒是戴卡德说过的话了，他一边朝幻影走去一边想，此情此景之下，哪怕是他也难免想起曾经。<br/>曾经他们也是无话不谈，亲密得像一个人有些过分，但也称得上是没有血缘的家人。<br/>在塔的集群教育之下，戴卡德和他们待在一起的时间要比家人还长。他眼中的戴卡德是个面冷心热的队友，也是他为数不多的好友，或许还藏着一些隐秘的，难为外人道的情愫。可戴卡德有玛格丽塔，而伦敦也绝不会允许像他们这样的顶级哨兵在一起。布里斯顿刻意忽视了那些情感，直到很久以后，他看见沦为阶下囚的男人跟另外一个哨兵亲密无间，才意识到自己错过了什么。<br/>他靠近幻影，脑海中一刻闪过最后看见他时的样子，很虚弱，像一捧终于燃尽了的柴，余火在灰烬中闪烁，脆弱的连风都可以吹散，但到底仍燃烧着。只是那光芒不再照向他了。<br/>他将手挥向幻影，戴卡德化作数据破碎，他眼前一花，耳边听到那些研究员熟悉的声音：“怎么会……故障……”<br/>他眼前的世界变换了，布里斯顿看到了他自己。<br/>这并非一种比喻。他眼前的世界换了个视角，数据化作实体流动，而他自己的身体就躺在面前。“他”浑身赤裸，胸膛被打开，早已没有血肉心脏在其中跳动，取而代之的是一个类似心脏的器械。布里斯顿还是第一次看到这个传说中的Eteon最先进的科技结晶，比常人的心脏稍大，他原本的血肉贴附在四周，看起来非常恶心，毫无科技产品应有的体面。<br/>他现在有了另一副身体，布里斯顿认识到这一点，但他却无法操控，甚至很难感觉情绪，大概没有激素分泌的躯体就是如此。他想要询问这群人又在自己的身上做了什么实验，毕竟Eteon将他死而复生的时候，也并没有征求他的意见。到此，布里斯顿还算镇定，毕竟曾经他从死亡中醒来也有过相似的经历。<br/>他努力着，感觉自己应该拥有同外界沟通的力量，在闪过的数据中，他随机抓住了其中一道流光。<br/>意识又进入了另一个层面，很难形容现在的感觉，他漂浮在数据的海洋之中，一个念头就可以触及庞大的，难以负荷的知识。他刚刚成为半机械人的时候曾感受过一次，而现在则更加恐怖，数据如同利维坦巨兽，强硬地要穿透他的脑袋，挤入并不大的储存空间中。传输的过程不知道持续了多久，而读取却只需要一瞬，在磅礴的数据海中，布里斯顿一眼就看到了那些场景，残酷的真实在他眼前展开。<br/>在改造的过程中，他的大脑和记忆成为了一家不设防的金库，Eteon拿走了他所知道的一切机密，他注意到的，没注意到的，都成为了Eteon布局的工具。而这一切的布局，并非是为了什么拯救世界的计划，而是他们无穷无尽的私心。<br/>是的，私心，Eteon的人有着各种各样的私心。有一些研究者是受到了愚弄，而还有一些则只是为了研究；一部分高层想要金钱和权利，另一部分像他一样，被超级英雄式的救世主义搞坏了脑袋。而那个人，改变了Eteon航向，提出拯救世界目标的洛克，则只是为了好玩。<br/>在无数闪烁的画面中，他看到洛克一个人在庞大的办公室自言自语，戏剧性地扮演着不同的角色，将所有人玩弄在股掌之中。<br/>可笑吗，他为之背叛的，为之付出一切的，建筑在一座脓包烂疮堆成的废墟之上，起源于一个疯人的呓语。<br/>到底谁是疯子？<br/>当他再次清醒过来，手中正拖拽着一具只剩下一半的躯体。他用新得的眼球辨认了一下，即便是巅峰科技也难从血肉模糊中认出死者的身份，顿觉无趣，随手抛弃掉了。他在人造亚特兰蒂斯宫殿中漫步，一切冰冷神秘的表象，在他眼中具现肢解，再无秘密可言。<br/>他像浮游生物在水中漂浮一般，漫无目的地巡视着基地，他恢复了清醒，却依然在进行屠杀，连死者最后的面目也懒得看一眼。当将一具还算完整的尸体抛入垃圾通道，他的耳朵捕捉到了人类的脚步声和交谈声，他循声而去，看到了肖家两兄妹，以及那个跟戴卡德亲密有加的哨兵。<br/>他会放过他们吗？答案是否定的。他不会放过这座基地任何一个活着行走的生物，打定主意要这里的一切同自己一起覆没。但不可避免的是，他又想起了戴卡德，这一次是很久之前，对方曾经微笑的脸。<br/>“你又欠我一次。”戴卡德捶了一下他的肩膀，身后站着他们所有的队员。黑色特遣队又一次死里逃生，完美地完成了任务。<br/>布里斯顿想触碰他，却只摸到了一具冰凉的尸体。<br/>尸体开口对他说：“你错了。”<br/>布里斯顿抛下尸体，转身去追杀剩下的人们。</p><p>砸穿一面防护墙，对他而言跟撬开一个牡蛎的壳并无分别，而他面前站着他自己。<br/>Eteon的基地如今对他完全开放，一如曾经的他对Eteon。他操控这里的一切设备，意味着逃亡者们的对话事无巨细，一句不落地传入他耳中。<br/>眼前的这个自己未曾接触过Eteon，未曾背叛自己的团队，甚至未曾决心隐瞒他对戴卡德稍显逾越的感情，正义得理所应当，让人想要撕碎。<br/>布里斯顿将大部分注意力放在了对付自己身上，这个决策并不算失误，一个半机械人对他造成的影响，要比旁边一个负伤的大个子，以及两个从力量上几乎插不上手的特工大得多。他知道对方决心对付他脑袋里的主芯片，可避开子弹对于机械体又实在很简单。<br/>就像飞虫挣扎扑扇的翅膀，人类知道那些小虫子再没有飞起来的机会，眼前的人类对布里斯顿而言也是如此。<br/>他避过另一个自己挥过来的拳头，分心将一台报废的机器人扔向举枪瞄准的欧文。<br/>到此为止了，他漠然地想，接下来他会撕裂这一个自己的心脏，其他人对他而言也不再是阻碍。<br/>他也真的做到了。手臂穿过鲜活血肉，将那个机械造物高举，他看着“自己”快速失焦的眼睛，在光滑表面看到了一具狰狞的躯壳。<br/>布里斯顿垂下眼睛，不欲再看，一种奇怪的感觉却飞速爬遍了他的全身。<br/>他低下头，视线穿过已死的血肉之躯，看见了从中蔓延而出，插入他手臂近乎无穷的管线。<br/>“警告！系统出现安全问题……”<br/>病毒。他想，却始终难以出现对应的情绪。数据按照对应程序运转，布里斯顿很快感受到自己的主芯片过热，他颤动着，按照程序设定关闭了许多功能，却依然拦不住陷入死循环的思维。<br/>活着的队友，死去的队友，无数人类在他眼中一一闪现，没有一个人会为他停留。<br/>“你认为……你们赢了吗？”布里斯顿最后说，他知道自己要死了，过去的自己，现在的自己，再一次，没什么好怕的。<br/>“戴卡德……”他没能把最后的话说完，一切终结在枪声之中。<br/>最后一刻，布里斯顿听到冰冷的提示音询问：“是否启动自毁程序？”<br/>他犹豫了一下，回答：“否。”<br/>数据溶解在黑暗之中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 黎明（七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（七）</p><p>说来也算得上倒霉，或者可说是常人难及的倒霉，短短不到几天，戴卡德已经有了数次濒死经验。<br/>一次是伦敦塔的囚室里，一次是在卢克的家中，还有一次就是现在。他从糟糕的昏迷中清醒，感觉脑袋里有个矮个子西班牙人大跳踢踏舞，不曾停止的震荡和恶心感是一种糟糕的预兆，要么说明他罹患脑震荡，要么就是藏在大脑里的那颗定时炸弹破了。<br/>千万别是后者，他还有个孩子要照顾。<br/>卢克的孩子，萨曼莎，她真是个勇敢的姑娘，很像她的父亲，或许也像母亲，戴卡德没见过她。他想了一肚子的话安慰她，但女孩的啜泣只用了一会就自己止住了。她比他想的要坚强，自告奋勇说要做戴卡德叔叔的拐杖。大概在萨曼莎的心目中，失去视力的戴卡德叔叔是她要保护的对象。这很好，戴卡德深知在这种危机关头，人总得有个念头支撑着才得以强大，于是他主动说：“手机还在你手里吗？听我说，打开电筒，观察一下周围，把情况告诉我，好吗？”<br/>“当然，这很简单。”<br/>戴卡德清晰地听到女孩吸鼻子的声音，随后是寻找东西的细微声响。他有些不放心地坐在一边，始终保持着能够一手抓住萨曼莎的坐姿，好应对随时可能到来的二次塌方。<br/>什么都没有发生，女孩很顺利地拿到了手机，磕磕绊绊地向他描述：“唔……这里很黑，不开电筒就什么都看不见……天花板有几个地方塌下来了，我们很幸运……天啊，戴卡德叔叔你的床被石头砸中了，幸好你那时已经不在上面了，那张床真糟糕——你在流血！”女孩小声尖叫了一声，戴卡德感到一个暖烘烘的小身体靠过来，他这才意识到脑袋上确实有些发冷，大概是血液的缘故。<br/>他试探着动了动脑袋，一阵晕眩，但可以接受，又坐着等了一会。恶心感并没有加剧，眩晕感也没有，看来他是保住了性命，只是得跟轻度脑震荡做一段时间的恶邻——不是个好消息，但并不是最糟糕的那种。<br/>萨曼莎刚刚说什么来着……房间结构还算完好，可房间里很黑。一个不算常见的词汇闯入他脑袋里：地陷。它是很多东西的副产物，或许是地震残留的影响，又或许是某个建筑公司该被告上法院，这家疗养院好像临山，所以也可能是泥石流之类的自然之怒。人倒霉的时候万事万物都敢欺负你，戴卡德深明这个道理。<br/>“可能是地陷，你不要紧张，这家疗养院属于军方，出了这种事，他们的救援队很快就会赶到，我们只需要待在这里……”<br/>他安慰的话还没说完，一阵本不该出现的脚步声忽然出现了。这阵脚步声很混乱，有大有小，不像救援队，还伴随着嘈杂的交流声，在此刻不合时宜地让人想起小孩子放学时的热闹。一叠声的脚步走到门边哗啦停住，随后响起了推门的声音，门似乎是被什么挡住了，对方没能推动。戴卡德听到一个年轻女声喊道：“肖先生，你还好吗？”<br/>他认得这个声音，每天下午三点，这把带着浓重俄罗斯口音的女声就会准时出现在他床边，像个尽职尽责的报时鸟。这个声音给他测量体温，偶尔负责来上一针，温声细语地询问他今天感觉如何，她是个敬业的好护士。<br/>他动了动身体，膝盖触碰到一块本不该在那里的石头，这让戴卡德意识到房间里的地形这回发生了天翻地覆的变化。<br/>他并没犯难多久，聪明的萨曼莎先应了一声门，转头又对戴卡德说道：“戴卡德叔叔，我带你过去。”<br/>等卢克回来说不定会想要揍我一顿。<br/>他这么想，抓住小女孩的手，踉跄着朝门边走去。<br/>萨曼莎确实像她说得那样，成为了戴卡德的小小拐杖，她小心地抓着他的手，那点力道对于戴卡德来说几近于无，但能感到仅有六岁的女孩正在努力地做他的支撑。<br/>很快，他们到了门边，戴卡德摸了摸那块挡住了木门的石头，叫萨曼莎让到一边，他使劲将那块石头半搬半推到旁边。当你需要卢克的时候他在哪呢？<br/>病房的门被打开，进来的不止有那个他未能谋面的护士，还有一串小孩子的脚步声。<br/>护士解释道：“我是从儿童病房那里来的，那边值班的护士……睡着了，”她鼻子抽了抽，她的说法很不寻常，戴卡德猜测那里值班的护士凶多吉少，“担心再出事，我就只好带着孩子到处找人。”<br/>他点点头，“那其他人呢？”<br/>护士答：“这层楼其他病房都是空着的，除了孩子们就只有你了，肖先生。”<br/>戴卡德还是头一回知道这件事，在此之前，他除了检查外从未出过房门，但也不算很意外。他继续问：“去其他楼层的楼梯——”<br/>护士的语气很遗憾，“楼梯间被堵住了，但我之前在那里跟约翰医生——哦，也是你的主治医生——喊话交流过，他们那里情况还好，更上层已经有人被救出去了，我们只需要再坚持一会。”<br/>然而他们汇合后没多久，医院内部就发生了第二次塌方。<br/>戴卡德感受到震动后立刻牢牢抓住了萨曼莎，将自己当做安全气囊，将女孩完全笼罩在房屋的角落里。塌陷过后，他们很幸运地被掩埋在一个尚算牢固的三角结构里。<br/>“别紧张，萨姆，我在这呢。”他喃喃地说。后脑的伤口被护士做了简易处理，这让他免于失血过多造成的昏迷。<br/>“我没有受伤，戴卡德，你呢，你怎么样？”萨曼莎完全被他拢在怀里，像只仓鼠一样拱来拱去，试图查看戴卡德的情况。<br/>他摇摇头：“我很好。”<br/>他们两个在角落安静地待了一会，戴卡德努力地调动他的感官，聆听建筑物哪怕最细微的响动。人力有时穷，他也只能勉强确认短时间内不会再有第三次塌方。确保萨曼莎的安全后，他喊道：“其他人还好吗？”<br/>第二次塌方发生前，他们正在护士站处休息，主要目的是处理受了轻伤的孩子们，以及戴卡德脑袋上的伤口。他们距离不算太远，戴卡德希望孩子们和那个年轻护士都没事。<br/>在令人窒息的寂静中，戴卡德又呼喊了两声，他能清晰地感觉到怀中的女孩越来越明显的颤抖——或许那其实是他的。他闭上眼睛，调整自己的呼吸，组织语言准备安抚萨曼莎的情绪，而就在这时，他听到了一声微弱的应和声。<br/>“肖先生，我还好……我，我这里有两个孩子。”是年轻护士的声音。<br/>随后，断断续续的应答声从四面八方传来。<br/>“我也没事！”是个中气十足的女孩。“我在这里，护士姐姐！”这是个男孩。孩子们此起彼伏的声音在此刻宛如天籁。<br/>戴卡德大舒了口气，几乎是同时，他也感觉到萨曼莎放松了下来。没错，他见惯了生死，但这可是一群听起来还没到变声期的孩子，任谁也没办法面对他们出事的现实。<br/>戴卡德动了动身子，他周围空间还算充足，可以让出地方给萨曼莎活动一下。萨曼莎一直抓着他的一只手，两人在一片黑暗中坐着，听旁边护士小姐努力维持秩序，通过喊话确认都有哪些孩子得以幸存。<br/>最终，有两个名字喊出后没有得到回答，所有人都安静了下来，听着护士越发颤抖，但仍然响亮的呼声。很快，戴卡德听到了颤抖的啜泣声。<br/>“戴克……”萨曼莎抓紧了戴卡德的衣角，将小脑袋埋进他的怀里。<br/>戴卡德静静地抱着她，深深地、深深地叹了口气。<br/>“安娜……咳咳，安娜姐姐……”忽然，一个微弱的男孩声音响了起来。<br/>戴卡德支起耳朵，分心地想这个护士原来叫安娜，还真是一个很俄罗斯的名字。<br/>护士回应的声音显得相当惊喜，显然，这正是那两个没有应声的孩子之一。<br/>然而他们的交谈听的人越来越着急，男孩年纪不大，听起来顶多七八岁的样子，声音还很虚弱，显然受伤了，考虑到刚才的沉默，他甚至很有可能刚刚从昏迷中醒来。从对话中，戴卡德了解到这个男孩是个哮喘患者，而显然，他的病正在逐渐发作。<br/>这很糟糕，他们现在的情况没办法给男孩一个开阔的环境，而且没有光线，所有人都处于黑暗之中，很难给他帮助。<br/>时间一分一秒地过去，他们只能听着男孩越发痛苦的喘息声，却帮不上忙。<br/>戴卡德握了握萨曼莎的手，抬起手来触摸周围的环境，判断出男孩现在的方位。他深吸口气，随后开口：“都先安静下来，安娜……是叫安娜吗，你说句话，我听听你在哪。”<br/>其实戴卡德的想法很简单，他是哨兵，他听力比常人出众，他有一个普通人没有的帮手——格洛丽亚。<br/>安娜很显然也想到了这一点，“我……我刚好在前台附近，这里有哮喘药！”<br/>“很好，”戴卡德回应，“你待在原地，跟孩子说话，不要停止，我想想办法。”<br/>他深吸口气，拍了拍怀里的女孩，还没来得及说什么，就听到萨曼莎坚定的声音：“我会在这里等你回来的。”<br/>戴卡德忍不住笑了笑，“不，你跟我一起，我没记错的话，这里离前台不远，我送你到安娜那里。”<br/>他抿了抿唇，在心中暗道：“抱歉了，格洛丽亚；抱歉了，卢克。”<br/>一瞬，半身骸骨的格洛丽亚落在他的面前。<br/>戴卡德看不见她，却可以跟她心意相通，几乎是立刻，他听到了那些一直被他刻意忽视的，久违的喋喋不休的抱怨声。格洛丽亚在他脑袋里咆哮，声音虚弱又理直气壮，让他回想起来这位老伙计陪伴在身边的那些美好的旧时光。<br/>这头豹子落在他身前，除了戴卡德，没人能感受到这神奇的一幕——一只行将就木的母豹，半歪着身子，引领着一个眼盲的男人和一个孩子，在废墟之中穿行。<br/>格洛丽亚走的很慢，她很久没有来过现实世界，应该说，她原本是不可能再出现在现实世界的。她太虚弱——他也太虚弱，戴卡德唤出格洛丽亚，几乎可以称之为一种自杀行为。他的太阳穴突突直跳，格洛丽亚每走一步，戴卡德都能感受到精神世界深处的灼烧和震荡，几乎跟当时他被处刑时那种感受相当。<br/>从他的位置到安娜的身边，说远不远，他一路走得冷汗直冒。安娜摸索着将哮喘用的药递给他，从他手中接过萨曼莎，有些担忧地问：“你还好吗，你的呼吸声听起来非常重……”<br/>戴卡德摸了一把脸上的冷汗，压住声音回答：“我没事，那小子叫什么？”<br/>“安德鲁。”护士回答。<br/>“安德鲁，”戴卡德扬声喊道，“还醒着吗，醒着就说句话！”<br/>过了一会，戴卡德才听到男孩细若游丝的回答声：“我，在这里！”这大概是男孩能发出的最大声音了。<br/>“我马上就到。”戴卡德说。<br/>他压低身子，正要唤出格洛丽亚，继续在废墟中的穿行，却感到一双小手抓住了他衣服的下摆，是萨曼莎。<br/>“我这里有瓶水，”那是萨曼莎到护士站后一直握在手中的水，这孩子现在看来也相当有先见之明，“带去给他喝吧。”<br/>戴卡德点点头，随后意识到萨曼莎也看不见，于是伸手摸了摸女孩的头发，“别着急，等我回来。”<br/>格洛丽亚再次出现，这次连抱怨的力气都没有了。她意识到自己大概很快就会消失，也意识到戴卡德同样也凶多吉少，这就是最后一次，他们在一起合作的机会了。<br/>戴卡德能感到母豹怨恨他，怨恨他这么多年不肯放弃，折磨自己也折磨她，却也爱他，同情他——而从更神秘的、更唯心的本质上，他们的灵魂是一体的。<br/>突然，戴卡德听到格洛丽亚的呜咽声，毫无力气，也不浑厚，那是属于生命最后的叹息。格洛丽亚坚持不住了，而在最后一刻，戴卡德感觉一个圆滚滚毛茸茸的东西，在他手心里，轻轻地蹭了一下，将他推到一边。<br/>往那边走吧。这是格洛丽亚最后的意思。<br/>他深吸口气，灵魂深处传来的疲惫是无法压抑的，更何况他的身体也无法坚持了。他清了清嗓子，大声喊道：“安德鲁！”<br/>“我就在这里。”是男孩怯怯的声音。<br/>谢天谢地。戴卡德在心中说。他急忙将哮喘药塞到男孩手心里，听着男孩用药的声音，意识逐渐模糊起来，几乎是软倒在地板上。<br/>在完全无光的环境中，谁都看不到谁，戴卡德也不必担心这会吓到男孩。<br/>他倚在石板上，最后听到男孩说：“你刚才……那是精神向导吗？我似乎感觉到有其他的东西。”<br/>戴卡德笑了笑：“是啊，她的名字叫格洛丽亚。”<br/>之后的事情，他就什么都不知道了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 黎明（八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（八）<br/>卢克在踏上飞机前就得到了疗养院发生地陷的消息。<br/>他踏上这一路冒险时曾预想过自己会遇到的无数困难，唯独没想过天灾。<br/>一瞬间世界变得无比聒噪，快一点，那时整个世界都在对他说，快一点，回家去。<br/>紧接着，直升机螺旋桨的声音掩盖了一切，卢克被无尽的声浪一路冲刷，终于回到了洛杉矶。在他看来，世界从此刻才继续运作。<br/>此时距离地陷发生已经过去了一天。卢克乘坐着直升机来到现场，从上而下望去，那里已经支起了一顶又一顶纯白色的帐篷。<br/>他刚下飞机就看到了意料之外的人，许久未见的埃琳娜等在临时开辟的停机点。她抱着胳膊，身上裹着一件银灰色的长风衣，一头短发在直升机卷起的狂风中凌乱飞舞着。<br/>卢克一下飞机，埃琳娜立刻抓住了他的胳膊，领着他往警戒线中走去。<br/>“出了一些意外。”她言简意赅，“长话短说，救援本身并不困难，这间疗养院隶属军方，地位特殊，因此建设之初就考虑过这种情况，这次楼体整个出现了下陷，但内部结构保存的相对完整，重伤者并不多，目前还没有死者出现。”<br/>卢克一行三人纷纷松了口气。<br/>埃琳娜掀开帐篷的门，卢克一眼就从人群中看到了萨曼莎的身影。<br/>萨曼莎换了一身衣服，额头上贴着一块纱布。还没等卢克走过去，小姑娘已经先一步冲向了她高大的父亲。<br/>“爸爸！”<br/>卢克一直提着的心放下了一半，躬身准确接住了萨曼莎。<br/>“她怎么还在这里？”卢克轻轻摸了摸萨曼莎的头，又检查了一下她额头上的伤口，才转向埃琳娜。<br/>“是她坚持要留在这里，不转移去别的医院。”埃琳娜回答。<br/>“爸爸，你快去救救戴卡德叔叔！”<br/>果然应了卢克的预感，埃琳娜口中出意外的是戴卡德。他将萨曼莎留在帐篷里，向她保证自己会竭尽所能，顺便嘱咐她乖乖待着别乱跑，随后满腹心事地离开了帐篷。<br/>帐篷外，卢克看着埃琳娜，等待她继续解释。<br/>“戴卡德有堕落成为黑暗哨兵的风险。”埃琳娜委婉地说。<br/>卢克眉头紧皱，“怎么会？”<br/>埃琳娜叹了口气，“我们也不是很清楚，但是据你女儿描述，他可能是为了救一个孩子透支了过多精神力……你明白的，我们对精神领域所知甚少，而戴卡德这样的案例更是……政府机密。”<br/>“我去了现场，他的精神力确实是类似黑暗哨兵的状态……很难描述。你知道，哨兵的精神力通常是收束的，而他现在的情况是，精神力失去控制，在不断向外散发，攻击性非常强。”<br/>“救援人员靠近他一定距离，就会被那些精神力捕捉……打个比方，就是他的精神世界正在向外延展，你知道，未经允许侵入精神世界的其他人会被视为外来者，遭受到主人本能的攻击。”<br/>“最糟糕的是，这些攻击对普通人也有效。”<br/>埃琳娜看向卢克和卢克身后一直一言未发的肖家兄妹，“我们实在想不到其他的方法，他的精神攻击范围一直在扩大，指挥的人担心他会攻击无辜，不过在我看来……”<br/>她似乎想要把话说的委婉一点，但终究还是说了实话，“如果他一直维持这种状态，在真正伤害到别人之前，戴卡德·肖首先会自我毁灭。并且很有可能，这种毁灭已经开始了。”<br/>“我们可以进入他的精神世界，我有自信不会受到攻击。”欧文第一个回答。<br/>“我们不是向导，欧文，我们或许可以靠近戴卡德，但是我们没办法让他停下来。”海蒂摇了摇头，说出这种话让她痛苦极了。<br/>“这只是一剂镇定剂的事，海蒂，我们可以让他完全昏过去……”<br/>埃琳娜不得不打断欧文，“那没有意义，并且即使是向导的安抚也不能让他停下来，我怀疑他已经彻底失去对精神世界的控制了。”<br/>“这不可能，只有死人才会彻底失去控制，可死人根本不可能保留精神世界。”欧文断言。<br/>海蒂闭了闭眼，“你知道还有一种可能。”<br/>在场的所有人都明白海蒂未出口的话是什么意思。<br/>“除非他的精神向导已经彻底死去了。”卢克替她将话说完，声音几乎是沉稳的。<br/>欧文猛地回头看他，眼底不知何时已经布满了红色的血丝，卢克沉默跟他对视片刻，将视线移向埃琳娜：“我去。”<br/>欧文摇了摇头，背过身去。<br/>而海蒂遮住了眼，沉默一会才说：“我不明白。”<br/>“海蒂……”卢克伸手去够海蒂的肩膀，被她狠狠让开。<br/>“我不明白你在装什么傻……你们在装什么傻？”她的声音越来越虚弱，但所有人都能听见那嘶哑喉音中熔岩一般汩汩流动的恨意。无人知晓，此时此刻，这深恨是指向谁的，恐怕连海蒂自己都很难说清。<br/>“没有人能在这种情况下还活着，所有人，所有失去精神向导的人，”海蒂顿了一顿，“都死了。”<br/>“精神向导的消亡等同于死亡，医学能延缓这种死亡，也只是身体上的，根本没有意义。”海蒂扫过每个人的眼睛，“……你们还要折磨他到什么时候？”<br/>她像是累极了，吐出的每一个字都沙哑，虚弱，逼近呻吟，但也极其清晰。<br/>死亡，这个词深深地敲进所有的心底，所激起的回响各不相同。<br/>欧文如同困兽一般，在周围来回踱步，一字一句提出无数反对意见，海蒂却只是摇头。<br/>“黑暗哨兵的条例你们每一个人都跟我一样清楚，甚至处理过，亲手杀死过他们——我们都心知肚明，如果戴卡德现在不是MI6的重点监控保护对象，杀了他需要接受无数质疑甚至可能面对外交事件，他应该早就已经死了。无论是从公共安全的角度考虑，还是为了他本人。”<br/>“……他应该已经被击毙了，”她的眼圈已经全红了，但声音却异常冷静，“活着的每一分每一秒对他来说都是折磨——我们就算能把他带出来能怎么样？重建一个精神世界吗，我不知道这世界上谁能做到这件事，欧文你知道吗，霍布斯你呢？”<br/>“我们做不到的每一秒，自私地让他活在这世界上的每一秒，都是无望的折磨。”<br/>她扫过每个人的眼睛，没有人出声反对她，于是海蒂挺起了身子，摸向了腰间的枪。<br/>海蒂不仅仅是戴卡德最小的妹妹，她更是一名特工，一名为塔服役终生的哨兵，她和戴卡德不仅是兄妹，也是战友。<br/>而现在，海蒂想要去肩负作为一名战友的责任。<br/>她要去给戴卡德一个解脱。<br/>卢克和欧文本能的动作都是阻止，但说到一半，欧文咬住了嘴唇，卢克撇开了视线。<br/>他们无法反驳海蒂的话。<br/>如果说为了戴卡德去冰岛抢走Eteon的医生是九死一生，那么拯救失去精神向导的戴卡德，就连一成的希望也没有。<br/>精神领域，那是一个现代科学无法踏足的世界，所有仪器、经验……统统在这个难以被量化的世界前铩羽而归。<br/>他们无能为力。<br/>见在场所有人已经被说动，海蒂转向埃琳娜：“带我去见戴卡德。”<br/>埃琳娜还未点头，卢克却伸手拦住了她，“不，还是我去。”<br/>海蒂猛然转头，怒视卢克的眼睛：“你不要以为你可以从我们手里……”<br/>没等海蒂将伤人的话说完，卢克近乎冷酷地打断了她的发泄，“你说得对，为了戴卡德，我们要帮他解脱，也是为了戴卡德，所以我绝对不能让你去做这件事情。”<br/>海蒂一时顿住了。<br/>卢克指了指欧文，又指了指海蒂，“他，你，还有即将赶来的肖夫人，都不能去做这件事。你们是他的家人，戴卡德不会希望由你们亲手杀死他，那样恐怕他死的也不会痛快。”<br/>“他已经将这件事交给了我。”<br/>卢克知道他正在说谎，戴卡德并没有说过要由卢克亲手杀死他这件事。<br/>他并不是个喜欢说谎的人，也并不擅长说谎，但那些都已经不重要了。<br/>他其实并不是很明白自己在说什么，此时此刻，只有一句话充斥着他的脑海，那就是“戴卡德实际上已经死了”。<br/>几十年过去，面对悲伤，卢克早就形成了一种本能的应激机制，他从来不会因为队友的死亡甚至全灭而自乱阵脚。痛苦，悼念，那些都会被他留在一切解决，孤独一人的时刻。而现在，远远还不到时候。<br/>“我去杀了他。”卢克躬身，尽量平视海蒂的眼睛，陈述道。<br/>欧文还想说什么，却被海蒂拦了下来。<br/>“好。”刚吐出一个字，海蒂那始终被压抑的悲伤，愤怒，就化作一颗豆大的泪珠，从她的眼眶中猛然掉落出来。<br/>她原本还想说些什么的，卢克看得出来，但冰冷的表象一旦崩溃，海蒂也只是个即将彻底失去亲生哥哥的妹妹。她无法再吐出一个字，只能将已经上了膛的枪塞进卢克的掌心，转身抱住了欧文，失声痛哭。<br/>欧文怔了一瞬，收紧怀抱前，他没再看卢克一眼。<br/>埃琳娜没再说话，沉默着将卢克带离肖家兄妹的身边。</p><p>穿过层层的白色帐篷，卢克和埃琳娜这对昔日同僚，如今也唯有沉默。<br/>静默中，卢克穿戴好了防护，正准备撩开最后一条警戒线，进入地下之前，埃琳娜拍了拍他的肩膀，递给卢克一顶带头灯的黑色头盔。<br/>“你忘了这个。”<br/>卢克点点头，接过来戴好，矮身钻入了隧道。<br/>埃琳娜望着他的背影在昏暗的灯光中逐渐消失，忽然很想久违地抽支烟。<br/>过了一会，埃琳娜正准备回到指挥帐篷，一直保持静默的对讲机突然响了。<br/>“……你说什么？你们马上带她过来！”<br/>埃琳娜立刻调整起无线电的频道，转头却发现卢克将无线电对讲机留在了通道外的岩石上。<br/>她踌躇着来回望了望，一咬牙问就在旁边的总控要了一套防护服，矮身也进入了通道中。<br/>她必须要拦住卢克。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 黎明（九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（九）</p><p>卢克下意识摩挲了一下枪柄。<br/>他惯用的那把枪柄底部印有他名字的首字母，那是戴卡德送给他的礼物。枪陪了他很多年，前些日子才正式被淘汰了，因为有人说要送他一把新的。之后发生了很多事，那把枪至今还没有到他的手里。<br/>一天一夜过去，这片废墟之下已经被清理出了通道，他跟着指示方向走，一路都很顺利，没遇上什么二次塌方的情况，于是走着走着，他又开始走神。<br/>几周之前，那个出门采购的下午在卢克眼前闪现。<br/>最平凡不过的，每个美国人都会经历的午后采购，却是戴卡德多年以来，第一次为了任务以外的事情踏出房门。<br/>他坐在卢克的副驾驶上，汽车驶入热闹的主道，戴卡德看看窗外的车水马龙，又看看专心开车的卢克，最后闭上眼睛靠在椅背上假寐。<br/>“到了叫我。”他说，声音有点哑，卢克猜他可能是有点紧张，于是伸手替他把遮阳板放了下来。汽车磕磕绊绊过了几个路口，最后还是在一个人流如织的十字路口被堵住了。<br/>戴卡德用手遮着眼睛，还在装睡。<br/>“你在害怕。”卢克冷不丁开口说。<br/>身边的人不安地换了个姿势，最后还是没忍住，直起身体去够调整座椅的开关，嘴里说着反呛的话，声音却几乎像是在抱怨，“也不知道在悬崖上挂着像只大蛤蟆，动都不敢动，要我救的是谁。”<br/>“……我没有动都不敢动，算了，”戴卡德说的画面感太强，卢克没忍住笑了一声，克制住自己呛回去的欲望，“这至少是个好的尝试。”<br/>戴卡德看向卢克，又凝视窗外，身体放松下来，“嗯。”他倒也不缺承认自己软弱之处的勇气。<br/>恰好是这个时候，窗外有个商店在举办开业仪式，五颜六色的气球随着礼炮声一齐飞天，彩色的碎纸和孩子们开心的微笑，整个街道都像是被点亮了。<br/>戴卡德看着看着，忍不住也笑了起来。</p><p>防护服非常沉重。<br/>卢克走到一半就将头盔摘了下来，将头灯用胶带绑到手臂上，头盔丢到一边。再继续向前走，他又干脆将身上的防护用具拆下来大半，只留下绝对必要的部分，头灯就从手臂上转移到了手里。<br/>他喘口气，擦完脸上的汗水，才看见满手的粉尘。他吞了口口水，还有闲心猜想自己现在脸上的表情。如果戴卡德看到了，应该会嘲笑我吧。他这样想着，也就自嘲地笑了一下。<br/>心里存着这样的念头，卢克不自觉地用袖子上还算干净的部分蹭了蹭脸颊，又用脚尖推开地上的碎石，继续向前。<br/>然而这一次，卢克走了没多远，就感觉脑中传来一阵嗡鸣，眼前骤然暗了下来……就如同光线被彻底吞噬了一样。<br/>他用了一些时间确认身上的物品：头灯依然好好地绑在他的手里，触碰前端，仍能感受到电筒散发出的热量。<br/>那就不是我突然瞎了，也不是手电筒坏了。卢克想。<br/>他抬起手试探了一下，头顶原本是钢筋的位置，现在摸上去是一片虚无，他又抬起脚四处走了走，狭窄的通道绝无可能凭空多出这么多的空间，那么，他并不处在现实的空间之中。<br/>答案只有一个，这里是戴卡德的精神世界，在遭受了一切之后，他那满目疮痍的精神世界，终究再也无法成为主人最后的庇护，无论是外界，还是精神，对于戴卡德而言，都只有一片无边无际的黑暗了。<br/>想通了这点，他沉默许久，最终原地盘腿坐了下来。<br/>他起先挺直腰背，很快便佝偻下来，然后垂下脑袋，仿佛是再也不堪重负了。凝重的情绪扯着他的心脏一路下坠，慢慢地抽走了他身体中全部的力气。<br/>悲痛终于压垮了一切，压垮了这个钢铁一般的男人。<br/>他用手捂住眼睛，低低地哭了出来。</p><p>埃琳娜循着卢克走过的痕迹，一路向里快步赶去。<br/>她一直没有关掉无线电，此刻拉姆齐正在频道中，向其余飞车党解释，她去了印度之后发生了什么。<br/>“嗯，我去印度，然后找到了戴卡德的朋友，他的名字叫路易斯。我做了一系列检测……结论就是，我的精神力强大到不可思议，于是我开始学着怎么控制它。”<br/>“我翻阅书籍，学习冥想……我们在那之后去了很多地方，走遍了几乎整个亚洲……总之我发现，我可以帮助别人恢复自己的精神世界。”<br/>说到这里，整个频道中出现了短暂的安静，连根本没加入对话的埃琳娜都屏住了呼吸。<br/>“……并且我已经尝试过了，就是对戴卡德的那个朋友。”<br/>“他的向导意外死去之后，他的精神世界就一直在缓慢地崩塌着，多少也是因为他自己放任这件事情的发生，甚至是故意自我伤害——他已经很久没有找向导来梳理自己的精神了，那里崩塌得的一塌糊涂。我发现这件事之后就一直在劝他接受治疗，最后还是以‘我用你练练手再去帮戴卡德’为借口，才被允许帮忙的。”<br/>“在我回程之前，我已经完成了对他精神世界的修复。”<br/>很难形容埃琳娜现在的感觉，毕竟是她引导着告知卢克三人那个可怕的结论，而现在，最先得知戴卡德有救的居然也是她。埃琳娜有些因此而生的愧疚，但更多的，也是大松口气的喜悦。<br/>伦敦塔的事情发生之后，各地为哨兵向导而建塔都对戴卡德的故事有所听闻，几乎所有哨兵听到都只有一个感觉，那就是物伤其类。表面上，世界依旧风平浪静，但很多变化因为戴卡德的经历正在酝酿发酵，作为卢克的朋友，埃琳娜一直很想把这些暗潮涌动告知戴卡德。只是戴卡德被无罪释放后，一直拒绝跟其他人的见面，埃琳娜也并不在例外的行列。<br/>就在她稍微放松的时刻，埃琳娜踢到了被卢克随便丢在地上的头盔。<br/>她抿了抿嘴唇，低头察看了一下四周的痕迹，确定这个头盔并不是因为被袭击而丢下的，她立刻加快速度向前走去。<br/>越往里，道路就越发崎岖难走，而埃琳娜也看到了卢克随手丢下的更多东西，防护用的衣物，一些补给……在如此轻便的负重下，卢克走的恐怕比她想的还要快。<br/>命运千万不要再跟他们开个如此大的玩笑。<br/>埃琳娜加快脚步，跌跌撞撞地在通道中手脚并用地前进，当她打开无线电，催促对面的飞车党再快一点时，连自己都没有意识到自己声音中的恐惧。<br/>直到那个熟悉又陌生的男人的声音响起。<br/>“埃琳娜，埃琳娜，你冷静一些。”是多姆。<br/>她愣了一下，下意识摸了摸自己的心口，那里放着一张婴儿的照片。<br/>“卢克已经走得很远了，戴卡德的情况也很危急，再快一点，多姆。”她不打算跟多姆多说什么，关于孩子，那又是一笔扯不完的烂账。<br/>“我知道了，”多姆沉稳的声音从频道中传来，因为距离的缘故非常失真，一点都不像她记忆中的那个人，“拉姆齐，你坐稳，我带你抄个近路。”<br/>“我们会在二十分钟之内赶到。”<br/>通话结束了。<br/>埃琳娜的脚步并没有因此而停留。我们早就已经结束了。她对自己说。<br/>正是这个时候，埃琳娜看到了左前方有一束光。<br/>是卢克的头灯。她立刻反应过来，喊着卢克的名字走了两步，却又迟疑着停在了原地。因为朋友那高大的身影一动不动地伫立在她面前，对她的呼唤毫无反应。<br/>也正是因为这一瞬的迟疑，埃琳娜才有机会发现，面前有黑暗哨兵失去意识时，无意中张开的巨大陷阱。<br/>埃琳娜打开无线电，向拉姆齐转述现在的情况：“……卢克已经被拉入陷阱了，我该怎么唤醒他又不伤害戴卡德？”<br/>拉姆齐对这种状况也觉得很棘手，她斟酌着告诉埃琳娜，“我其实需要卢克保持这种状态，但是我不能保证在等待的过程中他不会被戴卡德攻击。”他们都清楚，这种情形下遭到攻击，卢克恐怕连还手都不会。<br/>“为什么你需要卢克保持这种状态？”埃琳娜原本试图让她的精神向导尝试唤醒卢克，那样最坏的结果也不过她一起被拉进陷阱。<br/>“我跟戴卡德并没有那么亲密。上一个被我治疗的人，我们在一起待了很长时间，而且他是完全清醒的——他可以同意我进入他的世界。但戴卡德已经失去意识了。”<br/>“我没有办法用攻击以外的方法进入戴卡德的世界，所以我能想到的就是利用一个媒介……我猜测，卢克并不是遭受了陷阱的攻击，而是被失去意识的戴卡德拉进了他的精神世界，这符合哨兵本能的行为逻辑，保护他们的伴侣，无论对方是谁。”<br/>“你的意思是说，我去会遭到攻击，但卢克不会？”<br/>拉姆齐却叹了口气，“可能性很大，但我不是很确定，卢克也有可能正在被攻击……个体和个体之间总有差异。”<br/>“但问题在于……”对面传来一阵颠簸的声音，随后无线电就被关闭了。过了不久，拉姆齐才重新出现在了频道中，“操，问题在于我不在现场，不过没关系了，我们马上就来。”<br/>通话再次终止了。<br/>埃琳娜叹了口气，看了一眼卢克，同样把头盔摘下来，倚着岩石坐下，“那看来现在就只能等了。”<br/>她自言自语。</p><p>卢克被困于庞杂的思绪中，不知道时间过了多久，他听到一个声音，一个很陌生的女人的声音。<br/>“霍布斯？”她那种生怕吓到他的，小心翼翼的语气，卢克已经很多年没听过了。<br/>于是他睁开眼——没什么区别，都是黑色的——向那声音发问：“你是谁？”<br/>兴许是救援人员，卢克想，迅速意识到他其实并不盼望救援的到来，又忍不住嘲笑自己。<br/>卢克·霍布斯，你什么时候开始学会逃避了？<br/>“你应该还记得我，阿布扎比那个女人，拉姆齐？”<br/>卢克当然记得。拉姆齐觉醒成向导的时候有些失控，精神力冲出来头一个攻击的就是他，失控之下，他险些伤害了戴卡德。<br/>他语气难免不满，“记得，怎么是你来了，你不是被戴卡德……”<br/>“没错，所以我是回来帮他的。”女人声音顿了顿。“我的精神力足够强大，可以帮助别人修复精神世界。”<br/>卢克很久都没有回话。<br/>他先是一怔，继而挺直了身体，霍然站了起来，朝眼前无边的黑暗望去，似乎要捕捉那个发出声音的人。他什么都没有看到，戴卡德的世界只有一片单调的黑色。<br/>戴卡德有救了？他喃喃，一个笑容还没勾勒出来，却立刻被新的担忧冲垮，他踌躇了很久，才下定决心询问拉姆齐，他唯一的希望。<br/>“可是戴卡德的精神世界现在已经空了。”<br/>“……我看到了。”拉姆齐的声音非常凝重。<br/>“长话短说，我借你的精神做媒介，现在看到了戴卡德的情况，他的精神世界崩塌的很彻底，这既是坏事，因为这说明我们没有多少时间了，但，这其实也是一件好事。”<br/>“我不明白。”卢克摇了摇头。<br/>“修修补补，不如重头开始，你会明白的。”拉姆齐似乎是笑了。<br/>“那么现在，我先想办法控制他的精神力，然后你就可以醒过来了，先把他带出这里。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 黎明（十）正文完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十）</p><p>整个世界被套上了一层膈膜，变得非常不真实。无数破碎的片段在他眼前闪现，像是把他的人生做了一个蒙太奇剪辑：很多人登场，又有很多人消失，伴随着难以理解的五彩图形。巨大的声音像狂风形成的屏障，把一切真实都隔绝在回忆之外。<br/>在这嘈杂，仿佛永无止境的不真实的幻象中，也有几个瞬间，他好像是在起起伏伏的海浪中偶然浮上水面，窥得真实的一点碎片。<br/>那是一个男人的呼吸声，沉重、疲惫，伴随着他的喃喃自语：“坚持住，我们快到了，坚持住——”<br/>——戴卡德。<br/>他隐约想起戴卡德是自己的名字，而这个声音令他觉得安心。<br/>他想不起来这个男人是谁了，只是抓住那股安心的感觉，像是浸在温水里。他的四肢像坠着铁块，沉重地抬不起一根指头，头脑昏昏沉沉，眼前时白时黑。<br/>不知不觉，世界再次恢复了宁静的黑暗。<br/>不知道过了多长时间，他再次从静谧的黑甜乡里浮上来，有那么一瞬间，他只能听见喧嚣的耳鸣，随后是单调重复的“哔哔”声。<br/>这次他能抓住的理智更多，但也仅限于勉强理解现状的程度。<br/>眼睛睁不开，明显能感觉到有什么东西把它完全遮住，勉强睁开一条缝隙，迎接他的也只有刺痛，却没有光亮。他下意识挣扎起来，随后椅子在地板上猛地划开的声音惊雷一般在耳畔乍响。<br/>有人在说话。“他怎么醒了？”<br/>有人在走动，随后又有人说：“还不是时候，再让他睡一会。”<br/>冰凉的针头触碰颈部的皮肤，犹如毒蛇吐信。<br/>漆黑的屋子，油腔滑调的声音贴在他耳边说：“睡吧，戴卡德，长夜就要来了。”<br/>他颤抖起来，用尽全身所有的力气，像案板上垂死的鱼那样拼命挣扎。有人在尖叫，很多人在来回走动，房间中的“哔哔”声单调恒久得令人厌烦……<br/>滚开，无论你们是谁，给我滚开！<br/>他张开嘴，无声地吼道。<br/>“嘘，戴卡德，戴克，是我，是我，嘘……”<br/>又是那个男人。他还记得那个声音，他对他说，坚持住，他叫了他的名字，现在还握住了他的手。<br/>那双手很宽大，温暖而又干燥，坚定地将他虚弱无力，石头一样冰冷僵硬的手指攥紧，收入掌中。<br/>这声音那么熟悉，他想，他应该记得这个声音，这个人对他很重要。<br/>他放松下来，不知不觉间，又一次昏迷了过去，这次昏迷的时间似乎很长。<br/>精神依旧昏昏沉沉的，他觉得自己似乎在睡，又似乎没有。总有一股力量拉扯着他的精神，叫他不彻底投入另一端漆黑的世界中去。光怪陆离的画面占领了他的梦境，上一秒他还坐在处刑用的铁椅上，下一秒就已经坐上了当初他未能登上的那班通往逃亡之路的火车。<br/>他盘坐在地上，茫然地望着原本纯然的黑色里，亮起的一道又一道细弱的光芒。<br/>慢慢地，一些人的影子出现在那些光里。他很久都没有见过那些人了，因为他们早已被葬在泥土里，很多或许早已经腐烂；随后他又看到了欧文，看到了海蒂，弟弟妹妹的两只鸟叽叽喳喳地吵架，而他们正坐在一只豹子的身上——是格洛丽亚，他想起了豹子的名字。<br/>背叛他的，帮助他的，与他合作的，与他敌对的……<br/>那些面孔从他的黑暗中亮起来，从零星的碎片，再变成夜空中的繁星，最后汇聚成完全的白昼，彻底点亮了黑暗中的一切。<br/>他走向那光芒中。<br/>他听到有声音在呼唤他。</p><p>戴卡德在ICU里待了整整三天。<br/>病危通知下达了四次，欧文从海蒂颤抖的手中将纸笔接过，连续四次在通知书上签下自己的名字。抢救过程中，拉姆齐一直穿着无菌防护服，坐在房间的角落里，用精神力压制戴卡德崩溃外溢的精神世界，让医生可以动手施救。<br/>第三天，戴卡德转入了普通病房，但真正的危机却刚刚开始。<br/>“我需要你做我的媒介。”拉姆齐对他说，“我会动点手脚，让你再次被拉入那个时候在隧道里那种状态……打个比方就是，你已经获得了安全进入他精神世界的钥匙，我需要你帮我偷渡，明白吗？”<br/>“我完全明白。”卢克回答。<br/>他原本想问拉姆齐有几成把握，话在嘴边转了一圈，又被他咽了回去。<br/>无论成功的可能性有多大，这都是他们的孤注一掷。<br/>卢克和拉姆齐推开房门，发现早就等在房中的医护有些骚乱。卢克一开始以为是戴卡德的精神又开始无差别攻击，很快就发现并非如此，而是他提前醒了，正在挣扎。<br/>他看了一眼拿着针头，正有些手足无措的护士，推开试图压住戴卡德的人，轻轻抓住了他的手。<br/>长期的输液外加缺少活动，那只曾经鲜活温热的手如今尸体一样冰冷。他压下心中的不安和紧张，凑到他耳边，试着用最简单的方法安抚他，让他放松。<br/>如果我是一个向导。从未有过的念头划过他的脑海，银针般尖锐短促，足够令人感到刺痛。<br/>他一声声安慰他，直到他感到手掌中另一个人的手不再痉挛般发抖为止。<br/>护士连忙靠过来，为戴卡德注射了一针镇定剂。<br/>“让我们开始吧。”拉姆齐说。<br/>这场治疗的主角是拉姆齐。诚如她所说，卢克能起到的作用只是一把打开戴卡德精神世界的钥匙。<br/>他再一次被吞噬进那深不见底的黑暗中，有点像是快睡着了，半醒着的状态。他起先感觉自己像是站着，很快就累了，一屁股坐了下来，却不是他以为的地面——冰冷，生硬，有一点像是地面，但上面却铺着薄薄一层被子。<br/>他拖着沉重的四肢起身，动一动就要停下来休息，花了不知道多久，才摸出这空间的结构。<br/>一张床，一个板凳，一个马桶。除此之外，干干净净，一无所有。<br/>他的思维迟缓得很，以至于想了很久才想起来，这正是牢房的结构。<br/>他沉默了许久，最后长叹口气，摸索到了床边，半躺上去。<br/>这是戴卡德待了八年那样久的地方，但这一次，有他陪他一起等。<br/>等光明重新到来。</p><p>卢克再次睁开眼时，眼前的场景让他一愣。<br/>他抬头看了一眼，牢房中的灯不知道何时全亮了，原本名副其实的黑牢被白炽灯一照，让他头一次看清了牢房的全貌。<br/>牢房同他摸出来的一样简陋，灰扑扑的水泥墙，砖石砌出一个中等高度的墩子，上面铺着层薄被——这是床了，马桶居然是金属制作的，如今这里灯光大亮，上头的反光更是亮的刺眼。<br/>卢克揉了揉眼睛，试探性地推开房门，铁门吱呀一声，非常顺利地打开了。房间外却不是那条卢克曾经闯入的走廊，而是一片……一片澄净明亮的湖。<br/>湖水澄澈蔚蓝，同天空连成一色，四周都是氤氲清新的潮湿气息。<br/>卢克深吸口气，看向脚下的水面，迟疑着踩了上去。<br/>湖水荡开一道波纹，神奇地托住了卢克的脚，一只、两只，卢克很快发现自己能在“湖面”上行走。<br/>这里是精神的世界，一切都是广阔无垠、没有边际的。上下左右，到处都是一片澄澈的蔚蓝色，晃眼间叫人几乎分不清自己是踩在湖上，还是倒悬在天空中。<br/>卢克并不着急，一步一步，朝着前方踱步而去。<br/>不知不觉，天上下起了雨。<br/>他走了很远，回头却仍能看到那个外表灰扑扑的牢房，静静地立在离他不远处的原地。但卢克并不觉得惊惶。雨丝滴滴点点落在他的脸上，如外表般轻柔腼腆。他感受这触摸一般落在他脸上的雨点，忍不住笑了出来。<br/>如果他没有猜错，这对他和风细雨满是关怀的世界，应该是属于戴卡德的。<br/>走了很久，却又像是没有走动，一个身影忽然出现在他的面前。<br/>很熟悉的背影，卢克永远不会认错，是戴卡德的背影。<br/>戴卡德仍旧穿着一身西装，蓝灰色的，盘腿坐在离他不远的地方。卢克回头看，灰扑扑的牢房仍在原地。<br/>他快步走上前，坐到地上，从身后抱住了戴卡德。<br/>男人力气一松，躺进了他的怀里。<br/>戴卡德的精神世界刮起了微风。<br/>就这么静静抱了一会，卢克才找到自己的舌头，“她是怎么办到的？”<br/>戴卡德仰躺在他怀里，闻言侧着脸看他，用手指去戳他的鼻尖，“……就像是搭积木。”<br/>卢克动都没动，随他戳完鼻子又掐着他的脸，像拽橡皮似的往外拉，“你是说，她把你的世界一点点拼起来的？”<br/>“差不多吧，不过搭积木本身没什么技术含量，关键是要把积木找回来。”他似是而非地解释了两句，松开了卢克的脸，偏过头吻上他的嘴唇。<br/>“……你心跳停止了三次，其中有一次整整过了两分钟，几乎所有人都以为你要死了。”接吻的间隙，卢克贴在他耳朵边低声说。<br/>戴卡德对这些事一点记忆都没有，想了想回答道：“你哭了吗？”<br/>“我记得你哭了，我看到了。”他接着说。<br/>卢克一时语塞，干脆凑过去堵住他的嘴。<br/>从刚刚踏出牢房意识到戴卡德的精神世界恢复了光明，一直到现在，戴卡德就在他怀里跟他接吻，卢克其实都是没办法正常思考的。他说的话，做的事，完全经由喜悦支配。而他的理智甚至很难将这种喜悦总结为“失而复得”。<br/>他就这么亲一亲，停一停，像一只刚刚找到伴的接吻鱼，一下一下亲吻着戴卡德嘴角。直到他意识到一件很重要的事，他才停下动作。<br/>“格洛丽亚……”<br/>在他们的推测中，戴卡德的精神向导应该是死了。<br/>卢克的心沉重起来，他想不出没有精神向导的哨兵应该怎么活下去，总不能让拉姆齐时时刻刻跟着他们，而哪怕是黑暗哨兵，也没听说过有谁失去了精神向导的。<br/>戴卡德眨眨眼睛，“你先回答我一个问题，当时在我身边的那个男孩怎么样了？”<br/>卢克怔了一下才回答他，“有些脱水，手臂骨折，当时是埃琳娜帮忙把他带出去的，没听说出事了。”<br/>戴卡德点点头。“当时他被困，我眼睛失明，只好叫格洛丽亚帮我引路……”<br/>“哪怕到最后一刻，你也没有伤害他。”卢克认真地看着他的眼睛。<br/>戴卡德忽然觉得有些不自在，转而低下头去，解开衣服下摆的扣子。“我想说的是格洛丽亚——你看，她变成这样了。”<br/>卢克一开始还不理解他为什么解扣子，很快发现原本合身的衬衫底下鼓起来一块。戴卡德最后不得不解开衬衫的所有扣子，在一阵布料破裂的细微声中，把一只挂在他衣服上不肯松爪子的小猫捞了出来。不，那更像是一只豹子——刚出生的那种。<br/>幼豹细细小小，连眼睛都不开，被戴卡德单手抓在手里，张牙舞爪地冲着整个不太友好的世界发出示威——怎么听怎么像猫叫。<br/>戴卡德用手揉了揉小豹子的额头，“我从来没见过格洛丽亚这个样子，哪怕我刚刚觉醒的时候，她看上去也是成年豹子了。”<br/>卢克伸手抓了抓幼豹的肚皮，被格洛丽亚拍了一爪子——不痛不痒，比起成年的她可谓友好。“我的熊刚出现的时候也是成年的……你这，返老还童了？”<br/>戴卡德耸耸肩。“我们可以去问问拉姆齐。”卢克点头同意。<br/>场面一时间安静下来，只剩下格洛丽亚有点不安的喵喵叫声。戴卡德松了力气，让格洛丽亚伏在他的腿上，和卢克一起看没睁眼的奶豹子在他腿上摸摸索索地爬。<br/>“过段时间，你还有一个手术。”卢克声音闷闷地说。<br/>戴卡德想了想，“肿瘤？”卢克应了一声，把差点掉到地上的格洛丽亚往回推了推。<br/>两人又安静了一会，戴卡德轻声说：“你走之前答应了我一件事，要问我一个问题。”<br/>“这里是我的精神世界，唯心一点说，现在可以说是我们的灵魂在对话，你不能对我撒谎，我也不能对你撒谎。有什么问题赶快问，手术前后我没精力应付你的十万个我爱你和十万零一个那你爱我吗。”<br/>卢克没忍住笑了一下。“我把Eteon的专家带回来了，他们手里有新技术……就是把你打进布里斯顿脑袋里的子弹再取出来，还让他完好无损来了个大升级的技术。所以如果你真想听，等手术结束我就在麻醉昏迷的你耳边说十万遍‘我爱你’——提前醒过来不要怪我，这只是老爹在满足你的愿望。”<br/>戴卡德作势要打他，立刻被卢克手脚并用抱在怀里，暂时动弹不得。<br/>“那么……你愿意和我在一起，无论贫穷还是……”<br/>戴卡德打断了他的话，“你直接跳到结婚誓词了？认真的？”<br/>卢克只是耸了耸肩。“反正你也说了在这里我们不能撒谎——这就是此时此刻我最想对你说的话，我不能对自己说谎嘛。”<br/>“不行，”戴卡德断然道，“不能连这种事情都被你抢先，必须得是我先说。”<br/>他把格洛丽亚放到一边，转过身，正对着卢克，“你愿意跟我缔结婚姻吗？无论贫穷还是富贵，无论疾病还是死亡，都不能将我们分开。你愿意吗？”<br/>“我愿意，戴卡德。我愿意。”<br/>此时雨过天晴，戴卡德沉寂已久的世界中，迎来了第一抹阳光，戴卡德倾身过去，同样对卢克说：“我愿意。”<br/>这是属于爱人的黎明。</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>